Harry Potter and the Other Side
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: A missing moments/retelling of the HP series. Mainly Romione but with other pairings as well{Harvati,Drinny}.Will go from SS to after their "7th" year Rated M for heavy language, some lemons and violence in later chapters. AU after Deathly Hallows and characters are a bit OOC. PLEASE R&R :)
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Hello folks and welcome to my very first fanfic, re-written and remixed! !

This is mainly a Ron/Hermione story with other relationships in between. This is kinda a retelling of the series in missing moments and also retelling of events that actually did happen in the books. Some of the relationships are different. The only canon ones are Ron and that horrible fling he had with Lavender, and of course him and Hermione. If you're looking for a Harry/Ginny fic be warned: this is not it. Not even close.

This story will be done in first person narrative and several POV's but mostly Ron and Hermione's. Its rated M for a reason. Mainly because Ron and Ginny have very vulgar mouths and some lemony sprinkled fluff in later chapters.

Oh yeah. Queen Rowling owns everything. I just like to borrow Ron Weasley on the weekends.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Ron's POV

"Ronald Weasley hurry up before you miss your seat on the train!" screamed my mum as we pushed our carts in the crowded train station on the way to Hogwarts Express. Yeah mum screaming my name as loudly as she could wasn't even remotely embarrassing. Wonder what else can happen even before I started my 1st year.

Oh wait I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Ron Weasley. 11 years old. The youngest boy and next to the youngest child in a family of 9 red headed witches and wizards. Yes that's a lot of ginger to go around isn't it? And I apparently have a lot to live up to being the last boy. Bill the oldest is a codebreaker, Charlie tames dragons in Romania(Mum tells me that I better never get such a silly idea in my head she is always treating me like I'm a baby), Percy is in his 5th year and is a prefect (as well as a right foul git at times)/ the twins Fred and George are in their 3 year (surprisingly) and Ginny, the only girl, is starting next year she's the youngest. And then there's me. Nothing too special I must say. I'm scrawny, tall, long nosed, and so many freckles I might as well be a map. You could probably plot about 5 constellations on my arm alone.

As we approached Platform 9 ¾, a boy with black messy hair asks my mother how to get on (he must have overheard her when she mentioned the word muggle). As she told him, I thought how maybe it wouldn't work for me. Maybe I'll just crash because I'm not good enough to even get on the bloody platform. But as my turn comes and I run with my eyes closed towards the wall, I continued to run and almost crashed into some ultra blonde git that seemed like the type to have a serious attitude. I give a quick sorry and he nastily looked me up and down, like I threw up on his new robes or something, then boards the train. I shrugged it off, said goodbyes to Mum and Ginny, and boarded the train.

I shouldn't have gotten on so late because it seemed everywhere was full. Percy had to go to the prefects cabin (like I'd sit with him anyways. I loved him, but he was boring and stuffy) and the twins had already chased down their best friend Lee Jordan and found somewhere to sit with a group of girls I didn't know, so I was left to look for a seat on my own.

As I passed by cabins I spotted the boy that my mum was talking to. He is sitting alone, gazing out the window like he was amazed at what was going on. I took a deep breath and open the door.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everyone else is full" I said. I try not to sound nervous, but living at the Burrow I really didn't get the chance to interact with other children other than family.

"No not at all. Sit down." said the boy cheerfully.

I sat on the seat across from him and introduced myself. He tells me that his name is Harry Potter and I'm amazed and start to yammer like a prat.

"THE Harry Potter?! Wow! I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts! This is amazing!"

The boy (IT'S HARRY BLOODY POTTER) shrugged and let out a laugh and says "I didn't know either. I didn't even know I was a wizard. Or even famous. Kind of overwhelming really."

I start to calm down at those words. I see that although he is famous he seems pretty laid back and nervous. You would think that the boy who took down You Know Who as a baby would be pompous. He didn't even know about himself.

"So do you really have the scar?" I asked him.

"Oh this old thing?" he joked as he lifted his messy hair off his forehead and shows his lightning bolt scar.

"Wicked!" I say wide eyed. Harry laughed and proceeded to tell me how he found out about himself and his parents and what happened to him as a baby. He also started to talk about how he was nervous but excited about leaving his horrible family behind for so long.

We swapped stories and jokes for a couple hours and then the twins came by and introduced themselves and played a couple rounds of exploding snap (Harry laughed so hard; he had never played before) and then they left. A while later, the sweet trolley came by. Mum packed me corned beef (I HATE corned beef) sandwiches and I didn't have much money ( have I mentioned we are dirt poor?) but Harry pulled out more galleons than I have ever seen and bought tons of sweets. He actually shared with me.

We sat there eating candies and cakes and I showed him Scabbers my (used to be Percy's) pet rat.

"Pathetic isn't he?" I asked Harry in disgust.

"Only a little" Harry says with a smile that I returned. He's alright for a famous kid.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?" I asked as I pulled out my (used to be Charlie's) wand.

"Yeah let's do it" said Harry enthusiastically.

I cleared my throat and I'm about to say the incantation when up pops this girl. Actually it took me a couple seconds to realize she was a girl because at first. All I saw was hair. Lots and lots of hair. It reminded me of brown cotton candy. She looked around and asked if any of us have seen a toad. Some kid named Neville apparently lost his pet. We tell her no and she saw that my wand was out and asked was I about to do a spell because she would like to see it.

I instantly get nervous. The only girls besides Ginny I've interacted with are cousins and this right rude bint that used to live near The Burrow. I threw mud at her for pushing my sister when I was 7 and Ginny was 6. Thankfully, this girl seemed a bit nicer so I said the spell, and it doesn't work. How embarrassing. I just made a fool of myself in front of a girl and Harry effing Potter.

I braced myself for the laughs I know are coming but astonishing enough, Harry only shrugs and tells me better luck next time and the girl gives me a smile and tells me how while it doesn't sound like a real spell she is sure there is one out there that will turn him yellow. I gave her a small smile and as she proceeds to demonstrate that she knows some spells and repairs Harry's broken glasses. I sat back and studied her.

As I said before she had very big and bushy dark brown hair that seemed to curl and form a big helmet of hair around her head. But it didn't look messy. It actually looked very nice. I was tempted to tug at a curl. I start to look at her face. She had these deep eyes that were the same color as the dark edition of chocolate frogs. She had smooth looking skin the color of wheat, maybe a couple shades darker. Her front teeth were kind of big, but it didn't really matter to me. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Now I know what you're thinking. Mate, you're only 11. You shouldn't be thinking about liking girls. Muggles say that girls have cooties. If they really knew what cooties were in the wizarding world they would actually stay glued to a girl because they are actually very cute. Deadly but cute. But I like what I like and this girl with her looks alone seemed like someone I would REALLY like.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm a muggleborn. I was so excited when I got my Hogwarts letter. I had no idea I was a witch and neither did my parents we were so surprised. I'm honored that they allowed me to come. I've read some books on Hogwarts already as well as other things and...oh I'm sorry. I talk fast when I'm nervous. What are your names?" the girl seemed to say all of this in one breath. It was cute.

"Ron Weasley pleasure to meet you. I'm a pureblood but my family isn't like a lot of these pureblood families that act like they are better than others and only stay around other purebloods. We like everyone" I say with a grin on my face as I offer her my hand to shake. Hermione laughed as she shook my hand, and then shook Harry's as he introduced himself and proceeds to tell her he's a half blood and likes everybody too.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I won't lie. I was so scared about my first trip to Hogwarts. Back at home I wasn't at all what you would consider popular in a good way. Kids used to tease me about my hair, the fact that I knew answers to questions and that in loved to read, and even some very mean children would make fun of the color of my skin. I always knew I was a bit different than them. Mummy said it was that I was more mature but I always knew it ran deeper than that.

I remember once when I was in 3rd grade and this vile girl Laurel Harper had pushed me off the swing I was sitting on because she wanted to use it. She called me a fuzzy caterpillar and told me that I looked like I rolled in dirt all day. I was so angry and upset at not only her but also myself. As I turned to her as she took the swing a raincloud started to form over her head and she ended up with her own personal downpour. That one was very hard to explain to my parents.

I'm glad that Neville (he eventually found his toad. I meant to actually help him more but I got held up) lost his pet. I wouldn't have got on with Harry and Ron. I had never sat and had a nice conversation with kids my age (although in actuality I was older; I was turning 12 in a few days and they had just turned 11 this year) without being teased or looks upon like I was a know it all or someone who was dirty. They were actually very friendly. It was great to meet someone famous like Harry, even though he didn't know much about the level of his fame,seemed to not even care which is a rarity amongst the famous. It was even greater to meet the boy with the most beautiful shade of red hair I have ever seen. Even though he seemed kind of nervous (probably thought I had cooties or something. Is that a thing in the wizarding world?) he was very nice and friendly. They even let me stay with them and tried to make me eat their sweets (my parents would have dropped dead at the sight. They are dentists and don't allow me to eat a lot of sugary snacks) but I nicely declined.

We had arrived at Hogsmeade Station where the largest man I had ever seen was directing us to these boats. There was only room for four people to a boat so Ron helped me into the boat that had him, Harry, and another boy who introduced himself as Seamus. Once we were all safely in the boats moved as if being pushed by magic across a big lake.

And then I saw it. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the most beautiful building I had ever seen in my life. A castle. I only thought that kings and queens lived in castles. I looked at the boys. Both Harry and Ron looked just as awestruck as I did. Ron mouthed the word "wicked" and Harry looked like he just couldn't take everything in at once.

As we got to the entrance we were led up a massive staircase where the witch that brought me my Hogwarts letter, Professor McGonagall smiled at all of us. She began to tell us about the sorting hat and the houses we were being sorted into. I had heard that Ravenclaw was for the ones that were very smart and while it seemed like that was where I needed to be I felt that Gryffindor was more suited for me although I couldn't figure out why. She proceeded through the big double doors in front of us and told us to remain there as she was going to see if everything was ready. When the doors closed whispers started. Some were nervous, some were excited. One whisper came from a boy with very blonde hair that he heard Harry Potter was here.

The boy stepped in front of Harry and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. Ron sniggered a little. Instantly the boy turned his eyes onto Ron and looked at him like he ate something foul.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. My father told me all about your kind. Red hair, hand me downs, and note kids than your parents can afford." said Malfoy as if Ron was beneath him.

Ron stared at Malfoy as if he was going to hit him. Without any thought of it I grabbed his arm and tried to subtly pull him back

" And who is this Weasley your girlfriend? I say girl you have set your standards entirely too low" said Malfoy as his friends approached him. If looks could kill Malfoy would have been 6 feet under because Ron was now staring at him like he was ready to fight.

"Jealous, Malfoy? I would think someone with such a dashing personality as yours wouldn't have any trouble getting a girl" said Harry, sensing that Ron needed someone to step in before he got in trouble. Everyone started to laugh and Malfoy turned red as he leered at the three of us and was about to say something else probably foul when Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder as she told us that everything was ready.

As the doors opened I looked at Ron and he mouthed the word "thanks" to Harry and gave me a small smile. Both Harry and I smiled back and we proceeded to walk into the Great Hall.

We walked between students sitting at two long tables. There were two other long tables on the other sides. As I looked up at the ceiling I absentmindedly told Harry what I had read about it.

We approached a bench with a tatty old brown hat on it. The Sorting Hat. I stiffened and seeing as Ron was right next to me he must have felt it because he whispered in my ear "relax it's gonna be okay" even though he looked just as nervous as I felt. As Professor

McGonagall read off the names of first years and the hat shouted out house they ended up in (Susan Bones, Hufflepuff!) I started doubting myself. What if I was rubbish? What if I failed everything (Lavender Brown, Gryffindor!) ? What if no house wanted me? Would I be sent home?

"Hermione Granger" called McGonagall

Oh no. Moment of truth. I took a quick look at Harry and Ron and they smiled. I walked up and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto my head.

"Hmmm" said the hat inside of my mind. "You my dear have a brilliant mind. A thirst for knowledge that I haven't seen in decades. You are probably the brightest witch of your age. Surely you are made for Ravenclaw. But what's this I see? A strong sense of loyalty and bravery that seems unknown to you yet. You seem to have a talent that may be suited better in another house."

"I just really want to be with my friends sir." I said even though I really didn't even know if Harry and Ron were my friends. And how was the hat to even know what house they were in when I went before they did?

The hat seemed to consider one thing after another and finally said in my head. "Great things will come from you Miss Granger. And this is just the place where you will show it"

"GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat out loud. I breathed out relieved that it was over and went to join the Gryffindor table. I glanced over at the boys and mouthed "good luck" to them. As I sat down I chanted to myself "please make them Gryffindors."

* * *

Ron's POV

I stood there with Harry nervous as hell. Hermione had been sorted into Gryffindor. That shocked me as I thought she was a shoe in for Ravenclaw. But it also gave me a glimmer of hope because while I'm nowhere near illiterate, I knew full on that I wasn't nearly smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. So maybe I had a chance to be in the same house as Hermione and my brothers.

As the names went on (Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff!) I looked around the Great Hall (Draco Malfoy, Slytherin!). Thank Merlin. That prat ended up in Slytherin. At least I won't have to deal with his shit daily if I could avoid him during classes. He really had me cheesed off. Malfoy was a pureblood but he and his family are rich and hateful. They hated muggles, especially muggleborns. They feel like they are lowlifes and shouldn't be allowed to do magic. My parents taught us that everyone should be treated with respect no matter their blood, social, or financial class. To the Malfoys, we were considered blood traitors. So when Malfoy talked down to me I could just feel the fire burning inside of me. I wanted to hurt him.

"Padma Patil" "Ravenclaw" the hat said as the crowd of us 1st years started dwindling down. "Parvati Patil". I couldn't help but silently laugh at how Harry straightened up as her name was called. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

That had confused me. Parvati and Padma were twins just like Fred and George. Why had they ended up in different houses I wondered. As Parvati looked at her twin I could see she was a bit sad. I hoped they would be okay.

"Harry Potter".

The whole hall fell completely silent. You could hear a pin drop.

As Harry moved I gave him a quick "good luck mate". He smiled nervously and approached the stool. McGonagall put the hat on Harry's head. The hat looked confused and for a few minutes it wasn't saying anything. The all of a sudden the hat sort of smiled and yelled out "Gryffindor!"

All of Gryffindor table cheered the loudest as Harry approached the table and sat in between Hermione and Parvati. Both girls gave him huge smiles and my brothers and Lee shook Harry's hands.

"Dean Thomas" "Gryffindor!"

I was starting to get nervous. My name was coming up very soon. I looked at the head table. Professor Dumbledore gave me a smile as if he knew me and knew me well. I've only seen him once in my life. 2 years ago when he had to escort the twins home because they were considered suspended for a week for blowing up a bathroom. Mum made them rue that day.

"Ronald Weasley".

Oh shit.

I approached the stool and sat on it. I was so nervous and was shaking so much that McGonagall had trouble putting the hat on my head.

As the hat touched my head it started talking in my mind. "Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you"

Brace yourself Ron. Good thing you didn't unpack cuz you're going home.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Hermione's POV

I joined the Gryffindor table in its cheers as Ron approached us and got his hair mussed by the twins and Harry shook his hand. Hr sat down next to me and I shoulder bumped him playfully. He gave me a very goofy and proud smile. I was elated. The two people that I started to get along with were in the same house as me. I almost didn't even hear the hat (Blaise Zabini, Slytherin!") anymore.

The cheering started to die down as a man with long white hair and an even longer white beard approached the podium. He announced himself at the headmaster Professor Dumbledore and proceeded to tell us to tuck in. Instantly food and drink popped out of nowhere and me and the other first years looked in awe. I had read about this in Hogwarts, A History, but seeing it before my very eyes was wonderful. Chicken, roast beef, turkey legs, salad, meat pies, and some foods I have never seen before was laid out and looking extremely delicious. I saw that after Ron (who looked like he died and went to heaven) had dived right in getting a lot of everything. Harry looked just as amazed as I did and started filling his plate as well. I got my share of food and bit into the chicken. It was simply divine. The best chicken I've ever tasted. Even better than Mummy's (I would never tell her) back at home.

Parvati Patil and Harry had started up a conversation with me. Ron was looking like he didn't know what to say so I turned from them and started talking to him to try to include him. Soon enough all 4 of us were laughing and joking around. As dessert came and went Professor Dumbledore once again approached the podium and the room had gotten quiet. He proceeded to tell us rules and regulations which I listened to attentively. I did not want to ruin my chances. I did not want to end up in trouble and have to leave all these new people and this exciting world. When announcements were done he dismissed us to our dormitories. We were being told to follow a red headed boy named Percy. Ron told me he was one of his older brothers. I aspired to be a prefect someday and I told Ron this.

"As long as you're nothing like Percy you will be just fine" he said with a smile.

Percy led us up some stairs that seemed to move this way and that and through a long corridor. We soon approached a huge portrait of a rather heavy set lady. She asked Percy for a password ("caput draconis" said Percy. "You lot do well to remember that. It's the only way you'll get into Gryffindor") and we were led inside.

Gryffindor common room was cozy and warm. Red and gold were everywhere. There was a big couch, loveseat, and chair in front of a huge inviting fireplace. There were tables along the walls, a notice board, sitting cushions, and a notice board with lots of notes attached to it. I instantly felt at home.

"Girls dormitories are up the stairs to your left" said Percy. "Boys, the same on your right. Your things have already been brought up. Curfew to the tower is at 9. Do not be late or you will cause us to lose house points and may even earn yourself a detention. Tomorrow is a busy day. I'd advise you lot to get some sleep." said Percy and with that he went up the stairs to the right.

As everybody went their ways me, Ron, and Harry looked at each other. Actually Harry watched Parvati follow the girl that was called Lavender Brown up the stairs to the girls dormitories. It was very amusing to watch. Ron must have thought so too because he gave a big laugh and called Harry a lover boy and told him it's time for bed. Harry gave Ron a fake scowl, told me goodnight, and went up to the boys dorms.

"So," said Ron. "Isn't this great that we all ended up in Gryffindor? I thought that I was done for"

I laughed at him. "I'm glad we ended up in the same house too. I really hope we can all be friends. I never had proper friends before."

"Well, you have them now" said Ron as he took my hand and shook it.

"You better be off. Classes start tomorrow you know"

"Why yes mamn !" laughed Ron as he bowed to me. He then bid me goodnight and took off up the stairs.

I proceeded to go to room ,which I discovered I shared with Lavender and Parvati. Parvati smiled at me and asked me if I wanted the bed that was nearest to the window and I said yes. Lavender gave me a smile as well, however it didn't feel as welcoming as Parvati's did.

I changed into my PJs and laid on my bed. This had indeed been an exciting first day. I had found friends, I had ended up in the same house as my friends, and I was in this beautiful place where there were people just like me. Who understood what I was going through. I was ready to learn. I was eager to start my new life as a witch.

As I drifted off to sleep my thoughts went out to my new found friends, and how excited I was to be here. I couldn't wait to learn absolutely everything there was to learn, starting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween

This chapter will be somewhat short.

Again, all Queen Rowling's work. I own nothing. Except some Marauders Map shoes that are really cute.

Chapter 2: Halloween

Ron's POV

Let me tell you something about Hermione Granger. She may be beautiful, she may have wicked big hair. But she is also the most aggravating person I have ever met.

You might be sitting here thinking "But Ron, wasn't you the one so excited about her being in Gryffindor with you? What changed?"

Well at first she was okay. I even saw her as becoming a great friend. Until she really started opening her mouth.

She's brilliant. Too brilliant. She knows EVERYTHING! How in the world does a person who knew nothing of the wizarding world suddenly know everything within not even a day of being in it? Every class she answers everything. And while she gets us loads of points, she can come off as very annoying and a teacher's pet. And she always seems like the fact that she knows more than us makes her better. I can't stand her.

Especially after Charms class.

Professor Flitwick had paired the class off to work on levitation. We were to levitate a feather. Which didn't make sense to me. You could just blow on it and make it go into the air. Still I was excited about it. Mr and Harry could have great fun with that charm.

Unfortunately I was paired with Hermione. She didn't look too happy either. After the 3 headed dog fiasco (well we told her ass not to come) she wasn't too keen on speaking to us.

So I'm sitting here with her beside me. I wish that she could be more tolerable. She looked really nice today (Okay Ron concentrate. You hate this bird now) . I take my wand out and start to say the incantation. "Wingardium Leviosa" and swish my wand around. Nothing happens. I try again 3 more times more fiercely as I'm starting to get frustrated.

"Okay stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out." harps Hermione in her annoying know it all voice. "Besides you're saying it wrong. It's 'leviOsa', not 'leviosA'."

Becoming increasing irrate at her I say "You try it then since you're so clever. Go on"

She takes her wand and makes nice movements and says the incantation and instantly the feather starts to float into the air.

I feel my ears starting to glow red with anger.

"Well done!" says Flitwick as he sings Hermione's glorious praises."See here everyone, Miss Granger has done it. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

Final straw. I officially hate Hermione Granger.

-

Hermione's POV

Ronald Weasley is the most insufferable boy I have ever met.

I wish I would have been put I Ravenclaw now. Why was I so stupid to want to be anywhere near this boy? His table manners are abysmal, his language is the foulest I've ever heard coming from an 11 year old, and him and Harry take school as a joke. At this rate neither one of them will make it to second year.

After the first week of school I start to discover that Hogwarts while magical and wonderful, is really no different than my old muggle school. There are still mean people. Guess that will never change.

But I didn't know that Ron and Harry would be some of them. After a fee days their moods had started to change towards me. Even though I would offer to help them they seemed to take my help as me pointing out their incompetence. Especially Ron. Which was not true.

I guess I must have embarrassed him in Charms class today because hr shot me his most nastiest sneer to date. It was almost Malfoy like. That was scary. So I hang back and let Harry, Ron, and the others get ahead of me. I didn't want to be anywhere near them.

However they must have been walking rather slow because I start to hear their conversation.

"Its leviOOOOOsa, not leviosAAAAA" says Ron mocking me. Have to admit he sounded just like me. Charmed.

"She's a nightmare honestly. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

That hurt. That really really hurt.

I start to feel myself cry so I speed past them knocking I to Ron as I go. I hear Harry tell Ron that he thinks I heard him. But I don't care.

I run to the girls's bathroom. I sit in a stall and I continue to cry. I want to go home. I'm nothing but a know it all nightmare with no friends Ron Weasley said so himself. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I just want to stay in my room with my books forever.

I just want to be alone.

-

Ron's POV

Harry, me, Dean, and Seasmus are at the Halloween feast. I had never seen so many sweets in one place in my life. Candies and cakes everywhere. I didn't know where to start. So I just dive right in.

"I wonder where Hermione is" says Harry looking around Gryffindor table. "She's missing the feast". "Probably somewhere annoying someone with something annoying." I grumble. I really don't feel like discussing Hermione. It would put me off my appetite.

"She isn't as annoying as you let on Ron" says Parvati who is sitting on the other side of Harry. "She's actually very nice. And you should be ashamed of yourself for speaking about her behind her back. Especially since she is in the bathroom crying."

"Well, why is she crying? Did she get a bad mark or something?" I ask as I try to see if I wasn't the cause.

"She said that she heard something bad about herself being said and she just wanted to go home." spoke Parvati sadly. "Honestly how can people be mean to her? As if she didn't get enough of that from the muggle world."

I officially lost my appetite. I truly didn't mean to make her cry. I was angry and was blowing off steam. True that wasn't the proper way to do it, but with my Weasley temper I really couldn't help it. That's a lie. I could have not said anything at all.

Harry glares at me and I give him a sad shrug back. I truly feel bad about the situation. Maybe I'll take her a bag of sweets so she will feel better. I really don't know how to treat crying girls. Ginny wasn't much of a crier.

All of a sudden the big double doors to the Great Hall burst open and the DADA teacher Professor Quirrel runs in screaming "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" All hell breaks loose. Everybody starts to panic and scream and Dumbledore had to make his voice very loud for everybody to hear him shout out instructions to get to safety.

As Harry and I leave the hall Harry realizes that we have to tell Hermione. She's still in the bathroom. We go down the hall i and spy the troll as we pass by. A right huge ugly git that looked like all it knew to do was kill. He was heading right towards the girl's bathroom!

-

Hermione's POV

I had been in the bathroom for what seemed like hours and was growing tired and hungry. I decided enough was enough. I couldn't hide in Herr forever and I was tired of shedding tears over a boy so I left the stall, washed my hands, and proceeded to leave the bathroom.

I looked up. There stood a troll. An ugly, huge troll with a club the size of a big tree branch in his hands. I'm frozen with fear. I've read about trolls. Although rather dimwited they are very mean and very strong and won't hesitate to kill anything in its path.

I back up slowly. Trolls eyesight are supposed to me a tad weak so I hoped he couldn't see me. I duck into a stall.

CRASH! He starts to swing his club and hits the stall I had ducked into. I start crawling under stall after stall as he starts to hit them trying to find me. I run over and crouch under the sinks.

I'm a goner. I'm done for. No one but my parents will attend my funeral.

All of a sudden I hear two voices call out my name. I look up and see Harry as well as...Ron? They both start throwing debris at the troll trying to divert his attention off of me. I start to cry silently as the troll turns around and starts to swing his club at them. He scoops up Harry by his legs and tries to use him as target practice.

Ron is starting to look like he was panicing. He pulls out his wand and points it at the troll and screams "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!". The club that the troll was swinging at Harry stops in midair. The troll looked confused as he looked up at his club. Ron flicks his wand down and the club falls and hits the troll on the head. The troll drops Harry and starts to fall. He hits the ground with a mighty thud. Its over.

"Is it dead?" I ask as I walk towards Harry as he gets up and brushes himself off. Ron is still staring at the troll. Amazed at what he actually did.

"I don't think so. He's just knocked out. Hopefully he won't come to until we are well away from it" said Harry.

Ron looks at me. I give him a small smile and he looks like he is about to say something when all of a sudden Professor McGonagall, Quirrel, and Snape walk in and start to question us frantically. The boys start to stutter and I open my mouth to tell her that I thought I could take on the troll myself so I came to do it and the boys saved me.

McGonagall takes 10 points from Gryffindor but awards 5 points each to Harry and Ron and proceeds to tell us to head to Gryffindor tower and stay there for the rest of the evening.

As Harry and Ron walk ahead of me I try and catch up hesitantly. I really don't know what to make of them now. Ron had said hours ago how I was a nightmare. Yet he and Harry saved me. They actually came to my rescue when they didn't have to.

"You would do right to thank her Ron" said Harry to the red head. "She did save our asses back there from trouble"

Ron looks at me with a smile and says "Well what are friends for?"

I smile back. He called me his friend. His actual friend. I start to feel butterflies I'm so happy.

If it took a troll to bring the three of us together I would do it all over again. 


	3. Chapter 3: Wizards Chess

This chapter is one of those missing moments. Since the books are told in Harry's POV you really don't get to see what happens when Ron and Hermione are alone and despite the fact that they are indeed a trio, Ron and Hermione spend A LOT of time alone together when Harry is off doing whatever Harry has to do.

Once again J.K.'s ish. Not mine.

Chapter 3: Wizards Chess

Hermione's POV

"RON? RON?! RONALD WEASLEY YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF YOU HEAR ME?! YOU CAN'T DIE RON I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR FAVORITE COLOR IS!" I scream over Ron. He had just sacrificed himself in a massive game of Wizard's Chess so that Harry could carry on to defeat Snape. He had fallen from the horse as he was a knight and had hit his head. Hard.

I shake him and shake him and finally I hear him say weakly"...orange. My favorite color...that'll be orange"

I start to lift him and try to steady him as we walk back to the room where the flying keys were. I see that he is still fading in and out of consciousness so I start to ask him more questions.

"Stay with me Ron. What's your favorite food?" "That's...easy Ermione... chocolate frogs. They...they are so good an...and..." He starts to fade away from me so I shake him hard and ask "what's your favorite Quidditch team?".  
"The...the Chudley Cannons of course. Honestly Hermione...cough...don't you know anything? I...I...I thought you were supposed to be smart." he says as he starts to regain consciousness better and tries to start walking by himself. I hold onto his arm to try and steady him. He shakes his head a few times and claims that he feels like he can walk by himself.

He looks to the ground at the broom that Harry had left after he caught the key to the door. "Well there is only one way out Hermione. We have to fly."

I instantly become nervous. I don't like heights and flying hasn't been my strong suit and I happily accept that. I can't very well be good at everything. "But I can't fly a broom Ron you know that."

"Well I will fly it." said Ron. I look like him like he's crazy. "Are you mad? You just sustained a head injury. You're still bleeding from it. You can't properly walk, how in the world do you think you can manage a broom? And with me on it as well?! No thank you!"

" Well damn Hermione somebody has to fly it and seeing as you can't I have to. Don't worry. I feel well enough to do it properly and I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me"

And I do. Within an instant I 100% trust him.

I nod my head and he mounts the broom. He tells me to sit in front of him because he's afraid that I'll slip off because he can tell I'm afraid. So I sit and I brace myself as we rise into the air. We fly up and out the trapdoor and past Fluffy and I start to panic as we fly out the door and continue to fly through the corridors. Why won't he just land this thing so we can walk? He is flying beautifully but I would much rather be on the ground.

We end up flying outside and higher into the air and I really start to panic. What is he doing? Is he mental? He is flying around carefree with a head injury and me scared to death like its nothing.

This boy is absolutely bonkers.

-

Ron's POV

"What's your favorite color?" I ask Hermione as we hover around in the air. She turns her head slightly and looks at me with confusion. "I beg your pardon. You have us high up in the air flying around with a head injury and instead of going to see Madam Pomfrey you ask me what my favorite color is?"

"Well... Yeah." I tell her. I really must have hit my head too hard. I really don't know why we are even out here. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"Ron, let's go to the infirmary and get your head checked. Please? " asks Hermione like I'm some 5 year old. She must think that I've gone mental. And maybe I have.

"Yeah. Okay. Yes I think we should. I feel a knot coming on" I say as we descend onto the walkway into the castle. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. My head is swimming" and as I say that it seems like I stumble and the world goes black.

When I wake up I'm staring at the ceiling laying directly on my back. So uncomfortable. I turn my head to see Hermione passed out in the chair beside my bed. Madam Pomfrey comes out of nowhere and waves her wand over my head. We must be in the infirmary. "Well Mr Weasley you have poor Miss Granger quite the scare. You passed out and hit your head she tells me. And she levitated you here. I've checked and seen that you have not sustained any head trauma but seeing as it is well past curfew I will keep you here."

By then Hermione had woken up and she is smiling at us. Pomfrey walks off to get potion for my pain leaving me and Hermione alone.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit"

"Language Ron!"

"Haha well you asked and I told you. No better way to describe it. Have you seen Harry?"

"Yes. Dumbledore brought him in an hour ago. He told me how it wasn't Snape but You Know Who using Quirrel but Quirrel is dead and I You Know Who got away. He's resting over there."

"Well I'm glad he is okay. I wouldn't have wanted to hit my head for no bloody reason" I try and joke. But Hermione doesn't look in the mood for jokes.

We sit in silence for what seems like hours but only mere minutes.

"Blue" says Hermione.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"You asked me earlier what my favorite color was. My favorite color is blue."

I look at her and smile. "What's your favorite food?"

"Well that's different. In the muggle world it's Mac and cheese. Here it's treacle tart."

"What's Mac and cheese?"

"Oh it's divine I will have to bring you some next term so you can try it!"

I laugh. She sounds so excited to have me try a muggle food. We continue to swap questions and answers . I learn that Hermione used to dance, she can play the piano, she likes something called "movies" (she said she will show one to me someday), she hates being late, her favorite number is 5 because she hopes to learn at least 5 new things before lunch, she doesn't like spinach, she doesn't like to fly but she feels like if she has to she will only fly with me now, and that she doesn't like being told she likes being told she can't do something because it motivates her to try to be able to do it.

I start to get really sleepy and she is already starting to doze off so she goes to a bed and falls asleep. I stay up a little longer and think how I'm thankful that I have found two best friends that I can really be myself around. Two best friends that I can have adventures with and do fun things with. I wonder if Mum will let me have them over for the summer. Hermione had asked me if I wanted to visit her sometime this summer and I'm hoping that Mum would let me. I've always wanted to go to Muggle London. And I'm excited to try macky cheese.


	4. Chapter 4: Letters

This chapter is in the form of letters. I liked reading some of the fan fics that were written in letter form so I've decided to incorporate that into my story. There will be a few chapters in letter form especially when summer holiday is going on.

Don't own it. Not trying to. Much more fun being a fan than being sued.

Chapter 4: Letters

Dear Hermione,

I forgot that you don't have an owl so I decided to write you first so you can write back. I have never wrote anyone so if it's short and boring that's the reason.

So...umm...great now I don't know what to say. Oh wait. I guess I'll start with asking how your summer is going so far. Mine is right boring actually. Denoming the garden and doing chores everyday isn't my idea of fun but I'm used to it. Charlie came to visit for a week and he brought back pictures of Norbert for me to give to Hagrid. I think he would like that.

Oh yeah I asked Mum if I can visit you during the summer and she said that it was fine as long as your parents are okay with it. So I guess ask the folks and send word back so I can get the fuck out of here! You are my salvation Hermione Granger you have to rescue me! You owe me macky cheese and this movies you told me about. Nope I have not forgotten.

Have you heard from Harry? I know you can write him the muggle way. I sent him a couple letters already because Mum wanted to see if his uncle and aunt would let him spend his summer here but Errol always comes back empty. I wonder why he isn't writing me back. If I don't hear from him by his birthday I'm making plans to go and get him. Something doesn't seem right.

Well I don't really know what else to say other than SAVE ME!

Your favorite person in the world (you know you don't like Harry as much as me),  
Ron

-  
Dear Ron,

It's so good to hear from you! I am having a lovely summer so far. We have been on holiday in France. I let Errol rest a couple days before sending this. He looks like he is on his last wing.

You should be nicer about helping your mum out. Chores may seem...well...a chore but they do help your mum and she feeds you and allows you to live with her so the least you can do is help her without complaint. You're such a baby sometimes Ron. And I'm sure Hagrid would love to see the pictures of Norbert. Speaking of, has your mum asked about the fang marks on your hand?

And I asked my parents if you could come over for the summer and Mummy said yes but Daddy says only for a week. At first it was only a day. But I told them how miserable and depressed and tragic you were and he finally agreed on a week. You're welcome. I've never had a boy visit me that wasn't a relative so I guess that's why my dad was so apprehensive. And I made sure Mummy got you some MAC AND CHEESE so you can try it. Have your mum owl mine so arrangements can be made. I'm so excited we are going to do so many fun things. Movies, the zoo, the aquarium, we can even go to the library. I know how much you love it there.

No I haven't heard anything from Harry at all. I have written him many times since you wrote me because I wanted him to join us. I figured he would want to be around his best friends and it's so nice of your mum to want him to spend summer with you. Those relatives of his sound like horrid people. He doesn't need to be around that when he doesn't have to be. And I agree I think if you haven't heard from him by then you should try to see what is going on. I'll still continue to reach him. If I had his telephone number I would have called him a long time ago.

Well consider yourself saved. Pack swim trunks because we have a pool. And I do like Harry just as much as I like you. I don't play favorites. Sorry to break your heart Ronniekins.

Love from,

Hermione

-

Hermione,

My mum owled your mum and I am to be coming to your house in a week by Floo. What's a zoo? What's an aquarium? Why do you talk to me like I speak Muggle? And Hermione if you take me to a library I will hex you the instant we get on the train on September. And I'm not a baby. I have all my permanent teeth thank you very much.

Mum saw the fang marks. I told her a dog bit me. She didn't buy it. She didn't question either. But Charlie knows and he was mad that I didn't get it professionally seen. He said a 12 year old witch no matter how brilliant she may be doesn't know everything there is to know about treating dragon related injuries. Thankfully nothing is wrong with me. So you must have done something right. Jokes on him right?

Why does your dad care that I'm a boy? It's not like I bite...hard. Maybe he's scared of me. Maybe he thinks I'm going to steal his daughter away from him. That's laughable. You would be the worst hostage. You would probably tell me that I'm stealing you wrong and show me the proper way to tie you up and how to write a ransom note. Thank your mum for getting me MAC AND CHEESE. Is that better? You didn't have to shout at me. A simple correction would have been enough. Bloody hell Hermione you're worse than McGonagall. Term doesn't start for another month and a half.

Still haven't heard anything from Harry. Fred and George have decided to help me to fetch him after I leave your place. Don't worry. It won't be dangerous or anything.

Don't call me Ronniekins. I'm not your favorite person so you have no right to give me a pet name. You had me crying my eyes out all night you should be ashamed of yourself Mione. I hope that you feel good about ripping my heart into a million bloody pieces. It's okay though. You're still my favorite even though you think so little of me. You're a git.

Broken beyond repair,

Ron

-

Dear Ron,

A zoo is a place that has many animals from around the world on display. Same as an aquarium only its fish. The way I describe it sounds cruel but that's the only way I know how.

You'll be here in 3 days. I shouldn't have written you anything. And you need to watch your language. Especially at my house. My parents don't approve of vulgar language and I want them to actually like you.

Your brother though was wrong about me was right about treating your bite. I'm glad nothing was wrong.

And no Daddy isn't scared you'd steal me. You wouldn't know how anyways. You would probably ask for chocolate frogs in exchange for me coming home safely. And I didn't shout at you. I'm not a professor. Then again maybe I should make you do homework while you're here. I know you haven't started on it yet.

You better tell me your plan when you get here. Maybe I can help. I don't want the three of you to do anything that will get you in trouble. And poor Harry doesn't need the trouble either.

Okay, I guess since you said that I'm your favorite person than you can be mine as well. I didn't know you cared. I'm flattered. Just don't tell Harry. He may be crushed to know you're my favorite. Then again I think he already has a favorite person whose name starts with a P. So he probably doesn't care. I hope that your tears didn't burn through your pillow. If they did I'll get you a new one. And i hope you are able to put your heart back together. Mione is it? Okay I guess I'll let you call me that. BUT ONLY YOU!

I see you in 3 days

Love from your favorite person,

Hermione

-

Mione,

I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Mum said to let you know

If you make me do homework I'm leaving. And you're wrong I have started on it already. I've wrote my name and the date. That alone took everything out of me.

I'm not telling you anything. Seeing as I don't rightfully know myself. The twins just say they got it.

So you get that Harry likes Parvati vibe too eh? I knew you were as smart as I am. We should see if we can get them together when school starts. Then again maybe not. I don't fancy seeing them slobber all over each other before lunch.

No my tears didn't burn my pillow. But you're welcome to buy me a new one anyways.

Your favorite,  
Ron

P.S: No I wouldn't ask for chocolate frogs in exchange for you. I would ask for money. So I can buy the frogs. Duh.


	5. Chapter 5: Slugs and Mudbloods

Short chapter. Hope you like it.

I still don't own Harry Potter. I am planning on getting a keeper jersey that says on the back though :)

Chapter 5: Slugs and Mudbloods

Ron's POV

I have never felt so sick in my entire bloody life.

It's been hours since I stupidly cursed myself over that foul git Malfoy calling Hermione a mudblood. Such filth! It pisses me off all over again just thinking about it. How dare he say Hermione has dirty blood. She is a hell of a lot more brilliant than those cows he hangs out with.

I tried to throw a slug burping curse on him but my bloody broken wand backfired and hit me with instead. Four hours later and I'm still burping up the occasional slug.

"How's the slugs? Are you done?" Hermione says as we sit in the common room waiting for Harry to come out of detention with Lockhart.

"Well I think that I'm almost done burping them up. They taste bloody wonderful. Next one that comes up I'll let you have a taste"

"That's the grossest thing I've ever heard Ronald Weasley!" says Hermione absolutely disgusted.

I laugh. She is funny when she is grossed out.

"Awh they taste just like chocolate frogs"

"If by chocolate frogs you mean nasty inedible dirt with rocks and sludge and sewage mixed in then yes I would have to agree with you Ronald. And that is not a taste I would like to experience"

I laugh hard. So hard that a slug pops out of my mouth and into my hand. It was a right monstrous one at that. And I knew just to do with it.

"Oh Miiiiiiiiiiioneeeeeee..." I taunted.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley don't you dare come near me wit- RONALD NOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screams as I am now chasing her around the common room with the giant slug.

"But Hermione it needs a kiss like that idiot frog in your Muggle stories!" I say as I chase her out of the common room and into a corridor.

She is both laughing and screaming for me to drop the slug as I catch up with her and grab her arm and swing her around to face me with the slug in my right hand ready to shove it onto her lips. She braces herself and squeezes her eyes as tight as she can shut them.

I laugh even harder at her and proceed to throw the slug down the corridor. "Open your eyes Mione I threw it away"

Hesitantly she opens her right eye and when she sees I don't have it anymore she opens the left and starts to laugh along with me. I love making her laugh. I mean really laugh. She has this laugh that is loud and cheerful that you can't help but smile abou- wait am I thinking about how cute her laugh is? Why am I calling it cute? Get it together Weasley because clearly you're going mental.

"Ron? Are you okay? You're staring off into space" says Hermione bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I lie trying to block out my thoughts. "Just tired I guess. Burping up slugs take a lot out of you you know."

" No, I don't actually " she said with a smile.

"Well it does. I think I'm going to go to bed now" I tell her as we head back through the portrait of the Fat Lady

"I think I will too." Hermione says as she heads towards the girls dorm stairs.

"Ron? Thanks again for burping up slugs for me. No one has ever really stood up for me like that, or any way really before"

"I'm your favorite Mione. That's what I am supposed to do" I say with a smile. She smiles back and then proceeds to head to her room.

As I lay in my bed and wait for Harry to return I lay back and think about exactly what happened today. Malfoy. That bastard. Its people like him that makes us purebloods look bad. I have a feeling that I may have to come to Hermione's rescue more times than this one over situations like this.

Hopefully the results won't be burping up more slugs. 


	6. Chapter 6:Petrified

This chapter is mainly dialogue by Ron. Hermione is petrified so clearly she can't speak back to him so he is just talking to her trying to comfort her as well as himself

I am not J. therefore I own nothing. But dreams.

Chapter 6: Petrified

Ron's POV

Hey Hermione it's me. Yeah I know I shouldn't be here. The rules are now that you can't leave the common room past 6 but I borrowed Harry's cloak and came down to see you. I really didn't feel like being around a bunch of people asking a bunch of stupid ass questions that I can't rightfully answer.

Let's see. What should I say to you? Does it even matter? I could tell you that I'm a poof and that I snogged Malfoy behind the Quidditch pitch and you would never know. Actually if I was gay, which I'm not, I wouldn't never stoop so low as to snogging Malfoy. I have standards. Maybe I'd have a go at Harry. Nah. Parvati would hex the fuck out of me. Sigh. I know I know, language. But it's true.

Classes are still boring. No one seems to want to talk. Everybody is starting to be paranoid that they will be next. No one really wants to do anything wrong because as no one knows who the heir of Slytherin is they are scared to get on anyone's bad side. We are all walking on bloody eggshells Mione. It's no bloody fun.

Harry and Parvati have been spending loads of time together. Lovesick prat. He's only a boy. You can't fall for the first bird you see, it's unnatural. Although my parents say they just knew they would end up together. But that was in the old days. Things like that don't happen nowadays does it?

I really wish you was awake Mione. I miss you...Harry does too. Ginny for some reason is torn up like you were Mum or something. I didn't think she liked you that much. Wait. No. I didn't mean she doesn't like you at all. Just not a lot. Damn. No! She likes you but I didn't think it was like Harry and me. Sorry Harry and I. I know you want to correct me.

Speaking of corrections my essays have gone to shit since you haven't been around to correct them for me. Hermione you are causing me to fail and it's not fair. I wouldn't cause you not to go to the library. Dammit Hermione why the fuck did you have to go by yourself?! You are so bloody stubborn! I told you and Harry told you to stick with us but you just want to be an ass and do things on your own all the damn time! Now look where that's landed you. PETRIFIED!

...shit that was loud.

Sigh...I'm sorry for going off on you. I didn't mean it. I'm such a prat. I don't think you're an ass. You are stubborn though. But I shouldn't be blaming you for what happened. I just feel useless because I wasn't there for you. I should have went with you. This is all my fault.

Hagrid had said that we should follow the spiders. Pssh like hell! You know I hate spiders Hermione. I can't go chasing after You Know Who spawn into the Forbidden Forest just because Hagrid told us to. I can't. I won't. You can't make me.

DAMMIT HERMIONE!

Sigh...fine. I'll go. I really don't have a choice. I can't let Harry go on his own. And if it gives us answers to what happened to you it'll be worth it I supposed.

If I get bit because of you I'm hexing you into next week.

Shit! I think Madam Pomfrey is coming..I gotta go Mione. But after we follow these bloody spiders I'll be back.

...miss you. 


	7. Chapter 7: Letters Part 2

Chapter 7: Letters Part 2

Mione,

I have decided to forgive you for what happened on the way home on the train. Although your balding hex was vicious, unnecessary, and cruel its fine because after a day it grew back and fuller. So now I'm talking to you. You should be thankful.

Dad won the Daily Prophet Prize Draw for seven hundred galleons so we are going to Egypt for a holiday. And I get to buy a new wand when its time to get school supplies! Finally. Now I can actually do things right instead of risking my life to transfigure a bloody match into a frog or something. But then again I can't blame my wand if I don't do it right this time. We will be leaving in a week and staying for two I believe. I wish Harry could come.

I hope that you are having fun. You're probably in some library reading every bloody thing. Go out get some air and do something with your life. Its called summer vacation for a reason Hermione.

Hey what are you getting Harry for his birthday? I don't know what else to talk about so write back soon.

Ron (the best, most handsome, most charming, most brilliant person to ever step into your life)

Dear Ron,

Oh my goodness I am ever so thankful that you have forgiven me for hexing you. I didn't know what to do with myself if you never spoke a word to me again. However I feel that it is YOU who needs to be begging for MY forgiveness seeing as the reason I hexed you bald was because YOU PUT A SLUG IN MY HAIR!

Congrats to your dad and I'm glad that you and your family are going on holiday. Are your going to see the pyramids? You should take loads of pictures. I can't help but be jealous. You are going to learn so much. And I'm happy you are getting a new wand. You certainly need it. Let me know when you go shopping. Maybe we can meet up and shop together. If you want to of course.

And just so you know I an having a wonderful time and I'm not in a library thank you very much Ronald Weasley! I'm not just some girl that is always in a book. I do know have to have fun you know. I'm 13 not 103. My family and I are getting ready to go on holiday to Italy. I'm going to see so many historical landmarks. I can't wait!

I don't know what I'm getting him yet. I hope he is doing well. I really wish he could have gone with you or even come with me and my family. I really hate that he has to stay with those miserable people. And his cousin is vile. Did you see him when they came to pick him up from King's Cross? He had the nerve to wink at me. Revolting. I wish I could have hexed him.

Well I'm off to pack. Let me know how things are going. Send me pictures.

Love from,

Hermione

P.S.: you're not that brilliant.

Dear Hermione,

I thought you liked slugs :)

We are in Egypt right now. Its bloody brilliant! We have been touring pyramids and Fred accidentally pushed a trap and fell through the floor and almost got impaled. It was wicked! There have big ass spiders here though. Not too fond of that. I've sent you some pictures. One of all of us, one of me and Ginny beside a sarcophagus, Fred and George playing with a real human skull (I hope they end up cursed they deserve it), and some other things that I guessed you would have liked to have seen.

And yes we can meet up. It will probably be the last week of August that we go. Maybe we can get some ice cream of something? You have had ice cream right? I know your parents don't like you having sweet treats. Speaking of your parents tell your mum that I said hi and that I love her with everything in my heart and I can't wait for her to make me more Mac and cheese.

Why didn't you tell me that Ickle Duddlykins winked at you? Next time I see him I'll hex off his bollucks the great prat.

I never said you don't have fun and I know you are 13. But I also know you Hermione. Already you are talking about boring shit. Have actual fun Hermione. Take pictures so I can have proof.

Love,

Ron

P.S: I am that brilliant. You're just jealous.

Dear Ron,

LANGUAGE!

I'm back home from Italy and it was absolutely lovely. I've sent you pictures to show you I had fun. There are some pictures of me on the beach and of some of the things we saw. And thanks for the pictures you sent they were very nice you and your family looked like you guys had a great time. I hope Fred didn't get too hurt. Those traps are intended to keep out tomb robbers. He could have easily died.

Yes I have had ice cream before. I just don't get to have it often and its always low fat and sugar free. So I guess we can get some REAL ice cream. And my mum says she loves you too and she can't wait for your next visit. She asked if you were coming and I didn't know what to tell her since I didn't ask you.

And that reason right there Ronald is EXACTLY why I didn't tell you that Dudley winked at me. Although thanks for the thought. I'm touched.

I'm sending Harry some sugar free candy and a book and something else I don't know yet. Let me know when you send him something.

Love from

Hermione

P.S: I can't be jealous of someone who doesn't have anything for me to be jealous about.

Mione,

Thanks for the pictures. I'm glad that you did more than hang in libraries. And the beach pictures were brilliant. However I don't think you should wear a two piece anymore.

That's right you didn't ask me over. I'm hurt. I'm bloody devastated. I thought I was your favorite. Have I been replaced? Its okay, I couldn't have came anyways. Mum is wanting us close to home this year. Maybe I could come for dinner or something. I have to see your mum since she loves me. I bet she would love to have me in the family. Maybe she might adopt me.

My mum is baking Harry a cake and I'm sending him tons of treats. He wrote me saying that he is practically starving because of Dudley and his fat ass being on a diet. Just because he's the size of a whale doesn't mean that Harry has to starve.

Write back soon,

Ron

P.S: you're mean and I don't like you.

Dear Ron,

What was wrong with my two piece? It's only a bikini. Did I look fat or something? Don't answer that.

I'm sending Harry a cake as well. He sent me telling me the same thing. It isn't nice for you to insult Dudley like that. Yes he is a prat but that's no reason to speak on his...condition.

You're irreplaceable.

And yes you are welcome to come one night for dinner. Have your mum owl my mum and we will connect the floo.

Love from,

Hermione

P.S: But I love you Ron.


	8. Chapter 8: Ice Cream and Ginger Cats

I own nothing except the cell phone I am posting this story from. Actually that's not true. Sprint owns it.

Chapter 8: Ice Cream And Ginger Cats

Hermione's POV

I drag my trunk down the stone walkway of Diagon Alley. Feels great being back in the wizarding world. Don't get me wrong, I haven't forgotten that I come from muggles. Its just that I love being a witch and I love being part of a place where I am accepted... Well somewhat accepted.

Mrs Weasley has invited me to spend the last week of the summer with her and her family at The Leaky Cauldron. I love that woman. She makes me feel welcome and warm and almost like one of her children. She is even making me a Weasley jumper for Christmas. I couldn't be more excited.

Actually I could. There is another reason to be excited about being with the Weasleys.

Ron.

Ron is my best friend right along with Harry. But lately I feel like something is starting to be different. With Harry I feel a very strong bond. The bond I feel I would have if I actually had a real brother. But with Ron things are different. I really don't know what it is. I guess what made me start to think differently was when we went for ice cream.

Ron and I went to the ice cream parlor before we started to make our way to the shops for school supplies. Ron had just got his new wand from Ollivanders and he couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Look at it Mione" he said as his face lit up with every flick of his wrist. "Brand spanking new. All mine. Finally I can do some real damage. Maybe I'll try the slug hex on Malfoy again."

"Yes Ron, " I say teasingly "I'm site your mother gave you he money for a new wand just so you can finally get your revenge and get it right this time. You must thank her"

"You're no fun" he said poking me slightly on my arm. Okay that's weird. Why does it feel like he set my arm on fire? Does he have some type of hidden power? Did he get it from Egypt?

I shake it off and let the thought drift out of my mind as we approach the ice cream parlor. I've never seen so many ice cream flavors in one place. I don't even know where to begin.

"So Mione, what will you rot your teeth with today?" says Ron with a huge smile on his face. I never notice that dimple in his right cheek before. I could take a dive and swim in it...what the heck was that?

"Oh there are just so many I can't decide. You eat this more than I do. You pick it." I tell Ron.

He tells the creamer that I want a sundae with snoozberry sherbert, blue swirly, and firecracker punch ice cream. Its laid out in pretty colors of purple, blue, and red. As red as Ron's hair. His beautiful beautiful hair...I need to sit down.

He then orders his ice cream sundae (some chocolate heart attack) and pays for both his and mine and we find an outside table and sit.

"Try the firecracker punch first" he instructs me. "Then mix the blue with the snozzberry and prepare to pass out on the bloody goodness"

I do as he says and instantly I lose control. This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life. I take 3 big bites and is about to take another when I catch Ron staring at me wide eyed. His blue eyes seems to sparkle as he watches me enjoy the ice cream he picked out for me. I start to feel like I'm sick so I slow down. My stomach feels like a swarm of monarchs have decided to take up residency. What is going on with me? Why do I feel like I'm floating or something?

"This is great Ron," I manage to squeeze put of my lips that have all of a sudden gone dry. "Would you like a taste?"

"Don't mind if I do" says Ron as he lifts up his spoon to attack my ice cream but for some reason as if on instinct I take my spoon and scoop some up and offer it to him. He looks at me funny but continues to let me guide the spoon full of ice cream to his lips. He opens his mouth and allows me to feed him...oh Merlin I'm actually feeding him! Somebody stop this madness that I am doing!

And oh my goodness he looks like he is savoring it. Okay Hermione relax and breathe. There shouldn't be anything alluring about that. This is my best friend. My best friend. I shouldn't be having thoughts of replacing the spoon with my lips on my best friend's mouth!

After I take back my spoon he gives me this smile that i haven't seen him give before. The type of smile that you see in movies where the guy is starting to notice the lead girl. It scares me and yet excites me at the same time. I don't know what to make of it but I smile back and then its like we start some weird staring contest. My dark browns are locked on his cerulean blues and they can't seem to move away. Its like we are frozen in time and the world has stopped and everyone is gone except me and him. It feels like hours when its only been seconds.

And then its over.

"Ron! Hermione! You're here!"some voice that I think belongs to Harry seems to break into me and Ron's private world and snaps us back into reality. I just up and wave as Harry makes his way to us. I give him a hug and Ron gets up and gives him what him and Harry call a "bro-hug" and Harry pulls up a chair to our table and we all sit down. Ron and Harry instantly get into a conversation and I sit back and watch my boys. I love watching them interact with each other. From the stories that Harry have told us about his horrid relatives and his vile cousin he hasn't had anyone to talk to and be friendly with growing up. It seemed like he didn't have much of a life until Hogwarts. Same as me. And with Ron its like he now has that brother and friend he probably always dreamed of having. Its wonderful to witness and even more wonderful to be a part of. I could easily be his big sister.

So what would that make me to Ron? Because what I feel for him is the farthest thing from sibling love.

Ron's POV

We get up and leave the ice cream parlor and we start to shop for our school supplies. Well me and Hermione do. Harry got in last night and it seemed that someone had already went shopping for him. We get out books, quills, ink, and parchment and go back to the Leaky and drop it all off. I suggest that we go to the pet store so I can get some rat tonic for Scabbers. He's been looking dismal since we came home from Egypt. I guess it didn't agree with him. Hermione starts going on and on about buying herself an owl. Good because I'm sure Errol is starting to want to retire from the letters we have sent to each other throughout the summer.

Do I sound like a git by saying that I've kept each one? I keep her letters in this box under my bed. Along with this one picture of her in this blue bikini when she was at the beach in Italy. Now because she is 13 she doesnt have much in the boobs departments but she looked fucking great in that photo. Even though it didn't move. Her hair looked like it was attempting to blow in the wind and everything is so tight on her and her skin looked smooth like that hazelnut spread her parents introduced me to a couple of weeks ago when I went to her house for dinner one night. What did they call that shit? Nuttytell? Whatever it was it tasted bloody delicious and her skin reminded me of that. Wonder if it tastes like it too... yeah like that would ever happen. Get your mind it the gutter Weasley. She's your best friend. Your female best friend. Your female best friend with a cute butt. Dammit Weasley!

We get to the store and as I tell the clerk about Scabbers and his ailments I am suddenly attacked by a frenzy of ginger and claws. A fucking cat has jumped onto my head and has used it as a bloody scratching post! The stote owner pryed it off my head and proceeds to give us it's pathetic back story like I truly give a fuck. I shout something that makes Hermione say my whole name but I'm not paying attention. I walk out the store pissed. I head towards the Leaky with Harry trying to catch up. Apparently I was walking so fast he couldn't catch up.

When I get there Mum proceeds to put dittany on the scratches on my bloody face. I feel like a child. This is not the way the day should be going. As me and Harry go to his room Hermione pops up WITH THAT SAME FUCKING CAT!

"Bloody hell Hermione why did you buy that demon cat?! I thought you were getting a bloody owl!"

"But Ron," starts Hermione. "The lady said nobody wanted him -"

"I CAN SEE FUCKING WHY!"

"-and he was just so cute I had to buy him. His name is Crookshanks and-"

"Hermione keep that weedwacker away from me!"

"-you forgot Scabbers tonic" she finishes as she hands me a small black bottle. "The clerk said give him 3 drops a day"

She sits Crookshanks down and he instantly lunges at Scabbers.

"Oi! Get your bloody cat away from him Hermione! He's trying to get Scabbers!"

"What do you expect Ronald, "she snaps back grabbing the demon cat and holding it close to her like its some damn baby. "He's a cat that's what cats do"

"I'm warning you Hermione. Keep that bloody thing away from Scabbers or I'll turn it onto a tea cozy!"

"You'll do no such thing! Its okay Crookshanks you pretty kitty. Just ignore the mean little boy"

And with that she turns and walks out of the door.

I have a feeling that me and this cat will be going to war. Guarantee you the only ginger that's coimg out of this fogft inscaved is going to me be.

Its on.


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

I actually hate 3rd year for Ron and Hermione. I almost considered skipping it all together. But then I thought about Hogsmeade and the fact that the big fight really had to be acknowledged so I wrote a couple chapters for book 3. You're welcome lol

I'm not swimming in cash so that means I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

Ron's POV

Best part of the situation: getting to go to Hogsmeade for the first time.

Worst part: Harry couldn't come.

I really feel that's not fair. Everybody knows the bloody Dursleys hate Harry. They wouldn't do anything good for him if their lives depended on it. So of course they wouldn't sign his permission slip.

I should have seen if Mum could have vouched for a guardian. That could have worked.

No it wouldn't. Even McGonagall couldn't give permission.

It really sucked watching Harry walk away from us. We promised to bring him treats and other things that we thought he might like.

Hermione and I followed the crowd down the path to Hogsmeade. We were walking rather slow.

"If you walk any slower we will get left behind Mione."

"I know I'm sorry. I just feel bad about Harry. Seems like he can't ever have a good thing does it?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for him too. But we will pick him up some things. Maybe we should take some pictures for him"

"No. I think pictures will make him sad that he can't see anything. The treats should be enough."

We walked in silence for awhile. Hermione was keeping her head down.

"Hey none of that gloomy shit"

"Language Ron!"

"I don't care. You need to cheer up. Am I that much of a bore that you can't maintain without Harry?"

Hermione hit my arm" Ronald Weasley take that back! You are not a bore!"

"Well then why are you still mopey? We can still have fun. We can even go to boring places if you want. And I'll only mildly complain"

Hermione started to smile. I liked making her smile. Better than making her yell. Although sometimes that fun too.

She looped her arm through mine and we started walking faster catching up with the rest. When we got there we stopped and looked around. It was like a miniature Diagon Alley only much much cooler. I couldn't wait to go into Zonko's and Honeydukes. I couldn't wait to try butter beer. Fred and George said it was brilliant and warms you right up.

"Come on" I said as I pulled Hermione's arm. "Let's go and do stuff!"

Hermione's POV

Should I feel bad that Harry wasn't able to come?

At first I felt absolutely lousy that he couldn't be here with us. But as the day went on I could myself having a lot of fun with it just being Ron and I.

We visited a joke shop called Zonkos where I had to drag Ron away from spending his money on junk. Then we went to the quidditch shop where I was able to get Harry a couple of books on Quidditch I thought he would like. We went to Honeydukes where Ron got tons of sweets for him and Harry. Chocolate frogs, droobles best blowing gum, licorice wands, cockroach clusters, fizzing whizbees, peppermint toads, and so much more. I got to taste a sugar quill for the first time. Which is now my favorite candy in the entire world.

We then visited the post office and the bookstore (much to Ron's displeasure) and after that went to a pub called The Three Broomsticks where Ron made a spectacle of himself fawning over the barmaid Rosmerta. We tried butterbeer for the first time which was AMAZING! There was even a sweet moment where Ron had wiped some foam off the side of my cheek.

As we walked back towards Hogwarts arms looped through each other I couldn't help but smile. This was actually a very nice day for it to be just us.

"So," said Ron as we turned the corner into the courtyard"did you have fun?"

"Of course I had fun. I had a really really good time"

"Even though Harry wasn't here with us? Even though it was just me?" asked Ron sounding very nervous.

I gently pinched his arm and smiled at him. "Yes. Even though it was just the two of us, I really had a lot of fun. I always have fun with you Ron. You are my favorite after all remember?"

Ron gave me his lopsided smile that was simply adorable and gave my arm a squeeze.

"You're my favorite too"


	10. Chapter 10: Silence Isn't Golden

J.K. owns it. She also owns my wallet. All my money goes to J. K. ! Not really. I do have a child to take care of.

Chapter 10: Silence Isn't Golden

Hermione's POV

I hate him so much. No. Right now I can't stand the both of them.

Harry is mad at me because I told McGonagall about the Firebolt he got from Merlin know's who. Ron is mad at me because he claims Crookshanks ate his rat.

I don't see why either one is angry about that broom. It could very well had been from Sirius! It could be jinxed to throw Harry off of it when he he gets high enough to fall to his death! Why can't they understand that I was just looking out for Harry?

And Ron! He is so insufferable! Scabbers has been near death for a long time. Even he said it. He just wanted a reason to hate Crookshanks!

Although I can admit that Crookshanks has had the nasty habit of trying to get Scabbers every chance he got. So can I really blame Ron for being upset about that?

This is horrible. I actually miss them. I miss their company. I miss Ron's jokes. I miss Harry brooding if that's not hard to believe. I even miss nagging them about their homework. I hope they haven't fallen behind.

I've been crying practically every night before I go to bed. This feels just like it did in primary school when no one would speak to me. I feel so alone. I almost want to write Mum and Dad and tell them to pull me out of Hogwarts. What's the point of being here if I can't even enjoy myself?

And then there is this case with Hagrid and Buckbeak. And all these classes. Which indeed is my fault as I took on so many. Maybe Ron is right. Maybe I need to slow down. Maybe I need to drop a class or two so I can actually rest. This time turner has helped but I'm even getting out of control with that.

I need Ron...Harry too of course. But right now I really need Ron.

Ron's POV

I'm not saying sorry to her. Fuck that. She doesn't deserve it. Her stupid ass cat killed Scabbers and she doesn't even give the slightest fuck about it. So what if he's old. So what if he was sick already. He was mine. And she didn't even care.

Stupid cat. Next time I see him I'm really going to turn him into a tea cozy.

Although, he is a cat of course. He was really only doing what cats normally do. Even though it seemed like he had a personal vindetta against Scabbers. Does anybody else here own a rat?

I'm actually starting to miss her. I don't have anyone to force me to do my homework when I don't want to, I don't have someone making me pay attention in class. That is really messing me up.

I wonder if she's getting enough sleep. She looked dreadful at breakfast and she didn't eat anything. I'm always the one trying to get her to eat. Especially lately now that she is taking all these bloody unnecessary classes. How is she doing that shit anyways?

I should at least make sure she is sleeping and eating. Then that will mean I have to say sorry to her. And I'm not going to do that.

...Merlin I miss her.

Harry's POV

This has gone long enough. We haven't spoken to Hermione in weeks. I don't even remember why I'm mad at her.

Wait yeah I do. My bloody Firebolt. But I had gotten that back. Im really not all that mad at her anymore.

Now if only her and Ron can get it together.

I don't blame Ron for being pissed. Her cat did after all attack Scabbers every chance he got and now the rat was very much gone. Blood and ginger hairs left at the scene of the crime. And Hermione did act like it really wasnt a big thing. I can see why he was upset.

They need to patch things up. Unbeknownst to Ron, Hermione actually listens to him better than she does me. It's true! He's the only one that can pull her up put of a book long enough to eat something or to take a nap. And by the looks of her she isn't doing a lot of both.

And I know he missed her. He's so mopey lately. They both act like they don't care about each other but everyone can see that they do.

"Just talk to her Ron. Come on, be the bigger man."

"Being the bigger man is overrated."

"Oh bloody hell Ron just do it!"

"Why? Why am I the one who always says sorry?! "

"You never say sorry Ron."

"Oh actually I do sir! You're just never around. Ask her your damn self!"

"Alright then shit! Don't take this out on me!"

Ron sighed" Sorry mate. Its just she makes shit so frustrating. She makes it hard for me to actually feel sorry. "

"Ron..."

"Fine fine! I'll talk to her okay?"

And as if on cue Hermione had walked up to us. Ron looked nervous. But concerned because Hermione looked absolutely dreadful.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione handed Harry a piece of paper. "Its from Hagrid" Hermione said in a sad low voice. They lost the case. They are going to execute Buckbeak in a few weeks."

I was shocked as I read the words poor Hagrid had manage to scribble out as he was crying. I could see the tear drop smears on the paper.

Ron looked like he just ate something gross. "Well maybe we can get an appeal. I'll help you look up whatever you need Mione."

Hermione looked up at Ron and threw herself at him. "Oh Ron! I'm so so sorry for everything! I'm sorry that Crookshanks killed Scabbers! I just want us to talk again!"

Ron looked at me awkwardly and patted Hermione on the head. Way to comfort, Ron.

"Well, he was old anyways. He was gonna croak any day now."

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. He smiled back.

Those two are nauseating to watch.


	11. Chapter 11: The Burrow

Ahh 4th year! I love 4th year for the two of them because thats when Ron discovers exactly what these feelings that he is having are and even though both in the book and the movie (I love how the movie got The Yule Ball at least 80%right) had Ron totally reacting the wrong way you still see that his mind is starting to work when it comes to his feelings. This is also the age to where most teenagers diacover emotions and hormones and their bodies. Ah to be young again.

Since I am not British, nor am I rich, I am not J.K. therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: The Burrow

Hermione's POV

I've never been to such an extrodinary place in my life. I wish I could just bottle it up and take a piece of if wherever I go.

The Burrow. Home of the Weasleys.

It's hard to believe I'm hardly here. I almost didn't make it actually. My mother of course didn't mind that but my father on the other hand was dead set against it at first. He claimed it was because we didn't see each other enough during the year but Mum informed me that the real reason was because of a certain boy that he felt I shouldn't be spending the whole summer with.

I sometimes sit back and think about the dynamics between my parents and Ron. My mother simply adores him. She likes his jokes and likes his stories of his family and the wizarding world and she loves the fact that the small things she does for him delight him so. The feeling is mutual of course. At one point I thought he had a crush on Mum it was so heavy. But as I observed it seemed he looked at my mother as a second mum or an aunt. And she loved it.

My father on the other hand was a totally different story. Sure he did like Ron a lot. He liked it when Ron would teach him about Quidditch in exchange for him learning something muggle but for some reason he didn't take to Ron 100% like Mum did. Sometimes when I brought Ron's name up he would change the subject or tell me to "stop pining after the boy'. Whatever that meant.

So it took a lot of convincing for Dad to allow me to go spend the rest of my summer at The Burrow with Ron and his family. Ginny had actually helped in this situation. Had Ron not had a sister I wouldn't have been going anywhere.

I truly love Ginny. I'm glad to now have a female best friend. I can talk to her about things that Ron and Harry wouldn't even begin to understand. And being boy, probably wouldn't care about. Ginny Weasley reminds me of a female version of the twins. She loves pranks, she can be crude and blunt, she's funny, and she is firey and outspoken. She is also very down to earth and I can talk to her about anything.

Well almost anything.

"Okay so which suit would you like to wear?" said Ginny as we are getting ready to go swimming in their small lake with Ron and the twins. "I have a this pretty blue one piece that would look really good on you."

Her remark makes me think back to last summer when Ron had gotten onto me about my bikini and suddenly I have a devilish idea.

"What about a bikini?" I asked Ginny. "Do you have any that I can possibly fit? I know I'm a bit bigger than you are. I would have for my big butt to stretch any of your suits out"

"Nonsense, that's what magic is for" laughed Ginny as she starts pulling out her collection of two pieces. "I have this yellow one, a black and blue one and then I...Ooh! This red one would look gorgeous on you Hermione!"

I looks at the pieces of string she considers a bikini and laugh. While the top part looks like it would support my breasts just fine (I'm still coming up short on that end. Mother Nature isn't too abundant in her blessings to me yet) the bottom part looked as if it wouldn't even cover one of my cheeks.

"Ginny what are you thinking? That thing barely covers your bum what makes you think it would attempt to cover mine?"

"Well that's the point isn't it? Give my brother something to glace at eh?"

I gasp at her comment. "You have brothers please be a but more specific"

"Dont give me that I've seen the way you look at Ron" said Ginny laughing at me while I cover my face with my hands.

"Oh Merlin, is it that obvious?"

"Hermione it couldn't be more obvious if it was a huge pink dancing hippogriff in the room. You fancy him don't you? Don't try to deny it!"

"Ugh, fine Gin. I do. I didn't even want to admit it to myself but I do. But what's to become of it? Does it matter? Do you think he knows? Oh Merin he knows doesn't he?!"

"Breathe and release Hermione I don't think he knows anything." said Ginny as she rubs my back to try to keep me from hyperventilating. "Ron is always the last to know. I'm sure if he suspected anything you would have been the first to find out. But if you want me to be completely honest, I think he fancies you as well"

"Ginny!"

"What? He does. I've seen the way he looks at you too. The same look he gives you is the same look he gives a good meal. And you know how much Ron loves food"

I bust out laughing at this while Ginny laughs at her own joke. She proceeds to urge me to put on the red bikini and finally I give in and say yes. Why not? It's summer and no one else it's around but us. Who says i can't have a little fun and show a little skin?

We changed into the suits and I put on one of Ron's Chudley Cannons t-shirts he let me borrow to sleep in once during 3rd year that I never gave back. How could I possibly? I adored that shirt. It was long and came to my knees ( or maybe I am just that short) and it smelled like chocolate mixed with the outdoors mixed with soap mixed with whatever it was Ron used to wash his hair with. I loved that smell. I wish I could surround myself with it. But for now his shirt would have to do.

We grab two big towels and head outside and walk towards the lake. It isn't as huge as the one at Hogwarts but its the perfect size for where we were. Ron, Fred, and George are already there having went ahead of us ages ago.

As Ron is getting out of the water to meet us I can't help but to stare. Has he gotten even taller since I've been here? I didn't notice that he had a bit of muscle to his arms. He looks so strong. Like he could sweep me off my feet.

"Took you girls long enough" said Ron snapping me out of my thoughts. "What did you two do? Have your suits tailor made?"

"Oh shut up Ronald we weren't that long" I said smiling a smile that I know looks absolutely ridiculous on my face that I just can't help.

Ron's POV

As I look at Hermione I notice something. Is that my favorite Cannons shirt from 3rd year? I knew she didn't give it back to me. She spent a good 30 minutes trying to convince me that she did and that maybe I had lost it. I should be mad at her ass. If it wasn't for the fact that she looked bloody good in it.

Oh shit Ron stop! You're going to give yourself away. Think of something else. Snape in mum's nightdress. Ah there we go.

I proceed to tell her how she and Ginny needed to hurry up and get in. The lake isn't friendly when it's cold and we were losing daylight. As Hermione takes off my shirt that she has on (I didn't realize how hot that was) I stop in mid sentence and stare at what she has on.

That suit had to be Ginny's because Hermione's mum would never let her buy something so small. When did Hermione get boobs?! I never noticed how curvy her body was. Wait hold up how in the hell did she get those legs?! Oh Merlin please don't turn arou- DAMN! Has her ass always been that big?! I can see almost everything! Who the hell does she think she is?! THINK RON THINK! You need to calm down you randy git! Snape in Mum's nightdress...Omg her skin looks so good in this sun...SHIT SNAPE IN A BIKINI! FLITWICK IN A BIKINI! HARRY IN A BIKINI!

Okay there we go...

As I fight to get inpure thoughts on my best friend out of my head I question her about her...attire.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Stunned but surprisingly amused Hermione answers."its a swimsuit Ron. You know for swimming? Which is what we came out here to do am I right?"

"No what that is is two pieces of fabric thrown together by some string to look like a swim suit. Go put some bloody clothes on!"

"Why? What's wrong with this?" said Hermione as she spins around showing herself off like she knows what she is doing.

She couldn't possibly know. I could pass out right now. Maybe I already have. Yeah that's it. Maybe I fell in the shallow end and hit my head on a rock and this is all in my head.

God she is gorgeous! Why are you doing this to me?

"I mean nothing is... What I want to say...its...I think...whatever Mione just do t say shit if it falls apart as you swim" I croak out. ...great choice of words Ron. You don't sound like a pervy asshole at all.

She laughs (oh my god they bounce...Harry in a tutu doing that weird dance Hermione showed me) and assures me that everything is in its place and nothing will come off.

"So stop sounding like my dad and let's go swimming" she laughs as she and Ginny runs towards the deck.

Oh God why did I just watch her run? Why is this happening to me? I should not be thinking like this about my best friend. Yes Hermione is beautiful. Anyone would be a fool not to think so. But why am I finding her so...so...sexy? Am I too young to be thinking about sex? Is it normal for sex and best friend to be in the same sentence?

Dammit I need Harry here. This is getting to be too much.

I tear my mind away from my thoughts and get into the water. I shoot a look over at the twins and see that they too have noticed Hermione and her...Hermione parts. Okay wankers how about you two take your bloody eyes off my friend and go about your business! Hold the hell up. Why am I feeling like this? What is this feeling? I wanted to rip their eyes out the second they looked at her.

Am... Is this jealously?

Once again I shake thoughts out of my head and start to have fin with the others. We start splashing each other and take turns swinging from the tree rope that we have that launches you into the lake. Everything was starting to make sense now.

That was until Hermione swam over and decided she wanted me to give her a back ride out of the lake.

Now I have done this twice before at Hogwarts. Once when she was really really tired and she had passed out from exhaustion from using that bloody time turner too many times, and another when she had fallen and twisted her ankle and couldn't walk properly. But this time it felt different.

This time she was wet. This time her thighs were out. This time she was getting onto my back for the fun of it. She had latched onto me and I felt like my skin was on fire as her legs clamped around my waist and her arms draped around my neck. I had no choice but to hold her up by her thighs ( which felt WONDERFUL) as I let the fact that I had NEVER had Hermione be this close to me before. Even when I had piggy backed her before she was never on me like this. It felt so weird. But also gold. And fun. And I felt like she was putting her trust into my hands. Like she knew I had no intentions of letting her go.

This is scaring the shit out of me. Its also making me feel very good about myself. But I can't let her know that.

Man this is going to be a very long summer.


	12. Chapter 12: The Yule Ball Part 1

And here goes The Yule Ball!

I broke this into two parts because it would have been a very very long chapter if I didn't. And also because one chapter is more focused on preparation than the actual ball.

Also I gave Ron a pass on this. I couldn't help it. I felt bad for him I had to be nice.

I don't own the world, I just play in it.

Chapter 12: The Yule Ball Part 1

Ron's POV

A dance. Of all things to have at school we are having a bloody dance. Worst idea ever.

What would I wear? Mum sent along these rubbish secondhand dress robes that smelled of cats and moth balls. Any woman would be begging to be my date with those robes right?

Speaking of, dates seems like that's even more trouble than it should be. Why do they have to travel in packs? You can't get one by herself to even say hello. How the hell was I expected to ask one out for a date?

Harry seems to be having trouble himself. Only his is much different than mine. He's a Champion and he has tons of offers coming his way. Even a 6th year asked him just a few days ago. She was pretty nice looking but hr turned her down. The hell was he thinking? She was 16 years old. They know some things.

He is probably thinking of asking Parvati anyways. They have been awfully flirty lately.

Sitting in study hall I watch in awe how Fred flawlessly asks Angelina out. I mean they are as close as me and Hermione...hmm...Hermione! Maybe I should see if she would go with one of us. Would make the night easier.

"Hermione, you're a girl"

Hermione looked up from her nook and gives me a confused stare. "Very well spotted."

"Can you go with one of us?" I ask as smooth as I think I am. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad."

Shit. Shouldn't have said that part.

Hermione looked at me as if she could shoot daggers out of her eyes. "Well contrary to popular belief someone has already asked me. And I said yes."

I'm stunned. Not because someone asked her. But because she hasn't said anything about it. I need to know these things. As her best friend I just can't let her go with any asshole.

"Who then? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because last time I checked I was my own person and didn't need to check in my daily movements with you Ronald" she said in a voice that clearly meant back off. But of course I don't.

"True right you are Hermione but who is it?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll find out the same way everybody else will" said Hermione getting up and walking away.

Harry gives me a disappointing look."Well that was handled brilliantly. Way to sweep her off her feet mate"

"Well how was I to know some bastard had already asked her out? Are you sure she's not lying about it because of what I said?"

"She isn't lying." piped Ginny out of nowhere. "Neville just asked her after lunch today and she told him the same thing."

"Oh. Well Ginny why don't you go with Harry as friends? That way you can go."

"Actually I'm going with Neville. He asked me after Hermione turned him down. I didn't want to say no. Two rejections in less than a minute? Major ego bruiser. Besides, Harry knows exactly who he should ask" said Ginny with a sly smile and wink at Harry.

Harry gave her a look of confusion and then a second later a look of awe. "Of course! I'm so dumb thanks Ginny" said Harry as he got up and runs out of the study hall.

"Have I missed something?" I scream after him.

Harry's POV

Where is she? I gotta find her before it's too late.

I should have asked her ages ago. Some bloody prat has probably already asked her. I can't have that happen. I really hope I haven't missed my chance.

As I run off to Gryffindor tower my heart is beating fast as hell. What do I say? Do I do something flashy to ask or do I just say it? She isn't just some random bird. She's more than that.

"Oi Parvati!" I yell as I see her coming out the Fat Lady portrait down the steps.

"Harry, how are you? What's going on?" asked Parvati eyes beginning to look like worry was about to come over them. Perhaps I said her name in too much of a panic. She probably thinks something is up.

"Oh sorry. Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to ask you something" I managed to get out in a low voice.

"Oh okay that's good to know. I thought something was wrong. I was looking for you actually. There was something I wanted to ask you myself"

Oh Merlin, was she going to ask me too?

"Oh okay. You go first then."

"No Harry you go you found me first"

"But you was looking for me as well and of course you're the lady, and ladies always go first"

"Okay how about we just ask whatever it is at the same time?" suggested Parvati.

"Er...I mean our questions may be overlooked because of that but okay" I managed to choke out. "Okay. One , two, three"

"Would you go to the ball with me?" We both say at the same time.

We look at each other stunned for a few seconds then burst out in laughter.

"Are you in my thoughts Harry Potter?"laughs Parvati. She has a very beautiful laugh. He she has a very beautiful everything

That made no sense...

"I'm afraid it looks like I'm in your thoughts as much as you are in mine" I heard someone say then take a second to realize that those words just came from my mouth.

Parvati blushes and takes my hand. "Well I am correct that your answer is yes as well as mine?"

"It most certainly is"

"Okay then. That's sorted. This is going to be fun Harry. I'm really looking forward to it"

"Great, so am I. Well...er...I gotta go...do some homework (prat). I'll see you later on yeah?"

Parvati nodded then continues down the steps.

Crap almost forgot. "Oi Parvati?"

"Yes?" said Parvati turning around to face me.

"Does Padma have a date? Do you think she could go with Ron? He had tried asking Hermione and she is already spoken for. He's my best mate and I can't see him going alone"

"Oh. Yeah I totally understand. And no Padma doesn't have a date and I'm sure she would agree to go with him. She can't go with who she wanted to either. I'll pop over and ask her and I'll let you know later tonight what she says"

"Sorted. Thanks a lot Vati"

Shit I said that out loud. I only really call her that in my head.

"Vati," said Parvati looking as if she is mulling over what I just said. "...I rather like that."

She smiles a big smile at me and continues to go down the steps and through the corridor that leads to Ravenclaw.

Well done Harry. Operation Win Vati's Heart has begun.

Hermione's POV

As the Yule Ball draws near I start to become very nervous. What am I to do with my hair? My makeup? What if I dance poorly? What if I make a fool of myself?

And why is Ron asking me daily who my date is?

Of course I would have loved to had gone with Ron. I was hoping that he would indeed ask me first. I had actually turned down two people as well as Viktor twice just to give him a chance to ask me. But after a couple weeks with no results I decided to take Viktor up on his offer.

He's surprisingly kind and quiet for a world famous Quidditch player. And not that bad looking either. Quite handsome really.

He just isn't Ron. But who am I to not have fun just because Ron was being a prat? If Ron wouldn't have finally asked Mr in such a horrid way I probably would have said yes to him and let Viktor down gently.

And now it seems like he is making it his life's mission to find out who my day is before the ball. Why is he so concerned? Harry already told me that his and Ron are going with Parvati and Padma. And while I really did wish I was the one to be on his arm it just didn't work out that way. And it had been his fault.

Well I'm not going to dwell on it. I'm excited to have a date even if it isn't him.

Its the day of the Ball and I watch as the Gryffindor 4th year boys are having a snowball fight with the 6th year boys. I would have joined in but I needed time to prepare. It would take hours for me to achieve the look I was going for and I had already wasted time.

"Going in so soon?" Ron said as I start to go up the grand steps towards Gryffindor tower.

"Yes. I'll need to be getting ready. And that's going to take a while"

"But the ball isn't for another 4 hours. How long is it going to take you to do whatever bloody things girls do to themselves? Surely not that long"

"You forget that I have a lot of hair to tame Ronald" I said crossing my arms giving him an annoyed expression.

Ron looked down and he said very lowly "But I like your hair the way it is Mione".

My heart skips several beats as I take his words that I'm sure he didn't intend for me to hear in. "Thank you Ron...ummmm that's really nice of you. But bushy hair really doesn't go well with my dress".

"Oh." said Ron looking at me through his lashes. I start to become aware that I'm close enough to him to realize that his breathing had become a bit faster by seeing the rise and falling of his chest. That's a little too close for the situation that we are in right now so I go up two steps and tell him I will see him later.

As I walk up the stairs I hear Ron yell after me."Hermione? Who's your date?!"

"Not telling!" I yell back with a smile on my face as I head down the corridor towards the tower.

I get to my room and look in the mirror. I have A LOT to do.

Fortunately Parvati and Ginny had just walked in looking eager to help.

After I take my shower I am shoved into a chair and worked on like a model. Ginny is working on trying her best to detangle and straighten my bushy kinky curly hair while Parvati is applying makeup to my face and polish to my nails. I feel like a Barbie doll. I proceed to tell them this and they both ask at the same time what a Barbie doll was.

I forget Barbie's are a muggle thing.

Two hours later I'm dressed and my eyes are tightly closed as ordered by my stylists.

"Okay Hermione open your eyes. You're so gorgeous!" squealed Ginny obviously more excited than I am.

I open my eyes to see a girl that I hardly recognized as myself. Parvati had done an amazing job with my face. Not a lot of heavy make up. Just some mascara that seemed to make my eyes pop and deep red lipstick that I thought because of my skin color I would look ridiculous in. But I look like a vixen. I'm stunned.

And my hair? Its never been this smooth and shiny and straight! Ginny had done an excellent job. My hair was now pinned up in a beautiful bun with a few pieces in the front hanging down to frame my face. My dress that I had picked out from a magazine my mum had sent me was red with gold, green,and brown designs all over it. It wasn't a flowy dress. It was very form fitting and while it looked tight it wasn't. It showed off my curves in a way that I actually appreciated. And I had never been more proud of how my assets had looked either.

"You look amazing Hermione" beamed Parvati, smile reaching all the way to her eyes. "Ron is going to love you in that dress!"

"Ron? But I'm not going with Ron you know that. He's going with your sister after all"

"That may be true" said Parvati. "But his eyes will be glued to you"

"Oh stop it" I giggled. "I'm only concerned with what Viktor will think"

"Vik...Viktor? As in Viktor Krum?!" gasped Parvati in amazement. "I can't believe it! You're going to be the envy of the whole ball!"

We all laugh and Ginny and Parvati go and get ready. I take another look at myself as if all of this is going to fade away at any moment.

Ginny and Parvati join me in the mirror. Ginny looks radiant in her sparkly green dress and Parvati looks like an Indian princess with her turquoise dress with pink and orange jewels on it.

We take a group picture and head out the door to meet our dates at the bottom of the grand staircase. This is going to be a wonderful night. I can feel it.

Harry's POV

I'm sitting on my bed watching a very dismal, very disturbed, very annoying Ron analyze and criticize himself in the mirror. He had been doing this for about 15 minutes now. He had managed to get rid of the ruffles but the color and unfortunately for him the smell was not going anywhere.

"Bloody hell I look like shit" said Ron as he glared at himself like he wanted to puke.

"Honestly Ron, it isn't that bad" I lied. It's actually worse. I feel bad for him.

"You can talk. Look at your robes, you look all right. I look like a prat with no fashion sense. Tell me why I'm going again?"

"Because Padma agreed and you won't flake out on your date, it isn't proper"

"AND NEITHER ARE THESE BLOODY ROBES!"

"Well... I expect that they are more on the traditional side"

"Traditional?! They're fucking ancient!"

"It's going to be okay Ron. Maybe we can ask the twins if they know a spell to get rid of the smell. After that you'll be okay."

We go to the 6th year boys dorm where after taking the mickey out of Ron they take away the horrid smell of the robes. At least Padma wouldn't be puking on him because of that tonight.

Feeling somewhat better Ron and I walk down the stairs and wait for the Patil twins to show up. Neville, Cedric Diggory, two 6th year guys, and Viktor Krum join us at the bottom waiting for their dates as well. A few minutes later two 6th year girls and Cho Chang come down and meet up with the boys and Cedric and are on their way inside.

Next down the steps are Parvati and Padma. It takes everything in me not to let my jaw drop. Parvati looked amazing. I feel unworthy to even be escorting her. Padma looks nice too with dress robes identical to her sister's only hers are pink instead of the blue that Parvati has.

Ron doesn't look too impressed at first but a couple seconds after the twins make it down the steps his eyes almost pop out of his head.

Hermione is now coming down the steps. She looked amazing as well and I felt very glad for her. She was smiling and she seemed very proud of herself. She struggles with her looks a lot and even though I feel here isn't anything wrong with her she always says things about herself that makes her seem like she is putting herself down.

She smiles at me and Parvati and we smile back. The closer she gets the bigger her smile. She gives the smile to Ron although he is still looking at her in awe.

And then she turns and heads for Viktor Krum! He bowed to her and took her hand. She gives a small wave and walks with Viktor into the great hall.

And Ron looks like he is about to explode.


	13. Chapter 13: The Yule Ball Part 2

And here is the next chapter of The Yule Ball.

If you haven't figured it out yet, I am pairing Harry with Parvati Patil. I really like her as a character and I adore her name. Of course everyone is all about Hinny, and for some crazy reason Harry/Hermione, and I've even seen some Harry/Luna which is okay, but I don't see too much of Harry/Parvati. And I felt that Harry needed a change. Hope you like them together. If not, it is what it is.

Also like I said previously I gave Ron a pass.

Don't own. Don't sue. Thanks in advance :)

Chapter 13: The Yule Ball Part 2

Ron's POV

I'm fucking done with this ball.

I can't BELIEVE Hermione just waltzed her ass down those steps and went with bloody Viktor Krum! Who the hell does she think she is?!

Krum is a grown ass man! He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry. OUR best damn friend! What is her damn problem?!

I would have never thought she would be going to the ball with that git. I would have rather her go with Malfoy!

That's a lie.

I was so angry that I hadn't even noticed Padma pulling on my arm to follow her and everyone else into the hall. Harry basically had to push me in.

We found a table with Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Padma and I sit while Harry and Parvati join the other champions for the first dance. Great. Now I have to watch the bloody bastard dance with her. I really cannot believe this.

She could have at least told me that she was going with him so I could have told her every reason why she shouldn't. Why is an 18 year old man even interested in a 15 year old girl? There has to be more to it.

Of course! He's using her because he knows she's Harry's best friend. He wants information from her. I should go and kick his ass for using my friend. And I would if it wasn't for the fact that I'm mad at her also. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other. And this right here felt like a betrayal.

As I watch the champions dance I try my best not to look at Hermione. Damn Hermione. She even changed her look for that prat! She did some kind of bullshit with her hair and put stuff all on her lips. I'm not going to lie, she looks bloody brilliant. But she also doesn't look like the Hermione I know. My Mione. My Mione has big bushy soft hair. My Mione's lips shine with that glossy shit girls use. My Mione doesn't need to wear makeup. I don't know who this girl is dancing around the room is.

Look at Harry. At least he is happy. He got to come with the girl he wanted. He's been wanting to ask her for weeks. He may not have said anything but I knew. I could tell he way he looked at her. He is looking at her like that right now. My mate's a goner at 14.

It was time for everyone else to join the dancing. Padma looked eager but I couldn't have cared less about dancing. Especially not with her. Padma's a pretty bird like her sister but I don't know anything about her. I've never even spoken to her until tonight.

She asks if I wanted to dance and I tell her no, giving her the excuse that I dont like the song. Harry and Parvati join us, out of breath and full of smiles. Ugh. Happiness.

They sit next to us and Harry proceeds to holding Parvati's hand. There is way too much love in this area. Its enough to make me sick.

A few minutes later the great Bulgarian bastard and Hermione comes over to our table all happy and shit. "Wait here Herm-own-ninny and I'll get us drinks" said Krum in his heavy Bulgarian accent as he kisses her hand and walks away. Herm-own-ninny? What the hell? How hard is it to say Hermione? Her-my-oh-nee. That effing easy mate.

"I'm hot." said Hermione in a very peppy girl voice. Viktor is getting us drinks, would you care to join us?"

"No we would not care to join you and your little Vicky!" I said with a snarl.

Hermione's smile fades. Harry and Parvati look at each other and sink down into their chairs. The know what's coming up next.

"What's got your boxers in a twist?" Hermione said to me annoyed and extremely confused

"Why are you here with him? Of all the prats here why him? He's not even from Hogwarts!" You're fraternizing with the enemy that's what you're doing"

"The enemy?! Who was the one wanting his autograph? Who was the one drooling over him like he was a oversized Chocolate Frog and going off for a week spitting random facts like we gave a damn? Hr isn't an enemy at all. The whole point of this tournament is to make friends and that is what I'm doing Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione as her hair starts to frizz up some.

"Well I bet that bloke's got more than friendship on his mind"

She stared at me with a fire I've never seen before with her mouth wide open as she gets up to walk away. She stops and looks as if she has more to say then walks off to find Krum.

"Well...that was nicely handled" said Harry as he rolled his eyes. Parvati nudges for him to shut his mouth. Padma asks me if I'm going to ask her to dance and I tell her no, so she goes and finds someone else to dance with.

"You know Ron," said Parvati getting up and pulling Harry's hand to get up as well. "Maybe if you apologize and ask Hermione to dance this night wouldn't be a total loss for you. I know you may be angry at her for coming with Viktor, but she is your best friend and she would appreciate you being there for her. Just a thought. Come on Harry I want to dance some more" and Harry waves bye as he is being dragged onto the dance floor.

Great. I'm the git sitting by himself while everyone else is having fun and dancing.

This night sucks bollocks.

Hermione's POV

I try my best to move past Ron's words but they hit a nerve and the anger I'm feeling won't go away. I am so appalled at his behavior. 'Fraternizing with the enemy?!' He must have lost his mind. I would never give Viktor info on Harry. That would be deceitful. How could he think I would do that to my best friend?

I decided that I would shrug the situation off and still have fun. This is my night and I won't have it ruined over jealousy.

Vikor was being such a gentleman. Holding doors, pulling out chairs, leading me in dances, calling me pretty. It was all very sweet and I felt just like a princess. He even have me a small kiss! Nothing really major, just a peck on the lips. It felt nice but for some reason it also felt wrong. I knew that he had strong feelings for me. He had told me as we were dancing. But I just couldn't return those feelings like he wanted me to right now. Maybe over time I could but for now it was like my heart wouldn't allow it.

When it came close to an hour left in the Ball, Viktor had told me his headmaster had wanted him to go rest up for the morning. He gave me a kiss on the hand, another small kiss on the lips, and bid me goodnight.

I looked around the room. A slow song was playing and Harry and Parvati were looking extra cozy swaying to the music. Padma seemed to had been taken by another boy. And Ron was sitting at the table by himself. I felt bad for him so I decided to put the argument we had aside and try to get him to have some fun.

"I know we are supposed to be mad at each other, but would you mind dancing with me?" I asked him as I hold out my hand to him. "Show me those famous Weasley moves I've heard so much about?"

He takes a couple seconds to react but he gives me a small smile, gets up from his seat, takes my hand, and leads me over to the dance floor. I put my hands awkwardly on his shoulders and he does the same on my waist. We move around nervously at first but I soon discover that Ron is in fact a very good dancer.

"Why Ronald Weasley. Where did you learn to dance so well?" I tease trying to get him to loosen up some.

He laughs a little and proceeds to tell me about how he has been to a lot of weddings as his family is very big. This helps gain him and I a little more confidence so he pulls me into his arms and I move my hands to around his neck.

Why does this feel so natural to me? I find myself laying my head against his chest while he had his chin on top of my head and as another slow song comes on it's like everyone else in the room just disappears. I'm lost in the moment of just me and him and I start to get those butterflies in my stomach. This feels much better than when I was dancing with Viktor and I almost feel a bit guilty.

Almost.

Ron's POV

There's a muggle song that Hermione let me listen to one afternoon in the summer when I was visiting her. I forget who made it (some girl with a funny name. Hermione showed me a picture of her and i remember that she was extremely pretty) but I remember the words well because I remember thinking about how I wondered if I was a girly git for thinking they were so beautiful.

"When I feel what I feel  
Sometimes it's hard to tell you so  
You may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know

There are times when I find  
You want to keep yourself from me  
When I don't have the strength  
I'm just a mirror of what I see

But at your best you are love  
You're a positive motivating force within my life  
Should you ever feel the need to wonder why  
Let me know, let me know"

That's the feeling that I was feeling at that moment. That's the song that was playing in my head as me and Hermione seemed to had left the ball and entered some kind of magic world where it was just the two of us.

Why do girls have you feeling so sappy?

I was finally starting to have a good time. It seemed like everything was as it should have been from the start.

But of course being us, we can never have a good moment be just that.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming with Krum, Mione?" I just couldn't help but ask her?

She gives me this looks that reads 'here we go' and says "I really can't say. I didn't really want anybody to find out. I didn't feel like dealing with people asking me a million questions and judging me"

But I'm your best friend, you know I wouldn't have done that. Not intentionally."

"And what would you have said to me if I had told you then Ron? Be honest with me"

"Well, I would have said that I don't think you should go with him"

At that we stop dancing and just stare at each other. The feeling of 'this is not going to end well' washed over me.

"And why is that?"asked Hermione with a slight attitude.

Okay Ron save this. You don't want to fuck this moment up with something stupid. Think think THINK!

"I would just be worried about you. Like I was tonight. He is after all a grown man even though he is 18. I was nervous that he would take advantage of you or try to use you."

"I can take care of myself Ronald. I'm not some damsel in distress. You forget that I am a Gryffindor after all"

"No never. I know you can handle your own Mione. Malfoy knows it too. You're just a really important person to me and I wouldn't want anyone to fuck around with your emotions or you in general. I know you are more than capable of handling your own shit. But I can't help but want to be there for you."

That seemed to soften her up a bit and she gives me a small smile.

"Well you know the solution then don't you?"

"And what's that?"

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does. And not as a last resort" said Hermione sternly but softly.

I'm somewhat taken aback by this. Does this mean she actually wanted me to ask her originally?

Dammit Ron! Sigh...oh well. You have her now. Might as well enjoy the rest of this night with her and not be a prat about it.

"Sorted. Next ball we have the instant it's announced I will track you down and find you and ask so no one else can do it."

She laughs at this and we continue to dance. This night had actually turned out better than I imagined.

Harry's POV

Tonight didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. I must have gotten hit really hard in the back of the head with a snowball earlier because that's the only way to explain all the good that has happened.

No Voldemort. No evil plots. No dragons. No annoying ass Malfoy and his cronies. Just me and Parvati Patil. Me and bloody Parvati Patil!

Am I supposed to be giddy like this? Am I allowed to feel the way I am about someone? I feel like I'm being set up or something or that something is bound to go wrong. But nothing has.

We danced. We laughed. We flirted. Black met green a couple times. I felt like we were on top of the world.

As we walked around one of the corridors that had been made to look like fireflies were lighting up the place we got to know each other even more. I found out that her and Padma's birthday is April 21st and that she is younger by 5 minutes, her favorite colors are the turquoise blue her dress was and purple, she hates Snape just as much as I do, she has a dog named Isis, she is a pureblood, she likes summer because she hates being cold, she reads muggle books for fun, she can play the piano, flute, guitar, and harp, her favorite food is anything with cheese smothered on it, her favorite classes were divination and DADA, and that Lavender was starting to get on her nerves because she had been to 3rd base with a boy and wouldn't stop bragging about it.

"And it seems like that's all she is concerned about is boys boys boys it's so stupid! No offense to you or anything but boys are not the center of the universe" said Parvati as we were discussing the annoyance of her best friend.

"None taken. We aren't. There are more important things going on in the world than us."

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't be going on about this. And it's not like I'm a prude or anything. I like boys...just..fine.." She said in almost a whisper.

We approach a bench and sit down. She starts to play with her bangles as if she was nervous. I decide to see where this conversation is headed.

"I would hope that you liked boys. This would have been a pretty awkward date if you were into girls" I said to her trying to make her laugh.

And it worked . Parvati busted out laughing." Harry!"

"Vati I'm so sorry I don't have the boobs for you. If I could change that I would then maybe you would love me"

"Harry you're a pig!" laughed Parvati as she pushes me.

"What size would I need to satisfy you? Im only in training I'm afraid"

"Funny, funny, funny Potter"

"I'm just trying to make you laugh.

"I know. It worked. You've been great this evening." She says pushing some of my hair off of my forehead.

Her touch makes me feel all fuzzy and I take a breath in. How is she making me feel like this?

"Anyways back to what I was saying before you so rudely called me a lesbian" said Parvati with a smile.

"Awh there isn't anything wrong with a witch liking another witch"

"I know I know. My cousin is a lesbian. But I like wizards."

"What kind of wizards?" I asked as I move a little bit closer to her.

"Oh, nice wizards. Ones that are friendly and aren't full of themselves, are sweet and considerate, funny, noble, and can hold a conversation."

"Do you know any wizards like that?"

A few" said Parvati moving so close to me that our thighs are touching. "One in particular has caught my eye."

"Oh really now? Wonder who the lucky bloke is"

"Oh he will probably find out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner" she says with a shy smile.

"I really had a fun night Vati. And you look very beautiful"

Parvati blushed and takes my hand and we start making our way to Gryffindor tower.

Wow she is really holding my hand. And not in that yay we are friends type of way. Our fingers are intertwined and I can feel her pulse though my wrist. All these feelings that I am having for her are confusing, sickening, wonderful, intoxicating, natural, and unexplainable. Is really don't know how to tell her that I really and truly fancy her. The words are all there. But they just don't seem to come out.

As we enter the empty common room she turns to me and says "Thank you Harry. I really had a lot of fun and you were amazing. Maybe next Hogsmeade trip we could go together?"

"Wow yeah that sounds great. Looking forward to it"

She smiled and gives me a very nice and unexpected kiss on the cheek that seems to set my face on fire. Without even thinking it I return the favor. She smiles, we say goodnight, and then she goes to the girls dorms.

I walk (or float really I dunno) up to my dorm where Ron is already there and fast asleep. Good. Sleep is a good sign. If he was mad he would have still been awake.

I change into my pajamas and get in bed. An amazing night with an amazing girl that hopefully I could make mine someday.

I drift off to sleep with Parvati on my mind.


	14. Chapter 14: Mermaids and Stars

Just letting y'all know this is an AU chapter. Also I don't like Krum. He's a cockblock. A gentleman but still a cockblock.

I don't own Harry Potter and Tom Felton won't answer my tweet about him getting me and Rupert Grint's friendship established.

Chapter 14: Mermaids and Stars

Ron' POV

I walk with Hermione to Dumbledore's office. For some bloody reason we have been told to go there. I honestly can't think of anything that I've done to merit a trip to the headmaster's office and Hermione doesn't do anything wrong (within reason) so she's just as nervous as I am.

Correction: She's more nervous than I am.

"Ron I'm scared. What if we are getting in trouble for helping out Harry with the task? Is there a rule that says he isn't too be helped?"

"How am I to know? It doesn't sound likely. And I'm sure the others are getting loads of help from their headmasters and friends. Unless it's downright cheating I don't think it is a crime."

She looks at me slightly relieved. I look back at her and give her a smile. She's cute when she's worried about something.

"Well now I really don't know what's going on. Maybe they are catching on that you copy my essays sometimes. No more help for you"

"Oi! You dare hinder me from getting a good education Mione? I'm appalled. Its an outrage and I won't stand for it!" I tease her and she pokes me with her wand.

We reach Dumbledore's office, says the password to the gargoyle (sugar quills), and then walk inside. Dumbledore and McGonagall are there. As well as Karkarof, Madam Maxine, Cho Chang, and a little girl who looks like a miniature Fleur Delacour.

Now I'm really confused.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr Weasley please sit down. We were just about to go into details about why everyone is here' said McGonagall.

"As you know," said Dumbledore, "the second task is tomorrow morning. This task will consist of the champions diving into the lake and retrieving what they would miss the most. Meaning you four. "

The four of us look at one another. Hermione and I look at each other in confusion. "But Professor, why does Harry get the two of us? Wouldn't it be harder to retrieve two instead of just one?"

Dumbledore chucked and said "ah but Miss Granger Harry will not be retrieving the both of you. just Mr Weasley. You my dear will be retrieved by Mr Krum"

And I just want to pass out right there. Hermione is the one Krum will bloody miss the most?! How the bloody hell did that happen? How close were they?

I glare at Hermione and she gives me a look that clearly says that she would rather be anywhere but here right now. I really do not feel sorry for her in the least. I thought that that dance was it for her and Krum. Has she been seeing him without telling me and Harry? What the hell is going on?

I halfway listen to the rest of Dumbledore's words. Something about an enchanted sleep and us being in the lake for an hour and nothing will happen to us blah blah blah I really don't give a care.

They lead us to the infirmary where we are told we will be put under the spell and will be awakened once out of the water tomorrow. We were supposed to drink the portion given to us immediately and go to sleep. But sensing that we both needed to talk me and Hermione delay and wait for the professors and Pomfrey to leave.

"And just what the hell is this all about?" I said to Hermione as I stare daggers unintentionally at her. "Is there something you wish to tell me? Are you keeping secrets from me again?"

" No, not at all Ron." pleads Hermione. "I'm just as shocked at this as you are"

"So why are you the one that Vicky will surely miss?" Clearly there is more going on that what you are letting on.

"His name is Viktor and no there isn't. We have talked since the ball but that's it nothing more. I mean I do get the impression that he may like me, but he's just a friend."

"Friend. Yeah right. Clearly he must have more than friendship on his mind"

"Oh yeah and clearly Harry has the same intentions for you as well then yeah?"

"That makes no sense you know it Hermione. I'm a bloke. I'm Harry's best friend and has been since 11. Although since it seems like a couples affair they should have picked Parvati"

"First off Ron it isn't a couples affair. Fleur is retrieving her sister and I am not dating Viktor! And besides, Parvati is allergic to this potion so she wouldn't have been able to do this. Dumbledore already said."

Leave it to Hermione to kill my wanted attitude with sound reason.

"Ron please don't do this. Please don't be mad at me right now. I need you"

"For what?"

"I'm scared Ron. What if something goes wrong? You know how bad I am at swimming. I wouldn't be able to save myself. And what if something happens to you?"

My anger is instantly replaced with concern. Hermione needs me? What would she need me for when she has Krum? He's an international Quidditch star.

And I'm just a Weasley.

"It'll be fine Hermione. Dumbledore wouldn't put us in anything that he knew wasn't going to be safe for us. And you can swim just fine. You did well at the Burrow. And don't worry about me. Harry wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"But what if something happened to Viktor and he wasn't able to get me?"

"Well...I guess I would have to come to your rescue. I wouldn't let anything happen to you you know that right?"

"...yes. I know. Maybe I would feel better if it was you retrieving me instead."

She sure knows how to make a bloke feel good.

"Okay. How about this. Hogsmeade is coming up after this. If you can promise me you will be okay and not freak out, I'll get you a box of sugar quills. Deal?"

She smiles. "Deal"

We take the potion and clink the bottles together like we are making a toast. "Cheers" we say to each other.

And then the world fades.

Hermione's POV

Homework is starting to me as stressful to me as last year. Some days I just want to throw everything in the air and be like forget it and sleep all day and all night. Ron says I should do that at least 4 times a month. Apparently it will keep me healthy.

Today is going to be a great day though. Well it might be. I have a feeling some of it will.

Ron agreed to buy me some sugar quills for keeping my cool during the second task. As if he would have known. We were both asleep through the whole thing. But I for one am not going to turn down free sugar quills. They are indeed my favorite wizarding world candy.

However after the second task was over Viktor had asked could he come with me to Hogsmeade. I said yes without thinking because I thought it would be a great expierencr for him. He doesn't have a place like this near his school.

But then the reality of the situation revealed itself an hour later when I see Ron and realized that he wouldn't approve of this. Not at all. I didn't want to lie to him so I told him about Viktor coming along with us. Surprisingly he took the news rather well. He even said that it should be fun.

Should I be worried?

Parvati and I get dressed in spring attire. She let's me wear one of her sundresses which normally I wouldn't but it looks great on me. I may need to get some over the summer. She seems excited. This is the first time she is going on a Hogsmeade trip with our group and this is also something like a date for her and Harry. I'm really happy that Harry has found another person to keep him happy. He has Ron and I as his best friends, the Weasley and a second family, Sirius is back in his life as his godfather, and now it looks like maybe he will end up as a girlfriend. It makes me happy and sad at the same time. I have realized now that despite how much I wanted to deny it in the past, I really do fancy Ron. A lot. And I don't know for sure if he fancies me back or not. Sometimes it seems like it. Like at the ball. But sometimes he confuses me. And while I love figuring out things, I would rather just get to the point when it comes to him.

We walk down and meet Ginny who is going as well. She is apparently meeting someone at Hogs Head early and then will meet us at the Three Broomsticks later on. Wonder why she would meet someone at such a dodgy place?

We meet up with Ron and Harry at the gate entrance to Hogwarts and wait for Viktor to come. Parvati and Harry give each other a hug and Ron shocks me by giving me a hug as well. And while its a nice hug and Oh merlin he smells so good, I'm confused by his actions. But if this is what's going to happen today I'm not going to complain.

About a minute later Viktor shows up and hands me a daisy. I actually like daisies a lot but I wouldn't expect him to know that. He proceeds to shake Harry and Parvati's hands.

Then there was a very awkward standoff between him and Ron. If I haven't mentioned it before Ron is very tall. Especially when compared to me. Viktor is tall as well but Ron has him by a couple inches so he still stares at Viktor's forehead. Viktor takes Ron's hand and gives is a shake. The shake looks hard and strong and seems to take a couple extra seconds than the one with Harry and their eyes lock.

I think I see where this is going and I don't know if I'm going to like it.

Harry's POV

Well this is weird.

It seems like Ron and Krum have taken upon themselves to be cordial for Hermione's sake but also to let the other one know that they are onto him. We are walking towards the village. Ron and Krum are on either side of a very nervous looking Hermione. Parvati shoots me this looks that says that she is sensing what's going on too and that this is going to only get more interesting.

The walk down to the village is awkward to say the least. Both Ron and Krum are trying to make small talk with Hermione and she is starting to look confused as to who yo answer first. Both of them are determined not to be outdone by the other. All of a sudden Ron puts his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She looked surprised but also like she likes it. Ron then shoots Krum a look and Krum looks to the ground defeated.

Round one goes to Ron Weasley. Well played sir.

First stop is Honeydukes where Ron buys Hermione a box of sugar quills as promised. Krum looked impressed at all the candies.

Parvati pulls me aside to the chocolates. Its been really hard to say anything to each other.

"So what are we going to do about those three?" she asked with a worried look on her face

"Nothing we can do. Actually its nothing that we shoudnt do. This is something Ron and Hermione need to figure out on their own. Besides," I say as I move closer to Parvati and take her hand. "you asked me to come with you here and that means that this trip is about me and you. Not everybody else"

I must had said the right thing because she smiles really big and gives me a kiss on the cheek."Then let's get out of here before they blow up Honeydukes with us in it"

We laugh and I leave Parvati by the door to tell Ron that we are leaving. I find him by the chocolate frogs asking Hermione to pick one out for him

"So you got it from here Ron yeah? " I asked him. "Vati and I are going to look around some. I'm guessing this is a date"

Ron smiles at me and tells me that it's fine an that they would meet us at the Three Broomsticks in a couple of hours. And that he wasn't making any promises on Krum.

I take Parvati's hand and we head out the door. I pray that Ron doesn't end up killing Krum.

Ron's POV

So far I'm thinking I'm doing a great job not beating Vicky into a bloody pulp. But he is pushing it.

When Hermione first told me that Krum was coming with us One as furious. Why why WHY did he have to be around her? On a Hogsmeade day no less? I was actually looking forward to this visit because I was going to try to see if I could turn this into a potential double date since Harry and Parvati was going together. They had even said it would be okay. But now we have Vicky Spare Tire Krum coming with us and I couldn't have been note angry.

But then I thought that this would be a great opportunity to shoe Hermione that I really cared for her. I could be maybrba bit more touchy feely, a little more concerned about her, and a little more in her face than I usually am. Then maybe Krum would get the hint and leave her alone.

Either he isn't good at catching hints or he just doesnt give a fuck because this guy is more persistent than those grindylows that were trying to drag Harry down into the lake.

I tried putting my arm around Hermione. Didn't work. I tried flirting with her and even made a deal of buying the sugar quills for her so he could see that this is something between the two of us. Didn't work because he ended up buying her a bigger box than I did. I tried being interested in the boring bookstore. Didn't work because that bloody git was actually genuinely interested in the things that Hermione liked.

After an hour or secretly battling it out for Hermione's affection I see myself defeated. And then I think why am I even trying? I was defeated before I even started.

I look at Hermione and see that she really looks like she is miserable. That makes me feel ten times worse because I know that she probably feels this way as a result of me and Krum's behavior. I want to get closer to her but I don't want to be a prat about it and make her feel bad.

I need to make this right.

"Mione why don't you wait here with Vick...Viktor? I forgot to get something."

She nodded her head and Krum looks at me suspiciously. I walk away in the other direction.

I pass by this jewelry shop window and look inside. I figure why not and go in.

There is a gentleman at the register that seems kind. Hr looks at me and gives me a knowing look.

"Ah good day to you young man. Let me guess. You came in here looking for a present for a girl. More like something to say you are sorry, correct?"

"Blimey sir, are you a seer?" I asked in amazement that this man had practically read my bloody mind.

The man laughs. "No no no not all all. I just know that look. If you live as long as I have you learn a thing or two about women and forgiveness. How about you tell me about this young lady and I'll help you find something she will love yes?"

"Okay. Er...well she's nice?"

"They are all nice dear boy. Get a little more in dept than that"

"Oh. Well she loves books and learning,she's smart, she's funny, she has deep brown eyes and brown skin that is smooth, she is one of the nicest girls I've ever met but she is also one of the scariest girls I've ever met. She's stubborn, can be invasive, a know it all, she sometimes acts like my mum, and she's beautiful. Really really beautiful"

I can't believe I'm pouring out everything I think of Hermione to a stranger.

The man smiles at me and goes into a back room for a minute. Hr comes back with a small box.

He opens the box to reveal a white gold chain with a star charm hanging from it.

"This my boy is a mood star. It changes colors based on the mood of the wearer. When everything is normal it will stay this color which is silver. When the wearer is nervous it will change to orange. When afraid, black. When angered, red. When happy, purple, and when in a loving mood, blue. As the wearer of the necklace she wont notice the color change but as the onr that is giving this necklace yo her you and only you will. It will not only help you to be able to understand her moods, but it will also be able to help you understand her and what she needs from you and possibly prevent you from making mistakes. You must not tell her what it does or the star will lose its power and never work again do you understand?"

" Yes sir. Although I may need to write what you said down until I can get the colors right."

He smiled and handed me a piece of paper. A color guide. He gift wraps the box, puts it in a bag, and hands it to me.

"How much sir?" I asked. The thought of payment just occurred to me and I realized I may not have enough money for something to valuable.

The man waves his hand and tells me that this is on the house but to remember what he said. I insist to pay two more times but he dismisses me so I thank him and leave the store.

I walked towards where I left Krum and Hermione and see that Harry and Parvati had met up with them and they were entering the Three Broomsticks so I go in after them.

Merlin I hope this works.

Hermione's POV

I just wanted this day to end. Its been confusing, its been awkward, its been a nightmare.

I feel like I've been babysitting toddlers all day. Ron had sent off on his own and left me with Viktor. He had been nice and had been trying to strike up a conversation but I'm not into it. I just want to get a butterbeer and go back to my bed.

"Herm-own-ninny may I ask you something? Krum spoke out of nowhere. Or maybe he had been talking this whole time and I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh. Sure Viktor what is it?"

"I vas vondering if you vould come and visit me in Bulgaria this summer. Maybe a veek or two?"

This took me by surprise. Me? Visit him in Bulgaria by myself? This is moving rather fast. I'm only 15 and Im not even dating him.

"I don't know Viktor, I would of course have to ask permission from my parents but I need to think about it. I'm sorry I can't answer you now"

"Its fine" said Viktor looking slightly disappointed. "Of course you vould have to ask but I'm curious as yo vhy you can't give me at least a hint as to yes or no."

"Well normally I spend the first part of my summer traveling with my parents and then the rest of my summer with Ron and Harry..."

"Ah. Your friends. Vell I'm sure they vont mind vould they?"

"Well Harry more than likely won't. But Ron on the other hand..."

"Ah. I see"

" He's like...I mean...sigh. Ron has always been very protective of me"

"And Harry isn't?"

"Yes! Well I mean...well not as much as Ron but he does look out for me as well."

"That is because he is liking you Herm-own-ninny"

"No...that's not it at all. He's my best friend-"

"Vho also likes you. I can tell the vay he acts around you. He doesn't like me being around."

"Viktor I'm"

"No need to apologize for him. I understand.

I look at Viktor in confusion. He may understand but I sure a heck dont. I know Ron gets jealous ofhim sometimes but I didn't really think it was fully because of me.

That's a lie and you know it Hermione. You just don't want it to be about you.

I hear my name being called by Harry taking me away from my thoughts. Him and Parvati and holding hands walking our way. Fair to say they had a nice date.

"We are heading into the pub. Care to join us? Where's Ron?"

"He went off on his own. Said he forgot something. That was about an hour ago though.

"Oh" said Harry looking slightly worried. "Well let's go inside maybe he will meet us there. Maybe he is already in there"

The four of us walk into the Three Broomsticks and get a table. Two minutes later Ron walks in and joins us sitting in the empty chair next to me. He gives me a big smile and I look at him like he is up to something. The other three look at him like that as well.

Harry takes our money and goes and orders 4 butterbeers and a firewhisky (Viktor says he hates butterbeer, yeah this relationship can't work) and brings them back over to us.

We laugh and talk about random things and then Ron gets up and starts to look nervous. He tugs on my jacket to signal me to follow him so I do, wondering what he possibly has to say that he doesn't want the others to hear.

He takes me outside of the pub. "Mione I want to apologize for how I acted today. I was being a right prat about things and that wasn't right and I'm sorry"

I'm stunned. Ron hardly apologizes for anything. At least not officially. I'm going to have to mark this day on a calendar.

"I accept your apology but you need to tell me why you have been acting the way you have?" I asked him. "Viktor wanted to get to know you guys too and it seemed that you wanted nothing to do with him"

"Well," Ron started to explain slowly "I kind of felt like he was trying to interfere. Sometimes you can go on and on about him and it makes me feel like you like him better than me. And Harry.I felt like he was taking away my best friend. And I didn't want that to happen."

His words touched me. Awe I can't be mad at those words and that face.

"Ron silly, no one could ever take me away from you. ...and Harry as well. You two are more than my best friends You're like my brothers...wait...well that is to say that Harry is like a brother."

"So what does that make me?" asked Ron genuinely confused. Oh Merlin how do I explain this?

"Umm...well..you're..you're my favorite remember.? I can't compare you to a brother. You mean a lot more to me than that"

Merlin I may have just told Ron I fancied him without realizing it!

Ron smiled and his beautiful blues twinkled. "You're my favorite too. Which is why I have gotten you something"

"Ron you already got me the sugar quills. You needent get me anything else."

"I had owed you those Mione. This is just something I wanted to do to apologize. That and I felt like you would like it."

Hr pulls a small box out of the bag he was holding and gives it to me. I look at him and then look at the box.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" he said giddy like it's Chtistmas.

I laughed and start to tear the paper off the box. I open the box and gasp. There inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. White gold with a star charm on it.

"Oh Ron! Its positively gorgeous! I don't deserve this this is too much!"

"Oh its not a problem at all and you do deserve it. A nice man in the shop helped me pick it out. He figured you would like it"

"I absolutely love it! I'm never going to take it off. Can you put it on for me?"

Hr starts to look nervous as hr takes the necklace from the box and proceeds to hook it around my neck. His hands brush against my collarbone as he straightens it out and I feel all tingly and aroused. He touches the star gently and it takes everything in me not to reach up and kiss him. Instead I give him a big hug and thank him. His face lit up for some reason as he looked down at me. I feel as thought I can't move. If we were to move maybe the world would fall apart.

"Come on let's go back inside" said Ron smiling at me.

I nodded and follow him back into the pub.

I must say I truly do love Hogsmeade.


	15. Chapter 15: Letters Part 3

5th year you really don't see any hints of anything between Ron and Hermione so I had to just improvise. And for the people that actually like my pairing of Harry and Parvati you'll love year 5. Also I will be introducing another relationship soon.

The only masterpiece I own is a gorgeous 2 year old. J.K. owns the masterpiece which is Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: Letters Part 3

Dear Hermione,

Have you heard from Harry? I just got a letter from him and he told me that Sirius met up with the Dursleys and told them that he was coming to pick him up in a week! He doesn't have to spend a miserable summer with those prats! He also said that Sirius threatened to hex them if Harry isn't treated fairly and fed well. He said that even though he can't legally take him in because he is still technically on the run, Harry can spend all the time he wants during the holidays at his family home that he has been able to inherit. I'm glad for him. Things are starting to look up.

So...is Pig going to deliver this letter to Bulgaria? Are you visiting your precious Vicky? Yeah I heard about that. I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other Hermione. I hope you are not having fun and of Krum tries some slick shit you better tell me. I have cousins that live in Bulgaria so I won't have any trouble at all finding him.

Things are fine here at the Burrow. I would invite you but since you're in Bulgaria you probably don't want to come. But just in case you do have Mummy owl my mum. Oh you didn't know? I've stolen your mum. Ask her yourself it's already been sorted.

Hope to hear from you soon. But if I don't hear from you in the next 5 days I'm coming to Bulgaria and kicking Krum's ass!

Love,

Ron

Dear Ronald,

Yes I have gotten a letter from Harry saying the exact same thing. I had written back and told him how excited I was for him. He returned my letter telling me that Dumbledore said he can't go to Sirius's place yet. Apparently things need to be done now that You Know Who is back. He was disappointed but he does get to so spend a weekend at the Patils with Parvati. So that should be fun for him.

And no Ronald I didn't go to Bulgaria thank you very much! If you must know my parents had already said that I couldn't. Plus I had told VIKTOR that I would be spending the summer on holiday with my family and that I had hoped to go to The Burrow. But since you're being a prat maybe I won't come.

You can have my mum. She is getting on my nerves at the moment.

Write back.

Love (not really, I hate you now),

Hermione

Mione,

Okay okay I'm sorry don't be like that please come to The Burrow I am losing my mind bored over here! The twins are blowing shit up every day and Mum is always yelling at them and since they passed their apparition test they pop out of nowhere in my room at all hours of the day being total mental gits.

A bit of interesting information though. Dumbledore told us that Harry isn't going to the Patil's nor can he leave the Dursleys this summer. All this shit about You Know Who. Also I have to tell you that you can no longer contact him and neither can I. Letters may be intercepted. I feel lousy about this Hermione. Harry always feels like shit because of Cedric being killed and You Know Who returning but at least he had us, Sirius, and Parvati. Now it's like he has no one again. It isn't right.

Please come to The Burrow Hermione. I really don't feel like being alone right now. I need you here with me.

Love,

Ron

Dear Ron,

That's absolutely insane! Oh my I feel absolutely horrible for Harry. To have to be cooped up in that house with that horrid family. It's sick and wrong. Parvati had wrote to me upset thinking that it was something she had done and I had to explain in a way that wouldn't raise suspicion why he couldn't come and visit her. I think she is okay now. I hope that doesn't change anything between the two of them.

Ron you know I am coming to The Burrow. I need you too. I am mostly by myself here anyways because we are not going on holiday this year. My parents have a heavy workload. I should be there in about another week or so.

Love,

Hermione

Mione,

This letter will be brief I don't have a lot of time. Dumbledore will be by to explain to your parents.

You are not coming to my house. We are going to a safe house tonight and you will be coming here tomorrow. It's already been arranged so don't worry.

See you tomorrow

Love,

Ron


	16. Chapter 16: Grimmauld Place

I'm almost done with my story….I think. I'm thinking of posting 5 chapters a day until I'm caught up. I appreciate the reviews I have gotten they really mean a lot and I'm glad people are thinking the story is funny.

This chapter takes place at Grimmauld Place. It takes a while for Harry to get there so Hermione and Ron have a lot of a lot of alone time.

Again I don't own a thing. I am looking to own a necklace that says 'Weasley Is My King'

Chapter 16: Grimmauld Place

Hermione's POV

Everything has happened so fast. Dumbledore came to my parents house and informed them as best he could about the rest of my summer and where I was going. He made it sound like the Weasleys were going on an impromptu trip and had decided last minute to take me with them. Dad had objected but Mum was on board and it took over an hour but she eventually convinced Dad on the promise that I would write more often.

The next morning Professor Lupin and this cool looking Auror lady with hot pink hair named Nymphadora (she said she liked to be referred to as Tonks) came and picked me up. We took what looked like a Ministry car for about a 15 minute drive. Lupin handed me a piece of paper and told me to memorize the address written on it otherwise I wouldn't be able to gain access.

"12 Grimmauld Place. London"

All of a sudden the building in front of me seemed to expand. A set of windows and a door that wasn't there before popped into view. Lupin had me open the door first after warning me to be very quiet and we walked in.

Before me was a long dark creepy hallway. I almost didn't want to go in but Tonks gave me a wink and told me that all was well.

I followed them down the hall where Mrs Weasley had came out of one of the doors and gave me a big hug. I love this woman. I instantly felt warm and at home and she told me to leave my trunk here for Ron to bring up to the room that I would be sharing with Ginny. Apparently they were both upstairs.

I took the creeky stairs up and passed by hideous portraits that made me want to close my eyes but I didn't want to trip up the stairs so I forced my eyes to remain open. When I got to the second floor I almost tripped over a very mangly and grumpy looking house elf. He instantly started shouting insults at Mr and I just stood there frozen looking down at him.

"Vile mudblood child has been brought in my noble mistress's home. Now the home is fully contaminated. Kreacher is angry for his mistress. Her ungreatful son letting in half breeds and blood traitiors and now mudboods its-"

"KREACHER! ENOUGH OF YOUR BILE!" yelled a voice ahead of me. I look up and see Sirius black and beside his is..

"Ron!" I yell as I run toward him and crash into him. Hr didn't expect it so he almost fell over but he wrapped his arms around me and drew me closer to him. Now I felt safe.

"So sorry about that Hermione" said Sirius as I reluctantly separated from Ron's arms. Not a very nice welcome was it? I was hoping that you wouldnt run into Kreacher. Hr like a lot of my disgraceful family doesn't see the world as I and other kind people do."

"Let's kill him Sirius. Or at least let me punch him in the face for calling Hermione that name" said Ron angrily.

Sirius laughed "Yes Ron, he made me mad as well but I can't kill the foul beast. I won't go back to Azkaban over the likes of him. I'll leave you to get Hermione settled. See you two at dinner. Your mum spoils us Ron"

We wave bye to Sirius and Ron pulls me into what seems to be the room he is sleeping in.

"Sorry you had to hear than Moine. Not the way i wanted you to start your summer vacation with us"

" Its okay Ron. I'm glad I'm Herr with you...what is here exactly?"

"Oh yeah. This is Sirius's mum's house. Its also headquarters to the Order Of The Phoenix. Its a secret society Dumbledore had formed the last time YounKne Who was at large and I guess hr decided to bring it back around. We been here for a week now"

"But your letter said you got here last night."

"Yeah again sorry I had yo be vague about shit because of everything that is going on. I didn't want to lie to you but I had no choice. You almost didn't get to come yourself. I had to practically beg them to let you come. They didn't want to take a risk but I argued hat it was bad enough Harry couldn't be with us because of You Know Who. It wasn't right to punish you as well".

"Thank you. I'm glad that I'm here now. Summer wouldn't have been the same without you. I...missed you"

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair. "Yeah. I missed you too".

Ron's POV

Its been a week since Hermione has gotten here. We've already been is 4 different rows. Ah the good old days.

Seems like all we do around here is clean up these disgusting rooms. Mum and the other adults are in meetings that seem to stretch for hours even days and since this house hasn't been opened in 14 years its full of dark things and filth.

And then that bloody house elf is always lurking about mumbling insults and taking things to hide them. He really creeps me out.

After another long day of chores I am exhausted. I lay on the bed in the room that has been mine for the summer and drift off to sleep.

I hear a knock on the door. I looked at my watch. Who in the hell is bloody bothering me at 2 in the fucking morning? No matter. I'll just ignore them.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Grrr fine!

I jump out of bed and pull open the door ready to rip into whoever is disturbing my sleep when I see that its Hermione.

I was about to say something snarky when I noticed that she is shaking and her the star on the necklace I gave her is black. I pull her in and shut the door. I pull her close to me and asked her what was wrong.

"Its silly, "she began to explain "but I had a nightmare and every time I would try to go back to sleep I would pick up where I left off. Can I sleep in here with you?"

My mind starts an internal battle. No you can't it isn't appropriate! But look at her she is obviously scared. Well send her to the kitchen with some tea and she will be fine. Tea Ron? Your best friend needs you and all you are going to offer her is tea? But what if Mum finds out? I don't need her yelling at me right now. Plus look at what she's wearing. Some thareass shorts! Just lock the door and make sure she leaves early in the morning. The girl you fancy wants to sleep in a bed with you DO THE RIGHT DAMN THING!

"Okay Mione you can stay. But you got to get up early and go back to you and Ginny's room cuz if we ate caught that's our asses"

She nodded and she gets under my covers and curls up. I lay on top of the covers on my back determined not to move a muscle.

"Ron, you can come under if you want. This is after all your bed. And I don't bite...hard" she said with a chuckle.

You may not bite but I sure would like to... Stop it Ron...

I slowly get under the covers. This bed is big but not big enough to where I can't feel her. Her ass is touching my leg... Oh shit I really realized it's touching my leg! Quick Ron think!

Harry in a bikini. Harry in a bikini swimming laps...ah there we go.

I don't like sleeping on my back so this is a struggle for me. I try to get comfortable but I just can't do it.

Hermione must have sensed that I was uncomfortable because she proceeds to tell me that I could lay on my side if that would help.

She has no idea what she is doing to me

I turn towards her and now her ass is close to another body part. Yeah I am going to have to keep my thought going all night.

All of a sudden Hermione scoots over so that she basically fitting into me. Not really realizing what I am doing I take my right arm and drape it over her waist and pull her closer into me. I'm actually shocked at myself but she must not mind it because not only does she stay there and actually snuggles in more (Merlin her ass is right damn there she is bound to feel it) but she also puts her arm on top of mine and intertwines our fingers.

I'm spooning in bed with Hermione Granger right now. I should pass out right here right now.

The smell of her hair is intoxicating. It smells like coconuts, warm vanilla, and honey and I am hooked.

"Ron, do you think that things will get as bad as it used to?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno" I tell her as I take my other arm and push it under her head so her head is laying on my upper arm and I absentmindedly play with one of the curls of her hair. "I was only a baby during when the first war ended. I had heard that it was bad but nothing is going to happen yo you. Not if I have anything to do with it"

I can't see her face but o can tell that she is smiling "See that's why you're my favorite. You always make me feel safe"

I smile and without noticing I give the back of her neck a small kiss. I feel her tense up for a second and then relax, snuggling into my body even more.

The randy teenager in me is screaming at me right now to take her and do all the things I have dreamed about doing to her. The respectable teenager is telling me just to comfort her and reassure her that everything is okay.

Sometimes I hate that guy.

I pull her in as closest as I can get her without things going into places and whisper in her ear sweet dreams. The randy teen is defeated and bruised but still feels somewhat proud of himself.

The respectable teen is in falling hard.

Hermione's POV

I faintly hear birds chirping. Sometimes it's pretty to wake up to. Sometimes its very annoying.

This was a pretty morning.

I start to open my eyes and it takes a few seconds for me to realize that my head is not laying on a pillow, it's laying on a chest. A very warm, very naked chest. I try to move my legs only to realize that they are pinned down by another set of legs. I try to move my arms only to realize that I'm being held. I look up and see Ron's face.

Well well, this is a rather compromising position if I do say so myself. Normally this would send me into panic mode but he feels so warm and comfortable and I an hear his heart beating and it's soothing. I don't want to leave. Let's just lay like this forever.

Unfortunately we are only 14 and I'm pretty sure Mrs Weasley despite her love for me wouldn't approve of this at all.

I rack my brain for a way to wake him up. I could do the boring route and just tap him. I could pinch him. His nipple is right there. Hmmm.. I wonder what he would do if I nibbled on it...

Get your head out the gutter Granger!

I took my finger and slowly ran it from his collarbone to his naval. He smiled in his sleep so I ran it back up again. He wakes up, looks down at my face,and smiles.

"Good morning you" he says as he's yawning.

"Good morning yourself. I hated to have had to wake you, but you seemed to have had me trapped."

Oh...OH! Shit Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I'm not complaining at a Ron. I just gotta get back to Ginny's room before she wakes up."

He groans and let's me go, untangling his legs from over and under me.

I get up and climb over him and heads to the door.

"If ever you have another bad dream you're more than welcome to come sleep in here again"

"I shall keep that in mind. You make a very comfortable teddy." He smiled at that and I creep out of his door.

I go across the hall and slowly open the door to Ginny's room. I tiptoe in backwards then gently closed the door.

"And where have you been all night Granger?" says a voice coming from the other side of the room.

I jump up. Ginny is sitting up in her bed giving me the smuggest grin I have ever seen.

Merlin she knows.

" I just came from the loo Ginny. I've been sleep in here the whole time. "

"That's rather funny because I myself just came from the loo and I dont remember seeing you in there" said Ginny proudly.

Busted.

"Please please please don't tell your mom nor Ron Ginny!"

Ginny laughed "I would never tell mum you have nothing to worry about. Now I might talye the mickey out on Ron a little bit but I'm sure he will understand."

I laughed at this and tell her that now I really have to go to the loo.


	17. Chapter 17: Granger Vs Lovegood

This chapter may annoy Luna lovers. In the book I felt like there was small tension between Hermione and Luna when they first meet each other. Luna is a free spirit and thinks outside of the box and I love that about her. Hermione on the other hand is always about facts despite the world she is a part of which has always bugged me. It's like girl you just discovered the wizarding world 5 years ago. You don't know what's all out there. So I escalated their encounter a little bit. Hope no one gets too upset.

Again don't own it so don't sent the police to my door.

Chapter 17: Granger vs. Lovegood

Harry's POV

We had finally arrived at King's Cross and had just gotten onto the platform. Ron and Hermione had to go and change into their dress robes for the prefects meeting. I'm actually glad Ron made prefect instead of me. I'm sure everyone expected it but why not Ron? He has done a lot as well as I have. Actually there have been times where he has done more. So he certainly deserved it more than I did and I was proud. Hermione was a shoe in so her badge was expected.

As I stand there waiting for them to come out of the loos my eyes end up covered. A tiny bit of panic starts to creep into my mind until I hear whisper in my ear "guess who?"

I turn around and there stood Parvati. She looked beautiful with her long ebony hair down with a little bit of pink gloss on her lips. I pull her into a very tight hug.

"I missed you"

"Missed you more. Sorry I couldn't come to visit that weekend. I was bloody pissed about it. "

"It's okay. Hermione had written me and told me it was because of He Who Must Not Be Named. I really should have thought of that but I guess I was being selfish in wanting to spend time with you instead of thinking about him returning and something happening to you"

"So you do believe me!" I say to her excited as hell. Lately there has been articles in the Daily Prophet slandering my name and calling me a liar. Fudge doesn't want to believe that Voldemort had returned and was npe basically lying to the wizarding world and making me look like a nutter. I was worried about who in school believed me or not. Especially Parvati. I wouldn't have know what I would have done if she doubted me.

"Why of course I believe you Harry," she said. "Everyone in my family believes you. My father says that everything that is happening now has happened during his last rise into power. He says that Fudge is a fool and the stuff they are writing about you is rubbish.. And even of my family didn't believe you I still would. Why would you lie about a man trying to kill you?"

For the first time in months I give a genuine big smile. It felt good to know the girl I cared about believed me even believe me over her parents it it came down to it.

Ron and Hermione had finished changing the four of us boarded the train. Ron and Hermione had to go to a prefects meeting, so Vati and I agreed to find a cabin for us. The only slightly empty one we could find was one a blonde 4th year that Parvati said was in Padma's house.

We ask if we could join her and she nods her head and continues to read the magazine she has...upside down.

"Hello" said the girl in an airy tone of voice" I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. I already know you Parvati, and I'm well acquainted with you and your stories Harry Potter"

So much for introductions.

"How do you do Luna? It's nice to see you again" said Parvati. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Oh yes. It was quite enjoyable actually. Daddy and I went on an expedition to find the Yeti. He's quite the charmer really. But people are scared of him because of his size. He's actually quite harmless actually"

Parvati gives me this look as if she is daring me to laugh. As much as I want to, I try to keep my mouth shut.

I'll laugh about it later.

An hour passed and Parvati is laid out on the seat with her head resting on my lap. I absentmindedly play with pieces of her hair as I listen to Ron and Hermione talk about the prefects meeting.

"And of course they made bloody Malfoy and that cow Pansy the Slytherin prefects" huffed Ron. " I don't know what they were thinking with that. They will only be gits and try to hand out detentions like water and probably take house points away from Gryffindor for no fucking reason"

"But you heard what Alicia said." said Hermione. "No one would be allowed to abuse their power."

"Just because they aren't allowed to do it doesn't mean they won't" said Parvati from my lap. "We all know Malfoy wants a reason to do something drastic to Gryffindor, and Pansy is simply a bitch."

I laughed. It's a rare event when Parvati swears and it's always hilarious when she does it.

"Well maybe they have matured." said Hermione. "Maybe they will take this role seriously and change their ways"

Vati, Ron, and I stare at Hermione like she had gone mental. And then the four of us start laughing.

Leave it to Hermione to try to find the good in Hades spawn.

Ron's POV

As we all continue to laugh I hear a small voice cry out "Do you mind? I'm trying to read. It wasn't this loud until you two joined us you know"

Hermione and I look over and see a girl with long blonde hair holding an upside down magazine up to her nose. She was so quiet at first that neither me nor Hermione noticed her when we came into the cabin.

"Well, " said Hermione obviously annoyed" forgive us for making too much noise and laughing at a joke"

"A joke? Is that what you meant to have made? I didn't find it amusing"

I feel Hermione tense up next to me. She turns and looks at Mr as if she is warning me to stop her before she says or does something unHermione like.

This is about to get interesting.

"I beg your pardon but really nobody asked you if you considered it funny or not. So if you don't mind, please return to your little magazine, and leave us be" said Hermione as her temper is starting to rise and her hair is starting to frizz.

Bloody hell she is sexy when she's angry. That's a lot of the reason why I like getting her all fired up.

Luna puts the book down, stares at Hermione as if staring into her soul and says" just a magazine? I have you know that this is The Quibbler. The only respectable magazine out here that speaks the truth. You would do well to read an article or two yourself."

Hermione laughed and starts to stand up. Okay this shit is starting to get a little bit too much. I better intervene.

"Mione," I said slowly."Sit down love...(wait. Did I just call her love?!)." I get a grip on the back of her robes and hold on just in case.

"Respectable? Ha! Everyone knows that The Quibbler is nothing but rubbish and lies to entertain the mundane."

Luna hops up fast as hell and stares daggers and Hermione. I tug her back so hard that she lands into my lap and I snake my arms around my waist and try to hold her there. I've seen this Hermione only once before. The end result was Malfoy running and crying like a little bitch from being slapped in the face.

"My daddy is the editor and chief of The Quibbler and it isn't rubbish!" yelled Luna. "He prints nothing but the truth. You're just too narrow minded to comprehend actual facts when you read them. I've heard about you Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of our age but lacks logic and wouldn't open her mind if someone pointed a wand at her head and shouted 'alohamora'. There is more to this world than your books. Maybe if you pulled your head out of one long enough you would see" She then looked at me and smiled.

Parvati sits up and looks at Harry stunned. Harry looks at me wide eyed and I continue to hold Hermione tight with one arm while my hand has moved to her mouth to shut her up because I feel like Luna had touched a nerve that was sutr to be worked out on her.

Luna must have sensed it too because she grabbed her magazine, said she would be back for her trunk later, and left the cabin.

Hermione must have snapped back into reality because she starts to yell only its muffled by my hand. I don't know if I'm scared of her or turned on by her.

"Hermione, " I whispered in her ear trying anything I can to get her to focus "I need you to calm yourself. You're better than that, smarter than that, prettier than that, more mature than that. Just breathe and relax and..." Wait. Is she nibbling on the inside of my hand? No wait she's...

"OUCH! SHIT HERMIONE YOU DIDNT HAVR TO FUCKING BITE ME!"

Everyone laughed at my pain including Hermione who sits back down beside me and almost falls with laughter.

"I'm sorry Ron but I couldn't breathe. I know you were trying to keep me quiet but I wouldn't want you to smother me"

"I'll shoe you smothering" I said as I start to tickle her.

She tried to fight back as I poke her sides and tickle her stomach. She tries to tickle me back but I end up on too of her pinning her hands above her head with one hand while holding onto her waist with the other. Both her and I are laughing at this point and it took a minute to realize that we are not the only ones here.

"Ahem. When you're done of course," said Parvati amused.

Hermione and I freeze and stare at Harry and Parvati who are both giving us huge grins.

"Don't mind us" said Harry slyly. "We would gladly pay a galleon for this show".

I hopped off of Hermione and straighten my shirt and she straightens her skirt which I didn't realize had rose up some exposing her smooth beautiful thigh. She looks at me and gives me a small smile and then focuses her gaze out the window looking at everything and nothing.

For the next hour the 4 of us ride in total silence. Parvati had resumed her position of laying down with her head in Harry's lap and had fallen asleep while Harry has also and is leaning over her arm laying on her leg. I look at them and smile. For the first time since before the last task Harry actually looked content and happy. I missed seeing my best mate in a proper mood and if this was the girl that brought it out of him then I'm thankful for Parvati.

"You knoe they really suit one another." said Hermione out of nowhere. "Parvati and Harry. At first I thought it wasbt going to be much more than a childhood crush but now they look like they belong with each other"

"Do you mind if I use you as a pillow?" I asked her. I am tired but I also wanted an excuse to be close to her.

She nodded her head and patted her lap and I lay on my back and lay my head on her thighs. She starts to stroke my hair. I close my eyes as this is starting to both relax me and turn me on

Oh Merlin I'm in heaven right now. I didn't know that something as simple as playing with my hair would put me in a right state but bloody hell I'm ready to kick Harry and Parvati out and have a go at Hermione.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards Luna. I didn't mean to yell, and I didn't mean to act out the way I did. I should have handled the situation better.

"You're human Mione. We all get upset sometimes and it isn't always a bad thing."

"But if you didn't grab the way you did Ron I would have ripped her hair out of her head. She was making me feel like I was back in primary school with the lot that would tease me. And I didn't like that feeling at all Ron. I truly didn't. "

I open up my eyes and look at her. She stares down me and we seem to get lost in each other's eyes. Her eyes always hook me like that. Once they lock onto mine there isn't any letting go and I find myself getting lost in them.

That sounded sappy but I truly didn't give a fuck.

"I'm sorry she made you feel that way. But just ignore her. She doesn't know you at all. She only thinks she does. You are bloody brilliant don't let anybody tell you any different".

She smiled at me and then kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you Ronnie. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"And you have officially killed the mood by calling me Ronnie"

"I didn't know there was a mood to kill"

"Well there was one but you have messed it up now. It can't be repaired. You should be askamed of yourself you mood murderer"

She laughed her beautiful laugh and kissed me again on the forehead, this time the kiss was longer and a little bit more deep and I find myself closing my eyes again getting lost in what she was doing.

She smiled and goes back to staring out the window and running her fingers through my hair. I wanted to say so many things to her. 'This is nice. You're amazing. I like being with you like this. Im yours if you will have me.'

But all I get out is "this is nice"

I think I might really love this girl.


	18. Chapter 18: Umbridge

I didn't want to give the devil in pink too much but she had to be mentioned. And for the Harry/Parvati lovers a little fluff

If I owned Harry Potter there would be a Harry Potter and the 19 Years book. However since I don't there isn't one.

Chapter 18: Umbridge

Ron's POV

Everything was hurting. But I felt bloody brilliant.

I had made Gryffindor Keeper! I had to pinch myself several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I really thought I would be rubbish and wouldn't make it but when Angelina called my name I nearly passed out.

I couldn't wait to get back to my dorm and go to sleep but when I stepped through the portrait I seen Hermione passed out surrounded by her hideously cute hats she was knitting for her spew thing. I smiled and shook my head. She was determined to free those house elves weather they wanted to be freed or not. You have to admire her determination.

I sit beside her and watch her sleep. She looked content and gorgeous with her hair going wild all over her head. I tugged at one of her curls and she stirred. I pulled back my hand and she seemed to smile in her sleep. Must be having a good dream.

I couldn't have her laying like that. She was sure to be sore in the morning so I scoop her up and try to lay her on the couch without waking her up. Unfortunately I must have scooped her too fast because she woke up in a panic and almost fell out of my arms.

"Ron! What the heck? Oh dear, I was waiting for Harry and I must have dozed off"

"That's right he did have detention with that toad woman. Bloody hell it's almost midnight. How long is she keeping him?!"

I wasn't really aware I was still holding Hermione so when I sat back down on the couch she ended up sitting on my lap. She looked at her legs then looked at me. She blushed and then shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on my shoulder and if someone was to come in it would look like I was cradling a child.

This woman!

"I'm glad that you made keeper Ron, " whispered Hermione in my ear, her breath on my skin making my nerves tingle. "You are going to be really good. But I wish you would have told me what you were doing. I would have liked to have seen you try out"

"You don't even like quidditch."

"No, but you're my best friend and I like you so I would have watched."

"Only like? Mione I'm hurt. I thought you adored me."

" Oh Ronald I'm so sorry. I forgot I'm supposed to confess my undying love and affection for you 10 times a day."

"Exactly and now you have 9 more times to go"

She laughed and hopped off my lap. She waved her wand and hhid the hats around the common room and then gathered up her parchment and her quill and started an essay.

"Mione really? Don't you get tired of homework?"

Shit. Said the wrong thing.

"You would do well to start on yours too Ronald!" snapped Hermione. "We have our O.W.L's this year in case you didn't know. They are only the single most important thing you do in 5th year. They determine practically everything when it comes to your future career. I don't know about you but I'm taking mine VERY seriously"

"I am quite aware of the O. seeing as I'm a 5th year right along with you. And I do plan on getting as many as I can. However I'm not bloody stressing my ass out over them. Not good for your health and that's the damn truth. You needn't stress anyways. You and I and the whole bloody school knows you're going to rack em all in and have the highest marks so calm down. "

Hermione just glared at me like she didn't believe a word that I said. I was about to say something when Harry and Parvati came in the room. They had seemed to be having an argument.

"I don't care what you say it isn't right Harry! You need to say something about this shit!"

"Vati no! That'll just give her the satisfaction and next time it'll be worse"

"Well she can't do this to you or any student it's absolutely barbaric. I ought to go and hez her ass!"

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"Well? Go ahead Harry show them! Show them what that bitch did to you!" yelled Parvati. I had never seen her so mad.

Harry sighed and held out his right hand. Hermione and I looked at the top of it and instantly I felt rage.

His hand looked like it had been carved by a knife. The words 'I must not tell lies' seemed to be glowing red and it looked absolutely painful.

"Mate, what the fuck did she do to you?!" I said looking Harry in the face while Hermione had a hold of Harry's hand and was trying to figure out a way to heal it.

"Blood quill. Lines. Isn't it brilliant?" said Harry in almost a whisper. " I've been writing for the past 4 hours. Had to let the message 'sink in' as she so eloquently put it"

"You have got to tell Dumbledore Harry." said Hermione trying to contain herself.

"That's exactly what I told him but he refuses" said Parvati obviously upset. "This is child abuse! What if she does this to first years?!"

"Then they would have it much worse if I say something don't you see Vati? If I say something she will see that it got to me and she wins. I won't give that toad looking bitch the satisfaction nor will I give her any reason to be harder on others. This is my bullshit. And I have to take it"

I don't have anything to say. I see both sides. As much as Harry should report this it'll only make it worse and she wouldn't let up. Already she fucked up DADA and now she's carving up kids. If Mum knew this she would kill her.

Maybe...

"Why don't we tell my mum? Maybe if parents know what's going on something can be done to stop it"

"No Ron," said Hermione. She is backed up by the Ministry. They won't do anything about her. She wouldn't even get an inquiry. Harry might be right. If he says something, things will get worse before they get better. Parvati come with me. We can get the first aid kit and some bandages from the dorm"

Parvati nods and follows Hermione up the steps.

"Harry you know this is bollocks right?"

"Yes mate, but really what can I do? Anyways I can take it. Fuck her. Im just worried about the others. What if she does this shit to Hermione? Or Ginny? Or Vati?"

"Then we would have no choice but to kill her. The twins can make it look like an accident"

"How would we do it"

"Push off the astronomy tower..."

"Put a mandrake in her room and tickle it..."

"Have Fred give her an ultra strength nougart that will make her bleed out..."

We spent the next 10 minutes coming up with more ways to kill Umbitch and get away with it and we had almost 40 ways when the girls came back with the first aid kit. Parvati took it and started putting cream and dittany on the wounds however none of it worked. They had tried everything they could think of but it seemed like the words were cursed so they finally suggested him seeing Pomfrey in the morning.

Hermione gathered up her things and said she was going to bed. She gave Harry and I quick hugs and headed toward her dorm. I get up and exhaustion hits me like a ton of bricks and I bid Harry and Parvati goodnight.

Imma feel this try out in the morning.

Harry's POV

After Ron went to bed, Parvati and I found ourselves along. I'm tired, I'm pissed, and I just want to forger this day every happened. But I also want to spend time with her.

Parvati had caught me walking back to the tower after she came from charting stars in the astronomy tower. She had seed my hand and went ballistic. I had to hold her back from storming to Umbridge's office and giving her a piece of her mind. In a way she scared me but at the same time I felt great that she cared about me enough to brisk getting the same detention to tell her off.

As we sit together on the couch she takes my hand and lightly brushes her fingers around the words hoping to soothe the pain. It actually felt quite good.

"Harry this is bad. I dont like that she is basically going to get away with torturing children. She's absolutely insane. And to think you have 4 more days of this shit its absolutely disgusting."

"I know, I hate it too. I have a feeling she is going to fuck up more than just hands though. She's already ruined DADA. Used to be my favorite class. What else? Vati promise be something"

"Promise you what Harry?"

"Promise me you won't give her a reason to do this to you. Promise me you won't get any detentions from her. I don't want this shit happening to you. I don't want you to hurt like this"

Parvati smiled and have me a quick hug " Typical Harry Potter. Always worried about others and never about himself. You need to focus on this issue that you have to endure"

"I'd rather focus on you. I really don't want this to happen to you. If she did this to you I'd get expelled because I would hex her ass to the next century. I care about you way too much to let you go through this.

Parvati blushed. "I care about you too. Which is why if I promise you have to promise as well"

" You know I can't do that. That would mean me lying to everyone and myself about Voldemort. I'm not going to lie just to satisfy her. It wouldn't be right. People aren't safe and the fact that the Ministry is trying to hush me and Dumbledore up isn't making it any better. People need to know Vati. People need to be aware. I don't want any more deaths to happen that I could prevent."

"I understand. How bout this. I'll try if you try. Deal?

"Sorted"

"Sorted"


	19. Chapter 19: Cho and Quiddich

This chapter is kinda angsty. I had to fit Cho Chang in here despite the fact that I REALLY do not like her. But for Parvati and Harry to get it right I had to squeeze her in. Also we have Ron having a depressing moment about Quidditch. I wished that they would have put the Weasley Is Our King and the fact that Ron started playing Quidditch in his 5th year and not his 6th.

How many times do I have to tell y'all I own nothing?!

Chapter 19: Cho and Quidditch

Hermione's POV

Its been weeks since Harry had detention with that horrid woman. 5 days of using Harry as a human etch a sketch had made the words permenant on his hand like a terrible tattoo. Harry's bad mood had started to fizzle out and he was speaking to Ron and I more and for some shocking reason Cho Chang. Parvati had noticed this new development as well and didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Do you think he likes her?" asked Parvati one day as she was brushing my hair. She Parvati is troubled about something she liked to play with hair. And since Harry was at Quidditch practice and Lavender was off with some boy I ended up being her maniquin.

"I mean he has mentioned her a couple times but-"

"I wonder what he sees in her" she interrupted brushing my gain a bit too hard. I get the feeling this conversation is going to hurt.

"Well maybe its becau-"

"I mean she isn't that pretty. Well no that's a lie. She's quite gorgeous actually. And she playes seeker for Ravenclaw so of course they have that in common"

"Yeah that's true but-"

"And she is a year older than him. Guys sometimes go for the older woman you know"

"I mean you are older than him by- that hurt..."

"And she is very smart. She seems nice I guess but she seems emotional. Always crying and shit"

"Don't swear Parva- OUCH! DAMN PATIL!"

"OOPS! Im sorry Hermione I didn't mean to do that."

"That's fine...just be more careful. And relax. I don't even think Cho is past Cedric. She may still me in mourning"

"That is true. Must be hard when your boyfriend dies. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about"

"Wait...I knew it! You like Harry!"

"Well duh Hermione of course I do. I'm not going to dance around the idea like you and Ron do. ".

I turn to look at her shocked. "Pardon? What do you mean like Ron and I do?"

Parvati laughed big and long" oh come on Hermione I know you don't expect to lie to me and say that you don't fancy Ron. Everyone knows"

"Everyone?"

"Well everyone except Ron himself. Of course he's too oblivious because he's too busy fancying you"

I jumped up out of the chair. "Ronald Weasley does not fancy me. We are just best friends. Nothing more."

"True. You two are best friends. But do you want it to be more?"

I smile. Of course I want it to be more but I really don't see that coming anytime soon.

"No. Well maybe...of course I do. Since 3rd year actually"

"Hermione boys are stupid. You have to tell him how you feel.

"And what if I do and he doesn't like me back Parvati? What will happen to out friendship? I don't want anything to mess that up. I don't want a repeat of 3rd year. It broke my heart that we weren't talking to each other."

"Oh yeah I remember. But you really never know until you try. And who knows? Maybe this will be a start of a beautiful relationship and you'll live happily every after. Or at the least get some good snogging in".

"Parvati!"

"What? You know you want to snog Ron"

Actually there are more things than snogging than I would love to do to Ron...

"Why don't you take your own advice Parvati?"

Parvati stepped back and looked at me eyes wide as dinner platrs. "Pardon?"

"Parvati why don't you tell Harry that you fancy him?"

"Well...I dont fancy him"

"Parvati don't sit up here and-"

"I love him"

My mouth dropped and I couldn't be more surprised. "You LOVE him?" Parvati are your serious?"

Parvati sat down on my bed and played with her long plait. "Yes Hermione. I love him. I love everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his smile. The way he's an absolute gentleman to me. The way he makes me laugh, the way he makes me mad, the way he looks when he is playing Quidditch. The way his eyes seem to light up when he is happy or excited. His touch, his hugs...Im in love with Harry Potter. And I know I'm only 15 and basically still a child but I truly can't help it. I've pondered my feelings for weeks, months even and I can't conclude anything else but love. And it hurts to see him like someone else. I have to play like I'm supportive of him talking about what a great person Cho is when really..." and her words choke in her throat and tears fall effortlessly of her eyes.

I sit beside her and side hug her and allow her to lay her head on my shoulder and cry. And then I find myself crying right along with her. Not because she's in tears.

But because I know exactly how she feels.

Ron's POV

Something told me not to get out of bed this morning. Something fucking told me to take a sick day.

Our first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. I was nervous as hell.

All week Malfoy and his bastard Slytherin cronies had been riding my dick about this game. Taking bets that I would fuck up. Saying rude shit about me not being able to block a shot.

I want to resign. I want to just throw in the towel. Fuck this shit I can't do it.

Of course Angelina won't let me and her, the twins, Harry, even Hermione have to be all "you can do this we believe in you" blah blah blah BILLSHIT I'm rubbish.

I sat there staring at my breakfast. Toast with eggs. Hermione even made it into a pattern for me. But I wasn't hungry.

"Ron you have to eat something" said Hermione even going as far as cutting off some of the egg and trying to feed it to me. "You'll need your strength for today. You know Slytherin plays dirty"

"Can't eat. Too nervous. Gonna muck this up. Harry?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Can I quit?"

"No mate"

"Dammit."

I eat the food only because Hermione is practically begging me to at this point. After breakfast we head out to the pitch.

"Good luck boys" said Hermione with a smile. "And Ron? You'll do great"

And with that she pulls my arm down and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Then she smiles runs out the castle to catch up with Parvati.

I touch the spot where she kissed me. It tingles and it's warm and it fills me with confusion and excitement. This is not he first time I have been kissed by Hermione but this is the first time that it had felt different. It had felt like she wanted me.

It had felt bloody brilliant.

Harry gives me a knowing look and laughs and we head to the pitch.

2 hours later

Weasley is our king,  
He cannot block a single thing,  
That is why the Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King

Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King

Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring. . .

WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,  
HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN. . .

WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING. . .

That song is burned into my brain. Today was the worst day ever. Yes we won but not by my doing. I was complete rubbish. Thankfully Harry caught the snitch.

But unfortunately he, the twins, and Malfoy got into a fight and fucking Umbitch banned them from Quidditch for life. FOR LIFE!

Angelina was pissed. Not so much at the guys but at Malfoy and Umbridge. Malfoy not only started the fight but he antagonized them and didn't get shit for it. Now Ginny is playing seeker even though she rather be a chaser and now Angelina has to search for two beaters and a replacement chaser.

I really feel bad for all of them. More than I do myself.

And to make matters worse Harry, Fred , and George also got their brooms taken away and detention with the bitcb for a whole week.

Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

Did I mention this day can go to hell?

The only things good about today was that kiss and the fact that at least Malfoy's jaw ended up broken.

Hermione, Parvati and I waited for Harry to return from detention. Both Parvati and I have reached our boiling points and Hermione is trying to calm the both of us down. It isn't working. I don't want to say some shit to hurt feelings so I tell the girls goodnight and head to bed.

Maybe I'll wake up and this would have all just been a dream.


	20. Chapter 20: Valentine's Day

For you Harvati shippers. Have I made any?

This is somewhat angsty and it deals with a problem that I know Harry probably brooded over (this was the year I started not to like Harry too much for that exact reason). I dug into my emotions a bit so I hope no one is mad that Harry is very mushy. Then again aren't all men mushy with the one they love?

Still don't own.

Chapter 20: Valentines Day

Ron's POV

I hate Valetines Day.

Who came up with such a stupid holiday? Full of pink and flowers and ruffles and lace its sickening and I can't stand it.

Maybe I'm only saying that because I don't have anyone to have a Valentines's Day with. Maybe if I had a girlfriend I would actually like to give her flowers and pink shit with ruffles on it.

We have a Hogsmeade visit on Valentines Day. How bloody convenient. Couples walking around arm in arm going to that romantic Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop place where it looked like Cupid puked his guts out.

The best Valentine's Day was when Ginny used to have a crush on Harry when she was 11. She gave him this horrible singing valentine. It was brilliantly funny. We still take the mickey from time to time about it on her.

Valentine's Day is wretched for us single blokes. Especially when you are witnessing your best mate getting ready for a date that he shouldn't be going on.

For some odd reason Harry and Cho have been getting closer. They even had a kiss under the mistletoe before Christmas holiday. I remember that will because all eyes were on Parvati when Harry was talking about it. She looked like she wanted to strangle him but she kept her composure. The next day Hermione told me how the night before she had to console a broken hearted Parvati who basically cried herself to sleep because the boy she loved didn't love her back. Which isn't true.

I know Harry likes Parvati. He likes her a lot actually. I just think that he has a soft spot for Cho right now because Cho had lost Cedric and Harry and Cedric had become friends during the tournament last year. And while feeling sorry for someone is okay, agreeing to take the girl out on the sappiest day of the year when you should be taking the girl that really loves you is the worst decision ever.

And I let him know that.

"Harry mate do you really think going to Hogsmeade with Cho is the right idea?"

"Well, no" said Harry. "But I can't really back out of it. And I'm trying to be nice. Cho really seemed put out when she asked me. Who am I to say no?"

"Uh you would be Harry Potter saying no to a girl who he doesn't really fancy like that."

"Whose to say I don't fancy her?

"Do you?"

"Umm...well not fully no. But she is a nice person and she did ask me"

"But what about... Oh nevermind"

Harry turned to face me. "What about who mate?"

"You know who Im talking about Harry."

Harry looked down at his shoes like he was ashamed of them. He knew EXAXTLY who I was speaking on.

"She hasn't spoke to me in days. Not properly anyways. And every time I try to ask her what's wrong she either says there isn't anything wrong or she changes the subject. If she won't talk to me what am I supposed to do. Beg?"

"Uh, YES!"

"And what of you Ron? You wanna get on my case? What about Hermione?"

I stood up and glared at him. How dare he flip that shit onto me. "What about her? I didn't do anything to her me and Hermione are fine"

"Bullshit! You fancy the girl but you don't say shit to her about it. You get on me about Vati and yet you're doing the exact same thing!"

"No I'm not! Hermione doesn't fancy me. But you know that Parvati fancies you and you won't do shit about it. Why Harry? Why?"

"BECAUSE! Because...shit...honestly I'm scared Ron. Is that what you want to hear?" said Harry looking very much defeated.

I'm confused. "Scared of what mate? Its just us tell me. "

Harry sighed and sat on his bed across from me and looked down at the floor. " Parvati isn't someone that you just go on a casual date with. She is someone that I want to spend all my time with. Someone that I miss even if she was two seats in front of me. She droves me mental mate. I always want to touch her and hold her and one day even kiss her."

My jaw dropped. I'm confused as hell right now. My best mate is basically confessing his feelings for a girl that he isn't even taking out for Valentines Day.

"And you are not with her because..."

"What do I have to offer her Ron?! I'm fucking Harry Potter. The boy who Voldemort wants to kill. There have been 4 attempts on my life ever since I found out about the wizarding world. What if I get killed? I can't leave her like that. Shit what of something happens to her because of me?! Or her family? Do you know how much that shit would hurt if something was to happen to her because she is dating me? I'd die mate. I would welcome Voldemort killing me if Parvati got mixed up in my drama."

Im floored. Harry was absolutely right. Anyone that associated with him was a target. Including me and Hermione. Was Harry doomed to be alone?

Hell no. He can't live like this.

"Harry you can't do that to yourself. Nor to her. Just like me and Hermione, Parvati knows the risks of being your friend. She more than likely knows the risk of being something more than friends with you. But she doesn't care. She sticks by you just like we do mate. You can't deny yourself happiness because of You Know Who. That's what he wants. He wants you to be miserable. He wants you to think that no one can love you. You can't stop living because of him Harry. If you really want to be with Parvati then be with her. Ask her what she wants. Tell her how you feel. Let her make the decision if she wants to be there for you or not."

Harry looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"You've been hanging around Hermione for way too long mate"

"Har Har. That was all me."

Speaking of Hermione...really when are you going to tell her? You are hurting yourself just as much as I am doing the same."

" Its different. You know Parvati wants you. Hermione doesn't see me like that. She's my best friend. I don't want to ruin that shit if she doesn't like me back"

"You never know until you try mate."

"Okay let's make a deal. If you go talk to Parvati, I'll try and see where Hermione's head is. Deal?"

"I was going to talk to Vati anyways but deal" and he shakes my hand and heads out of the dorm.

Harry's POV

I look around the common room to see if I can find Parvati. Sure enough I see her sitting beside Lavender talking. She looked over at me and frowned. Then she got up and walked out of the portrait.

Shit what did I do?

"Lav, what's up with Parvati?"

Lavender sneered at me as if I just insulted her with the question. "You should already know Harry Potter. Its shameful how you play with her heart like that. And with Cho Chang of all people!"

"Lavender I assure you. You have no idea what the hell you are talking about. I have nothing but love for Parvati and now I need to find her."

I run out the portrait and down the stairs. I run down the corridor to the right and shebiant there. Then I run all the way back and go down the left corridor.

Not there.

I start to get discouraged. I have to find her. I have to tell her how I feel. I really can't go on like this.

I love her.

I walk down the stairs and to he great hall. And I finally found her.

She is sitting on the Gryffindor table with her face in her hands. My eyes water up just seeing that I'm the one that made her cry. I never wanted to do that.

I walk up to her and tap her on the leg. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I stare back at her feeling as though I might cry myself. She motions me to sit down beside her so I do.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with Cho? You know you mustn't keep a lady waiting"

"I think I have kept a lady waiting long enough. Vati talk to me. Please. I need you to talk to me."

"For what Harry? Does my words even matter to you? Would you even listen if I told you anything?"

"Of course Vati! I listen to everything you tell me. How can I not?"

Parvati starts crying even more. Shit I can't take this. I stand up in front of her and start to gently wipe her tears away.

"Please Parvati, you have got to talk to me. I can't stand seeing you cry especially when I know I did it."

"So you do pay attention to me then."

"What the hell, of course I do that shouldnt even be a question"

"Well you sure do listen to Cho more. Why aren't you with her right now anyways?"

I move my hands to her waist and look her directly in the face. I need her to understand everything I'm feeling.

"Because I dont want to be with her, I want to be with you. She means nothing to me and you mean everything. I'm serious as hell right now."

"Rubbish! if I mean so much to you why the hell did you kiss her? To hell with mistletoe! And if I mean so much why were you going to spend Valentines Day with her? If she means nothing to you why spend time with her?"

"Because I'm fucking stupid Parvati. I felt bad for her about Cedric and what she had been going through and she had asked me and was crying and...shit in didn't want to be rude or be labeled as the bad guy so I said yes to her. And that kiss should have never ever happened. I would take it back and give it to you if I could but I can't."

"Why are you doing this to me Harry? I can't...I don't want you hurting me"

My thoughts are everywhere and nowhere. I feel like I'm aboutbto explode. I also feel like the biggest tit but I truly don't care. I pull Parvati into me and hold her. She doesn't lift her arms up at all and that hurts like hell.

"I dont want you hurt at all don't you see Parvati? I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. I don't want Voldemort coming for you or your family because you are with me. If something was to happen to you I would lose my bloody mind."

She pushed me away and gives me the death stare that she usually reserves for when she is royally pissed. I take a step back.

"Isnt that my decision to make? Do you think I don't really know who you are and what is happening to you? I don't give a damn about that evil man Harry, he can't stop us from feeling what we feel for each other nor can he prevent us from being happy. Only you can do that. He has no power over what this is or isnt or should be. You can't let him control your life. You can't let him take you away from your family. From your friends. From me."

I stare at her in hidden admiration. I've never really had someone care aboutnme like this before and even more show it. I want to laugh, cry, scream, jump, run, and everything else all at the same time. But right now what I really want to do is kiss her

Which is exactly what I do. I pull her close and kiss her. She starts to kiss me back and it feels like everything its supposed to be. I feel dizzy and alive and I pick her up and continue to deepen the kiss and it feels like we have been at it for hours when it was only a few seconds.

She pulls back and looks at me like she can't believe this is happening.

"Harry what is this? What are we doing?"

"Kicking Voldemort's ass"

She laughed and started to kiss me again. She pulls me towards her as we kiss and sits down. As the kiss deepens and my tongue slips into her mouth she leans back and is now halfway laying on the table with me on top of her.

God she is driving me insane. I have to remember where I am...shit where are we again? Who cares!

As I start to make a journey to her neck I hear a voice scream.

"OI! WE EAT AT THAT TABLE YOU KNOW!"

We freeze and look towards to double doors to see Ron and Hermione grinning showing every tooth in their heads. We get off the table and attempt to straighten out our clothes.

"When I told you to talk to her Harry," said Ron highly amused, "I didn't mean snog her where I eat my morning bacon."

"Leave it to you Ronald Weasley to ruin a perfectly good moment" said Hermione rolling her eyes and smiling as us.

We laugh and I take Parvati's hand and we joined Ron and Hermione and head towards Hogsmeade.

This turned out to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

Hope Cho won't be too upset.


	21. Chapter 21: The Lioness vs The Serpent

This is actually two chapters in one. Just so you know that I don't kill off Sirius. I HATED that he died in the series. Harry needed a father figure and in didn't like that he only had one for only two years and then had him basically ripped away from him.

This chapter also introduces a ship that I have come to really enjoy writing about.

If I owned Harry Potter I would be out buying stuff. Since I don't I'm here posting fan fiction.

Chapter 21: Wounded/The Lioness and The Serpent

Ron's POV

I feel like shit. The pain, the dreams, everything has me feeling like absolute shit.

It's been 3 days since we broke into the Ministry. Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Parvati walked away with minor injuries.

Me and Hermione on the other hand? Not so much.

The last thing I remember about that night is my dumb cursed drunk ass summoning one of those bloody brains from that tank in the Ministry. It sprang to life and tried to kill me with its tentacled nerves wrapping around my arms and chest.

Not only was I useless, I took my own ass out of the fight.

But I would gladly trade what happened to Hermione just so she would wake up.

Apparently that Death Eater bastard Dolahov hit her with a nonverbal curse. She hasn't woken up since. She is alive because I can see her breathing and she is warm. But she isn't up and about with me and it hurts.

She got scarred up pretty bad too. But no amount of scars would make her less beautiful to me.

I go and sit at her bedside once I know the coast is clear. She's stiff as a board with only her chest moving up and down as she is breathing. It reminded me a bit of the time she was petrified.

"Hermione, please wake up. They don't know what that basyard hit you with but it must have been ban cuz you've been sleep for 3 days straight. You gotta wake up. I'll never say another teasing thing to you ever again….That's a lie"

"How about this: I promise to try not to overreact on you too much. I promise to maybe at least a little bit try to be okay with the Krum situation. He's still a bloody old man git though. But for you I will try my best to be nicer about him. That's a lie he's too much of a git."

"You have to be okay. You were coming to The Burrow this summer remember? We were going to have fun. You and me. Harry too of course unless he was visiting Parvati or something. The two of us can find something to do. Sometimes I rather like it when it's just us two an-"

"I...like it...too..." whispered Hermione in a croaky voice.

"Mione! You're awake! Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!"

"Language...Ron" she whispered with a tiny smile.

I reach out and grabbed her hand" how are you feeling?"

"Terrible...dizzy...it hurts Ron..."

I start to panic and look for the pain potion madam Pomfrey had set out for me. I grab it and put it on Hermione's lips and try to help her drink as much as she could. I didn't care that I was in pain as well.

"Do you feel like sitting up? I can put some pillows behind you."

"Yessss... I don't think...wait, how long have I been here?"

"Well today is Thursday so.."

"Three days? Wait! Thursday what day? Did I..ow...miss O.W.L's?"

I look at her confused. Dear Merlin I hope her mind hasn't been fucked up.

"Hermione, we took those ages ago remember? Way before we went to the ministry. The day Fred and George left do you remember?"

"Oh...yes I do. I feel mixed up. It hurts so bad that... Mmmmmmmm...that I can't seem to think straight"

I feel useless again. Hermione is in pain and I don't know what to do.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey maybe she will have something stronger"

"NO!" yelled Hermione causing me to flinch. "I...I mean, no. Sorry. Not now. Please don't leave me"

"Never. I'll always be here. I just want to get you some help and I'll be right back"

"I'll let you know if I need it just please Ron stay here. Tell me what happened, I don't exactly remember."

"Well we started to battle and-"

"No. I mean what happened to you? To everybody. Is Harry okay? Why are your arms bandaged up?"

"Harry is fine. He had some cuts and bruises but nothing out the ordinary. Mainly everyone was like that. We were the ones that got fuc...messed up the most. Apparently I got hit with some curse that made me all drunk acting and summoned a brain and it attacked me. My arms and chest are covered in scars."

Hermione looked at me like she was about to cry. "Oh Ron I'm so sorry its not your fault-"

"It is my fault. Who summons a brain that tries to fucking kill you? I was useless, I did nothing. "

"No no Ron you were brilliant. You couldn't help getting cursed just like I couldn't. It just happened. At least we...OWWWWWWW!"

Hermione screamed like she was being burned alive.

"SHIT! Hermione stay still! I'll get Madam Pomfrey I promise I'll be back!"

I head off to find her but of course she heard Hermione's blood curdling scream so she was already rushing towards us.

She told me that I had to wait outside the curtain and I refused. I had to stay with her. She couldn't understand. She assured me that when she was done I could come back and see to her so it looked like I had no choice.

It seemed like hours but finally I was allowed back to Hermione's side. She looked so tired and hurt that I felt like I was going to cry.

She motioned me to sit on the bed beside her. I hesitated. I didn't want to hurt her. But she looked like she needed it so I slid beside her and allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder.

A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep. At least she looked a lot more peaceful than she did earlier.

I made a secret promise to her then and there. To always stay by her side. To always protect her and be there for her when she needs me and even when she doesn't need me.

I'm turning into such a sap. But honestly, for Hermione, I don't care.

Ginny's POV...2 weeks later

I was sitting in the library doing some last minute charms work. I noticed Draco when he walked in. I felt his eyes on me as he pretended to look for a book.

I glanced up at him a few times and the next thing I know he is walking over to me.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

I'm confused as hell. Draco has NEVER spoken to me. After all, him, my brothers, Harry, Hermione, and a few others I'm acquainted with do not get on. Something smells fishy. Keep your guard up Gin.

"Uh, sure. Go right ahead." I said hesitantly.

He gave me a small smile and sits down with a book that i can look at and tell he wasn't really interested in.

What's his deal?

We sit in silence for about 15 minutes. He's pretending to read but he hasn't turned any pages and he keeps looking at me out the corner of his eye.

What the hell is his deal?

I can't take this anymore. "Okay Draco Malfoy, what do you want?"

He looked at me caught off guard that I called him by both his first and last name.

"Why do I have to want something Ginevra Weasley?"

Woah. Didn't expect that.

"Because you don't talk to me. You've never talked to me."

"Is there a reason why I shoudnt?

"There are several actually. You dont like my family. You always talk shit about us like we are beneath you. I get that we are poor, and what you call blood traitors so why would you grace me with your presence? I wouldn't believe I'm worthy enough" I said with a sneer.

Draco eyes widened like he was surprised but he quickly recovered. "Yeah. Okay. I have said those things. Mainly to the Weasel-"

"His name is Ron, Malfoy. Watch it."

"Fine. I'm not calling him Ron. But for you I won't call him Weasel. Look just hear me out"

Wow. He actually looks sincere. Okay let's see how this goes.

"I'm listening..."

"How are you feeling?"

Did he just ask...okay...

"Um I'm fine? No fuck that. Your father tried to curse me. So actually no I'm not fine. And you should realize why I don't want to speak to you about my well being"

" I know what he did. He told me. And I apologize for him."

"Pardon?"

"Look I am sorry that the ministry shit happened. Weasley, I'm being serious. And while I'm being serious let me say what i need to say and if you don't want to talk to me I can leave"

"Fine. Continue."

" I find myself wanting to befriend you"

"Be.. I'm sorry what was that? For a minute there it sounded like you want to be my friend."

"I do"

"But why?"

"I don't know. I feel like I should be"

Okay this is creeping me the hell out.

"Are you just tying to get close to me to get to Ron or Harry? Cuz if that's your plan you can go fuck yourself"

Malfoy laughed. "You're fiesty. I like that in a woman"

"Would you like to find out just how fiesty I can be? I can give you a Bat-Bogey Hex that will haunt your nightmares"

"Shit. Okay Weasley back off it isn't anything like that. I have no desire to get to your brother nor Potter and it has nothing to do with them and all to do with you. You interest me"

"I wont be one of your scarlet women like that cow Pansy. You can kiss my ass if that's what you're looking for"

"You're going to make this hard aren't you?"

"I'm making it just as hard as you are. You're talking in circles. I don't have time to waste with you if you're going to sit here and play these games"

Mayfoy looked at me like he was impressed. "Could I write to you over the summer? Prove that I'm trying to be genuine to you? I'm not trying to fuck around with you, I'm not trying to get close to you for no hidden agenda bullshit. Its just me, a Malfoy trying to see if I can get along with you, a Weasley. Can you at least give me a chance to see if we can be friends?"

I ponder this as I look I into his eyes. Hmm... I never noticed his eyes.

"Your eyes are gray."

"Your eyes are brown"

"I never noticed that your eyes were gray"

"I've always known you had brown eyes."

Why do I feel like blushing. Wait. .is he blushing? What the hell!

"Okay. I guess I can at least try to see where you are coming from. After all. The saying is keep your friends close and your enemies closer"

"I don't want to be your enemy."

"We shall see about that Malfoy."

"Call me Draco. Usually people who are trying to be friends call each other by their first name"

"Thanks for the clarification smartass"

Malfoy laughed again. I give him a small smile. "Anytime, princess"

Sigh..."Ginny. I guess you can call me Ginny"

"I'll stick to calling you Princess."

"Whatever Draco, as long as you don't call me Ginevra."

He nods and gets up from his seat. He gives me a bow. "Talk to you soon Princess". And then he walks out of he library.

Well Gin, you never back down from a challenge. Let's see where Draco Malfoy is taking this.


	22. Chapter 22 Letters Part 4

Oh no. Getting into Half-Blood Prince. I will be heavy in this year because so much happens with Ron and Hermione as well as showing the evolution of Ginny and Draco. Just giving you a heads up for those weirdos who actually like Lavender Brown: I cannot stand her and I wish I didn't have to include her in anything however she is crucial to the story so she had to be included. But I seriously I don't like her. She reminds me of all the ditzy boy crazy rude mean girls from high school. She could have almost been a Regina George.

On with the story. Again this is two chapters in one so this will be rather long. I don't own HP. I do have a daughter that has hair like Hermione's sometimes.

Chapter 22: Letters Part 4/ Getting To Know You

Dear Mione,

I know it's only been 3 days but I missed you and I needed to check on you and see if you are okay. Due to circumstances I feel that I will be nicer than I usually am in letters so I hope you will be proud of me.

Nothing has happened really. Although I did find out that Ginny had spoken to Malfoy on the way home and has even sent him a letter. What the fuck is that about? I told her not to and to leave that git alone but she is in her "I do what I want" phase you girls go through so she isn't listening to me. Maybe you should write her and make her see reason. She listens to you better.

Harry wrote to me and told me that he was spending a week at Parvati's and then the rest of the summer with Sirius. So if you come to The Burrow it'll just be us this time. Hope its okay.

Well I'm running out of shit to say. Write back and let me know how you are doing. And kiss Mummy for me and tell her I love her so much.

Love,

Ron

Dear Ron,

I understand that I'm still injured and that you're trying to be nice but you don't have to change yourself just because of that. I'm not dying. I'm a big girl. I tie my own shoes now.

I already knew about the Malfoy situation with Ginny and while I understand EXACTLY how you feel (I really don't like the situation either) I can't very well tell her not to contact him. And neither can you. All we can do is keep a lookout that Malfoy isn't trying anything crafty. THAT DOES NOT MEAN TO SPY ON HER RONALD!

I'm happy that Harry is finally going to have a decent summer. I'm sure he and Parvati are going to have a lovely time. Isn't it wonderful that they are together now? I'm really happy for them and especially happy for Harry. He needs this after so much pain in his life. And I'm so so so so happy he doesn't have to stay with the Dursleys this summer.

And yes it's fine that it'll be the two of us. I don't think that would be a problem. Unless you're plotting to attack me. Should I start sleeping with my wand under my pillow Ron?

Mum says hi and she loves you too. When can I come to the Burrow? I am bored out of my mind, my parents aren't going to be around during the day and we aren't going on holiday. Let me know something. It's your turn to save me this time.

Love from,

Hermione

P.s.: I miss you too.

Mione,

You can come over right now! Seriously. Mum already said you can come whenever you want and stay til school starts. Just let me know and we will get the floo connected to your house.

I'm glad you can tie your shoes now. It was embarrassing trying to teach you.

And why can't I spy on my sister? She's fraternizing with the enemy! Malfoy is shit. He's plotting something I just know it and my sister is not going to be caught in the middle of it. I'm not going to let that happen. Even Harry says that I should.

Let me know when you are ready to come.

Yours,

Ron

P.s: So Granger you've figured out my plan. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

Dear Ron,

Your mum spoke to my mum and I will be coming on Monday. So you have 3 extra days to plan out your attack against me. But know that you don't scare me Weasley. I may have a plan on my own.

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU AND HARRY JAMES POTTER STAY OUT OF GINNY'S BUSINESS!

I'll see you in 3 days. I can't wait!

Love from,

Hermione

P.s: sleep with one eye open.

Mione,

Is that a threat?

Ron

Ron,

Take it how you want.

Hermione

Mione,

I like it when you talk like that. Makes you sound sinister. Now cuss for me.

Ron

Ron,

You are such a pig! See you tomorrow

Love,

Hermione

Draco's POV

I've always been an open minded person contrary to popular belief. I have always wanted to see beyond what others thought and contradict opinions that people have made about things. But when you are raised to believe one thing and never to question it, it gets hard.

I come from a long line of proud pureblood witches and wizards. I was raised to believe that muggleborns were filth and the ones that defend them are just as bad.

When I was younger my father used to tell me stories of Mudbloods. How they would trick witches and wizards into telling them the secrets of their magic and thus making them magic also. I was told that magic should be within pureblood families only and if purebloods went against that then they were traitors to their own kind and should never be trusted.

I had watched her since my second year which was her first. I knew exactly what she was even before I knew her name. That red hair was a dead giveaway. She was a Weasley. A blood traitor. A poor man's daughter. Sister to the Weasel Ron whom he and that saint Potter I despised.

Her first year I had only noticed her. I really didn't pay her too much mind. I thought for a blood traitor she was pretty. I liked her eyes, they were like amber. But she was what she was so I stayed away.

Her second year (my 3rd) I seen that she had a bit of spunk to her. She would joke around with those twin Weasleys and she would even play pranks which I thought was unusual for a girl to do.

Her 3rd year (my 4th) was when she really started to interest me. I noticed that she was driven. Intense. Smart. Willing to do what was needed to achieve her goals. I was shocked that she didn't get sorted into Slytherin. I had considered asking her to the ball even though I knew the results from that would have been wretched. I would have been outcasted by my own house. My own family.

By her 4th year I was done. This red headed vixen had somehow entranced me. I couldn't get her out of my head. I knew she shouldn't have even been the topic of any of my conversations but I couldn't help myself.

I needed her. I wanted her. I had to have her.

I didn't know what to do so I did something that i thought I would never do over Christmas holiday.

I talked to my mother.

Mother is more understanding than Father. She still hold the same beliefs but she is also kind and sees the good in situations that seem terrible.

Like mine.

*Flashback*

I'm sitting in the drawing room with Mother having tea. I'm nervous and she senses it.

"Draco dear, is something troubling you?"

"No Mother nothing at all. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind"

"Son, you have never been a good liar. Now tell me what's wrong."

I hesitated. This could be good or it could go terribly wrong.

"You must not tell Father. He can't know. If he knew no telling what he would do"

Mother gets a worried look on her face. "Draco honey has something happened? Do you need protection?"

"No no nothing like that Mother. Not even remotely that serious. But I would rather not him know"

Mother smiled at me and brushed back my hair. Its soothing."You're secret's safe with me."

"Okay. Well, there is this girl and-"

"A girl Draco? Is this about Pansy?"

"Pansy is vile Mother. I don't like her"

"I understand. Continue"

"Okay. Mother, before I tell you about her you have got to promise me you won't hate me when I'm done"

She looked at me again worried. "Son, I could never hate you. But you now have me a bit worried."

Sigh..."she's a Gryffindor"

Mother sits back in her seat. I almost don't want to finish but I need to.

"She's a 4th year and she has brown eyes and red hair."

Mother looked at me with shock in her eyes that quickly turned to amusement. "Oh. I see. She's Arthur Weasley's young daughter."

"...yeah. Ginevra. People call her Ginny. Look I know her family is a poor bunch of blood traitors and I know you wouldn't approve but-"

Mother held up her hand signaling me to stop talking. "Draco it's fine. I know how you feel. And I don't have a problem with it."

I am shocked and amazed at Mother right now. How can she know how I'm feeling?

"When I was a 6th year I too fell for someone that many purebloods wouldn't be caught dead near. His name was Amos. And he was a muggleborn. We used to have a lot of fun together. He was great at charms and he used to charm many things for me. My favorite was this flower that wouldn't wilt. He was kind to me. He would read muggle stories to me. Yes Draco, your mother had fallen for a muggleborn at one point in her life"

I stare wide eyed at my mother. I had never heard her talk about this. And the way that she looked when she spoke about it looked like she still had love for this man.

"Back then times were different. Arranged marriages were very common among pureblood families. I was already betrothed to your father long before I met Amos. When me and your father finally married I had to stop speaking to him. Last I heard he was married to a girl in really didn't like in school. But that's another story."

"I tell you all that to say this Draco. You can't help the one you truly fall in love with. Sometimes your love may compromise your beliefs. But sometimes that's not necessarily a bad thing. This Weasley girl you speak of? Her family may be poor but they take care of each other and respect folks that deserve it. If this girl has caught your eye, there may be a valid reason as to why. And that's something that you need to find out."

I looked at my mother as she put her hand on my shoulder. For the first time in my teenage life I actually feel like I can fully open up to her about Ginny and how I feel about her.

"Her brothers hate me. I think she probably already hates me because of that factor right there. Not to mention what Father has raised me to believe it totally contradictory to how she lives. How could she learn to even tolerate me? And even if that was to happen she would never love me"

Mother looked at me and smiled. "Isn't that for the lady to decide? Maybe you should try to talk to her. Let her see that you are genuine in your feelings for her. Try to befriend her."

"I wouldn't know where to begin. And what about my friends? What would they say?"

"Do you honestly care what they would say?"

"...no."

"If they are really your friends they would stand by your decisions no matter how much they might not like it. Maybe it's time for some new friends. Starting with this one."

*end flashback*

My hands start to shake as I hold my quill preparing to write Ginny Weasley a letter. I didn't really know what to say. So I basically write what popped into my head.

Dear Ginevra,

I don't know what to say to you. I'm not that good with writing letters. But I thought that for the sake of getting to know each other I would write something and see if you wanted to respond.

Maybe we can do it this way: I ask you some questions and you ask me what you want to know.

Actually I'll let you go first. Hope to hear from you Princess.

Draco.

Ginny's POV

I love Mum's food but I think I love breakfast the most.

She makes these delicious pancakes. So fluffy and plump and sweet and it's great that I have a good metabolism otherwise I'd be a blimp.

Breakfast usually just consists of us eating and morning posts. Usually Ron always gets letters from Harry and Hermione and sometimes I'll get one from Hermione and Dean and Susan. We know what owls to expect between Pig, Hedwig, Errol, and Susan's owl Brookshire

But this morning a falcon flew through the window and landed perfectly on my shoulder. I froze. Could this be from...no he couldn't have been serious.

4 sets of eyes are instantly on me. Mum, Fred, George, and Ron. The falcon is sitting regally on my shoulder waiting for me to pluck the letter from his beak.

I take the letter from him and expect him to fly off but not only does he remain perched, he starts affectionately rubbing his face against my hair.

Shit.

I look at the envelope and sure enough the return address is from Draco.

Double shit. Think fast Gin. No one can see this.

I hop up and run up the stairs to my room not looking back or trying to hear Mum call my name.

I shut the door and lock it. As if it'll keep Mum or the twins out. But at least Ron can't get in and that would be the worst.

I open the letter and read. I feel myself smirking. Poor boy doesn't even know how to write a damn letter. To talk so much shit in school he sure is a man of little words in a letter.

I guess I'll humor him. Literally.

Dear Draco,

To be such a shit talker at Hogwarts you sure don't say much in a letter.

I like your idea and I like that you are letting me go first. Such a bloody gentleman! I do have A LOT of questions for you but for now let's just start with 5.

1\. Besides terrorizing everyone beneath you what do you like to do for fun?

2\. Whats your favorite color?

3\. Are you sure you're not dating Pansy? Because I hate that bitch.

4\. Are you actually going to speak to me in school?

5\. Why me? And give me an answer this time.

And for the second time don't call me Ginevra. Either call me Ginny or Princess I guess. Princess does suit me. You are welcome to bow down and feed me grapes and stuff.

Ginny.

P.S: I really like your bird. What's his name?

Dear Princess,

Feisty fiesty feisty! Normally your little attitude would turn me off from you but I think if you weren't like you were I would have no interest in you at all. You may have met your match though I'm afraid.

Okay. I can do 5 questions. I'll answer yours first.

1\. You make me sound like such a damn bully. But I like playing Quidditch and contrary to popular belief I actually did a fair tryout for seeker in second year and earned that spot on my own. My father just thought we needed better broomsticks.

2\. Green duh. I am a Slytherin.

3\. No. I hate that bitch too. My father and her parents want a relationship to happen but I'd rather die.

4\. Yes I will talk to you in school. I don't give a fuck about what people think of me

5\. I already told you. You interest me.

Now for my questions:

1\. What are things that you like to do?

2\. What's your favorite food?

3\. Rumor has it that you like Potter. Care to confirm?

4\. What's your favorite/least favorite subjects in school?

5\. Are you going to tell anyone you're talking to me?

And sorry for using your name. I told you I don't write people.

Draco

P.S: his name is Pegasus.

Dear Draco,

May have met my match have I? You dream of being on my level. If you're a good boy I just might teach you my ways.

Now you your questions.

1\. I like playing Quidditch, writing lonely boys letters, playing pranks, drawing, and granting wishes.

2\. My favorite food is my mum's pancakes.

3\. No. He's like a brother to me. And even if I did I'm not a boyfriend stealing bitch.

4\. My favorite subject is charms. My least favorite is potions.

5\. Good question. Ron has already figured it out that you have written me. He isn't happy. And knowing him he will probably tell Harry and Hermione. But honestly I don't know. Not because of keeping this a secret, but really it isn't anyone's business who I talk to.

1\. Why does your father want you and Pansy to be together when you don't even like her?

2\. What's your REAL favorite color Draco?

3\. If you don't care what people think why do you act like an extra prat when your ass buddies are around you?

4\. What kind of treats does Pegasus like? Your bird is the sweetest. Nothing like you. Maybe that's why I like him so much.

5\. Why do I interest you?

I want to be frank with you. I don't trust you. I can't. You treat my brothers like shit and treat others like they are beneath you and I don't like that shit. Its taking a lot for me to actually write you but I feel like I should be nice and at least give you the opportunity to not be such a prat.

Ginny

Draco's POV

I read the last part of her letter and I suddenly feel discouraged. I do appreciate that she is at least trying to get to know me but how can she do that if she doesn't trust me? I can't even be mad however. She has seen me be an asshole for 5 years. And in retrospect I'm still an asshole. But I don't want to lose the little bit I have of her.

Maybe it's time for me to work on myself.

Dear Princess,

With that attitude of yours how are you not a Slytherin? I think you may have been sorted wrong. And I like being bad. That's my charm. You're a bad girl yourself Ginny, in your own domineering way.

2\. He still believes in arranged marriages. Him and my mother were arranged. He wants to keep the pureblood tradition. I have told him many times if I have to marry a pureblood I will. Just not her.

2\. My real favorite color is red.

3\. Ass buddies. Clever. You're so vulgar. And I don't act extra. I'm just me. They don't make any difference in my behavior.

4\. He likes ham a lot. And I'm going to have to teach him to be a male and not some sappy flappy bird.

5\. I can't answer that question until you trust me.

And I get it. You don't trust me. I haven't given you any reason for you to. I won't sit here and pretend that to get you to trust me I'll get along with your brother and your friends. That would be a lie. We just don't get on and that's not going to change. And also to be frank I really don't care to get along with them just to get you to trust me. That would be deceitful don't you think? Would you rather me lie to get to you or be honest? One thing I will apologize for however are the mean things I've said about your family. I can't very well try to be friends with you if I speak I'll of them. I still don't like Ron though. The twins are funny.

Draco

P.S. Do you think that you could meet me in Diagon Alley one day next week?


	23. Chapter 23: Trouble Sleeping

When I was a teenager I found I got into most of my trouble at night when I was supposed to be asleep. Just saying ;)

This will be short.

Don't own. Don't come for me.

Chapter 23: Trouble Sleeping

Ron's POV

Knock knock knock...

Mmm...But I don't want to tap dance with the spiders...

Knock knock knoc...

Mmmmmm...what the hell is that noise? It's annoying.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK etc...

What the fuck! Okay okay keep your bloody shirt on!

I opened my door to see Hermione in her Gryffindor sleeper shorts and a tank top ready to knock on my door again. She looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"The dream?"

She nodded.

"Wanna sleep in here again?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Come on in"

Hermione has been here for two weeks so far and the past couple of nights she has been sleeping in my room because she had been having nightmares about the break in. The extra bed Harry usually sleeps in was still in my room so she would sleep in that.

But I sensed that tonight would be different.

Hermione walked into my room and headed over to the camp bed. All of a sudden she doubles over in pain and would have collapsed onto the floor had I not caught her.

I picked her up and carry her over to my bed and sit her down. She told me that her lower stomach was hurting her really bad and that she had taken potions but it wasn't helping.

"Maybe if you rub my stomach it would feel better?" she asked as she laid flat on her back in my bed.

Hermione Granger is laying in my fucking bed and she is giving me permission to touch her! I can't do that! What is she thinking? Why is she doi- oh shit she's lifting up her shirt. Hermione Granger is laying in my bed with her shirt halfway up to her bra! This is a bloody set up I know it! She can't possibly...

"Hermione what is that?" I asked as my eyes scan her stomach. She had something shiny sticking out of her belly button.

She looked down and laughed. "Oh that? That's a belly ring. You know how I have my ears pierced? Well you can pierce other things too like your belly. It may be kind of a muggle thing really. "

I had never seen anything like that before. It was a little heart with her birthstone in it. It was actually very very sexy. It actually made me hard which is the last thing Hermione needed to notice.

"I wouldn't take you for someone to do that."

"I may like books but I'm not a total prude Ronald"

"No no I didn't mean it like that. Its just kind of a shock. Not a bad one though"

"Oh. Well I'm full of surprises" sha said in a low voice that sent shivers throughout my body .

"I like surprises."

"Maybe one day I'll show you another surprise and see if you can deal with it."

Oh shit. I could take that so many ways. I take a deep breath and try to channel my thoughts in the right direction because the randy teenager in me is screaming at me to pounce on her.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Go ahead its cramping"

I take my hands and touch her stomach. She instantly tenses up.

"Sorry are my hands cold or something?"

"No...not at all" she whispered as if she enjoyed it. "Keep going".

I start massaging her stomach and she starts to moan. At first I thought I was hurting her, but then I see that she is biting her lower lip. She usually does this when she is in deep thought, nervous, or getting excited. That and her star is glowing a bright bright purple meaning she is very very happy.

So I must be doing something right.

She starts giving me directions on where to rub. Its taking everything in me not to climb on top of her and kiss her. Randy teenager is practically begging and pleading on his hands and knees for this to turn into something else. Even respectable teenager is starting to sweat.

I don't know what the hell possessed me to do this, but I give her stomach a small kiss. She moaned and grinned so I give her a few more kisses. This is getting extremely dangerous. Oh shit she is running her fingers through my motherfucking hair! I lose control and start moaning myself. I can't take this anymore. She is driving me crazy.

"Are...are you feeling better?"

No answer.

"Mione..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling better? "

"...you have no idea. Thank you Ron. That felt really good."

"Good"

"Ron? Is it okay if I stay here? I'm too...relaxed to move"

"Okay sure. I'll just lay in the other bed"

Hermione looked at me confused. "I'm not trying to kick you out your own bed Ron. And its not like I never slept in the same bed as you before"

Shit you don't have to tell me twice!

She gets under my blanket. I join her under and instinctively wrap my right arm around her stomach gently pulling her close. Once again I am spooning Hermione in bed. Every thought that I am trying to have to turn me off isn't working.

I want her. Badly. Not even just physically. I want all of her. And I don't know how long I can go on not having her.

Something has got to give.


	24. Chapter 24: Lavender Brown

Ugh. Lavender. How I hate Lavender Brown! This will be short.

If I owned Harry Potter, Lavender would have never happened.

Chapter 24: Lavender Brown

Parvati's POV

I hate packing.

Packing is time consuming when you can't do it with magic. The only place I can properly pack with magic is at Hogwarts. At least I have help though. Paddy and Lavender are currently in my room helping me sort out what to bring and what to leave as far as clothes are concerned.

"Ooh ooh Pav (she has GOT to find a better nickname for me) this shirt is perfect!" squeals Lavender as she holds out my tight low cut shirt I got a few days ago. " it shows off your new boobs!"

I laughed at this. "New boobs? Really? You say it like I haven't been growing them for years"

"They have grown though. Has Harry Potter been playing with them maybe?"

"LAVENDER!"

"What? You say it like you two haven't had sex before"

I continue to pack my trunk not saying a word.

"Oh my goodness you're still a virgin?" gasped Lavender.

"And what pray tell is:wrong with that?"

"I just figured that you two had already done it before. The way you two were all into each other when he came to visit made me think that you guys did it all the time"

"Lavender please. He hasn't even seen my bra yet."

"That's not true" chimed in Padma with a huge grin on her stupid face. "Remember he walked in while you were about to change into-"

"Don't you have packing to do yourself in your own room Paddy?" I glare at Padma.

She laughed and ran out the room barely missing getting hit by the pillow I threw at her.

Lavender looked amused. "Well well. If I was you I would be all over him. Harry is pretty hot"

"Yes my BOYFRIEND is hot. Can we move on? I'm not ready for sex and he hasn't even brought it up."

"That's because he's a gentleman. Now Ron Weasley on the other hand? He looks like he would be absolutely rough in bed"

I look up at her wide eyed. "Oh Merlin please tell me you don't fancy Ron."

"Why shouldn't I? He's gorgeous, he is wicked at Quidditch, he has gotten some muscle and he just looks all man. I'd give him a go"

You'd give a broomstick a go.

"I don't think you should go there Lav. What about Hermione?"

"What about Granger?"

"Don't play stupid Lavender you know she fancies Ron"

"And? What's your point? She has been up his ass for 6 years. If she really wanted him she would have done something by now. And besides. She wouldn't know what to do with him. Ron isn't a book. She probably wouldn't even know where to put it."

"I really don't think-"

"Whatever Parvati, I'm going for it. I'm making Ron Weasley mine this school year. Granger had her chance. Now she's going to learn how a real woman gets her man"

I sighed. I really don't know how to play this. On the one hand Hermione is my friend and she is head over heels over Ron. On the other hand Lavender is my BEST friend and as crude as she says things she is right. Hermione had had years to make her move and claim Ron. He's a free agent. He can date whomever he pleases.

I think I'm going to just sit back and watch whatever happens happen. Besides I have my own boyfriend to worry about.


	25. Chapter 25: Amortentia

I like suspicious/jealous Hermione. It makes her human and shows that even though she is very mature for her age she is still a teenage girl and she has feelings just like the rest of them

I don't own Harry Potter. And I think if I smelled love potion I would smell baby lotion, rock candy, and whatever Rupert Grint smells like. I bet he smells like Axe and ice cream.

Chapter 25: Amortentia

Hermione's POV

First day of potions couldn't have gotten more weird.

First off Professor Snape is no longer the Potions Master. Which I would be happy about had he not end up the new DADA teacher. Ron says that maybe it's a good thing seeing as the DADA teachers never make it past a year so hopefully he may end up sacked.

We now have Professor Slughorn. He used to teach Potions a long time ago. He seems very nice but like all Slytherins (he used to be their HOH before he retired) he is ambitious and likes to keep company around him that will help him gain some sort of status. He had already taken a liking to Harry and it seems like he has also set his sights on me and Ginny as well.

The first part of the lesson consisted of identifying 4 potions. I had already identified 2 of them ("20 points to Gryffindor) and was well on identifying the 3rd when something came over me.

"This one here is called Amortentia. It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It's smells different to an individual based on what the person is attracted to. For example, I smell ( I breathe the fumes in deep) freshly mown grass, parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and..."

I cut myself off before I completely embarrass myself. Ron's hair. Why did I smell Ron's hair? I mean Ron's hair always smell divine but why did I smell it when I breathed in the potion?

I back away slowly and try to fade into the rest of the students. I felt dizzy and confused and...aroused?

And to make matters worse he is standing right beside me. Merlin, he smells good. All earthy and soapy and just...just...all Ron.

Okay wait. Why is Lavender staring at Ron like he's a piece of meat?

"Your assignment today is to brew a potion called Draught of Living Death. Whoever makes the potion as accurate as they can will receive this vial of Felix Felicis." announced Professor Slughorn pulling me out of my thoughts.

Time to do what I do best and worry about Lavender later. I hope she doesn't think she fancies Ron.

I would hate to rip her pretty blonde hair out of her head.

Ginny's POV

I hate being a 5th year.

It's only been a week and I feel like I have done more homework in a week than the amount of homework I did in a month last year.

I understand that O.W.L's are important (as Hermione has drove into my brain multiple times) but really we take them in Spring is all of this necessary?

And then there is this Draco thing.

We shared some letters over the summer and I have learned a lot about him. I'm still not trusting him and he understands but I do sense a change in him. He seems down sometimes like he has a lot on his mind. He is acting suspicious and while usually I wouldn't care now I feel like I should know. Especially since he apparently wants to be friends.

I decided to test a theory. Since he says that he doesn't care what his friends think of him talking to me, he won't care if I just walk over to the Slytherin table and talk to him right?

This should be fun.

At lunch I come into the great hall. Instead of sitting with Hermione and Ron as I usually do I walk right past them and walk over to where Draco is sitting at the Slytherin table.

Every Slytherin and Gryffindor's eyes are on me. Draco hadn't realized I was standing there. He was staring at his food pushing it around like he was bored with it.

"Ahem." I cough to get his attention. He looked up at me wide eyed for a few seconds. Then he smiled.

"Ah Princess. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

He's such a smartass and I hate that I like it. Crabbe and Goyle are sitting on either side of him and Pansy is sitting across from him and all of their eyes are locked onto me as if I am a target.

"I have decided to grace you with my presence by sitting with you. You're welcome. Scoot over".

He immediately pushes Crabbe (or Goyle, I don't really know which one is which) over and makes room for me to sit beside him. I'm actually very shocked. I had prepared myself for him to say something nasty and insulting and push me away.

I guess summer wasn't a lie.

I sit down and the table goes silent. Pansy's eyes are now locked on Draco, as he is now facing me and smiling a smile that she has never been able to get him to do.

Ha ha bitch.

"What made you come sit with me? You hadn't said anything but a weak ass hello since we got here"

"My hellos aren't weak. You should be happy I give them to you"

He laughed loudly at that. His friends look so stupid right now.

"You're right. I look forward to your hellos. I can't live my life without you saying hello to me."

"You're a fucking prat Malfoy."

" And you're gorgeous Weasley"

Pansy drops her fork. Crabbe and Goyle drop their jaws. Blaise Zabini gives Draco a knowing look.

And I find myself slightly blushing

"Flattery will get you everywhere Draco. What do you say we blow this table?"

Oh I am so good. He won't leave his friends.

"Sure. Where to?"

Wait, what?

"Umm...maybe the Quidditch pitch?"

"Lead the way Princess"

We get up from the table and head towards the door. As we are walking Ron grabs my arm and yanks me down to his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing Ginny?!" he whispered/yelled in my ear.

"Honestly brother I have no idea" I whispered back.

And with that we head out the door.


	26. Chapter 26: Confunded

I just realized that I was actually getting reviews. Thank you thank you thank you they are much appreciated. And for the one that said Ron was OC for kissing Hermione's hand no not really. Ron is a goofball especially when he is trying to be nice. And in my story upon meeting her he did like her so he would be playful and do something like that. I appreciate your words though. And hope you aren't too upset that the characters are a bit OC.

If I owned Harry Potter McLaggan would have gotten more than what he did. He's an effing jerk.

Chapter 26: Confunded

Ron's POV

Why the bloody hell am I'm trying out again? Wasn't I rubbish enough last year?

Harry made team captain this year. He was actually shocked. He thought Katie Bell would have gotten it as he hasn't really played Quidditch since 3rd year (4th year we didn't have Quidditch, 5th year Umbitch had banned him) but McGonagall said he was the best choice.

Of course Ginny is trying out for chaser. Her and I have been on outs lately because she'd be stuck up Malfoy's ass for some reason. I'm determined to figure that one out. If he does anything to harm my sister I'll kill him.

"Come on Ron stop doubting yourself, you're going to do great." said Hermione as we sat in the common room. "Besides I haven't heard of anyone else trying for keeper son of course you'll make it.

"Oh thanks Hermione it sure feels great to know I'll make the team because I'm the only one trying out."

"That's not what I meant to say Ron. " said Hermione obviously annoyed that I twisted her words.

"I know but that's the fact of it. I wouldn't make the team because of my skill, or lack thereof."

"Oh shut up Ron and just try out! I'm heading down to the pitch. I better see you" said Hermione as she walked out of the portrait.

I sink into the sofa. To play or not to play? I love Quidditch but I also love not embarrassing myself. Fucking Hermione making me see reason. I know someone who needs to ride...

"Hey Ron" said a small voice. I didn't even realize that someone had sat down beside me.

"Hey...Lavender. Umm...how are you?" I asked hesitantly. I don't believe I've ever had a conversation with her. The only time she had ever been around me was when she's with Parvati and me and Harry are around.

"So, are you going to try out for Keeper again this year? You were brilliant last year. I know you'll be even better this year"

I laughed. "You must have had your eyes closed. I was rubbish last year."

"But you won the Quidditch cup last year! It was wonderful! You're...wonderful."

Is she...hitting on me?

"Umm thank you..."

"I'm coming to watch you try out Ron. Good luck today" said Lavender as she squeezed my shoulder and went up to her dorm.

Well that was weird.

Hermione's POV

I sat in the stands with my eyes on the field. There sure are a lot of girls trying out this year. Wait is that a Ravenclaw? Oh wow how desperate are these girls? Ever since people found out that Harry was The Chosen One he has had girls following him and getting all in his business. At first Parvati and Harry had found it humorous. Now they just found it very annoying.

I spot Ron in the crowd of people on the field. I give him a small wave and he smiles back.

Out of nowhere someone a couple rows below me shrieks " GOOD LUCK RON!"

I look down and see Lavender Brown and Parvati. I understand Parvati being here but why it's Lavender here. And why the hell is she cheering for my Ronald?!

I try my best to ignore the feelings of hexing her breasts to make them shrink when Cormac McLaggan sat down beside me.

He's a 7th year and I despise him. He thinks that he is a king because he is somewhat good looking. Actually he's quite handsome. Not as handsome as Ron though.

Ron is absolutely gorgeous. He has gotten taller but he is no longer that lanky boy from 1st. Quidditch has done his body good. He is muscular now, and from swimming with him this summer I know he has a six pack and a very defined v-cut. His red hair had deepened and ever since 4th year he has worn it long and it looks luxurious. I've told him many times he could do shampoo commercials. And those beautiful cerulean orbs he has makes my heart skip a beat every time he looks at me. And his lips? Oh Merlin I'll never forget that night that he kissed my stomach. They were so soft and so tender and they had my body ready to do things I've only read in romance novels. We never talked about that night but I have replayed it in my dreams over and over. And let's just say that in my dreams Ron has kissed a lot more than my stomach.

Oh no this is the wrong place to be thinking about that. Think Hermione think! Flitwick pole dancing. In a thong.

Okay there we go.

Cormac says hello and I hardly answer him back as my mind was on other things. He tried to strike up a conversation but clearly he doesn't see that I have no interest in speaking to him. As the tryouts go on he starts to commentate on everyone pointing out flaws. When he starts to speak on Ginny and her flying technique I draw back the urge to push him. As I try to ignore him I look around and notice that Malfoy is sitting in the stands too. Watching Ginny. I had noticed that he and Ginny were actually speaking to each other. She even sat with him at his table a few times. What shocked me was the fact that he was genuinely being nice to her. As if he wanted her to like him or something.

Cormac turn said something that caught my attention.

" I feel sorry for Weasley. He's going to feel like such a loser when I make Keeper."

"I'm sorry what? You're trying out?"

"Of course Granger why do you think I'm here?"

To be an annoying prat. "I just thought you were here supporting a friend or something. I would tell you good luck but honestly I want Ron to make it."

"Well Granger I'm going to need for you to upgrade to more important things. I've been playing quidditch keeper since I was 5. He doesn't stand a chance against me he's a lousy player. His technique is horrid. . Oh they are announcing keepers. Better go claim my prize. Later, Granger" and with that he gets up and heads to the field.

What nerve! Ron wasn't lousy not in the least. How dare he speak on my best friend like that. I watched as he rose into the air. He was supposed to block the rings 5 times. Unfortunately for Ron he was rather good. But I couldn't have him making the team. He would drive Harry crazy, and it would devastate Ron.

I stuck out the tip of my wand from my jacket and pointed it at McLaggan. I whispered "confundus" and he moved out of the way of the 5th quaffle missing it by a mile as it went through the ring. He looked confused as if he knew he wasn't supposed to miss that and I couldn't help but be proud of myself .

Ron had been on the other side and had blocked all 5 shots. Harry announced that he was to remain Gryffindor keeper.

Lavender was cheering like some airheaded cheerleader. Something tells me I have to keep my eyes on this sneaky tramp.


	27. Chapter 27: Felix Felicis

Forgot to say this a long time ago. If you haven't figured it out already, Hermione in this story is black. Please don't be mad. Before the Sorcerer's Stone movie came out I thought for the longest that she was a black girl. When the previews came out I was shocked but it was all good because Emma Watson did Hermione justice and continued to every movie. But since this is my story and I do what I want I made her black. That and I live vicariously through her because that's as close to Ron as I'm going to get.

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and your mom.

Chapter 27: Felix Felicis

Harry's POV

I remember that I was 9 years old when I started liking girls. Normal 9 year olds were still running around saying that girls and boys had cooties but I didn't. Girls fascinated me. I remember I gave this one girl Natalie Holtman a paper flower. She screamed and ran away. Ah to be in love at 9 years old.

Now I'm truly in love at 16 with Parvati Patil. I never expected this to happen. When I was about 12 and started to crush on her I used to just think about holding her hand and walking her to class and kissing her. Now when I look at her I think about how she would look in a wedding dress and if our kids hair will be just as uncontrollable as mine.

Our favorite spot to be alone is by this tree at the lake. It's relaxing and quiet and unless they want to intentionally annoy you no one really comes around here when we are here. I am laid out with my head in her lap reading over the Half-Blood Prince's notes in his book. It's absolutely fascinating this book. I'm much better at potions now. Sometimes even better than Hermione.

"Harry put the book down we need to talk" said Parvati in a business like voice that has me afraid.

I set the book aside and look up at her. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No dear, I would let you know if you did" she said with a small smile

Whew! I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I thought for sure she was going to chuck me or something"

"Okay love you have my full attention. What is it?"

"Well...okay I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. Someone likes your best friend."

"I have two best friends Vati so you will have to be more specific."

"Yeah. Okay. Someone liked Ron then."

I sit up and look at her. "Oh. Well I mean we already know it's Hermione of course. That's not a problem he likes her too. They're just too thick to start anything"

"I'm not talking about Hermione sweetheart. I'm talking about...about..."

"Parvati..."

"Lavender."

The record has scratched in my head. "I'm sorry who? Lavender? Really?"

"Yes Harry. She told me during summer break. Haven't you noticed the ridiculous way she has been acting around him lately?"

" I noticed something but not a lot. I don't pay any mind to Lavender. And neither does Ron. And I'm sure Hermione doesn't have a clue"

"Hermione knows. All women know when another woman is after her man. How do you think I know about Romilda Vane and Susan Bones fancying you? It's called intuition. And Hermione is far from stupid"

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't force either one of them to try to pursue the other. They are too stubborn for that. Ron will come up with some illogical way of explaining his side and Hermione will analyze every single aspect of the situation."

" Can you at least try? Lavender is my best friend and I have tried to talk her out of trying to get with Ron but she is determined and quite frankly doesn't give a damn about Hermione's feelings. Can you just keep an eye out? Please? As much as Lavender is my best friend, I know that Hermione loves Ron just as much as I love you"

"Parvati Patil you love me?"

"Oh shut up you know I do. And you love me too"

"I adore you Vati"

We start to kiss. That's another thing I like about this tree. It gives just enough shade to give us privacy as we snog one another. Especially since now a days out snogging has gotten a little more mature.

Ron's POV

Herbology is so bloody boring. It's great that I can sit with my best friends but with one liking the subject and the other sprays scolding me to pay attention sometimes it doesn't help to pass the time.

Hermione and Harry get into the subject of the stupid Slug Club. Apparently there is some Christmas party or some shit that I know I'm not invited to.

"Slughorn said we are meant to bring someone" said Hermione as she casually pruned the plant we were working on.

"I suppose you're going with McLaggan. Isn't he a member of the club? Maybe you two can hook up and become Slug king and queen"

"Actually I was going to ask you"

Wait, what? Did she really say that?

"You were?"

"Yes I was. But if you rather me 'hook up' with McLaggan..."

"No, I wouldn't." I said almost whispering.

"So you'll go with me then? To the party?"

"Sure. I'd...I'd love to."

Hermione smiled and went back to concentrating on the plant. Harry gave me a thumbs up and a huge grin.

Wow. Hermione actually wanted me to go with her. Is this a date? Are we going as just friends? What do I wear?

My head can't seem to hold all the thoughts in my head. This is my chance. My redemption of that bloody Yule Ball. It would be great. Me and her dressed up looking all sexy and what not, slow dancing, kisses under the mistletoe, then we start going out and in a few years we get married and have a bunch of kids.

Well maybe not a bunch. But at least a girl and a boy.

The rest of the day had been brilliant. Hermione seemed to be more flirtatious and we actually talked about color coordination something I thought I would NEVER talk about with a girl.

She had to go do some reading in the library so Harry and I left to go back . We decided to take the a shortcut that we knew about behind a tapestry.

And that's when we saw them.

Ginny and fucking Malfoy were sitting on the steps looking too cozy for my comfort. His arm was draped on her thigh.

I saw red.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" I yelled and Ginny and Malfoy hopped up immediately.

"What the fuck is what Ron? We are only talking. Two people can't talk?"

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere else" said Malfoy grabbing Ginny's hand trying to pull her past me.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister you bastard!

"Ron shut up me and Draco are friends I can be friends with whomever I want!"

Harry and Malfoy just stand there with equal looks of fear on their faces.

"Draco, can you wait for me out in the hallway? I need to have a word with my brother."

Malfoy backed away from her and slowly walked past me and went down the steps. He didn't look proud or anything which bothered me even more.

"Right. Now Ronald I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my bloody business. This has nothing to do with you"

"The hell it doesn't! You know how Malfoy feels about me. About our family Gin! And I find you and him looking like you two were about to snog?!"

"No we were not and if we were going to so what?! Just because you never snogged a person in your life doesn't mean I can't!"

Did this bitch really just go there?!

"You have no idea if I've snogged anyone or not Ginevra! Just because I'm not public about it"

"Oh please Ron spare me your bullshit. The only kisses you've ever received are from Mum and Aunt Muriel"

"Shut the fuck up Ginny!" I said as I whipped out my wand. Harry stepped in between Ginny and I as she whipped out hers as well.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon have you? Or maybe you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow!"

"Fuck you Ginny!"

"Harry has snogged Parvati, and Hermione has snogged Krum. When are you going to catch up?! You've got as much experience as a 12 year old!"

I freeze. My mouth dropped and I start to shake with anger. I don't see anything but red as I hear Ginny go down the steps and walk away.

Hermione & Krum fucking snogged?! She told me she didn't even like him like that. She bloody lied to me!

I don't know how I ended up in my dorm that night. My body felt like it was on fire, my mind and heart felt like they would explode. I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to feel.

I never felt so betrayed in my life.

Hermione's POV

Something has happened between the day Ron agreed to go to the Christmas party and now. At first he was being really sweet to me. And now he's like ice.

He won't talk to me. He barely looks at me. And anytime he does speak he's rude. Much more rude than he has ever been.

What has happened to him?

To make matters worse it's Quidditch game day and he looks like he did the first game day in 5th year. I had tried to say something positive to him but he gave me this stare as if he was burning a hole in my face.

Harry tried to get him to at least drink some juice. And then I saw it. The tiny vial of Felix Felicis

Harry had spiked his drink!

"DON'T DRINK IT RON!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?

"Yeah Hermione what's wrong with it?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong with it Harry Potter! You poured Felix Felicis in his drink!"

Ron looked at his cup wide eyed.

"Ron please don't drink it you could get in serious trouble!"

"Shut up Hermione! Get off my back no one will know" and with that he gulped his juice down.

I look at Harry with disgust in my eyes. Parvati gives him the same look. Clearly she is just as annoyed with him as I am.

Ron stands up with a big goofy grin on his face. "I feel bloody brilliant! Come on Harry let's win us a match!"

Parvati and I watch in horror as the boys run out of the great hall.

"Parvati, if they are found out they could easily get expelled!"

"I know I know but he drank it so there isn't anything we can do but go and watch the game and HOPE nothing bad happens. I'll be having a long talk with Mr. Potter later."

Of course they won the game by a landslide. Ron of course played as if he was a pro. Everything had worked out in their favor. I didn't want to be happy for him but I couldn't help but smile. He was feeling good about himself.

After the match Parvati and I met up with the boys fully intending to scold them.

"Harry you really shouldn't have done that" said Parvati angrily.

"Yes you really shouldn't have"

"Hermione.."

"No you need to hear this. You two could get expelled."

"Hermione listen..."

You know the only reason why everything worked out well and Ron played so good was because of that potion!"

"HERMIONE I DIDN'T GIVE HIM ANY!"

Parvati, Ron, and I look at Harry in shock as he pulled out and showed us the full vial of Felix Felicis.

"I did it so Ron wouldn't be nervous anymore. Ron played brilliantly all on his own."

Oh no...

Ron gave me the death stare.

"So I couldn't play well without good luck potion huh Mione?" said Ron his anger growing.

"Ron that's not what I-"

"Just shut up Hermione. Now I know what you really think of me. All that shit you said about me being good was bullshit!"

"Ron no! I never lied to you"

"Yes you did! Yes you have! Just get the hell out of my way!"

He stormed up to the castle and disappeared from view.

Parvati and Harry looked at me stunned.

"Hermione, I didn't mean for that to happen. I faked it so he would have some confidence and play well. I didn't know that he would-"

"It's fine Harry. He's right. I sounded like the only way he could play well was because of that. But that's not true. He should realize that."

"Why don't you go talk to him, Hermione" said Parvati trying to console me. "I'm sure if you talk it out everything will be fine. You know how sensitive Ron can be sometimes"

"No, I'm tired of Ron right now. He has been a prat for the past few days anyways so I don't have anything to say to him. See you two later." And I walk towards the lake leaving them looking bewildered.

I sit in front of the lake and watch as the giant squid waves its tentacles at me. I try to process what happened. In a way I was right but also I was horribly wrong. I shouldn't be mad at him. I don't want this to go on. I just want me and Ron to make up and be happy and try to start over.

I run back into the castle and up to the common room. A party had erupted in Ron's honor. I look around trying to find him when my heart stops.

There in the middle of the crowd of cheering Gryffindors was Ron. Snogging with Lavender Brown.

My feet feel like boulders. I can't move. All I can do I stand there and watch in horror as the only boy I've ever loved is in the arms of another girl.

I finally snap out of my trance and run out of the common room. I go inside an empty classroom and sit on the teacher's desk.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. I feel like jumping off the astronomy tower just to take the pain of my heartbreak away.

"Avis" I said and 4 canaries pop out of my wand and start flying in pretty patterns above my head.

A few minutes later Harry and Parvati walk in the room. They come over and sit on either side of me on the desk.

"It's a charm" I said. "I'm just practicing."

"Well they are very good" said Harry rubbing my back.

"How did it feel to you Parvati, when Harry kissed Cho last year?"

Parvati looked at me and was about to answer when the door bursts open and in runs Ron with Lavender giggling on his arm.

"Oops!" Lavender squeaked giggling like an obnoxious schoolgirl "let's find somewhere else to celebrate"

She runs out the door. Ron stands there watching me with a look of indifference on his face.

Or was it hurt?

"You mustn't keep Lavender waiting" I said standing up staring down Ron.

"Hermione what's-"

"Opugnum"

The birds fly like bullets towards Ron and start to attack him. I ran past him and out the door.

I didn't know where I was running to. I didn't even know the direction I was running in.

I continue to run until I crash into Ginny and Malfoy. She looked at me shocked. Even Malfoy looked concerned.

"Hermione what's wrong? What happened?"

"Go and ask your brother" I said in between tears." Just be sure to wait until Lavender Brown is done sucking his face off!"

Both Ginny and Malfoy looked stunned. Ginny hugs me close and tries to get me to calm down. All I can do I cry and cry and the scene replays in my mind and I cry some more. He broke my heart. He really broke my heart.

I've never felt so betrayed in my life.


	28. Chapter 28: Tears and Regrets

This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends that was my hero in the situation that you will see. Thank you. The world needs more saviors than buttholes.

Do I really need a disclaimer?

Chapter 28: Tears and Regrets

Ron's POV

I thought having a girlfriend would be brilliant. I thought that it would be fun. Full of conversation and dating and laughter and snogging.

And while the snogging is happening and that's all well and good that's about the only thing that occurs.

Lavender is great. At kissing. That's about it. I really don't know too much about her outside of observation.

I'm great at observation. I can usually tell a lot about a person by looking at their appearances and actions.

From observing Lavender over the past few weeks I have found out that she is what they call a 'bottle blonde', she paints her nails different colors every week, she doesn't like orange, she isn't very good at charms, or potions, or DADA, or really anything outside of divination, she can get insanely jealous, she squeaks, and she likes to snog me.

Ask me what her middle name is. Crickets...Ask me what Hermione's middle name is. Jean.

And that's another thing that is bothering me. Hermione hasn't really had a conversation with me unless its class or homework related. She doesn't sit beside me anymore. She doesn't even really look at me anymore.

I was very mad about those bloody birds she attacked me with but I got over it. I didn't want to fight about it anymore. But apparently she wasn't going to let shit go.

Our Christmas party date had been canceled of course. Much to my dismay. However I really couldn't go with her as Lavender was my girlfriend. I still wanted to though.

The night of the party I had to sit and watch as Hermione looking absolutely gorgeous in a red dress (that before this fiasco happened she had picked out because I was going to match her and wear green) and walk out of the common room with fucking Cormac McLaggan. Of all the prats in this school she would choose that bloody git to go with her.

I truly can't stand it. I was pissed. I was hurt. I felt like a fool. Even Lavender trying to kiss me couldn't console me. I got up and walked up to my dorm.

I sat on my bed and stared into space. This isn't right. I shouldn't be here right now. I should be in my green dress robes walking around with Hermione in that sexy ass red dress she had on outshining the whole room. We should be dancing. We should be smiling. We should be...

A couple hours passed before I walked out of the dorm and out the common room intending on go to that party and give Hermione a piece of my mind.

I walked down corridor after corridor trying to hear some music, some laughter, something.

"No I really don't want to" I heard a girl say.

"Awh come on don't be like that. It's a mistletoe you're supposed to anyways" a boy's voice said.

"I'd rather not. Let's just go back inside of the party"

Wait...

"We shall right after you kiss me. Come on Granger you should consider this an honor"

Oh hell no.

I go around the corner to see that bastard McLaggan holding Hermione's arms trying to kiss her.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked trying hard not to punch him in his pratty face.

Hermione looked at me in fear. McLaggan gave me a smug look.

"This doesn't concern you Weasley. Why don't you run along"

"Let go of her now. Obviously she doesn't want your bloody lips near her. Let go now" I said to him slowly feeling my blood start to boil.

He let go of Hermione and she ran behind my back and grabbed my arm.

"Ron don't do anything..." She whispered.

McLaggan glared at us " She would pick a weakling over me. It's okay. I only wanted to see if the carpet matched the drapes anyways"

I blacked out.

When I came too my hand was bloody and McLaggan was cussing me out. Apparently I had punched him so hard I had broken his nose.

Hermione had her arms around my waist feebly trying to hold me back. "Ron no stop don't please! Let him go he isn't worth it!"

"You'll pay for this Weasley!" He yelled as he walked angrily down the corridor.

I sat down on the floor. Hermione sat down with me.

"I'm...sorry" she said.

"You're sorry? A guy tries to sexually assault you and you apologize to me?"

"I didn't expect you to fight him though."

"Of course I would Mione. You're my best friend.

"But-"

"No Hermione. I know that you're angry at me but no amount of anger will keep me from helping you when you need it. I regret nothing."

She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. It excites me.

"I'm sorry I haven't been speaking to you. But I didn't know what to say. Sorry about the birds"

"Can we at least speak to each other? If you're still mad at me that's fine. But talk to me about it at least. Talk to me period." I plead with her.

She sighed. "I'll work on it".

Ginny's POV

This is the most boring party I've ever been to in my life.

Everybody is either really bored or pretending like they aren't. Well maybe Harry and Parvati are good. They could be in a room with nothing at all but the two of them and they still would have fun.

I don't know where Hermione and Cormac are. I hope he isn't grouping her like earlier. Ugh he is so fucking disgusting.

Draco should have came with me. I had asked him and he had told me no but only because he had something to do. He actually had been acting strange for a couple of weeks now.

I still don't fully trust him but we have gotten a bit closer. He has even started to confide in me and tell me things even his cronies knew about.

I feel like we might be potentially getting too close but also I feel like he might just need me.

Once I think this party couldnt be more boring Filch bursts in dragging Draco with him. He tells Slughorn that he found Draco lurking and that Draco had said he was invited. Draco proceeds to tell him that he was trying to crash. Snape goes up to him and escorts Draco out.

Of course being the nosy girl I am I follow them. I overhear Snape begging Draco to let him help him with something and Draco is yelling at him telling him he doesn't need his help for anything. And Snape mentions making an unbreakable vow.

Draco tells him that it's his own fault and he should not have gotten involved and for him to leave him alone. I wait for Snape to leave.

And then I'm on him.

I walk around the corner ready to cuss Draco out when I see him leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling as if he is hopeless. I feel my mood changing.

"What's going on?" I asked him leaning beside him with an attitude.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Draco what...what is this you don't cry. What's the matter?"

We both sit down on a nearby bench. He put his face in his hands and muffled out a yell.

I rubbed his back and try to get him to calm down. I've seen him frustrated lately but never like this.

"Can you talk to me? I want to help you"

"You can't help me. No one can help me. I have to do this"

"Do what? What is it that you have to do?"

"I can't tell you Princess. I want to but I can't. "

I sit up mad and stop rubbing his back. " I thought you wanted me to trust you."

Draco looked at me with worry in his eyes. "I do. I really do. But I literally cannot tell you. If I could I would. "

"Why not?"

"Because I made an unbreakable vow. If I tell you, I'll die"

I look at him. I'm so angry at him I could hit him. "Why the hell would you do something like that?! Are you mental?"

"Yes! No! I DON'T KNOW GINNY OKAY?! I don't know anymore. I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"A part of what?"

"I ALREADY SAID-"

"OKAY DAMN! YOU CAN'T TELL ME! SHIT STOP YELLING AT ME BEFORE I HEX OFF YOUR BOLLOCKS!"

Draco gave a small laugh at that. "You would go for the heart would you Princess?"

"Talk to me"

Draco sighed. "The only thing I can tell you is that when it happens know that I didn't want to do it. At least not anymore. Not after getting to know you."

I move closer to him and put my arm around his shoulders. He put arm around my waist. We sit in silence like that with the sides of our heads leaning against each others.

"Is it bad?" I asked him.

"Yeah"

"Is it really bad?

"...yes"

"Will people get hurt?"

"Possibly"

"Will I get hurt?"

"I'd die first."

I look at him. He looks at me. Brown meets gray and it's electrifying. I hate him so much right now but I also feel so horrible for him.

I reach out and hug him. And allow him to cry until he couldn't cry anymore.


	29. Chapter 29:Christmas Part 1

These next two chapters are 100% AU. I needed some things to happen and questions answered. I needed Draco and Ginny to get closer and for Ron and Hermione to break further apart.

Harry Potter belongs to this wonderful British lady who helped me grow.

Chapter 29: Christmas Part 1

Hermione's POV

Christmas holiday and everybody has to leave the castle this year. Harry is going to Sirius and Parvati gets to spend a week with him. For some astonishing reason Malfoy was visiting The Burrow with Ginny much to Ron's obvious refusal.

He refused to go home while Malfoy was there so him, me, Harry, Lavender (bitch), and Parvati were sitting in a cabin trying to figure out what he should do.

"Well Won-Won (what in the heck is a Won-Won?!), you can always come with me to my house. My mummy and daddy would loooooooooove to meet you!" said Lavender enthusiastically.

Somebody shoot me now. ..

"I don't think my mum would allow me" said Ron. "She has never met you nor your family and she is quite sensitive as to where I spend my time."

"Well, you could come with us Ron," said Harry. "You already know Sirius wouldn't care if spent the holidays with us."

"And have to sit around and watch the two of you go at it? I'll pass"

Harry and Parvati blushed.

"I'll figure something out. Maybe Bill will let me come stay with him. Or I could even go and help the twins at the shop."

Before I could stop myself I said it.

"You could always come to my house. You know Mum would be glad to see you and would love to have you over"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Lavender standing up and stomping her foot. "I refuse to have my boyfriend in another girl's home!"

All of us look at her like she is a toddler.

"I've been to Hermione's before Lav" said Ron. "It's not that serious"

"But...but what if she tried something?! She might try and seduce you!".

She must be a seer because she just read my mind

"Lav, Hermione is my best friend. What could possibly happen? " said Ron to his immature girlfriend

If only he knew...

"But...fine! Whatever! She better keep her bloody hands to herself!"

No promises.

"Whatever Lavender, Ron is my friend. Stop being so parinoid." I said with a smile.

Lavender got up, sneered at me, pulled a resisting Parvati away from Harry and out the door, going who knows where.

Ron looked at me with those gorgeous blues. "Thanks for the offer Mione but are you sure it's okay?"

" Of course why wouldn't it be? We are best friends after all and its not like you didn't spend a couple weeks at my house already. Plus Mum would love to have you around."

We arrived at King's Cross where my parents agreed that Ron could come spend the holidays with us. And while Mrs. Weasley didn't really like the idea of Ron not spending Christmas at home, she also didn't like the idea of her home being demolished over two feuding boys. It was bad enough that Malfoy lied to his parents and told them that he was staying elsewhere. That alone was making her mad. But she had agreed to get to know him and it seemed like within minutes of meeting him Malfoy looked comfortable.

We said goodbye to Harry and Parvati and got into the car and headed to my home.

Draco's POV

I never been to a farm before. I actually never had been to the country before. So my surroundings were completely new to me. And yet it felt better than home.

I almost passed out when Ginny had invited me to stay with her over Christmas holiday.

*Flashback*

I was passing the Quaffle back and forth to Ginny on the quidditch pitch. Normally her brother would help her with her drills but since they apparently wasn't talking I was recruited.

I actually liked spending time with Ginny like this. She is a great chaser and she seemed in her element when she was playing.

"So...Peasant" said Ginny in her sassy voice that I had learned she uses when she is about to ask me to do something she would consider crazy.

I love that voice.

"So Princess..."

"How would it be if I asked you to come home with me?"

I missed the quaffle as she had said this while throwing it at me.

"Me? Go to your house?'

"You sound surprised. Is my castle not worthy enough for you to stand in?"

"Ginny..."

"I'm teasing Draco. But really how would you like to?"

I think the question over for a minute. "It sounds okay, however I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't have that shit."

"We aren't talking about Ron and what he will and will not have. He's probably inviting that slag of his over anyways and he knows I don't want to be anywhere near that cow so why would I care if he didn't want you around?"

"What about your parents? My father and your father don't get along"

"I wrote to mum and dad and they are okay with it. As long as you don't let your dad know. That a problem?"

"No. But why invite me anyways?"

She looked down and rubbed the broomstick she was on.

I got a broomstick she can rub...bad Draco!

"Well I figured you would not want to be around folks making you do things you don't want to for awhile. I figured you could use a break during the break. But if not I could always invite Dean"

She trapped me. She knew how I felt about her and Dean being around each other. I absolutely hated it. She didn't know why I hated it but she knew I did.

Using what I hate to get what she wanted. Such a vixen! She truly excites me and with every show of power she does she slowly turns me on more and more.

"Fuck that! I'll come. But if something happens I'm kicking your ass"

"Ha! You couldn't kick my ass if I bent over and allowed you to."

There are a lot of things I want to do to...okay stop it Draco!

"Trust me. If you bent over in front of me the last thing I would do is kick your ass"

"Pig!" she laughed

*end flashback

I liked Mrs. Weasley. She reminded me a lot of my own mother only she cooked. My mother hates cooking. I even started to like Mr. Weasley despite the fact he and Father didn't get on. They had welcomed me with open arms. Even the twins that I knew hadn't liked me either when they were at Hogwarts had set aside their differences and been nice to me. Even though one of them tricked me into eating a Canary Custard. That was pretty fun.

The more time I spent with the Princess and her family, the more I started to regret even more the things I had said about them and what I knew I had to do soon. I should have never agreed to it. But I wanted to please Father.

Now I wish I would have listened to my mum.

I had to find a way to talk to Ginny. The more time I spent with her, the more I found myself falling in love with her. If someone would have told me I would fall for a Weasley my first and second year I would have laughed and probably hexed them.

I had to tell her how I felt before it was too late.

It was Christmas Eve and we were sitting in her living room. Her parents had gone to a Christmas party and the twins had gone out with their girlfriends.

It was just me and her.

We were playing exploading snap and trading stories about growing up and things we had dealt with at school when I started opening up to her.

"I noticed you when you first came to Hogwarts."

She looked up at me puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"I noticed you when you first came to Hogwarts. I remember when I first saw you. I thought you were this quiet mouse of a girl. You hardly spoke and you used to either look out of it or worried all the time."

"Oh. Well my first year I was too busy being possessed by Tom Riddle to be talkative." she said ashamed of the memory.

"Sorry that happened."

"Eh"

"Your second year you seemed like you opened up a bit more. I had noticed that you have a wicked smile. The smile that you get when you are about to be a smartass"

She laughed at that

"Your third year you made me mad"

"Why? You never talked to me."

"Because I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball but the day I actually planned to ask fucking Neville had asked you and you said yes."

"You can't be mad about that. You didn't step up to the plate. That was all on you sir"

"Touche Princess. Your 4th year you started getting into a place where I didn't need you to be.

"And where was that?"

"My mind."

Ginny seemed taken aback by my words.

"And now, your 5th year you have made it somewhere that I REALLY don't think you need to be"

Ginny moved away from me a bit but starred into my eyes as if she wanted me to keep talking.

"And where is that?"

I moved closer to her. "My heart"

Ginny's eyes got wide. She looked like she couldn't figure out her emotions.

"Look," I said. "I don't expect you to like me in that way. And I could never expect you to love me. I just felt like I had to tell you how I felt before something bad happened. I don't want you to stop being friends with me either. I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing at all."

Ginny got up and started pacing. She does that when she doesn't know what to say.

"Draco I don't want you to think that I don't like you because if I lied and told you that I would be lying to myself. But you know why we can't be together"

" I know"

"You're not safe"

I stand up and stop her from pacing. "I know"

"Your friends would leave you"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "I don't give a fuck. If they did then they weren't my friends to begin with."

Ginny looked down at her feet. "Your family, they would disown you"

I take her chin, lift up her head, and looked directly into her eyes.

"I don't care"

I couldn't help myself and neither could she. Next thing we know is that our lips are crashing into each other. Waves of passion are being sent from her lips to mine and I can't seem to get enough of her.

I start moving forward as we kissed causing her to move backwards until she ended up against the wall. Our kissing got more intense and I started to make my way to her neck.

"STOP!" she yelled and I let go of her and backed away.

"We can't do this...I can't do this..."

"Ginny please," I begged her. "Tell me what you want."

"I want...I need...but..."

"Ginny.."

"No! You can't do this to me. You can't just come in here and fuck with my head and tell me your feelings, so say you have"

"I'm not fucking with you Ginny I love you!" I shouted without even realizing it.

"No!"

I threw up my hands in frustration. Great now I'm the one pacing. "This is why I shouldn't have told you shit. I knew you wouldnt understand."

"I understand perfectly Draco Malfoy! I understand that you do care for me. And like I said before I can't deny that I care for you too. I do. But you have to do things that I know you can't tell me about and its not right. It isn't something I can be a part of"

"But I don't want to do it Ginny! Please believe me. I don't want to and I won't if you tell me not to do it!"

"But I can't tell you not to do it Draco. Your dumbass made an unbreakable vow. You have no fucking choice! You'll die."

"I'd rather die than not have you in my life Ginny!"

She gasped. I stared at her not knowing what else to do with myself.

"The feeling is somewhat the same. Which is why we should just be friends."

My heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces but I couldn't even be mad at her. All of this was my own fault. And all I could do is accept the consequences and at least be her friend.

"I understand. And I'm okay with that."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Positive Princess. I'd rather be your friend than be nothing to you at all."

I opened my arms to her and she came to me and I held her. She held me. We held each other and just cried.


	30. Chapter 30: Christmas Part 2

This is also somewhat taken from a scene in my life. I was a flirt. I felt that Hermione needed to be a bit more flirty. Maybe if she would have flirted more in the books Ron would have got the hint much faster and Lavender Brown would have never happened.

I don't own Harry Potter. Lower your weapons.

Chapter 30: Christmas Part 2

Ron's POV

Christmas at Hermione's was brilliant. Her mum gushed over me like always and her dad had loved that I introduced him to wizards chess.

What I didn't know was that me and Hermione was going to spend the majority of after Christmas by ourselves.

Her parents had to go to a convention the day after Christmas and wouldn't be back til the day before we returned to Hogwarts. Which meant a week. Alone with Hermione. In a big house.

With lots of chairs, couches, and beds.

You got a girlfriend Weasley.

I wouldn't even be thinking the way I am if it wasn't for Hermione herself. I don't know what had come over her (and i wasn't complaining either) but she seemed like she was trying to be flirty or something. It gets really cold in London so the heat would be blazing. Hermione would sometimes walk around in shorts and a tank top. And while her shorts weren't what the muggles called "booty shorts" the fact that she had such a big ass made them ride up. The fact that they were tight didn't help either.

Christmas Day had its events. Mum had gotten made me pies and the traditional maroon (when will this woman realize that I hate maroon) Weasley jumper, Harry had gotten me some new Keeper gloves, Hermione had collaborated with him and got me keeper goggles that would help me see clear in any weather and wouldn't break, my brothers had sent me their latest invention which were Daydream Charms, and the Grangers had gotten CDs of muggle music and a player. And of course Hermione's mum fixed me a huge bowl of Mac and cheese for my very own.

I had gotten Hermione a charm bracelet for Christmas. I had told her that I would add another charm each Christmas and birthday. The charm she already had on there was a book.

"Ron, Pig has something for you" said Hermione Christmas evening as she was getting ready for bed. I had sent Lavender some chocolate cauldrons. I really didn't know what to get her. Honestly I really didn't care to get her anything.

Pig had brought back from her a letter and a small box. When I opened the box I dropped it immediately.

"What is it a bomb or something? " said Hermione picking the box up. She looked in it and gave me the look that she normally gives when she feels sorry for someone.

There in the box was a long chain necklace with a huge ass heart that said "My Sweetheart".

Merlin kill me now.

"It's...well...it's...oh I'm sorry Ron I can't it's hideous" said Hermione laughing.

I stuck out my tongue at her and then looked back at the necklace. Yep. That's the only word you can use for it. I hope she didn't expect me to wear the bloody thing.

The next day Hermione's parents had left for their trip. The week had progressed quickly and we had a lot of rated g fun. We went to the movies, a place called the mall that had lots of shops, ice skating (even she ice dances perfect) and for New Years Eve we went to a party that one of her relatives was throwing for her and her cousins.

Tradition in the muggle world is to have a New Year's kiss when it became midnight and Hermione kissed me on the cheek setting off warning bells.

We made it back to her house around 1 in the morning. Neither one of us were tired so we decide to get into our pjs and watch a video.

Hermione goes and changes into her pjs. When she comes back downstairs my eyes pop out of their sockets.

There she is in a short orange tank with extra short pajama bottoms. They were orange as well and all over them there were little logos of...

"Are those...Chudley Cannons shorts?" I asked eyes still bulged.

She looks down then looks at me and smiles. "Yeah. I got them in Diagon Alley when I was shopping for Christmas. You like them?"

Uh...HELL YEAH!

"Yeah...ummmm they look...they look nice on you."

"I was nervous about wearing orange actually. I had felt like that would clash with my skin tone. Orange and brown. Halloween colors." she said as she laughed.

She walked past me (damn her ass looks good in those shorts...DAMMIT WEASLEY GIRLFRIEND GIRLFRIEND GIRLFRIEND!) for no reason as she could have sat on the left of me and sat down pulling up her legs slightly under her.

Her thighs looked smooth like peanut butter. I really just wanted to bite them.

Randy teen is in tears.

She snuggled up close to me claiming that she was cold. She then gets the throw blanket off the couch and covered herself up. I tell her I'm cold as well and get under it with her.

I'm setting my own ass up. Accidentally on purpose.

As the movie progresses she gets into it. I can't help but take this moment and observe her. One of my favorite things to do.

Hermione has this thing where she bites her bottom lip. She usually does this when she is nervous, concentrating, or in deep thought. She seemed to be positively chewing on it meaning she was doing all three at once.

She started to get really close to me as I laid my arm on the back of the couch. She snuggled in resting her head on my shoulder. I absentmindedly started playing with her hair. I love her curls. They aren't all the same. Some of them are tight and some are long and springy. I intertwine her hair in my fingers.

I had tried to do something similar to Lavender before and she didn't like it much. She smacked my hand actually.

Hermione seemed to enjoy it. And while I had done this many times before over the years, there was something different about this moment.

"I like your hair" I said pulling on another strand.

"I like your hair better" said Hermione tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I keep telling you that you can make shampoo commercials"

I laughed and continue to play with her hair. "Lavender doesn't like it when I play with her hair. Well when I try to"

I don't know why I'm telling her this. I feel like I ruined a moment.

"Why not? Do you pull on it or something?

"No. Well I don't try to.

"What else does she not like for you to do?"

I sit back and think. "She doesn't like it when I mention homework. She doesn't like it when I talk about you and Harry, she doesn't like it when I try to tickle her. Now that I think of it there are a lot of things that I do that she doesn't like. "

"So why are you with her?"

Great fucking question.

"Because."

"Oh. Okay I totally get it. 'Because' explains so much" she said sarcastically so I gently pushed her.

"You don't have to explain it. It isn't any of my business anyways."

"It can be your business. You are my best friend."

"Yes but it's not like you have to tell me every little aspect of your love life"

"Just like you don't tell me yours right?"

She sat up and looked at me like she was about to be annoyed. "Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"Well seeing as I have no love life to tell you about..."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Hermione. I know all about you and your Bulgarian Bon Bon Vicky."

Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Here we go...

"What the heck are you talking about Ronald? VIKTOR and I are nothing but friends"

"A friend that you constantly write"

"We wrote constantly practically every summer we weren't with each other!"

"That's different. We're friends. Best fucking friends!"

"And he is my FRIEND! AND I DON'T CONSTANTLY WRITE HIM!"

"IF HE'S SUCH A FRIEND THEN WHY DID YOU FUCKING SNOG HIM?!" I yelled standing up over her.

Hermione's eyes got huge.

"SNOG HIM!? I'VE NEVER SNOGGED HIM!"

"BULLSHIT! GINNY TOLD ME THE DAY AFTER THE GAME!"

"IS THAT WHY YOU WERE BEING SUCH A PRAT?! BECAUSE OF A KISS THAT HAPPENED IN 4TH YEAR?!"

"OHHHHHH BUT YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T SNOG HIM!"

"HE JUST KISSED ME RONALD! NO TONGUE WAS INVOLVED. IT WAS A PECK!"

I take a step back from her. "A peck?"

"YES RONALD IT WASN'T EVEN MEMORABLE! DO YOU THINK THAT IF I WAS DATING VIKTOR I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU TO BE MY DATE FOR THE PARTY?!"

"WE WERE GOING AS FRIENDS...I thought"

"No you were SUPPOSED TO BE MY DATE! AND YOU RUINED IT. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WHEN YOU STARTED SNOGGING LAVENDER. WHY WHY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

I feel like such a dumbass bitch right now.

"I did it because I was angry at you. I thought that you had lied to me. I thought..."

Hermione stepped closer to me still yelling "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG RONALD WEASLEY! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME AND ASK ME ABOUT IT YOU ACTED LIKE A COMPLETE AND UTTER PRAT AND SNAPPED AT ME AND KISSED ANOTHER GIRL! I AM SO ANGRY AT YOU I COULD JUST...I could just..."

The next thing I know I pull her by her arm and crash my lips into hers. She starts kissing me back. I lose myself in her kisses. She sticks her tongue in my mouth and our tongues dance. I've never felt like this before even with Lavender.

I scoop her up and lay her on the couch. We start kissing again and she runs her fingers through my hair almost scratching my scalp. I moan it feels so damn good. Randy teen and respectable teen have teamed up and we are all having the best time of our lives.

My hands start to caress her back as she arches when I started kissing her neck. She starts moaning and I start to get very excited. I run my hand over the side of her thigh. She is making me mental.

"Ron...Ron stop we have to stop." She said between breaths.

I snap back to reality and realize what I'm doing. "Shit Mione I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I fucked up I'm sorry."

"You have a girlfriend Ron. And she isn't me " she said rising up off the couch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I can't do this Ron. I'm not a homewrecker"

"I know Mione I know"

"I can't" she said as tears are starting to flow from her eyes. "I can't do any of this. I can't sit here and watch you break my heart over and over again while you are with her. You hurt me Ron and I can't be around you."

I'm confused as hell. "Hermione what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that once we get back on the train I'm distancing myself from you. I can't let you do this to me. It's too much"

My jaw fell and I feel my stomach in my throat. "Hermione are you saying you don't want anything to do with me? You... You can't do that! You're my best friend! You can't just go away like that. No! Don't do this Hermione!"

She started to shake her head and then she runs up the steps, into her room, and slams the door.

I'm dumbstruck. She just quit me. Just like that. We have fought many times in the past but never has she flat out been like fuck this friendship.

I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I truly just lost my best friend. I feel like a part of my being just got ripped out of my body. What would I do without Hermione?


	31. Chapter 31:Ron's Birthday

How do you guys like Harry? In the books I liked him until Book 5 and while I understand why he got so broody I still didn't like it so I decided to make him a bit more loving. If I didn't do this to him I wouldn't have been able to write him at all.

I don't own Harry Potter and I'm running out of creative ways to say it.

Chapter 31: Ron's Birthday

Harry's POV

Ever since we returned to school after the holidays things have been weird. On the way back to Hogwarts Hermione didn't even sit in the cabin with me, Ron, Parvati, and Ginny. She doesn't eat with me and Ron anymore, she doesn't even sit or go near Ron if she can help it, and they haven't said one word to each other. Literally. Nowadays I find myself either hanging out with Hermione or hanging out with Ron. And whenever I question either one about it they tell me to either ask the other or they change the subject.

I can tell that Ron is really getting tired of Lavender and her shenanigans. He looks like he swallowed a toad at the very mention of her name sometimes.

I recruited Vati and Ginny into trying to get information from Hermione and while Parvati came up with nothing, it seemed Ginny knew everything.

She felt fully responsible for what happened with Hermione and her brother. As well she should. And while Hermione had forgiven her for what she didbiy seemed that Ron hadn't forgiven her at all. If it didn't pertain to his family he didn't speak to her. He didn't even get on her about all the time she was spending with Malfoy.

I still feel like the bloody bastard is up to something.

"I'm worried about them Vati," I said to her one day as we were doing our homework together.

"I am too. Hermione hardly speaks and when Lav is in the room is worse because Lav talks about Ron all the bloody time. Some of it I know she exaggarates but still its absolutely ridiculous and Hermione cries almost nighty. I thought they were at least staying friends"

"Nope. According to Gin, her and Ron had a very heated argument over the holidays and she told him she couldn't be his friend anymore. He isn't taking it well at all. It's effecting his eating, his sleep, even his grades are slipping. Its like he doesn't even care anymore."

Parvati gasped and looked like she was highly annoyed. "This is exactly why I warned Lav not to do this. She doesn't make the situation any better with her implications of them having sex and-"

"Woah woah woah woah...Ron and Lavender has had sex?!"

"According to Lav he's quite the lover"

"That has got to be the biggest lie I have ever heard!"

Parvati looked confused. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Oh no love. I'm calling your friend a liar. Do you think that I would have heard about it from him if they really did have sex?"

"You think he would have told you?"

"Uh yes! He is my best mate you know"

"You're also Hermione's best friend as well though sweetheart"

"Doesn't matter. He still would have told me. And besides Ron isn't even close to being interested in having sex with Lavender. As miserable as he is right now do you really think sex would be on his mind? Especially since the reason of his misery is because he chose Lavender over Hermione?"

"That is true. Damn. I wonder why she would lie?"

"To make Hermione jealous, love"

"That's horrid. She isn't blind she has seen how Hermione has been acting. To play around with emotions like that is just plain mean."

I take my girlfriend and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Not everybody is as nice as you Vati. Lavender needs to stop fucking kidding herself."

Weeks passed and still there was nothing but ice. Valentines Day was wonderful for me and Parvati, but miserable for Ron and Hermione. We had tried to get Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with us but she refused. Weeks passed still no change.

On the evening of Ron's birthday (he moped the whole time, he said he really couldn't enjoy himself) I had came in from seeing Parvati to a doepy looking Ron staring out the window.

"Beautiful isn't it? The moon?" he said in a faraway voice.

"Uhhhh yeah. It is. Had a sweet tooth haven't we? "

There on the ground were caudron cake wrappers and he was clutching the box they came in like his life had depended on it.

"I had only meant to eat one"

"Or twenty."

"They were just so good. I couldn't stop"

"Ooooookay..."

"Harry, I can't stop thinking about her"

Oh no here it comes. The meltdown. Brace yourself Potter.

"Well I would have imagined that you would be a bit tired of her"

"I could never be tired of her. I love her!"

I look at him and winch.

"Do you think she knows I exist?"

Huh?

"I would think so. You've been snooging her since Halloween"

Ron looked absolutely befundled. "Snogging her? Who are you talking about?"

"Well who are you talking about?" I asked thinking he may be speaking about Hermione.

"Ramilda that's who. Ramilda Vane"

I laughed at this. I'm confused as hell but this is getting to be funny.

Ron stared daggers at me and threw the box at my head "THIS ISNT A JOKE IM IN FUCKING LOVE WITH HER!"

"Alright, alright youre in love with her have you actually met her?"

"No. Could you introduce me?"

I look down at the floor and put two and two together. Ron must have thought the box was a birthday present when really it was a box that Ramilda had given me around Valentines Day that I had forgotten to throw out. I sniff one of the wrappers. I smelled trecle tart, bacon and eggs, and Parvati's oil.

Amortentia. She had filled the cakes with love potion. And he has eaten them all.

I take Ron by the arm. "Come on Ron. I'm going to introduce you to Ramilda Vane"

He smiles a very stupid smile as we walk out the dorm and down the steps. Lavender pounces on him but he pushes her away, telling her to get off and that's he's going to see Ramilda.

Any other circumstance I would have found that hilarious.

I take him down to Professor Slughorn's office where I tell him what had happened. He takes us in his office and mixes up a potion and gives it to Ron to drink. Instantly Ron's entire mood changes and he said he felt horrible. Slughorn then proceeds to pour 3 glasses of mead and gives one to me and one to Ron. As the Professor and I toast Ron drank the whole glass in one gulp.

And then falls to the floor.

He shook violently and foam was coming out of his mouth I beg Slughorn to help but he just stared in horror as Ron was laying there dying. I acted fast and found a beazor and stuck it down Ron's throat. A few seconds later he calmed down, looked at me with worry in his eyes, then passed out.

Hermione's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night to someone shaking me. Who in the world would be up this hour and have the nerve to wake me up?

"Ginny?" I said sleepy."what are you-"

"Shh come with me now" Ginny whispered sounding like she was worried.

I got up and followed her out the door. "Okay what is so important that you woke me up in-"

"Hermione, Ron's been poisoned."

I am instantly fully awake. I looked at Ginny her puffy red eyes gleaming with unfallen tears. Without a thought about putting on a robe I ran down the steps in my PJs and out of the common room. I ran through the corridors without stopping until I got to the infirmary. I opened the door and ran into the room looking around frantically.

There were Ron's parents, the twins, and Harry. I ran over to them and looked at the bed they were surrounding.

There was Ron. If it wasn't for the fact that he looked so pale I would have sworn he was sleeping.

"Is he...is he okay? What happened? Who did this to him?"

"Its alright Hermione dear calm yourself" said Mrs Weasley pulling me into a hug. "Apparently he ingested a huge dose of love potion and when cured the potions master gave him something to feel better not knowing it was poisoned. Harry saved him though didn't you Harry? Oh my poor poor baby boy"

I looked over at Harry. He looked exhausted and worried. I give him a small hug as well as the twins and turn my attention back to Ron.

Hermione Jean Granger how could you be so stupid?! I could have lost him. I could have lost him forever. Nothing else mattered as long as he pulled through. I can't believe I went for weeks not speaking to him not even acknowledging his existence. I almost lost my best friend. I almost lost my love!

I asked if I could sit in the chair that was by his bed and his mum said yes. I sat down and pick up his hand. It's warm. Almost burning but I don't care. I needed to feel him.

I laid my head near his ear and whispered "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please get through this. I promise to speak to you. I promise to be there for you. You're my best friend. My favorite. My world. Please Ron, be okay."

He started to stir and moan. Everybody was staring at him, hoping he would wake up.

"Er...nee. Er...my..nee.."

Did he just...

"Her...her...mine...nee. Hermione"

Everybody turned and stared at me. By that time Ginny had gotten there and heard it too.

I didn't know what to do. On the inside I felt so many emotions. Happiness, fear, hurt, love. All I could do was move the fringe of his hair out of him face and rub his hand.

"Well," said Mrs Weasley "let's go and finish speaking to the headmaster. Come along. Ron's well tended."

She smiled at me as she ushered the group out and then she herself walked out the door. I turned back to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smoothed out his hair. He stirred and gave a small smile in his sleep.


	32. Chapter 32: Emotions

I've decided that when I'm done writing this story I'm going to make a spinoff for Draco and Ginny. As much as I love writing about Ron and Hermione, I really enjoyed writing Ginny and Draco's relationship because it's so right but also so wrong and the conflict is heavy. So my next story will have a lot of the Ginny/Draco moments from this one but will have more added and will be about the two of them only. I felt like Draco needed more of a reason besides family and fear of death to be pushed to do the right thing. And what makes a man better than a woman?

Don't own it blah blah blah blah blah…

Chapter 32: Emotions

Ron's POV

I woke up feeling like I got hit in the face by the bloody Knight Bus.

I opened my eyes and looked around. White ceiling? Where am I, this isn't the dorm. I tried to sit up but my chest felt like it had a small weight on it. I looked down and seen a bunch of bushy brown hair and a face that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Her...Hermione?" I croaked out.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She sat up.

"Ron! Oh you're awake! I'll go get Madam Pomfrey"

"No no.. Stay here a minute." I sat up and just stared at her. I didn't really mean to. I just had to come to the realization that she was actually in front of me.

"How did I get in here? Last thing I remember is eating away my feelings"

Hermione gave me a small smile. " you sound rather girly." But you had eaten cakes that had love potion in them put there by Romilda Vane intended for Harry. Harry took you to see Professor Slughorn and you accidentally ingested poison. How do you feel?"

I slowly digest the story. Sounds like something my bloody ass would do.

"I feel terrible but fine at the same time. Hermione, why are you here?"

"Oh. I...I can leave if you want. "

"No!...I mean no...I didn't think you would ever speak to me again"

"Hermione started tearing up. "I'm so sorry. I should have never stopped talking to you. I almost lost it when Ginny told me what happened to you. I could have lost you. You're my best friend"

"Your favorite?"

"Always. I'm so sorry. Can we go back to being friends again?"

"Mione I never stopped being your friend. You're fucking stuck with me weather you like it or not"

She smiled and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I took her hand and kissed it.

"WON-WON? WHERE'S MY WON-WON?!"

Shit.

I closed my eyes quickly and played like I was sleep.

I didn't want to leave Hermione hanging but I also did not want to talk to Lavender right now.

"Won-Won I...what are you doing here Granger?"

"For your information I've been here since I found out he was poisoned."

"No one told me what happened. I don't see how you found out before me, his GIRLFRIEND"

"And why wouldn't I know? He's my best friend!"

"Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken to him in weeks! I supposed you'll want to make up with him now, now that he's so interesting."

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo! And got the record I've always found him interesting."

"Well I'm here now. You can leave. There isn't any need for you being around messing with his poor innocent head"

"I can come and go whenever I please. He's just taken something to help him rest so there really isn't a need for neither of us to be here."

"He's always sleeping when I visit"

"Again genius he's been poisoned. He has to regain his strength. Although...he is always awake when I come and visit."

And with that Hermione went out the door. I heard Lavender stomp her foot and walk out the door seconds later.

Hermione is so bloody brilliant.

Ginny's POV

We had a Quidditch game but I didn't feel much like playing. After all it had been 3 days since Ron had been poisoned and he wouldn't be able to play Keeper. We were forced to use Cormac bloody fucking McLaggan.

Pompous bitch. I hated him. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Ah Princess," called Draco as I was heading to the pitch. Things had pretty much went back to the same way they were before Christmas Eve. We remained friends but Draco had started to be a bit nicer to not only me but to my other friends too. With the exception of Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course.

"Ah my peasant. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Au contraire, the pleasure is all mine. I just had to bask in the glow of Gryffindor's best chaser"

"You flatter me Malfoy. Are you actually going to come to the game this time? Or are you going to be too occupied by your many admirers"

I didn't know why but suddenly the fact that Pansy, Mildred, and Daphne Greengrass was hanging around him more rubbed me the wrong way. And even though Draco had told me many times that he wasn't interested in any of those bitches I still didn't like it.

"Now Princess, you know there is only room for one royal in my life and you know exactly who that is"

"Draco..."

"I'm just speaking."

"Have you figured out a way out of your situation?"

"...no"

"Then you know we can't talk about this."

"But that doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed Ginny"

I stopped walking. He was making this so hard.

"And neither have mine. But you already know how this is going to go so why do this to yourself? Why do this to me?"

Draco took my hand and look at me, his gorgeous gray eyes full of disappointment but also understanding.

"I just like knowing that you feel the same way. Even though nothing can happen. I can't come to the game. But can we meet up later on for a fly?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. If someone would have told me that me and Draco would be this close I would have laughed in their face.

"Fine. But just us this time. I swear if Daphne Greengrass tries to make another rude comment to my face again I'll hex her precious boobs right off her body"

Draco got a good laugh out of that and said okay. He then kissed me on the cheek, told me good luck, and headed back for the castle.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" boomed a voice out of nowhere.

Oh shit. Harry saw that!

Harry ran up to me looking rather disgusted.

"Ginny please don't tell me that I just saw Malfoy kiss you!"

"Would you rather me lie?"

"Ginny what is wrong with you?! Why do you even talk to that prat?He's up to something!"

Harry had become obsessed with following Draco around. And while I didn't tell Harry that I knew for a fact that he was indeed up to something, I didn't tell Draco that Harry was somewhat onto him.

Neither boy was stupid though. They knew.

"That's none of your business Harry. He hasn't done anything to me."

"He can't be trusted Ginny. You're going to get hurt"

"I know he can't. And we are hurting each other"

"What do you mean?" questioned Harry, confused and suspicious

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand. And you'll just tell Ron or Hermione."

Harry looked at me shocked. "You...you two like each other... Don't you? "

"I can honestly say we don't like each other Harry."

"Okay. Wait...oh God Ginny please don't tell me that-"

"Fine. I won't. Let's go get ready".

Great. Now this is really going to get hard.


	33. Chapter 33: Trouble With Lavender Brown

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own a Gryffindor cup that I'm really fond of.

Chapter 33: The Trouble With Lavender Brown

Hermione's POV

Apparition practice and tests had came up for Ron, Parvati, and I. Harry had to wait until next year as he wouldn't be 17 until August. We were headed for Hogsmeade to take the practice test. Ever since Ron recovered from being poisoned he and I had gotten closer much to Lavender's dismay. Ron had had his fill of her. She had to have known. He wouldn't sit with her, he wouldn't walk with her to classes, he wouldn't snog her (which made me extremely happy), and he would make every attempt to avoid her at all costs.

So he was delighted to discover that she wouldn't be able to take her test until much later as well.

Parvati had decided to walk ahead with Padma so Ron and I were alone.

"Oh Ron aren't you excited? I can't wait to be able to apparate everywhere. Much quicker than walking"

"Yeah. I just hope I don't fuck around and splinch myself" he said discouragingly.

I nudged him a bit. "Oh stop it Ron that's how it happens. Don't doubt yourself. Just remember the 3 D's and you'll be brilliant"

"No Mione, you'll be brilliant. I'll lose a finger or something"

I hated when Ron put himself down. He always seen himself as less than and it hurt me that he thought this way about himself. Why couldn't he see what I saw? A brilliant, smart, funny, gorgeous with lovely hair and gorgeous eyes and strong muscles...oh no...this is my good pair.

"Ron, you're not allowed to say anything bad about yourself for the rest of the day."

"And who are you to control my mouth?"

I can be whatever you want me to be.

"Hermione Jean Granger that's who. Your best friend and favorite person in the world. And you shall listen to me and do as I tell you"

"Ooh assertive. I like that. Major turn on" said Ron with a goofy grin on his face.

"I turn you on Ronald Weasley?"

His smile faded and he started coughing. "Ahem...that is to say...well..."

"It's okay. I understand that I'm just too irresistible"

Ron blushed.

Ron's POV

"A fucking eyebrow! I failed because of my fucking eyebrow! Of all the mundane things!"

"I know Ron it's ridiculous. Neville passed and he left behind a few fingernails"

We were heading back to Hogwarts. I would fail the test due to splitting hairs. Literally.

"You'll do better next time."

"I don't think I want a next time.

"Well look on the bright side. You got to get away from the castle, you got a butter beer,-"

"And I got to spend the day with my best friend"

Hermione blushed "you always spend the day with me"

"Yeah, but still"

"Ron?"

"Yes Mione?"

"When are you going to break up with Lavender?"

Shit. This conversation. Well it has to be had I guess.

"Well, I was hoping that she would have gotten the message and just broke it off with me herself"

"Coward"

"I am not! I've tried but every time she starts to cry. I don't like it when you females cry."

"Its got to happen sooner or later. And if she cries oh well"

"Oh well? I don't like hurting people. You of all people should know that"

Hermione stopped walking at that. "Well what about yourself? You're hurting yourself by being with someone that you don't want to be with. You're also hurting her for the same reason and you..."

"And I what?"

"Sigh...you're hurting me still too."

That hit me right in the chest. I had promised myself I wouldn't hurt her anymore and me prolonging this 'relationship' really was affecting her too. I knew I wanted to be with her. And she finally knew it too. But as long as Lavender was still in the picture that couldn't happen.

"Tonight"

"Tonight what"

"I'll do it. Tonight."

"Really? Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Will doing that get me you?"

I can't believe I just said that!

Hermione looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Come on heartbreaker let's go. Harry will be waiting"


	34. Chapter 34: The Break-Up

Lavender it's been a mess but baby it's time to get rid of you. Need I remind you that I absolutely despise the girl so this is why I couldn't let her go with her dignity. Also I wanted a chance to show that Ginny Weasley backs down from no one. I love Book Ginny and how she is fearless and strong.

I don't own Harry Potter. And Rupert Grint if you are reading this text me. My number is…..

Chapter 34: The Break-Up

Ron's POV

"Okay, let's go over the plan again Harry" said Hermione as me, her, Harry, and Parvati was sitting in the boys dorm trying to map out a way for Harry to finally get that bloody memory.

"I take the potion and meet Slughorn outside of his office after dinner, I get him to divulge the information, and I get out. Easy." said Harry.

"If it was that easy why haven't you done it yet, love?" laughed Parvati.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Because maybe I like things the hard way. Don't you like things when they are hard?"

Parvati giggled. "Harry, you pig!'

"WE ARE STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" I shouted as Hermione "la la la aed" as loud as she could.

The pair blushed. "Okay let me get this over with" said Harry taking the top off the vial and guzzling some of it down.

The three of us stared at him as he broke out is a smile that looked like success

"How do you feel?" asked Hermione.

"Excellent. Really really excellent. said Harry enthusiastically. "Right. I'm going to Hagrids"

"Wait. What? No Harry you are to go to Slughorn remember? said Parvati.

"I know I know, but I just feel like Hagrid's is the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?"

"No." the three of us said staring at Harry confused.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Or at least Felix does" said Harry and the next moment he gave Parvati a long kiss and put the invisibility cloak on and walked out the door.

"Okay...strange." said Parvati. I'm just gonna go back to my room until he's done yeah" and she walked out of the dorm.

Hermione and I followed her and was coming down the steps when we were blocked by a mass of anger and blonde hair.

"And just what were you doing up there with her Won-Won?" said a very annoyed Lavender.

Shit.

"What do you mean? We were talking." I said to her which wasn't a lie at all

"Bullshit you were having an affair!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't get her words out.

"Oh yeah I was snogging Hermione behind your back while Parvati was right in the room. Or did you forget she came down the bloody steps before we did? You're mental!"

"Don't drag her into this! I know what you've been doing" said Lavender, this time directly to Hermione. "I've seen you flirting with him you're always together. You're a filthy boyfriend stealer!"

"Oi! Don't talk to her like that Lav!" I said to her. "She hasn't done anything!"

"And you! You don't talk to me, you barely are around me, you don't kiss me you're always with her!"

By now we had a bloody audience.

"Of course I'm with her she's my best mate, I'm around Harry as well so I guess I'm having an affair with him too aren't I?! Better let Parvati in on it!"

Dean had the fucking nerve to start munching on crisps.

"Look Lavender" said Hermione "this is all just a big misunderstanding so why don't you just-"

"HER OR ME RON?!" shrieked Lavender

"I'm sorry?"

"Choose! Her or me!" Choose wisely Won-Won!"

As if there was such a competition. Seamus and Dean looked at Lavender like she just asked the most mental question on the planet.

"Her" I said point blank.

Hermione looked at me wide eyed.

"REALLY?! YOU CHOOSE HER?!"

"Let's see. Best mate that has known me going on almost half of my life, or a girl who doesn't even know my middle name. Of course I'd put my best mate first. Wouldn't you put Parvati first?"

"This isn't about Parvati! And besides I was going to call it off anyways. You're the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. And to think I was going to let you be my first!"

At that Seasmus gave out a huge "HA!" before slapping his hands over his lips. Hermione took a step behind Ron to hide her laughter, Dean had to walk out of the common room entirely, and Ginny who had been standing near the girls dorm steps let had screamed out "Bullshit!"

By then Parvati had walked down the steps and had tried to pull back her best friend. She had a small smirk on her face as she herself was trying not to laugh.

"Whatever you say Lavender. I'd rather be a lousy boyfriend than a fucked up friend" I said as I took Hermione's hand walked out of the common room almost dragging her with me.

Dean was outside the portrait hole still laughing. "Is she done lying yet so I can go back in?"

Ginny's POV

I was having a bad feeling about tonight.

I had gotten a message from Blaise Zabini that Draco had wanted to meet me at the Quidditch pitch. Normally I wouldn't have thought nothing of this because we would hang out there a lot. Either flying, playing catch, or just talking. But never had he sent a message through a Slytherin. And of all the ones Blaise.

I knew this was a set up. But I had to see what the deal was.

I kept my wand in the right pocket of my robes just in case something happened.

I went down to the middle of the field and waited. After a couple minutes two shadows came out of the distance and made their way towards me.

Called it.

"Oh Pansy, Daphne, what a not surprise. To what do I owe this unpleasant visit?"

While Pansy looked smug, Daphne looked quite nervous. She had every reason to be too.

I was ready.

"So you figured it the message wasn't from Draco? Aren't you a smart little minx" said Pansy with a sneer.

"Me and Draco have our own way of letting one another know things Pansy. It consists of him actually coming and telling me himself. So when Blaise came to me with a message I knew it was bullshit."

"Clever girl. Clever"

"Cut the shit Pansy what do you want?" I asked as I held onto my wand in my pocket.

"What I want is for you to start away from Draco, Weasley. You're not worthy enough to be with him"

"We aren't together. However I guess you realize that we are close. Closer than you and him will ever be"

Daphne tugged at Pansy's sleeve. "Okay Pans you got your answer let's just go. Leave this alone"

"Stay away from him or something bad will happen." said Pansy in a menacing voice

"I don't respond to threats. I don't care what you think about me and Draco but if he wants me around you won't stop me."

"Maybe I won't. But I know someone who will. And if you want you and your blood traitor family to be safe you better stay away from him. He's mine. And I fight for what's mine."

I laughed. "Yours you say? Okay. Keep on believing that you and Draco will get together and get married and I've happily ever after with ugly ass kids courtesy of your damaged face. A blind person can see that Draco doesn't want anything to do with you even if he didn't want everything to do with me. But I guarantee you. If you or anybody else goes for my family because of your jealousy I'll kill each and every one of you. And that is a promise"

Daphne gasped and pulled harder on Pansy's arm. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Pansy tried to hide the fear in her eyes."This isn't over Weasley." And then both girls ran off.

I waited about 10 minutes before I made my way back to the castle. I walked in and was about to head to the kitchens when who but the man of the hour stopped me.

"Princess"

"Peasant"

"Once again you never fail to impress me. Or turn me on"

Oh Draco...you're not ready.

"What are you talking about?"

He stepped closer. "Zabini told be about the bitch and her setup. I didn't have any clue she would say anything to you. She was too busy riding my ass about you.

"You seen?"

"I ran out there after he told me. I thought i was coming to your rescue, but I seen that you handled yourself flawlessly."

I laughed. "You should already know I will never be a damsel in distress"

"No question of that. But even you need help once in awhile"

He stepped closer and closer to me. I can see the smoky look of his grays. If there is one thing that arouses me about Draco the most, it was those eyes.

"You need to keep your bitch on a leash Draco. I would hate to have to teach her a lesson"

"I don't give a fuck about her Ginny. How many times do I have to tell you this?!" he said annoyed.

Well dude I'm annoyed too.

"Then what the hell was that shit Malfoy? She is acting like you guys are fucking or something!"

"I wouldn't fuck that bitch if you paid me a million galleons!"

"So what is this?!"

"What is what?! And really what if I was actually doing something with her?! You don't fucking care! You don't love me! You don't even like me! HELL GINNY WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T DRACO!"

He calmed down. He looked at me with confusion and lust in his eyes.

"I...I'm not gonna do it!"

"Wait...no you don't have a choice!"

"I'm making myself have one Ginny! I'm not going to fucking do it!"

"YOU'LL DIE!"

"IF I DO IT AND LOSE YOU I'LL DIE ANYWAY!"

Im stunned. I didn't know what to say. I never had someone willing to die for me. And never would I ever imagine that person would be Draco Malfoy.

Our instincts take over. He grabbed me and started to kiss me. I kissed him back. It wasn't tender. It wasn't sweet. It wasn't precious or anything like that. That's not who we are.

It was pure aggression. He wanted me and I wanted him. It was rough, it was hard, it was strong. Passionate, powerful, loving. The crazy insane love that we had for each other. It was fire.

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me like it was the last thing he wanted to do in his life. I guess to him that was going to be. He didn't know if he was going to die because of his betrayal.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw hurt, pain, anger, love.

"You're my undoing Princess."

"Are you mad?"

"Hell no"

Our lips crashed again. I closed my eyes and just allowed myself to get lost in the world of me and him.

And I didn't want to leave.


	35. Chapter 35:Sectumsempra

The last part of this chapter almost didn't happen. But I had to put it in for the fact that Pansy Parkinson plays a very important role in future parts of the story.

I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own his seeker bag.

Chapter 35: Sectumsempra

Hermione's POV

"So in order to kill Voldemort we have to get rid of these horcruxes? How are we going to find them? They could be anywhere. Anything."

Harry, Ron, and I were in the boys dorm. I was laying down in Ron's bed while Ron and Harry were sitting on Harry's bed. Harry had just finished telling us about Slughorn's memory. Voldemort had apparently split his soul into 7 pieces practically making him immortal. Two of the horcruxes had already been destroyed. His diary and his mother's ring. Apparently two of the horcruxes had to do with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The other 3 we had no clue on.

Harry decided he was going to go for a walk so he had left us in the dorm.

Ron pushed me over and laid down in his bed with me.

No this is totally not awkward.

"I wonder what these things could be."said Ron picking up a strand of my hair and playing with it. "Obviously they are of some importance so they can't be something totally random"

"I don't know. The last 3 will be the hardest to figure out. But I'm sure Dumbledore must have some sort of clue."

Ron stared at the ceiling if his bed. "You know he's going to want to do it all by himself right?"

"As always. But we will stand by him just like we always do. He needs us"

"He needs you. You're the smart one"

"Now wait a minute. You're smart too. And you're strategic. I could never be as good as you and strategy and calculating moves. I hate when you sell yourself short Ronald!"

I started to sit up ready to leave. I really hate it when he puts himself down like he's nothing when really he's everything

My everything.

He grabbed my arm. "Don't leave. I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes. I'll work on it okay?"

I looked into those gorgeous blues of his. He looked like he was pleading for me not to leave. I laid back down and he started to play with my hair.

"I just wish that you would see what I see in you."

"You do the same thing too you know"

"I do not"

"You do. You consider yourself plain when you're bloody gorgeous, you act as if people only want you for your brain when that is not true at all. Especially with me."

I smiled at this. I have had people compliment me before. But Ron is the only person that makes me believe it.

I snuggled up against him. He was so warm and he smelled like soap and cinnamon. "I think I'll take a nap right here if that's fine."

He pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and became intoxicated with his smell, his feel, his presence.

We both must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up to Harry shaking Ron awake in a panic.

"Ron give me your potions book"

Ron was half asleep and confused.

"My wha?"

"WHERE IS YOUR BLOODY POTIONS BOOK?!"

Me and Ron sat up really fast. Ron jumped out of bed and looked through his schoolbag

Harry was covered in blood.

"Harry what in the world happened to you?"

"Not now Hermione! I gotta go!" He said as Ron handed him his potions book and Harry ran out the door.

Me and Ron looked at each other. Something had gone horribly horribly wrong.

Later on that night me, Harry, Ron, Parvati, and Ginny sat at the fireplace in the common room. The Half Blood Prince's book was sitting on the table in front of us. Harry stared into the fire. Ginny for some odd reason had been crying and looked like at any given moment she was going to blow up.

"Harry" I started to say." You have to get rid of that book."

"No." said Harry not looking away from the fire.

"Harry, you can't keep that book! It's evil!"

"I'm not getting rid of it Hermione okay?"

"You fucking should" shouted Ginny. "You could have killed him!"

"I KNOW THAT GINNY OKAY?!"

"OI MATE DON'T YELL AND MY FUCKING SISTER!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" yelled Parvati. "Harry come with me right now we need to talk" and with that she pulled him up by his arm and up to the boys dorms.

Ginny started pacing the floor. "Fuck that book fuck that book DAMMIT FUCK THAT BOOK!"

"Ginny calm down! It's not helping! I yelled.

"Yeah Gin what has gotten into you? I know it was a bad spell but-"

"But nothing! He could have killed him! Did you see what that curse did?! He looked like someone took a sword and sliced his chest open!"

"Well at least he...wait" said Ron. "How the bloody hell do you know how he looked?"

"That's none of your damn business Ron!" yelled Ginny then she ran out the common room.

I looked at Ron. He looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"I knew something was going on with them!"

"Ron you don't know that for sure. Yes they have been around each other lately but that's nothing. They could actually be friends"

"Why the fuck would my sister be friends with that bastard?! He talks about out family, he is constantly calling you a Mudblood, he is always picking fights with me and Harry-"

"Has he done that lately?"

"Well...no...but still"

"Maybe he's changing. He had been acting less than a prat these days. He is even getting along with Ginny's friends."

"Yeah and for what? Why is he trying to be nice to Gryffindors all of a sudden? What shit is he trying to pull with my little sister? They wrote each other the whole bloody summer, they eat together, play fucking Quidditch together like what the fuck is going on? He looks at her like he wants to pounce on her or something!"

"You mean like he loves her?"

Ron stared at me wide eyed and wide mouthed.

"You better close you mouth. You wouldn't want a nargle flying in."

"Oh shut up"

Draco's POV

I woke up in the infirmary. The last things I remembered were Potter and blood. I felt like absolute shit. I looked over to my right and smiled.

There she was. Asleep. She looked peaceful and beautiful and I almost didn't want to wake her but I had to hear her voice.

"Princess..." I said in a whisper. Something was wrong with my voice.

I then reached over and nudged her. She started to stir and moan. I nudged her again and she smacked my hand.

"Damn as if I wasn't in enough pain already."

She gave me a small smile. "Well maybe you should learn to keep your bloody hands to yourself"

I smiled at her. I guess getting fucked up by your nemesis had some perks.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do I look?"

"Like hell"

"Well there you go"

She smiled and scooted her chair closer to my bed.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you"

"Why kill me when you could do so much more?"

"Im serious Draco what the hell happened?"

I sat up as best I could.

"I can't tell you everything. But I was in the bathroom trying to plan out how to go about not doing what I am supposed to when Potter came in accusing me of some bullshit. I threw a hex at him and he threw one back. We kept trying to hex each other when he said some shit I had never heard before and next thing I know I'm practically floating in a pool of my own blood. And then I woke up to your beautiful face"

"I'm sorry. Harry is sorry too"

"Whatever. Potter doesn't give a fuck"

"He may not give a fuck about you but he would never want to actually kill you. Which could have happened had Snape not saved you. I know you and Harry hate each other but he would never try to intentionally kill you"

I take in what she was saying. She did have a point. Potter may be a lot of things but a killer isn't one of them.

Unlike me. Unlike what I have been told to do.

"Thank you" I said

"For what?"

"For coming to see me"

"I had to see if you were okay. I do care about my peasants" she said with a sly smile.

"Asshole"

"Prat"

"I love you"

"I love you too".

Draco's POV(a week later)

*start dream*

"Are you ready to do the Dark Lord's wishes Draco?"

"I...can't Father...I can't. I won't!"

"You must. It is your duty. It is your destiny."

"No! I refuse! I won't hurt her any longer! Find somebody else!"

"You dare deny your duty to the Dark Lord for a girl?"

"I LOVE HER!"

"You have been mislead. This girl is diverting you from your path. She must be destroyed"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

*end dream*

I woke up yelling her name. I've been having this dream so much that I had to put a silencing charm on my bed. The inevitable was drawing closer.

I couldn't stop it. As much as I wanted to I couldn't stop it. I can't fucking do this. I can't lose her.

I walked out my dorm and into the Slytherin common room. I needed to be alone.

I sat in front of the fireplace and lit a fire. I watched it as it burned and cracked.

The flames reminded me of her hair when she flew around. When she ran. When she seemed to float into the room. It also reminded me of her personality. Ginny is the only girl I have ever met that didn't play like she was strong. She was strong. Very strong. And powerful. Sassy. Smart. Funny. Explosive. She had a power over me that I never thought I would succumb to. I'd do anything for her.

I'd die for her.

And it looked as though that's what I was going to do. If I was to do what I was ordered to do I might as well be dead. Because she wouldn't want anything to do with me ever again.

"Draco?" a voiced whispered. "Are you okay?"

Pansy. This bitch...

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Go back to bed."

"I can't sleep either. Bad dream as well" she said sitting on the armchair near the couch I was sitting on

We sat in silence for several minutes. It was annoying but peaceful at the same time. Maybe because she wasn't talking.

"Can we talk?"

Knew it wouldn't last.

"About?"

"Well, about you. What's happening to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird all year. Especially now that you and that Weasley girl are so close"

"Her name is Ginny"

"...fine. Ginny. Anyways what is it?"

"What is what?"

"What is it about her that makes you abandon your friends?"

I looked at her confused. "I haven't abandoned my friends Pansy. Just because I'm not at your side daily doesn't me I've abandoned my friends"

"You have. You always seem to want to be around her. Its like you don't want to be a Slytherin anymore"

Ha. That was funny. Okay. Two can play that game.

"Well maybe I don't want to be one anymore. Maybe I'll shed my green and go for red. Red is indeed my favorite color you know."

Pansy looked like she just ate a spoon full of shit. "Why? What is it about this girl that makes you act the way you do? You don't even tease people anymore"

"Its called maturity"

"Its called having your head up that red headed bitch's ass!"

"Take that the fuck back! You're just jealous that I don't want you. I don't know when you, your parents, and my father will get a fucking clue but we will never happen. Not in a million years!"

Pansy looked enraged. Good. Maybe she'll get the fuck out of my face.

And then that enraged look turned into twisted amusement.

"What if I told them you were in love with a blood traitor?"

My blood started to boil. "Shut up Pansy"

"What if I told them that you were in love with a dirt poor blood traitor Weasley? Your father would be oh so proud."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would Draco. You need to figure out where your loyalties lie"

"My only loyalties are to myself and my mother."

"And to the Weasley girl?"

"And if they are?"

"Then you better be prepared to protect her"

I stood up and stared Pansy down. "Is that a threat?"

Pansy got up and stared right back at me. "Take it however you want"

She walked back up to her dorm.


	36. Chapter 36: Broken

Author's Note: I felt like I needed to do some explaining.

The main relationships in this story are Harry/Parvati, Ron/Hermione, and Ginny/Draco. At first I thought I would just focus on Romione, but then I seen an opportunity to show different dynamics in relationships.

You have your boy like girl and girl like boy so they get together and live happily ever after relationship which is Harry and Parvati.

Ron and Hermione's is that opposites attracts. They fight, they confuse each other. They even have horrible moments but at the end of the day they still have a very strong love for each other.

Ginny and Draco's relationship is powerful and complicated. Both Ginny and Draco are stubborn, fiery, take no ish people with Ginny sometimes coming out as the more dominant one of the two. As Draco tries to show he is a good person, Ginny often resists despite the fact that she has fallen for him just as hard as he has fallen for her. It's also somewhat of a Romeo/Juliet dynamic as neither family likes each other. The fact that I find both these characters somewhat aggressive makes for some very heated arguments and even more heated making up.

I kinda wanted to show people that there relationships aren't always black and white. A lot of them are gray. And they can still be the best ones if they work for you.

I also wanted to point out that the chapters coming up are the reason why this story is rated M. If you don't like lemony things or smut as they say(I waited to write about that until they were of age in the wizarding world. Didn't know how people would take it if they were like really young) I'll put like a bold warning so you can skip it if you so choose to. Especially with Ginny and Draco. I'm mad I don't have relations like they do ;)

Anyways loving the reviews, glad to see people finding it funny, and keep em coming y'all help me out a lot. On with the show!

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 36: Broken

Ginny's POV

I was lost. I didn't know where I was going, what I was doing, or what I was going to say.

I hate him. I hate him so much. I didn't trust him. I never allowed myself to. But I never would have thought he would pull some shit like this.

I understood he somewhat didn't have a choice. He would have died if he didn't. But what pissed me off even more was the fact that he made it in the first place.

I had to find him. I had to understand why.

I seen the Death Eater's head to the Forbidden Forest. Harry was battling it out with Snape. I saw his ultra blonde hair flash. In had to catch up with him but I couldn't let Harry see me.

I ran down the hill as fast and as quietly as I could. Harry was too preoccupied with Snape to notice me so I ran into the forest.

I heard the cackling of that bitch Lestrange. It took everything in me not to hex her.

I saw Draco again. I didn't know how to get his attention without exposing myself. So I threw a rock at his stupid head.

It connected hard to the back of his head. I hope it cracked his skull.

He looked back. I threw another rock and he caught it. He knew I was there.

He told the Death Eaters to go ahead. He had something he had to do. I waited until I couldn't hear their voices anymore.

I threw another rock right at his stomach. It connected and he doubled over in pain.

"Shit Ginny you can stop that now!"

I came out from behind the tree I was hiding behind. My wand was drawn. I was ready to do some damage.

"YOU ABSOLUTE ASS DRACO WHY?! WHY?!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"YOU LET THEM IN! THEY HURT MY BROTHER! YOU LET THEM FUCKING IN!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GINNY STOP SCREAMING CALM DOWN!"

"YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO!"

"FINE!...Fine...Ginny..."

He walked towards me. I backed up until I hit a tree. My wand was still raised and pointed directly at him.

"You could have left Draco. You could have ran away and went somewhere."

"And would you have gone with me?"

"YES! I would have gone with you. Why is that even a question?!"

"Ginny I didn't kill him. I should be dead right now but I didn't know that Snape made a vow that if I didn't kill Dumbledore he would. If I would have known. I would have never done anything. I didn't know!"

"I understand. God I don't want to but I understand. But why are you leaving now?"

He looked at me with tears starting to form in his eyes. He looked ashamed.

"I have to. My father.."

"Is a fucking bitch! Who sets their son up for failure? Who allows their child to do something that would get him killed?! Your father doesn't give a damn about you Draco and you know it!"

"But I have to. My father could hurt my mum because of this. I...I have to protect her. I have to go"

He had a point. I just didn't want to admit it.

"But you're leaving your friends, your school. Me."

"Come with me."

"You know damn well I can't do that Draco. My brother already is upset that I even talk to you. Imagine what my family would say now that this shit has happened and you're the cause of it."

He came close enough that I could smell him. He smelled like smoke and earth and shame. I didn't want anything to do with him but at the same time I wanted everything to do with him. I felt like I needed to save him but I understood he had to be there for his mum. I understood. I would do anything for my mum too.

He put his hands on my waist. His chest was against the tip of my wand.

"I'll come back. Next term I'll come."

"You say that as if you know school will reopen. You don't know that. And even if it did open you don't know if I'll come back."

He looked down at the ground.

"You know I hate you don't you? I truly truly hate you"

"No you don't"

"I don't but I should. I need to hate you"

"But I need you to love me otherwise what else left do I have Ginny?"

"You have your mum."

"I can't kiss my mum like that Ginny"

"You'll never feel these lips again."

He pulled me in and kissed me. I kissed him back. Damn him.

"Don't write me."

"I understand"

"Don't get yourself fucking killed"

"I'll try not to. I'm not this person Ginny. Or at least I don't want to be"

"Go Draco".

He hugged me for what seemed like an eternity but was only mere seconds. Then he ran off into the night.

I found myself backed up against the tree crying. I shouldn't be crying over this man. He was evil. He was bad. He allowed innocent people get hurt and a man to die.

But he was mine.

Harry's POV

Nothing could top this moment as the worst moment of my life. I can't believe he's dead. He's fucking dead! I did nothing!

I knew something was going on with Malfoy I just knew it! He let those fucking Death Eaters into the castle. He apparently was ordered to kill Dumbledore but his puss ass didn't do it. Snape did.

It was always Snape.

Parts of the castle are ruined. McGonagall is in the hospital. Bill got fucked up by that bastard Greyback. Ginny was nowhere to be found.

I had left the infirmary after checking in on Bill and the rest of the Weasleys. Thankfully Bill wasn't doomed to live as a werewolf. And even though his face was horribly scarred Fleur still loved him.

I reached Gryffindor Tower and walked into the common room where I found Parvati and Lavender sitting in front of the fire. When Parvati saw me she got up and ran into my arms. I was relieved that she was safe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes love, I'm fine. Physically."

Parvati looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I had to look away.

I took her hand and headed towards my dorm. I just wanted to be alone with her. And she understood.

When we got into my dorm I walked over to my bed and sat down. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt like i failed everyone. I just stood there and watched him get murdered. I did nothing.

Parvati came over, stood in front of me and ran her fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, my face buried in her stomach.

I cried. I cried as she continued to run her fingers through my hair and whisper soothing words to me. "It's going to be okay." "Cry all you want." "I love you"

I didn't deserve her. I didn't deserve to feel the happiness that she was making me feel right then.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that Harry. It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was. I stood and watched an innocent man die. I did nothing."

"You could have died too. This was not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself"

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you. Simple as that."

I looked up at her and smiled. She bent down and kissed my forehead. I pulled her down further and kissed her lips.

She sat down on my lap straddling me and the kiss deepened. It seemed totally selfish to be snogging in a situation like this but it seemed as if both of us needed this.

I lifted her up as I stood lips never leaving hers. I laid her down on my bed. Her hands playing with the hairs on my neck. My hands on her cheeks holding her face in place.

I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life.


	37. Chapter 37: Saying Goodbye

Me: Why don't I own Harry Potter?

My brain:Because J.K. Rowling does duh!

Me:...oh yeah.

Chapter 37: Saying Goodbye

Ron's POV

I hated funerals. I think I have been to as many funerals as I have weddings in my life. I don't remember them all thankfully but I do remember that I hated them. All the quiet and crying and black. It was depressing.

We were sitting near the front close enough to Dumbledore's casket that I could make out the designs. Hermione was to my left. Ginny was to my right. Harry and Parvati was on the other side of Hermione.

I held on to Ginny's hand. I had my arm around Hermione as she buried her face into my shirt and cried. I found myself crying too. I wasn't as close to Dumbledore as Harry was but I did respect him and like him. He was a great man. A great wizard.

A man droned on and on about Dumbledore and his accomplishments. I didn't care to remember those. I wanted to remember the man who used sweets as passwords to his office. The man who everyone knew favored Gryffindor. The man who played a round of wizard chess when he came to visit my home one summer. The man who cared about us kids.

When it was over Ginny walked over to Mum and said that she wanted to go home. Parvati and Padma's parents decided to take the twins home that day. Parvati didn't want to leave Harry, but her parents insisted. Hermione, Harry, and I decided to stay and take the train home tomorrow.

We walked up to the astronomy tower where Harry showed us the locket he and Dumbledore had gotten that night. He handed it to Hermione.

"It's a fake. Open it."

She opened the locked and took out a small piece of paper.

"To the Dark Lord - I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. - R.A.B."

"He weakened himself for nothing." said Harry. "If he hadn't drank that potion he would have been able to defend himself. Then again maybe not. Malfoy had disarmed him and he made no attempts to get his wand back. He just stood there and allowed it to happen. I don't understand."

"Do you think Malfoy would have killed him?" asked Hermione

"No. He was lowering his wand. In the end it was Snape. It was always Snape. All along."

I walked over to them and we stood and watched the sun set over the horizon. It was beautiful and at the same time irritating and haunting.

"I'm not coming back. To school I mean" said Harry.

"Figured that one, mate"I told him.

"I'll write to you two. Let you know where I am as I find these horcruxes."

Hermione and I looked at each other. Then back to Harry as if he was stupid.

"I've always admired your courage Harry, but sometimes you can be very thick" said Hermione with a smile.

"We're coming with you" I said. "Do you really think you can find those bloody things by yourself?"

"You need us Harry".

He looked at us and smiled. He nodded his head.

Then his smile faded.

"Parvati can't come"

"Why not?" asked Hermione. "You know she is going to want to help you"

"I don't want another person I care about in danger. Especially her"

"Well you know she's stubborn" I said. "She's not going to care what you want her to do. She's a lot like Hermione in the way of doing whatever she wants"

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm.

" I'll just have to talk to her." said Harry. "Try to convince her to stay here and maybe try to find the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ones"

"Yeah. She could do that"said Hermione with forced hope for Harry's sake. "We will all do what we can to end this"

Harry smiled at her. He then walked out of the tower saying that he felt like being alone.

Hermione and I continued to look at the sun setting over the lake.

"I never really noticed how beautiful this place is" I said. "I may actually miss it".

Hermione smiled and looped her arm around mine and laid her head on my shoulder. "Awe how sweet. Your emotional range is growing"

"Sod off" I said with a laugh.

"When all this is over, do you think you'll come back? Hermione asked.

I looked down at her and then back towards the lake.

"Would you?"

"Of course. My education is important to me."

"Then I will too"

Hermione looked at me eyes smiling. "Really? You'd come back here for me?"

"Of course. Someone has to be here to make sure you don't starve yourself while studying and to make sure you're getting enough sleep and to-"

She turned me around and started to kiss me. Didn't expect that. I need to sweet talk her more often.

I kissed her back as she played with my hair. I pulled her in as close as I could. I never wanted to let her go. Sometimes I felt as if she was all I had to keep me going and I never wanted to lose her.

"Ron?" She said muffled by my lips

She broke away and I reluctantly let her go.

"We can't. Not yet".

"Why not? We already waited too long as it is. I want to be with you" I pleaded.

"I want to be with you too" Hermione said with a small smile "but we have to be there for Harry."

She had a point. I hate it when she's right.

"Yeah." I said. "For Harry. You're right. Fine. I guess I'll be patient. You're worth the wait"

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss that I seriously wanted to hold onto. Then she took my hand and we walked out of the tower and down the stairs.


	38. Chapter 38: Heartbreaks and Fantasies

Okay folks. This is one of those lemony sprinkled chapters In warned you about. It starts at the end of Hermione's POV and goes through Ron's. The Ginny has a bit to say about her and Draco's situation. If you have read or seen Deathly Hallows you already know about Hermione modifying her parents minds and shipping them to Australia. That's what half this chapter is about so if you want to skip it that's fine. If not, enjoy the show. Oh and I'm new at writing like this so please tell me if it's okay or not.

I don't own Harry Potter but I have had a Ron Weasley dream that my husband would divorce me for ;)

Chapter 38: Heartbreaks and Fantasies

Hermione's POV

I had been pacing in my room for the past 15 minutes. I didn't know exactly what to do with myself. I never felt so alone.

Okay Hermione. Just do it. It's now or never. You have to. It's for them.

I walked down the stairs and into to living room. My parents were sitting on the couch watching tv and sipping tea. They had no idea what their daughter was about to do to them. In a few seconds they wouldn't even know they had a daughter.

I took in a deep breath. I pointed my wand to the back of their heads, did a swift motion, and whispered "Obliviate".

Seconds later my parents turned to me and spoke to me like I was just someone they met. I had put into their heads that they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins. They were to be going on extended holiday to Australia and I was to be keeping their house.

My house.

I watched them pick up their luggage I had packed for them, go out the door, and drive off. I started gathering up all pictures, certificates, anything with my name or face on it and packed them up and put them in a locked chest. I then shrunk the chest and stuck it in a small bag Ron had gotten for me a couple birthdays ago that I had put a expandable charm on it. My clothes, books, keepsakes, and notes were also in the bag.

I walked throughout the inside and outside of the house putting up as many protective charms that I could think of. I went up to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to someone knocking on my bedroom door. I immediately grabbed my wand. How in the hell did someone get into my house?

Then I thought about it. My fireplace was connected to The Burrow's.

"Ron?"

"Hermione, open the door"

"Wait, how do I know it's you?"

I heard him sigh in frustration"I guess ask me something only I would know the answer to. Make this quick"

"Fine. What's the last thing I said to you when we got off the train?"

"Be good to your mother Ron and I'll see you soon"

"Anybody could have heard that"

"DAMMIT HERMIONE!"

"Okay okay!"

I opened the door and Ron walked in looking angry and worried at the same time.

"You said you'd be at the house by 6 it's after midnight now! I got worried and thought something had happened to you"

"I'm fine. I had fallen asleep. I had to take care of some things around the house and it wore me out"

I looked at Ron and his demeanor seemed to soften. He saw that I was about to fall apart. I didn't want to. I wanted to be stronger. But it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I started shaking as tears fell effortlessly out of my eyes. Without hesitation Ron had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I buried my face in his chest. The smell of cinnamon, soap, and The Burrow surrounded me and I couldn't take it in enough. It relaxed me and made me feel safe.

He stroked my hair and whispered words of comfort to me. I felt like a baby but I really didn't care.

"They don't remember me Ron. They don't remember me!"

"You had to do it and you did brilliantly Hermione. You saved them."

"But what if I never get to restore their memories Ron? What if something happens to us? What if..."

"Let's get you to my place okay? Nothing is going to happen. And if it does, at least you know that your parents will be okay"

He took my hand and led me down the steps and into the living room. I took a quick look around and then got into the fireplace with Ron.

He dropped the floo powder, yelled "The Burrow!" and seconds later we were walking into his living room. The warmth instantly surrounded me. I loved being here.

He took my hand and quietly led me up to his room. "Ginny is sleep and it's best not to wake her. She hasn't been herself lately. So you can sleep in Harry's bed if you want."

"I'd rather sleep with you if you don't mind." I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded and turned away while I changed into my PJs. It was hot in his room so I just put on a tank and some shorts.

I walked over to his bed and I felt his eyes on me. The thought of him looking at me made me aroused and I almost second guessed myself sleeping in his bed.

That was until he took his shirt off showing his gorgeous smooth creamy chest. His muscles, 6 pack, and v-cut seemed to glisten in the moonlight. I had to stay myself because I almost feel as my knees had gone weak.

I found myself licking my lips as I looked him up and down. He caught me at the last minute and smiled.

"See something you like?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. I pushed him out of the way and climbed into his bed. He climbed in beside me, put his arm over my stomach, and snuggled up close.

His fingers traced circles on my stomach. He kept coming dangerously close to the top of my shorts and it was shooting waves of pleasure through my body making me think very unHermionelike thoughts about him. I was loving this. Maybe a little bit too much.

I decided to see how much fun I could have with this moment. We were already somewhat spooning but I wanted to be even more closer. I found myself wanting to break out of my shell. To tease him a little. See how far I could take Ron and see if he would hold back.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the way he was holding me. Maybe it was the way that I could feel his breath on my neck. All in all I was turned on. And I wanted him to know it.

I pressed my bum against him. Immediately I felt something very hard and long through his bottoms. Oh Merlin I had no idea that he was so...equipped. He had pushed back and my mind started going wild with thoughts of him taking me and doing whatever he wanted to my body.

I've never felt this way before. Well, not with him around me. Of course as all teenagers do I've had fantasies and dreams that ended up with me touching myself but I wouldn't dare tell him about it. Or even act it out. He would be mortified to know.

Or would he?

Ron's POV

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! What is she doing to me?! Does she realize what she is doing?! Oh god she does know what she's doing. She's doing it on bloody purpose!

Hermione was driving me mental. I literally couldn't think. The way she just pressed her ass on me?! What the hell!

Did she not realize that we are in my bed? In my room? With no one knowing that she was here?!

My mind started playing every fantasy I had had about her over the years. Her in her uniform. Her in nothing but her robes. Her in one of my shirts. Her in a bikini. Her being a bad girl in a Slytherin uniform. All ending with her wearing nothing at all.

Yeah. I've had some pretty fucked up thoughts about my best friend. And I wasn't ashamed at all anymore for having them.

She turned around and faced me, those gorgeous chocolate eyes of hers shining in the moonlight. She looked like a fucking goddess right then and there. At this moment she could tell me to do anything her heart desired and I would have done it.

"Ron?"she asked hesitantly."can I ask you a question? Promise you won't get upset?"

Oh shit. What was she gonna say?

"I can't make that promise. But I'll try not to."

"Did you...did you and Lavender...did the two of you.."

"Nope. Absolutely not"

"You don't even know what I was going to say"

"Were you going to ask if we fucked?"

"Not in such a colorful way but yes... that was the general question"

No we didn't. That's not to say she didn't try."

"Oh" she said with a small smile.

I put my other arm around her and pulled her closer to me. It's like I couldn't get close enough. I wanted her to be all over me.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Dunno. Well...I just didn't want to...I didn't see myself wanting to have sex with her."

"Oh.."

Sigh..."I was always taught that sex was something not to be thrown around. That if you had sex with someone that meant that that person meant more to you than just to get off."

"Were all of you taught that?"

"Yeah. I guess"

"Then why do Fred and George have sex like it's nothing?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know about their sex life?"

"Us girls do talk Ron" she said with a giggle.

"Oh. Of course"

"Lavender made it seem like you two had sex before"

"WHAT?! FUCK NO!"

"Language and don't shout Ron! But yes. She used to brag about your chest and how you would... embrace her, and how sometimes you were gentle but other times you were rough... Ron shut your mouth before something flies in"

I was shocked. I was pissed. How in the bloody hell could she lie on me like that?!

"Well she must have been fucking some other bloke while she was with me because I never even seen her damn knickers. Why didn't you tell me she was lying on me like that?!"

"Because... At first i thought she was kidding. Even Parvati had said she was. But the more she would go on and on about it the more I started to believe her and I didn't want to have that conversation. Not with you"

I looked into her eyes. She looked hurt by the very memory of what Lavender had said.

"Hermione you are my best friend. And I tell you everything... well almost everything. If I was having sex already I would have told you and Harry. We don't keep secrets from each other"

"What do you mean 'almost everything'?"

Shit...

"Ummmm... like there are some things you don't know. But they are mainly because it's a guy thing. And some things you probably wouldn't want to know"

"Like what?"

Like how badly I had wanted to throw you on my bed and fuck your brains out...kinda like I want to do right now

"Again just guy things. You really wouldn't understand."

"Oh.."

We stayed silent for a while. She was tracing patterns on my bare chest driving me wild. I was bruising my thumb against her waist and she acted as if she liked it because she didn't say otherwise nor did she try and stop me.

"Can I ask you another question Ron?"

I was starting to like this question asking game. "Sure"

"Do you have fantasies? Like sexual ones?"

Did she really? "Ummm...well I..."

"Come on Ron we are both of age now surely we can have a conversation about sex" she giggled and started to bite her bottom lip.

Can I PLEASE bite it for you?! I'll beg I swear I will!

"Uh okay. Well yeah. I do have them from time to time."

She had a look about her that said that she was intrigued. That puzzled me because I would have thought that sex was the last thing to ever be on her mind.

"Can you tell me one?"

Record scratch.

My eyes had to be as wide as the moon. "Are... are you serious?"

Hermione laughed and nodded her head.

I searched my brain for the right thing to say. This whole thing could go brilliantly right or horribly wrong depending on what came out of my mouth.

Then suddenly my genius kicked in.

"How about we make up one? Together." I said.

She looked pleasantly stunned at the idea. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said hoping I didn't sound too much like a giddy prat. "That way you can have a say in what goes on."

"Hmm.. okay. Who should it be about?"

"Well, how about us?"

"Us? Really? Interesting" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Just for fun or course. You say a part, then I'll say a part and then soon we will have a story. Ladies first."

Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought. "Okay I got something. I was sitting in the library reading a book-"

"Of course you were"

"Shut up and let me finish Ronald."

"Okay, sorry."

"ANYWAYS, I was sitting in the library reading a book when you walked in. You had just finished Quidditch practice and it was a rough one. You were panting and sweaty, your Quidditch jersey was ripped in a few places and I could see your muscles through the rips. The sun had shined into the window and onto you at just the right moment and you looked like a Quidditch god. I studied you as you walked towards me, obviously liking what I was seeing"

I am loving her imagination!

"Your turn Ron"

"Oh...okay" I said lost for a minute. "Okay got it. I walked toward you, snatched the book out of your hands and told you that you were studying too much. I looked down and noticed what you had on. It was your uniform, but the skirt was way way short, the top stopped at the bottom of your bra so I could see all of your stomach and waist, you had a belly button ring with my name hanging from it, and you had on a Slytherin tie"

"A Slytherin tie? May I ask why?"

"Ohh because you were a bad ass Slytherin. A rough ass Slytherin. A gorgeous ass Slytherin"

Hermione let out a small moan at that as she seemed to wiggle a bit and closed her eyes.

"Your turn Mione"

"Okay...I stood up and demanded you give me my book back. You said no. I lunged forward and grabbed your shirt and you pulled back causing me to pull and rip it off of your body. I stood back and admired your arms," she said as she took her hand and rubbed it down my right arm. "your neck," and she put a light kiss on my neck "and your chest" and she took both hands and lightly scratched down and up my chest.

My body felt like it was on fire! I couldn't believe this shit was happening to me. Calm down Weasley make this work!

"Your turn" she said in a low voice making me harder than I already was.

"K...shit...okay. Okay. I grabbed you and stared into your eyes as I backed you up into a bookcase" I said as I held onto her waist and pulled her in."I took your leg and lifted it up against mine, running my hand up your thigh" as I said this I copied my words and Hermione drew in a sharp breath and seemed to hold onto it. "You put your arms around my neck and pulled at my hair as my hand proceeded to travel up your thigh... Can I?"

She nodded and my hand traveled further up her thigh pushing her shorts up slightly. God this was so hot and I couldn't get enough of it. I didn't know what was going to happen tonight but I was certainly looking forward to it.

"Your turn" I whispered in her ear

"Mmmmmmm..." She moaned and I almost lost it right there.

"Hermione? You going to say something?" I asked her as I continued to rub her thigh.

"Yeah...just give me a second...okay. You looked deep into my eyes as if you were staring into my soul. I pulled your head down and your face came dangerously close to mine" she did this as she said it. "I could feel your breath on my lips and you told me-"

"I want you." I heard myself say.

She looked at me in shock and approval.

"I want you too"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I started to kiss her and she kissed me back. It was soft at first but then it got faster and harder. My hands went to her lower back as I pushed her closer to me. I held her and turned her with me until she was on her back. Her hands were everywhere. In my hair, on my back. I was losing myself with her. For the first time I felt complete joy that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I started making my way down to her neck. She started to moan softly which caused me to start to nibble and suck on it. I didn't care about leaving a mark. And from the way her moaning got louder neither did she. I didn't know that Hermione was such a vocal person when it came to this. She was going to get us caught.

She must have been thinking the same thing I was because she whipped out her wand that she had put under my pillow with mine and casted both a silencing charm and a sealing charm at my door. She smiled as she put her wand back under my pillow.

"You're driving me mental Hermione" I said to her and continued my assault on her neck.

I had made my way to her collarbone. She started to twist under me. I thought I was doing something wrong.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked her.

"No...quite the opposite really."

I went back to kissing there and my hands went under the back of her shirt. I loved the feel of her smooth skin. My hands went up her shirt and I pulled on the sides of her bra. I had no idea what I was doing, but this seemed like the right thing to try because she immediately sat up, moved my hands, took off her top, and threw it onto the floor.

I looked at her body and almost drooled. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. She had on a light blue bra that held on to her boobs (wonder what size they are? I didn't notice they were that big!) very nicely. Her deep caramel colored skin looked delicious. I wanted to devour her... well not like that... Wait what was I saying? Exactly like that!

"You're fucking gorgeous Hermione."

She looked at me as if I was lying to her. "I'm not all that. I'm just me."

"And you're everything" I whispered.

She smiled and I started to kiss the top of her chest. I looked up at her "is this okay?" I asked. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and slowly nodded. God even the way she nods yes is sexy.

I slowly kissed a trail down the middle of her chest, savoring her skin against my lips. I was starting to see why mum and dad told me to not do this until I found that special person because I felt like I could do this the rest of my life with only her. And I sure as hell didn't want another man kissing her like this.

I made my way to her belly button where she had this one that looked like a small hanging snitch charm.

"Okay I know you don't have snitches in the Muggle world so where did you get this? I asked her with a smile.

"I told you I'm full of surprises Ron." She said with a wink.

"I can definitely see that"

"Kiss it"

"Kiss it?"

"Yeah. Kiss it and see what happens"

I gave her a suspicious look but I did it anyways. As soon as my lips left it, its small wings started to flutter. I was amazed.

"Wow! Its wings actually move?! They actually fucking move?!"

"Language Ron" she giggled.

"This is brilliant Hermione. Where did you get this?"

"From Parvati. Well actually we made them. She has one too. I actually wanted keeper gloves but they wouldn't have done anything like the snitch did so I made the snitch instead. Do...do you like it?"

"Do I... you did this for me?"

"Well...I mean it would have been better if- oh god!"

I had cut her off by biting and kissing on her stomach. She started running her fingers through my hair and I continued to love on her body.

I wanted her so bad it hurt. Literally.

My finger traced the top of her bottoms until they came to the string that was tied in place. I tugged gently on it as a way of asking could I take them off.

She looked cautious but she nodded.

"I don't want to do anything you're not ready for Mione." If you want me to stop I will."

"You won't be mad?"

"Never"

"Then yes. I want you to stop"

I made my way back beside her and held her close. She laid her head on my chest.

"I'm...I'm just not ready"

"It's fine Mione. I don't think I'm ready either."

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? If anyone should be sorry it should be me"

"But I teased you. I let you do things and then just took it back. And doesn't it hurt when you're...you know...and you can't do anything?"

I laughed. She's cute when she's innocent. "Well yes. But I don't care. I don't want to ever do anything you don't want to do."

She snuggled up against me and yawned. All of this felt so right and normal. How did I go years without laying in the same bed with Hermione? There was still one thing bothering me though.

"Mione, what does all of this make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we both know we like each other. We both know we want each other. You're my best friend always. But..."

"Ron..."

"I don't want to only be your friend. You mean so much more to me than just my best friend."

"You do too...but.."

"I know...we have to help Harry." I said not even trying to mask my disappointment.

"Yeah. We have to help Harry"

She said not masking hers either.

"Can you at least say that we are moving in the right direction? I don't want to be without you"

Hermione smiled. "Yes I can honestly say that we are moving in the right direction"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. We laid there in silence just enjoying each other's company. A few minutes later I looked down and seen that Hermione had fallen asleep.

Even in sleep she was gorgeous. I whispered "I love you" and drifted off to sleep.

Ginny's POV (during the time Ron and Hermione are in his room)

Hey Princess,

I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. I didn't send this with Pegasus because I didn't want your family to know it was me and then get pissed at you for talking to me. If you decide to write me back just give it to this owl (he's an owl post office owl, so he can't be traced) and he will make sure I'll get it.

I know you are probably still pissed off at me. And I know saying sorry won't fix shit. But I can't stop thinking about you. I actually wish you were near me to yell at me and curse me out and possibly hex me. Anything just to see you and hear you.

I can't go into details about things but I can say that the school is opening back up and Snape is going to be the headmaster. I also know that I will be seeing you in September because all pureblood and half blood witches and wizards are required to come back to school. They are even requiring muggleborns to come which I feel can't be a good thing.

I can also tell you that Hogwarts is not going to be the same. Not at all. I can't tell everything but I just want you to be safe.

Look who I'm saying this to? Ginny Weasley the lion in a dress.

Anyways I hope that you write me back. Even if it's only one word. Even if it's you telling me how much you hate me. Just as long as I know you're fine.

I still love you.

Draco

P.S: consider this a favor. If you happen to be in contact with Potter just tell him that the Dark Lord is watching him. So.

I had read this letter 5 times before I decided to write something back. I thought that I didn't want to write him. I thought that I didn't want shit to do with him. But I was lying to myself. I was glad to hear he was okay. I was glad that he was actually giving me info to help myself as well as Harry. He was risking it all just to let me know something. And he still loved me. As if he could ever stop.

I had already known the apparent power I had over Draco Malfoy. He had fallen for me a long time ago. He had wanted me for quite some time. In more ways than one.

I knew that had he not made an unbreakable vow his life would have been much different. He wouldn't have been a Death Eater. He wouldn't have had to betray Hogwarts. He wouldn't have done anything. Because I would have told him not to. And he would have listened.

I decided that I would write him. Just to give him something to hold onto. Something to help him to get on the path of redemption.

Hey Peasant,

I don't know weather to thank you or send a hex to you. I'm glad to know you are okay. But I'm still angry at you.

I did hear about Hogwarts and what is happening. My mum isn't happy that she has no choice but to send us back.

When school starts I don't know if I want to see you. That's a lie. I do want to see you. But I honestly don't know how this will work. You are still the enemy.

You know I don't hate you. I just hate what you have done.

If you can write me back do so.

Ginny

I gave the horned owl a treat and the letter and it took off into the night. I was off to the loo when I heard a small noise coming from Ron's room. Then I seen a gold glow and heard the familiar pop of a sealing charm.

I smiled. Hermione must be here.

"And they call me the minx" I chuckled.


	39. Chapter 39: Ginny's Request

I kinda don't like this chapter. I feel like it is somewhat cheesy on Harry's part but it was his turn to say something so hey.

Don't own. So there's that.

Chapter 39: Ginny's Request

Ginny's POV

I'm a horrible person.

Draco and I had been writing letters in secret all summer. It had gotten so bad that we had actually started going from playing around about sneaking to see each other to actually coming up with a real plan to see each other. Both of us knew it was a bad idea but we had finally came up with an idea that would possibly work.

But it involved him coming clean to his mother. And me coming clean to mine.

We came up with the idea of him coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding. We had came up with the plan to use a charm that will make him look like someone else like Dean or someone to others, but only I would be able to see him. His mother actually helped him with this. I knew no one in my family would go for it. Except maybe Mum.

I had woken up early and went down when Mum was preparing breakfast. I knew this would be the only time I could talk to her without being interrupted. Hermione wouldn't be up for probably another hour, Dad was at work, and Ron and Harry wouldn't be up for ages.

"Mum, can I talk to you about something? Something very important that you probably won't understand?"

Mum lifted her head up from the sink where she was washing off fruit. She looked at me with a look of worry and curiosity. 'Of course Ginny dear sit down. Now, tell Mummy what's on your mind"

"Mum...I'm not 11 anymore"

"I know dearie I know just humor me. Would you like some tea dear?"

"Sure, thanks Mum."

She waved her wand and whipped up a cup of sweet tea for me. I took a few small sips and instantly felt more relaxed.

Mum's special calming tea. Much better.

"Mum I don't know an easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. I still communicate with Draco Malfoy"

I braced myself for the yelling I knew was coming but to my surprise Mum gave me a small smile and said "I already knew that dear. I hadn't ever thought you wouldn't."

"So... You knew? You knew and didn't say anything to Dad or the others? Why?"

Mum made a cup of tea for herself and sat down across from me. "Because Ginevra dear I know you. You're fiery, sneaky, stubborn. But you are also smart. And kind. I knew that you have been trying to find the good in him. And I know that what happened with him at Hogwarts had been bothering you. But I also knew that you would continue to see the good in him. And hopefully help him to fully find the good in himself. He may have done some horrible things but he isn't fully at fault. He was just a boy when he made that vow. He had been raised by a horrible man under the influence of You Know Who. It couldn't have been helped. Deep down Draco is a sweet boy. I seen that for myself this past Christmas. He may be under his father's thumb but he is indeed his mother's son."

I smiled. It felt good that Mum felt like I did about him. I started to feel better about asking my question.

"Mum, I need to see him."

She looked at me as she sipped her tea. I couldn't read her emotions at all. I took this as a sign to continue.

"He wants to see me too. His mother came up with a charm. And I wanted to know if he could come to the wedding."

Mum kept her same face."what kind of charm?"

"A charm that would disguise him to everyone but me. They have already tested it and it's foolproof. He promised he wouldn't talk to anyone but me and you and he promised he wouldn't stay long. He would only come for the reception. Please Mum please?"

Mum finished drinking her tea. She gave me a look that to me translated as no.

She went back to the sink and started preparing breakfast.

"You get two hours. I will put a charm on him myself for him not to be able to speak on anything he sees and hears about with our family and also he won't be able to tell where we live. You mustn't tell you father a word. And you better disguise him as one of your friends that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the twins don't associate with. Otherwise it won't work"

I jumped up from the table and hugged Mum as tight as I could. I couldn't believe she actually said yes.

Mum laughed as she held me tight and stroked my hair. "Why didn't you tell me you were growing up? You love this boy don't you?"

I pulled back from her a bit not knowing how to answer the question. I thought about it for a second. "I want to."

Mum smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh dearie one day you'll be able to. Just let the boy prove himself to you. Not too quickly for anything though Ginevra. I need time to get your father to come to terms with a Malfoy in the family" she said with a laugh.

"Mum!"

Harry's POV

A week before the wedding and already things were looking like they were about to be fucked up.

Scrimgeour, the new minister of magic had came by and given me, Ron, and Hermione things that Dumbledore had left us in his will. Ron got his Deluminator, Hermione got his Beedle and the Bard book, and I got the first snitch I caught. I was also supposed to get the Sword of Gryffindor but of course I got screwed out of getting that.

Then Fleur, Bill, and some members of her family had arrived and had almost turned The Burrow upside down. Hermione and Ginny were constantly angry because Fleur would try to rope them into helping her when they didn't want to, their mum seemed to be snapping at everyone including for the first time me, and what made matters worse Parvati had said that her and her sister were having a falling out that could affect her being able to come to the wedding with me.

I finally got overwhelmed and walked out of the house and toward the lake. I sat under the apple tree that alleys seemed to provide the best share and nibbled on an apple.

I had so much on my mind I didn't know what to do with it. Voldemort was at large and getting stronger, my friends and I had to start this horcrux hunt soon, I wasn't going to be shoe to spend time with my girlfriend for god knows how long, and I didn't even begin to know how to go about starting this wild goose chase.

Lots of times, nearly every day, I wished I was a normal teenager. No scar, no prophecy, no having to worry about evil things. For once I wanted my only problems to be if I didn't pass a test or what to get Parvati for her birthday or should I get a cheeseburger or a slice of pizza.

I must have drifted off because next thing I knew I was having my eyes covered and was being sat on.

I recognized the feel of that bum anywhere.

"Vati!" I cried out maybe a bit too enthusiastically and hugged and kissed her. " You're here? I'm not dreaming?"

She laughed and got up from my lap. "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?

I stood up and grabbed her by the waist. She put her arms around my neck. "I thought you couldn't come. I thought Padma-"

"Oh she's here too. But only for a little while"

"She is? Not to sound rude or anything but why?"

Parvati laughed."Well, I wouldn't have been able to come without her. My parents made her come. Said we weren't spending enough time together. It isn't my fault. She's the one that acts like she doesn't want to speak to me."

"Yeah and that's because of me"

"Not entirely sweetheart. A lot of it has to do with you but not the way you think. She was mad about her date with Ron being a flop, then the guy she met at the dance dumped her when they left Hogwarts, then she went with Ernie Macmillian for some reason for a year and they broke up and she had been crushing on Draco Malfoy for a while but seen that not only was he interested in someone else, he also caused all this bullshit to happen. So she"s been envious that I actually have a functioning relationship"

"Wait...she liked Malfoy?"

"We grew up with him actually. His mum and my mum were actually friends. His mum is really nice but his father was and still is abusive. Malfoy really never stood a chance."

"If he's so bad why doesn't Malfoy's mum just leave?"

"It's not that easy. Their marriage was arranged. Since birth. They are bound by blood and if she was to leave him he could force her to stay. It's kind of like a magical entrapment. Rather sad really."

"Yeah. It really is. Terrible. No one should have to live like that."

"Well, I guess we should go in. I'll have to run into your dear sister anyways. So let's just get the unpleasantries out of the way now then yeah?"

Parvati laughed. "Don't be scared. She's only my twin sister."


	40. Chapter 40: Ebony and Ivory

This is pure fluff. I used to love taking pictures as a teen (still do) and holding onto the memories of me and friends and loves.

I don't own Harry Potter. But I will eventually own a tattoo that says "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Chapter 40: Ebony and Ivory

Ron's POV

With just a couple days left til the wedding me, Parvati, Harry, and Hermione took advantage of the little time we had to ourselves researching potential places for horcruxes. Parvati had decided that she would stay in school to search for the ones dealing with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff which I thought was a very stupid idea.

"How are you going to do that all by yourself?"I asked. " No one else can know about this. Shit, you wasn't even supposed to know about this"

"Shut up Ron I had to tell her" said Harry getting annoyed.

"Oi calm down mate. It's not like I'm mad about it or anything. I was just making a point. At least we know Parvati is trustworthy. But NO ONE ELSE can find out."

We all shook our heads in agreement.

"I understand I can't tell," said Parvati. "But I can't very well go into Hufflepuff and do some investigation. I may have it easy with Ravenclaw as Padma is there but I have no one for Hufflepuff. Me and Susan Bones fell out"

"Why Parvati?" asked Hermione. "I thought you two were friends"

"We were until I found out that she was among the other Romilda Vane bitches that was planning on slipping Harry a love potion. Homewrecking whore."

Harry blushed and me and Hermione laughed.

"What about Ernie?" I said He's a Hufflepuff and-"

"Hell no" interrupted Harry. "He's a perverted git and if he was to try some shit and I found out I'll kill him."

"I can take care of myself you know" said Parvati annoyed.

"I know love. But I just don't trust him."

"Fine. I'll figure something out. If I can't find anything I'll at least get info. But how do I get it to you? My parents aren't going to let me use Shoney (the Patil's owl) to go on a wild goose chase and the school owls no doubt will be monitored"

"Hmm...maybe the D.A. coins?" said Hermione. "We can develop some sort of code and we can communicate with those."

She's so damn sexy when she's being all smart.

"Sounds like a plan" I said checking another issue off the list.

We decided to leave horcrux talk alone for awhile.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Hermione, you still have it right?" said Parvati out of nowhere excited.

Hermione gave a smile and she started looking through her bag and pulled out a camera.

"Wait...what are you two doing?"I asked.

"Let's take pictures!" said Parvati in a giddy voice. "You guys will be gone so long. I need something to remember you by."

I hated taking pictures. Sometimes. But I figured why not? This is a great way to have an excuse to get close to Hermione.

We took turns with Parvati's camera. We took pictures of all of us outside, pictures of us just goofing around, Parvati took some of me, Hermione, and Harry and we passed the camera around making faces and just being teenagers for once in our bloody lives.

An hour later Parvati took the camera and said that her and Harry needed to take some pictures alone.

Freaks.

They left me and Hermione in my room.

"I have a Muggle camera if you want to take some more pictures" said Hermione as she took out a box looking thing that said Poloroid on it.

"The pictures won't move though."

"That's fine"

She took the camera and pointed it to her face " Get in" she said pulling me close to her.

"You better smile" she said. I rolled my eyes and smiled with her as she snapped the photo.

It came out the bottom of the camera.

"You have to wait a few minutes for the picture to appear" said Hermione.

After 3 minutes sure enough our faces showed up.

"Nice." I said. "I look good"

"You wear your modesty well" said Hermione with a laugh.

We took a few more pictures. Some silly ones, a couple that she called 'glamor shots' and even two where we had kissed each other on the cheek.

She even got a picture when I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy watching her smile while she pointed the camera at us.

She looked down at that one and gave a shy smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Do you always look at me like that?"

"Well, when we aren't fighting."

She poked my chest and then looked back at the picture. "I think this one is my favorite"

"Why?"

"Dunno. I guess I like the way you look at me when I'm not looking"

"Kind of the way I'm looking at you right now?"

She looked up at me and her eyes got big. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. As I kissed her I picked up the camera, angled it as best I could, then snapped a picture.

Hermione gasped. "What did you do?"

"Wait a second and see geez Mione" I said with a smile.

Two minutes later I have her a picture of the two of us kissing. She looked as if she was about to cry.

I put arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "We do look good together I must admit"

As she laughed I kissed her on the cheek and snapped another picture.

That one was my favorite.

Draco's POV

Draco,

Here's the picture of my friend Miles Colton. He's a Gryffindor 6th year like me, only none of the others know him or notice him so no one will talk to you outside of a hello and even your mean ass can manage to say hello.

Just a reminder you only get two hours at the reception with me. Don't keep me waiting. I won't forgive you if you do.

Your Princess.

P:S: Wear black.

My mother read over the letter and gave me a smile. "Well, she's almost like you."

"You have no idea"

"Now the wedding is tomorrow. You know where you need to apparate to?

"Yes mother"

"You know how to get there?"

"Yes mother"

"Do you know-"

"Mother I'll be fine damn."

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I haven't seen her since that night and it wasn't the best of circumstances"

"You'll be fine. Just be a gentleman and stay alert."

"What are you going to do about Father?"

Mother gave me a worried smile. "You let me handle that Draco. You just worry about what you're going to give her"

"Got that covered Mother" I said as I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a long box. I opened it and showed my mother.

In my family you're supposed to give a gift on the first date. Since Ginny had said I was her date for the wedding I had gotten her a gold chain with a crown charm on it. I had put a protection charm on it so that if she wore it she would be protected from standard hexes and curses as well as some major ones. I knew that this year at Hogwarts would be rough and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

Mother gushed over the necklace and and told me I had picked well. I looked forward to tomorrow. Hopefully things would go right.


	41. Chapter 41: The Wedding

For those who love seeing Ron jealous and pissed off over Krum this chapter is for you. Also The Wedding is a very important scene that I couldn't cram in one chapter so it's in three.

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Ron would have decked Krum a long time ago.

Chapter 41: The Wedding

Hermione's POV

On the day of the wedding The Burrow was torn upside down with wedding prep. Everybody was running around trying to make things look perfect. Each of us had a job to do before the wedding.

Mine was to check over the guest list.

"How does she know so many people?" I asked Ginny looking over the list that was almost 150 people long. "Where are they going to fit? Does your mum have enough chairs?"

Ginny laughed at my panic. "Hermione you forget this is a wizard wedding. Things can be expanded, multiplied, duplicated, stretched, and any other words you can think of. It's going to be okay. You're acting like this is your wedding"

I laughed. "Well if this was my wedding everything would be blue and white and in a gorgeous church. Wishful thinking"

"What do you mean by that? It's not like Ron will take forever to ask you to marry him."

"Ginny! What are you talking about?! We aren't even dating!"

"Right. I heard you the night you got here. Moaning and shit. And I seen the charms being placed. You don't have to tell me twice" she said as she gave me a wink.

"We were just sleeping. We put the silencing charm up because I snore loud."

"Bullshit you don't snore in my room!"

"Ron's room is higher than yours. Higher altitude?"

"Horrible liar. Look if you and him are messing around that your business. Just don't let mom catch you."

I blushed. "We weren't messing around..we kissed a little..."

" I KNEW IT!"

"Ginny shut up! It was just kissing. I'm not ready for all that."

"But if you were..."

"So Ginny when is your date going to get here?" I asked changing the subject.

Ginny looked down at her shoes. "He can only come to the reception. I really don't expect him to show up at all really."

"Why is that?"

"Family issues. "

"Ah. Well hopefully he gets to come. You haven't been yourself lately. You need a nice night."

"Yeah...Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

Ginny started playing with her hair."I know you care about my brother so you probably won't know exactly what I'm talking about because even though Ron is a prat, he is still a good person but do you think that it's possible to fall for someone you shouldn't?"

I looked at her with a worried expression on my face. I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Well... history and literature is full of stories and events like that."

"Did they turn out right?"

"Some"

"Oh..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. " Ginny, I know who you are talking about. He's bad. He will only bring more suffering and pain"

"But her didn't want to..."

"But he still did."

"I know. But... what if he changed? What if he decided to be a better person?"

"Ginny, be honest with me. Are you in love with him?"

Ginny looked at me like I had hit a nerve. She sighed, turned around, and headed up the stairs to her room.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. How do you fall in love with the enemy? I knew that her and Malfoy had began to be close 6th year but when did it evolve into love? She knew exactly what kind of person he was and the things he said and did. How could she do this to get family? To herself?

I genuinely felt sorry for her. I walked up the stairs and into her room.

She was getting dressed for the strong. Trying to comb her hair. She looked at me and then turned back to the mirror and continued to brush her beautiful red hair.

"Give me the brush, let me do it" I told her.

She gave me the brush and allowed me to brush her hair.

"You know, " I said "that you are the closest person I've ever had to a sister?"

Ginny have a small smile in her vanity.

"I never had anybody to talk boys with. You was there for me with every tear I shed over your brother last year and this. I want to thank you for that"

"Of course," said Ginny. "You're like an older sister to me."

"Well, as your honorary big sister let me just say this: clearly you have been shown a side of him that none of us know about. As much as I, your brother, and Harry despise him, I won't judge you for your feelings. "

Ginny turned and looked at me wide eyed. "Really? So you don't think I'm a bad person?"

"No never. You're just a girl that's into a boy. Who knows. Maybe you can reform him"

She smiled at me and got up and gave me a hug. "Thank you for that Hermione. But please don't tell the boys. Or anyone for that matter. The only other person who knows is Mum"

"Promise"

She gave me another quick hug and proceeded to let me know that I had to get ready as well.

I had a really good feeling about tonight.

Ron's POV

Who in the FUCK invited VIKTOR MOTHERFUCKING KRUM?!

Seriously why the hell is he here?! I should of been in charge of that bloody guest list because he would have NEVER got an invite!

I was standing outside the tent with Harry, Fred, and George as we were to usher the guests to their seats. I had seen his fucking face in the crowd of people heading towards us.

I quickly looked around to see if i could find Hermione. Her, Ginny, and Parvati were taking their sweet time getting dressed.

Good. That means Krum wouldn't see her. That way he can't put his filthy hands on her.

Git.

Fred must have seen my anger rising because be whispered in my ear to calm down.

"What if I don't want to? Why the fuck is he here?!"

"Has Ickle Ronniekins got his knickers in a twist? Obviously he's here to sweep the gorgeous Hermione off her feet"

"I will fucking end you"

"Okay relax. Fleur must have invited him little brother. He probably doesn't even know Hermione is here. And why do you care? Isn't Hermione your date to this suarae?"

"Well yeah but prats like fucking Krum don't care. They think they can have everything"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm pretty sure- woaaaah..." said Fred looking toward the house stunned.

I looked and fell immediately in love.

Hermione was walking towards the tent in this red dress that seemed to lightly lay against her. She had her curls out and while they didn't look bushy like I like them they still looked beautiful framing her face. She seemed to be floating on air instead of walking. She was breathtaking. Literally. Fred had to hit me just to make me take a breath.

Harry had the same look on his face because Parvati was heading our way too wearing a blue dress that looked very nice on her. And Ginny was beautiful too in a gold bridesmaid dress.

I couldn't wait till she reached me. I was going to tell her how amazing she looked. I was going to tell her I love her. I was going to tell her screw Harry let's get married right after my brother.

And then that son of a bitch got in the way.

"Herm-own-ninny, you look lovely tonight!" he said offering her his big ugly hand.

Hermione glanced over at me and then at his hand and took out and tried to give what looked like a small shake but his rude ass to her hand and kissed it. Did she ask you to kiss her fucking hand you prick?!

What the hell! She's actually starting a conversation with this prat?!

Parvati had gotten up to Harry and now her, Harry, and Fred were now watching me like a hawk. They probably thought I was going to say or do something stupid. And if I was 14 again I probably would have.

But I'm a man now you bitch.

Hermione & Krum made their way to me FINALLY. I gave a fake smile to Krum and then turned my attention to Hermione.

"You look very pretty, Mione" I said and she blushed and said thank you.

"Pretty? She is more than vhat you call 'pretty'. She is amazing. Beautiful!" said Krum like a fucking 6 year old proud of himself for saying the ABC's.

Hermione blushed and looked at me. " thank you Viktor that's very nice of you to say. I'll have to see you later. I'm Ron's date to the wedding you see."

Have I mentioned how much I fucking love Hermione Jean Granger?!

I smiled what probably looked like an idiots smile as Hermione looped her arm through mine. Krum smiled at the both of us, bowed to Hermione, and went with Fred to find him a seat.

Yeah that's right bitch walk away she's mine. Well...not like mine mine like I own her...

Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something but I really didn't feel like hearing it so I just took her hand and lead her to our seats. Harry and Parvati followed looking as if I was going to blow at any second.

It made me question myself. Does my temper have that much of a hair trigger? Clearly my friends were crazy to think that I would go off on someone at my own brother's wedding.

"Are you okay? Hermione asked me as we sat down.

I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. I gave her a small smile and focused on the scene in front of me.

The wedding had begun and all the things Fleur and Bill was worried about was actually very beautiful. Even Ginny who didn't want to be in the wedding at all looked beautiful and happy to be there. Such a good actress.

As Fleur came down the aisle I watched as the nervousness disappeared off my brother's and was replaced by what you could only call love. It was the look that I had seen in wedding pictures of mum and dad. The look that I've seen Fred give Angelina once at the Yule Ball.

The kind of look that I had given Hermione in the picture we took.

As the ceremony went on both Parvati and Hermione was shedding tears. I used to wonder why people cried at weddings. I didn't think they was supposed to be sad. But I guess now I see it's because of the love in the room that two people were sharing with their family and friends as they dedicated their lives to each other.

Okay my eyes just watered. Man I'm such a sap.

When the wizard official told Bill to kiss the bride, swans came out of nowhere and flew around dropping flowers. That had to be Fleur's cheesy ass idea. It just screamed female. It worked though.

I wonder how Hermione would look in a wedding dress like Fleurs. She would probably think it was too flashy or something. But then again a wedding is a special day so she would probably want to look extra special for it.

Could I see myself marrying Hermione? To be bound to her for the rest of my life?

Well, I've been practically connected to her foot the past 7 years, what's another 40 or 50?


	42. Chapter 42: The Reception

I don't own Harry Potter. And I don't own a pre order ticket for Cursed Child. Not yet anyways.

Chapter 42: The Reception

Ginny's POV

As the ceremony came to a close, the rows of chairs rearranged themselves to surround incoming tables and a huge space was cleared for dancing. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Parvati, Luna, and I had found a table near the back. I didn't feel like being so close to the confusion that was the front tables. People were almost fighting for a prime spot to sit. We really should have done seating arrangements.

As we sat at the table and food had appeared, Viktor Krum had approached our table and took the seat that was between Hermione and Ron. Ron looked as if he wanted to punch him. Harry, Parvati, and Luna sensed the instant tension and had decided to get drinks and dance. I sat there prepared to break up what looked to be a potential fight.

"Vho is that man over there in the yellow?" Krum had asked Hermione.

Ron stood up and walked over to the other side of Hermione. "That's Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's dad. He's an editor for The Quibbler."he said to Viktor.

"Come and dance" he said to Hermione as he held out his hand.

Hermione blushed and smiled as she took Ron's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Krum leaned over towards me and asked "So...are they together?"

"Eh...sort of"

"Oh. Vell they certainly look happier than they vere a few years ago"

I laughed. "Well they have moved passed the great ball incident."

"Yes...I think I'll grab a chat vith the bride." he said as he got up and walked away.

I looked on at the dance floor. Bill and Fleur looked nauseatingly in love, Harry and Parvati looked as if the wedding official was still here they would get married in a heartbeat, and Ron and Hermione looked so comfortable together. It was making me kind of sick, it was so beautiful.

"And why aren't you dancing, Princess?" someone had whispered in my ear.

A smile started to creep onto my face.

"I'm waiting on someone. I told one of my many peasants I would save a dance for him"

A hand appeared at my side "you did, did you? Am I worthy enough for one?"

"I guess since he didn't show up you'll have to do" I said as I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

I turned to him and put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I was about to owl you a hex for standing me up, Malfoy"

"Now why would I stand up my favorite Weasley?" he said with a smile.

He looked insanely good. His hair combed neatly back wearing all black dress robes. I couldn't describe his smell but it was intoxicating and all him. It was taking everything in me not to drag him to my room.

"So, how are things going?" I asked trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Better now"

"Flattery will get you everywhere"

"Can it get me here?" he asked pointing to where my heart was.

"Let's see how the night goes"

We danced around the room. Draco was actually a very nice dancer. Mum caught our eyes a couple times and smiled at us. Ron looked like he was trying to figure out who I was dancing with but Hermione would draw him back into concentrating on her. I knew it wouldn't last long though, as Ron is nosy as hell.

"Let's go for a walk for a while" I told Draco as I took his hand and we walked out of the tent. We walked in silence out on the deck at the lake and sat down.

"I've missed you" said Draco.

"I've thought about you on occasion" I said laughing.

"You always have to joke around when I'm trying to be serious."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No"

"Well then don't complain."

"I'm not. But I really did miss you. And I'm glad I'm here right now."

"I missed you too."

Awkward silence.

"How are you going to be at school Draco? I've heard things. Looks like Slytherins will be the kings of the school."

Draco sighed. "Yeah it seems like a bunch of bullshit. I wish I could tell you everything. All I can say is try to keep that sassy mouth of yours quiet so you can be safe, which reminds me...stand up"

I stood up as he stood and eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "You know I still don't trust you"

"I know"

I closed my eyes and a few seconds later I felt his breath on my neck as he slipped something around it. I reached up and touched what felt like a crown.

I turned and looked at him and reached in the small bag I had on me and pulled out a pocket mirror.

There around my neck was a necklace with a crown that seemed to glow. I almost fainted. I never had something so beautiful given to me before.

"Draco... It's...I can't..."

"You can and you have to."

"But it's too nice"

"And you shouldn't have nice things? Come on now every princess deserves a piece of jewelry. You have to keep this on at all times."

"But I.."

"Please Ginny."

I smiled and nodded. "It's gorgeous. Thank you"

"You're welcome." He whispered as he bent down and kissed the crown as well as the area it was sitting on sending shivers down my spine. He pulled me close. I found myself not thinking straight. But I had to focus. I had to let him know that I couldn't deal with him turning on me anymore.

"Are you still a Death Eater? Tell me the truth"

"I still have the mark. I still have to go to the meetings. But no I don't consider myself a Death Eater. I never have."

"But that's what you are"

"Am I really? I already told you before I don't want any of this. But unfortunately I'm not in any position to do anything about it. So I just keep my eyes and ears open so I can know what's going to happen."

"I wish you could just leave it all alone"

"I do too in a way. But I wouldn't know how to protect you if I didn't go"

"You know I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."

"No shit Ginny but why can't I protect you too?"

Men. Always wanting to be so noble. I can't be too mad. It's a turn on.

"Fine. But you're not going to rule over my every move."

"Why would I do that when clearly you rule over me?"

I looked into his beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. I felt myself growing weak and I hated that feeling. I still didn't trust him. I wanted to. And he certainly wanted me to. But too much had happened.

As if he was reading my mind he said "can you at least start to let me earn your trust again?"

"You never had my trust"

"Well at least let me try Ginny."

"No"

"Ginny..."

"Just... just be good. Just be there for me."

"I can be there for you. But I can't guarantee I'll be good" he said with a sly grin.

He leaned in and took my lips into his. As much as I knew kissing him was wrong I couldn't help but kiss him back. Draco has this amazing way of clouding my mind and making me think clearly at the same time. He and I both knew that he was wrong. But he and I both knew that we couldn't be away from each other. I couldn't tell if that made me bad or if that made him good.

And I didn't care.

He grabbed a tight hold on me and the next thing I knew there was loud crack and we were in my room. Did he really just apparate us into my room while kissing me?

Smooth.

I broke off the kiss and looked at him with a grin "you've done this before"

"No actually. I'm glad we didn't get splinched because I really wasn't concentrating. I'm actually surprised we made it here"

"What was on your mind as you apparated us?"

"How I only had an hour left to see how good you looked out of that dress"

Hermione's POV

"Come and dance" said Ron as he held out his hand to me.

I blushed and smiled and took his hand and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. When we got there he pulled me close as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We danced around in silence for awhile. I felt like I was at the Yule Ball again. Almost minus the drama.

"Are you having fun?" I asked him.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Well let's see. I'm on the dance floor dancing with the prettiest witch at the wedding. You tell me"

"Thank you"

"I'm fine Mione. I just want to be with you right now."

I laid my head on his chest and took him in. That smell of cinnamon and soap surrounded me as he pushed he into him as close as he could. I felt safe and desired. Like a woman.

"Wait, who is that with Ginny?" Ron said breaking my happy moment.

I looked up and over in the direction that he was looking. Sure enough Ginny was dancing very close to a boy that seemed to have came out of nowhere. He resembled one of her friends from her year. But the way they were so close and looking at each other led me to believe otherwise.

"Oh Ron that's just one of her school friends. Leave it alone"

"Do you see the way he has he fucking hands on my sister?!"

"Language Ronald! And does it matter? They are only dancing leave them alone"

"But he-"

"Can you just not pay attention and enjoy me?"

He looked into my eyes and seen that I was starting to get upset. He softened up "I'm sorry Mione. You're right. I should be enjoying you right now."

"That's better" I said with a smile.

"You look really beautiful tonight"

"And you look very handsome. You clean up quite nicely."

Ron smiled." I like this. We should dance more often"

"Well, maybe we can go dancing more after this is all over"

"Yeah maybe"

I took a quick look around and seen that Ginny and her "friend" was gone. Good. The last thing that needed to happen was a duel right here right now.

Ron and I stopped dancing as he said that he was thirsty so he went and got us drinks.

As he left, Viktor stepped in and asked for a dance. I didn't want to be rude so I agreed. He didn't hold me close like he had at the Yule Ball nor did he hold me like Ron had. So that was a plus.

"You two look very happy Herm-own-ninny" he said.

I smiled. "He does make me happy."

"It took him a vhile to figure it out yes?"

"We aren't together together. Not yet anyway"

"Ah. Vell he is a very lucky man to get as close as he is to you. And he seems like a very good person. You do right by him"

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind"

Ron had made his way back to us and looked like he was in a very awkward position. Viktor let go of me and I took one of the drinks as Viktor wanted to shake Ron's hand. They shook hands and Viktor gave me a small bow as he disappeared into the crowd.

Ron gave me a nosy look.

"If you must know he talked about you the whole time."

"Did he now?"

"He did. He told me that you are a good person and that I better do right by you"

Hr smiled at that. "Well. Good man he is. And he's right. You better. I can't do this all by myself"

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We drank our drinks and he vanished our glasses.

We continued to dance for awhile and then Ron suggested we take a walk.

We was heading to the lake when off in the distance I seen Ginny and her "friend" . Couldn't let that happen.

"Let's go this way" i said as I led him away the deck and towards his father's shed.

He looked at me suspiciously but still followed along as I opened the door and we went inside.

His father's shed was cluttered with muggle things that his dad collected. His dad loved muggles. He would always ask me a bunch of questions about certain muggle things and it was always fun to tell him about them. Even Ron does it from time to time.

I walked over to the high table that was in the middle of the shed. I was trying to hop onto it but my shoes kept slipping. So Ron picked me up and sat me on it.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel like a baby"

"I can't help it that you stopped growing. Maybe I should have let you slip on your ass. Although maybe it wouldn't have hurt. You do have a lot of cushion back there" he said with a wink.

"Ron! Such a pig. Must be jealous"

"Jealous of what? That my ass is flat and yours is all plump and wicked?"

I laughed. "Shut up Ron!"

We laughed and he sunk into my arms, his chin resting against my shoulder, his arms around me.

"Do you think we will be searching for these bloody things got a long time?"

"Dunno. I wish we didn't have to search for them at all."

"Wanna know my honest opinion?" he whispered.

"Sure"

"I don't think that we should search now at all. I think that we should go back to Hogwarts first."

I push him up to where I can see his eyes. "Are you serious? Why?"

"Because I think that if we did we could have a cover while we look. If we went back to school no one would suspect that we are looking for them. We could go to school, then during Christmas and Easter holiday we could search."

"I see your plan... Only it would take forever doing that. Although we could find the ones for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff easier if we are already there and Harry wouldn't have to worry about Parvati looking by herself..."

"Exactly."

"Problem. Hogwarts isn't the same anymore. Snape is headmaster now. And Death Eaters will be all over that school. Harry wouldn't last off the train."

"Shit. Good point..."

I looked at him as he looked defeated about his plan. I lifted his face to mine with his chin "It was brilliant Ron. Just a bit flawed like all our other plans. I wish we had more time to think"

"I'd rather spend my time thinking about you."

I blushed. "How about after the wedding is over we can think about each other... somewhere..."

" Mione Jean are you trying to seduce me?"

I smiled as I rolled my eyes and hopped off the table. "Come on gorgeous let's get back to the wedding"


	43. Chapter 43: Complications

Last chapter that is wedding related.

I wish J. K. Rowling was my mom so I can at least say I am the daughter of the person that owns Harry Potter.

Chapter 43: Complications

Draco's POV.

A lot can happen in an hour.

I thought this as I laid down in Ginny's bed with her head on my chest as I played with her hair. Our clothes thrown this way and that on the floor this way and that.

While we didn't have sex but we had gotten pretty close to it. As she constantly reminded me she didn't trust me yet. Which meant she didn't fully trust her body with me yet. But I could wait on that.

I had lost my virginity ages ago in 4th year. I actually hadn't wanted to but Pansy was getting on my fucking nerves practically begging for it. My biggest mistake.

Ginny already knew they though. I had told her the same time she had told me she was still a virgin which I had her repeat to me 4 more times because I wouldn't believe her. Let it had been me back then it would have been snatched up real quick.

Well, old mindset would have been that way. Ginny actually made me regret my decision to give it away so casually. Had I known that I would feel so strongly for her I would have held on for however long she wanted me to.

Ginny really had no clue how much she controlled my everyday life now. For a long time every time I thought about doing something fucked up or wanting to talk shit to someone she would pop into my head and make me think what would Ginny think of me doing this? If I hadn't made that stupid vow she would have been my influence on me willingly choosing not to do what I was forced to do.

And now it's even worse. Now I can't escape her. The smell of her, the feel of her. The taste of her. What the fuck am I doing with my life?!

"You have to go" she said as she wrote her name in my chest with her finger.

" I don't want to."

"But you have to. The last thing you need is for that spell to wear off and my brothers and the Order members to see you"

"What if I just stayed in your room? I could hide out here until school starts"

"What would you eat?"

"You"

"Draco! Ugh you're a pig"

"But you liked it"

"I'll never tell you"

"I just don't want to go home Gin. I really don't want to leave you right now. I like being here"

"I like you being here too. You're yourself here it seems. And now you got to go back to being a prick"

"That hurt, Princess"

"I know it did. It hurts me all the time"

"Gin..."

"You gotta go Draco"

We get up off her bed and get dressed. Its as much fun watching her put clothes on as it is watching her take them off.

"Please keep the necklace on." I tell her as I get ready to go.

"I will. Be safe. Write me when you get home"

I kiss her and then give her a bow.

"I love you" and I take out my wand and with a crack I am gone.

Harry's POV

"Okay so it's all sorted then. When we get married instead of having some boring orchestra we are going to have a live band play all night" I said to Parvati laughing while we danced

"Yeah and I'm not wearing white"

"I thought virgins wore white on their wedding day"

"Who said I was going to still have my virginity by then" she said with a smirk.

"Aren't you nasty."

"Maybe...but no I don't want to wear white. I wanna wear a traditional Indian gown and it can be whatever color I choose it to be. And Padma will be my matron of honor, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender can be my bridesmaids,-"

"Are you trying to have a war at our wedding love? "

"Oh they will be okay by then. Besides Ron and Hermione might already be married by then"

"Really? When are we supposed to be getting married then?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ah. That doesn't give them much time then" I laughed.

We decided to sit down and rest for awhile. Ron and Hermione had finally came back and started mingling. Ginny had came back in and sat at the table with us and looked disheveled.

"Hey Ginny you okay? Where did your date go?" asked Parvati.

"Hm? Oh he had to leave. He couldn't stay long anyways. Family issues. He just wanted to make sure I got to have a dance in before going back to school."

"Well you two looked awfully cozy." I said with a smile

"Did we really? Did Ron really notice? Did you guys see him?" Ginny asked all of a sudden looking nervous.

"No...I mean you two looked pretty happy. Ron was too into Hermione to care about much else right Vati?"

Parvati nodded.

Ginny looked down and smiled like she was reminiscing. "Yeah. I guess we were pretty happy huh?"

Parvati looked puzzled. "Ginny are you okay? You got that dreamy look going on. You haven't looked like that since-"

"Well I best be going to congratulate my brother again see you later bye" said Ginny as she got up and rushed away.

"Weird" said Parvati. "I'm going to get a drink do you want one?"

"Sure love. Thanks"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

My attention then focused on two witches talking about Dumbledore and the article and book that was written about him by that vile bitch Rita Skeeter.

Then all of a sudden things went wrong.

A blue light was speeding through the sky. It came through the tent. It was Kingsley's patronus.

" The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Chaos immediately followed. People started apparating away as Death Eaters started to swoop in and attack. I ran and looked for Parvati. I ran into Hermione.

"Where's Ron? Have you seen him?!"

"No have you seen Parvati?"

"No! We have to get out of here. Ron? RON!"

Ron found us and ran to Hermione and grabbed her. There was a loud crack and we found ourselves on Tottenham Court Road in the middle of Muggle London. Hermione rushes us to an alley where she starts pulling out clothes from her bag.

"I've had our things packed for weeks. Just in case we had to rush off" said Hermione.

"You stretched that bag enough for all of our clothes and books? That's brilliant Mione."

"Always the tone of surprise" she said to him with a small smile. "Hurry we need to change out of these clothes."

We changed and walked to a small coffee shop.

"Is there any chance we could go back and see if they are okay?" I asked. "To check on Parvati?"

"We can't." said Ron "It'll probably be a trap there. We gotta figure out a move. What about your house Hermione?"

"Well I do have loads of protective charms on it but now that the ministry has fallen some of them have more than likely failed so they could get in."

"Well we have to think of something." I said. Voldemort could be anywhere. We're sitting ducks if we stay here"

Two men entered the coffee shop and went to the front. I started to get a bad feeling.

"Mione," said Ron. While I do appreciate you grabbing our clothes, these pants may be a bit-"

"DUCK!" I yell as I push down Hermione's head.

The men had whipped out their wands and began throwing curses. We started dueling and finally we had disarmed and disabled them. One had fallen and hit his head hard enough to die. The other got hit with Hermione's paralysis hex.

We walked over to see who they are. The one that died we had seen on many wanted posters. The other one...

"That gits Dolohov." Ron said with hatred in his voice. "That's the one that cursed you Mione. Let's kill him"

"Ron!"

"What? He would do the same to us if he had the chance. He almost killed you once!"

"But I don't want you to be a murderer, Ron. Not like this" pleaded Hermione.

"Let's wipe his mind." I said. Better that than kill him. If we kill him they will know we were here."

"You're the boss. Hermione?" said Ron touching a small cut on her chin" you're the one best at this spell. You can do it"

Hermione pointed her wand at Dolohov and said "Obliviate".

His eyes went empty. Must have worked.

We cleaned up the shop and ran out the door.

" I have an idea" I said. "Let's got to Sirius's place. Should still have all the protective charms on it"

"What about Snape?" asked Hermione

"He lost access when Sirius passed down the house to me. It should be fine."

We apparated to Grimmauld Place. We opened the door and some ghostly Dumbledore came flying towards us.

"I DIDN'T KILL YOU SNAPE DID!" I shouted. Dumbledore disappeared.

"Moody set it up probably to scare off intruders."

"Humano revealeo" whispered Hermione.

Nothing happened.

"Good. We are alone" she said.

We walked down the hallway and to the kitchen. The house looked the same as we left it last.

Dark. Dreary. Lonely.

Sirius had to go into hiding again after Dumbledore was killed. I've only heard from him once since. I really missed him and needed him right now.

We went onto the drawing room and set up sleeping bags. Even though there were many bedrooms no one wanted to sleep alone tonight.

I laid down exhausted and thought of Parvati hoping she was okay as I drifted off to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44: Back To Hogwarts

In this story I'm going to go back and forth between the horcrux hunt with the trio, and Hogwarts with Ginny, Draco, and Parvati. Hogwarts probably was hell during the hunt seeing as Death Eaters were in charge and I feel that should be explored. That and how else would you see Ginny and Draco get…...closer? I also really like this chapter because it opens up how Ginny is still feeling about being possessed by Tom Riddle. And I feel like that should have been explored more. I think that the event really helped shape her personality.

Queen Rowling owns HP and everything that goes with it.

Chapter 44: Back To Hogwarts

Ginny's POV

It felt weird getting on the train by myself. None of my brother were with me. No Hermione. I felt like the lone wolf.

Mum didn't want to send me back. She had thought over the days leading up about taking and hiding me somewhere. Sending me to Auntie Muriel's but then she got a letter that apparently eased her mind greatly. She wouldn't let me read it. She just said she felt a little bit better about me going back.

I got on the train and found an empty compartment. I didn't feel like mingling just yet.

About 30 minutes later the door opened and Pansy and Daphne walked in.

Great. Not even there yet and I have to deal with these bitches.

"Ginevra how lovely to see you" said Pansy in all her fakeness.

"Pansy" I said with a fake smile "I think it's lovely to see me too. The pleasure is all yours. To what do I owe this unwanted visit?"

Daphne looked at me as if she really did not want to be there. However she sat down across from me as Pansy did.

"That seat is taken"

"Of course it is. So. How was your summer?"

"Glorious. Look what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. Become girlfriends you see"

"I scrunched up my nose at her. "And why would I want to be friends with a backstabbing bitch like you?"

"Oh I figured that you would want to be friends with me since you seen to be Draco's new best friend"

I didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"What does my friendship with Draco have to do with you?"

"Well," said Pansy with an evil smile, "I need to be friends with all his friends if I'm going to be a good wife"

The hell?!

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Why, me and Draco are engaged!" said Pansy showing off a nice sized diamond on her left ring finger. "Didn't he tell you? Oh it's going to be a beautiful ceremony and you can come you know. We do need people to pass out favors"

I felt my body heat with anger. I went out the cabin and slammed the door as that cow was laughing. I headed to the Slytherin part of the train.

I was enraged. I felt like beating the shit out of him!

I opened the door to the Slytherin car with a bang. All conversation halted and all eyes were on me. I spotted Draco sitting with his cronies and walked right up to him.

He smiled at me for about 10 seconds until he realized that there was nothing but rage in my eyes. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car.

I pulled him into the nearest empty compartment, threw silencing and sealing charms at the door and let down the blinds.

"WHAT IN THE ENTIRE FUCK DRACO MALFOY!"

He looked at with a look of pure fear and knowing of exactly why I was so pissed. "Ginny calm your ass down and let me speak!"

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YOU GOT YOURSELF ENGAGED TO THAT...THAT... SLAG?! ALL THAT SHIT YOU SPUN AT ME AND I ACTUALLY FUCKING BELIEVED IT AND YOU ARE NOW ENGAGED TO THAT BITCH?! FUCK YOU!"

"GINNY LET ME FUCKING TALK!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I KNEW I WAS BEING STUPID! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO DUMB?! I LET YOU IN MY HOUSE! AROUND MY FAMILY! YOU SOLD THE WHOLE CASTLE OUT TO YOU KNOW WHO AND I STILL LET YOU IN! I FUCKING ALMOST HAD SEX WITH YOU WHAT THE HELL!"

Draco pushed me into a seat and put his hand over my mouth to try and make me shut up.

"DAMMIT GINNY LISTEN TO ME! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW LET ME SPEAK, SHIT!"

I jumped up and pointed my wand at him. "You got one fucking minute!"

Draco stepped back but started talking. "Look I had nothing to do with this. This was all my father. I didn't agree to it. I told him, her, and her fucking family no and they still fucking arranged it. I practically begged Father but he wasn't going for it. Looked Ginny I have nothing on my fucking hand! I would never marry that bitch I'd drink poison first. You gotta believe me Princess. I'd fucking drink Veritaserum if I had it right now if that would make you believe me!"

I glared at him. I felt the rage fade but he anger over the situation was still there. I didn't want to believe a word of it but if he was actually willing to drink truth potion just to get me to believe him then I really had no choice. That potion burns going down.

"I hate your fucking father Draco."

He looked at me pleased that I believed him but still sad that I was still angry at him. "I know. I hate him too."

"But you're of age now. You can say no and that would be the end of it."

"He did this before I turned 17. So really I have no choice that I know of. But I'm researching this shit. I got to get a way out of it."

"Why don't you save yourself the trouble and marry her? Put a permanent cheering charm or something and make her more pleasant" I said with a sneer.

"Fucking Ginny you still don't get it don't you? I only want you."

"You don't deserve me." I said. Somewhat regretting it but also meaning it.

"I know I don't but I still want you. I need you. When will you get it through that sexy ass stubborn skull of yours? I want you. And I know you want me too"

I looked at him and tried hard not to give him any hint that his words greatly turned me on.

"You don't know that I want you"

"I know that you already have me. You've always had me. I'm yours and yours alone"

Oh my god why does he have to be so fucking great right now?!

"You don't have me. No matter what you do to me."

"I'll have you one day"

"How do you know that?"

"Because you know it too."

I looked at him with all my emotions. Anger, lust, fear, pain, happiness, love. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me hard into him.

"It amazes me", I said. "How you can be such a bitch but I still want to sit on your face"

He lit up like a kid at Christmas. "How strong are those charms you casted?"

"Strong enough to where no one will hear you scream."

"Oh I'll be the one that is screaming this time?"

I grab his manhood. Hard. "You have no idea"

Parvati's POV

I sat with Lavender, my sister, and her friends as the train was heading to Hogwarts. I felt so alone. I didn't know what was going on with Harry. I hadn't heard from him since the night of the wedding. Him, Hermione, and Ron had apparated away and while I knew that they were going to be leaving I wished it wasn't forced like it had to be. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Why so gloomy Parvati? "asked Lavender concerned.

"Oh don't mind her" said Padma with a sneer. "She's been a bore like that since Potter left her at the wedding"

"HE LEFT YOU?! OH MERLIN! I HAD NO IDEA!" screamed Lavender

"Damn Lav not like that!" I said as I shot a dirty look at Padma. "He left suddenly because he was in danger. We are still very much together"

"Ohhhh okay" said Lavender looking relieved but then a sour look followed."I guess he's with Won-Won and that home wrecking hussy then huuh?"

Oh no not this again.

"Lavender let it go. She isn't a homewrecker. And besides I told you not to go for him. He's been Hermione's since the day they met."

"She didn't want him until I had him!"

"That's not true! She fell for him 3rd year. She told me!"

"She told you?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I did! And you said that she hadn't made a move so you would. You did this to yourself Lav and you know it!"

That shut her ass up.

Lavender gave me a look of sheer disgust. I really didn't care. She did bring it upon herself and it's not like she really liked Ron. She just wanted to have sex with him and she didn't even get that despite the lies she told me that she had at least 5 times.

"Why is this even an argument?! We have bigger things to worry about! yelled Padma. And she was absolutely right.

"We are going back to a school that is now ran by Death Eaters. Do you know how dangerous that is going to be? And our parents were forced mind you, FORCED to send us all back. We are fucked."

Lavender and I looked at Padma as she tried to hold back tears. Padma and I had planned to run but it would have devastated our parents.. Plus I had a job to do.

"Sorry Lav. We should be teaming up together not fighting.'

"It's okay Parvati. It was silly of me to act like that. I'm sorry too."

As the countryside changed over to mountains I started to get nervous. We were getting closer and closer to potential hell.

Draco's POV

The train was getting closer to the castle. About 30 more minutes.

Since the argument (and wonderful make up) we had we remained in the cabin Ginny had drugged me into earlier that day. I had no reason to leave it and neither did she. Well, besides bathroom breaks and eating. We laughed and talked and even though we had already gotten to know things about each other already we still learned something new.

"Tell me a secret" said Ginny.

"Tell me one first"

"I asked you first."

"Fine, your highness. Ummm...oh. I was supposed to have an older sister"

Ginny looked at me stunned. "What happened?"

"Well, my father and mother had gotten into a very bad fight when she was 7 months pregnant. It got physical...as they always do...Anyways, he had hit her hard in the stomach and it caused trauma to the baby and she lost her"

Ginny looked like she was about to cry "Oh Draco I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I reckon I wouldn't be here if that didn't happen. I was born 9 months exactly later."

"Sorry still. My mum lost a baby before Ron. But it was early so no one knew what it was."

"Okay enough with the depression, your turn to tell me one"

"Fine. I was almost a Slytherin."

I looked at her with a shocked expression on my face. " You were? What happened?"

"Well the hat told me that I was cunning, I had a fire within, and I was full of determination which would do well in Slytherin but I also had the bravery and loyalty of a Gryffindor. And it said that he had placed every Weasley it had ever sorted into Gryffindor so that's where I was meant to be."

"Wow. I knew you should have been in my house. I wish you would have"

"Why?"

"Because if I would have gotten to know you sooner, all the shit that I have done wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe not."

We sat there in silence for a while.

"You should have been a Gryffindor."

"Nope."

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"Y'all are arrogant as fuck"

Ginny laughed. "We are not and you're one to talk. I've never met such an arrogant egotistical git as you"

"And I never met such a stubborn, fiery, prideful prat as you" I said back with a laugh.

She jumped onto my lap and looked me in my eyes. She wasn't smiling. I pulled her close.

"What's wrong?"

"For the first time since first year I feel alone"

"First year? Your brothers were here. Four of them right?"

"Yeah. But Percy was off being a pain in the ass prefect, the twins were off pranking everybody, and even though I was closest to Ron, he had made friends with Harry and Hermione the year before so he was always with them. A lot of the people in my year were either gits or just wasn't my cup of tea. So for weeks I had no one. Then I turned to bloody diary your father so nicely slipped into my cauldron and I would write in it not knowing at first what it was. I feel disgusting saying this but Tom was my friend. He listened. He talked back. He gave me advice. He also used me. It was horrible. I still have nightmares about it."

I rubbed her back as she told her story. Something told me that I was probably the only one she told this to.

"When Harry destroyed the diary I was happy that I was going to live but I felt empty for a long time. I still didn't have anyone to talk to. For a while my family acted like they were scared of me. When Hermione met up with us at the Leaky, she was the only one who treated me like a person, despite the fact that it was my fault that she had gotten petrified. She became a sister to me. Eventually my brothers got nicer and I gained friends. But I still felt alone until..."

She looked at me and I looked back at her.

"Until what?"

"Until your prat ass started talking to me"

"Really?"

"Ugh I don't want to admit it but you talking to me gave me a challenge. I could already tell you and I were similar. And I honestly hadn't met someone that could... Well... Handle me"

I laughed hard at that "what the hell do you mean by that?! "

"Well you already know I can be a handful. My brother Charlie told me once that I am the wild child of the family. He said that no man would ever be able to deal with me because I was stubborn, sassy, domineering, angry, impulsive, and vulgar. He said that those qualities would be a turn off."

"Then you came along. You're like me in some ways but in a lot of ways you balance me out. You calm me down when I am at a level of anger that even I get scared of being at. The only other person that can do that is Hermione. Ron and I have similar tempers. And she soothes him. Kind of like how...you soothe me. Ugh get that fucking smug look off your face Malfoy"

We laughed and I kissed her on the cheek.

"So if i balance you out and keep you from destroying the world why aren't we together?"

She got up off my lap despite me trying to hold her there. As much as I understood I was beginning to hate not being with her more and more.

"Draco, you already know the answer. And even more now that that slag is in the picture."

"Okay that's not fucking fair Ginny. That's not my damn fault."

"What would I look like dating you now Draco? It doesn't matter how the circumstances played out. You are someone's fiance."

"I don't want her!"

"I know that! But you have no choice right now do you?"

"I'm going to find a way out of it Gin. I can't think of a life with her in it. Especially not a married life."

"Yeah. I don't think your kids would want a slag as a mum" laughed Ginny.

As the train started to slow down I saw fear come over Ginny's face.

"You know, you can come stay with me anytime you want. I have my own quarters since I'm Head Boy."

"Yeah...Draco...I really don't want to get off this train."she said looking even more scared the closer we got.

I grabbed her and held her close. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't really keep that promise"

"Well I promise to try."

Ginny gave me a weak smile. "Oh look. My peasant is turning into a knight."


	45. Chapter 45: Lily's Letter

Don't own.

Chapter 45: Lily's Letter

Ron's POV

Why is it so hot in this house?

If it wasn't so hot I'd be able to think straight. If it wasn't so hot I wouldn't wake up sweating bloody bullets every morning.

If it wasn't so hot Hermione wouldn't be walking around in small shorts and short tanks everyday thus making me even more frustrated.

For the sake of Harry we haven't exactly been all touchy feely. Hermione says that we need to focus on the hunt and plus it would make Harry feel bad because he didn't have Parvati to be with.

And while I did understand all this I was starting to be bothered by it. Why can't we just do what we wanted? Harry has Parvati so why couldn't Hermione and I be together?

LIGHTBULB MOMENT! Ron Weasley you are a genius!

I ran to look for Hermione. I had to get this out. I had to tell her. No way would she have an argument to fight this.

I went up the two flights of stairs and found both her and Harry in the only room that had Gryffindor colors in it.

Sirius's old room.

They were sitting on the bed looking at a letter. Harry Had a look of sorrow on his face so I decided to hold off til later to talk to Hermione about us.

"Alright there mate?" I asked.

Harry looked at me like someone took his Firebolt.

"I found these letters that Sirius kept. They're from my mum"

"Oh." I said trying to find a way to perk up the situation. "What do they say?"

"They talk about me and how I'm doing and growing. Silly things I was doing. She even scolded him about a toy broom he had given me. Here's a picture"

He handed me a very old picture. It was of him as a toddler barely hovering a foot off the ground on the same toy broomstick my brother Fred used to have. His mum was looking worried while his dad looked proud.

I smiled and gave the picture back to Harry. "Your mum was a worrier like mine"

Harry gave a small smile. "Yeah from what I read she got onto Sirius because I had fallen off of it."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "She really loved you. Both your parents did."

Harry nodded. "I think I want to be alone for awhile if that's okay."

"Sure mate. Take your time. Come on Mione." I said taking Hermione by the hand and guiding her out the room. I shut the door behind us and we went down the stairs and into the room that I used to sleep in the summer before 5th year.

Hermione sat on the bed. I sat down beside her sensing she was about to break down.

"Oh Ron," said Hermione tears starting to form." it really isn't fair. We get to enjoy our parents all our lives and Harry only got a year and a few months with his. A year that he can't even remember."

"I know Mione I know. It would be nice to be able to fix the past for him."

"He's going to probably be in that room for days Ron. You know how he gets when he is feeling down."

"Yes. But all we can do is be there for him. Let Him know how best friends won't leave him. That we have his back. Hopefully we find these shits quickly so we can go back to our somewhat normal lives"

Hermione gave me a small smile and laid her head on my shoulder. I laid my head on top of hers.

Now I seen why Hermione said we should wait. He may have had Parvati, but she wasn't here to make him feel better when he got in his moods. Our happiness would only make it worse. And as much as I loved Hermione and wanted us to be together, I had to hold all that in until this was over so that Harry could have his sanity.

Nobody could ever say that I was a fucked up friend.

Harry's POV

I read Mum and Dad's letters to Sirius at least 20 times over before I put them down. There were letters dating back to when they were in their 2nd year of Hogwarts. I found out a lot of things that I wasn't told about them.

I found out that Mum hadn't really liked Dad for the longest time. Actually from what I gathered Hermione and Ron were a lot like them. Muggleborn meets pureblood wizard and all they do in school is fuss and fight but deep down they cared about each other. I found out that Dad was a bit of a troublemaker, Sirius was quite the ladies man, Lupin was the one who was serious about grades, and Peter...damn him...was basically a follower but back then he meant well.

When I was younger, I used to try to dream about my parents. I had no pictures to look at to know what they looked like. In dreams all I really saw of my dad was his hair. And Mum? Her eyes. Everybody goes on and on about the fact that I have my mother's eyes. Even Aunt Petunia had commented on it a few times. She certainly did the last time I seen her where she did admit to loving her sister.

I laid back on Sirius's bed and looked around. His room was all Gryffindor. He was the only one in his immediate family what was one. He had flags, banners, the crest, pictures, and other memorabilia of Gryffindor all over his room.

It made me feel very comfortable. Like I was back in the dorm. The only thing missing was Parvati. And I had no way of contacting her. I couldn't owl her. I couldn't do like Kingsley and send a patronus...wait...

"Hermione!"


	46. Chapter 46: The Stag and The Tie

Just letting you know, Ginny's POV is VERY lemony sprinkled. So if that's not your thing I suggest not reading past the argument that her and Draco have. And you thought Ron and Hermione got into it a lot.

I don't own

Chapter 46: The Stag and The Tie

Parvati's POV

I want to go home.

Hogwarts is nothing like it used to be. Sure they kept the houses like they are but if you want to be truthful, Slytherin is the house most celebrated. If you're a Slytherin you can do no wrong. They even get points for being bad.

Hexes and curses are considered fair game now and they are even used as punishments sometimes.

Those are the worst. One day us 7th years were forced to practice the cruciatus curse on bloody first years. FIRST YEARS! Anyone who didn't comply was sent to the Carrows.

The Carrows were twins. Brother and sister. Death Eaters who were thrilled to torture students. The sister was worse than the brother. Neville got tortured for 3 days by her because he wouldn't practice the curse.

The weekends are the only times the school can catch a break. Snape and the Death Eaters go off to meetings then. Malfoy and Parkinson are both Head Boy and Girl and are supposed to be on watch for Snape on the weekends and while Parkinson take her job very seriously, Malfoy seems not to care. He seems to stay around Ginny a lot. Actually when he isn't in his room, he's in Gryffindor Tower. At first this used to bother me and the other Gryffindors but once we realized he wasn't doing anything but being with Ginny we didn't mind him. He's even made friends with Seamus and Dean.

I didn't feel like dealing with everyone today so I stayed in my dorm. I was trying to catch up with my homework when something catches my eye paid the window. A ball of light similar to the one from the wedding was speeding towards my window. I step back as the light bounces off Hermione's old bed and then takes the form of a stag.

Harry's patronus.

It looks around a couple seconds and then it spots me. It prances over and tries to nuzzle me. I smile and gave it a pet and it nuzzled my face. It felt like warm air swirling over my face.

Then it spoke.

"Hey Vati" it said in Harry's voice. "I just wanted to let you know that we are safe. Please let Ginny know that Ron is okay. I can't tell you where we are just in case someone else gets to this before you. But just know that I love you so much and I hope you are okay."

The stag then shook its head and a piece of rolled up parchment fell out of nowhere. The stag then bowed and disappeared.

I stared at the spot the stag had been for what seemed like an eternity. He was fine! They were fine! Safe!

I rushed down to the common room and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Hey! What's going-"

I dragged her up the steps and sat her on my bed.

"Okay Parvati what's going on?"

"Harry sent me a patronus!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Well where is it?! What did it do?"

"It spoke to me in Harry's voice. He said they were all safe. Ron sends his love. And it left me directions on how to send a messenger patronus. Ginny, we can communicate with them!"

Ginny started crying but she was smiling at the same time. She had been worried about Ron since the wedding.

"We have got to learn how to do this" said Ginny. "Draco is good at casting a patronus. He can help us."

"I don't know Ginny. I know he's nicer and you trust him but-"

"I don't trust him. But I know he would help. We don't have to tell him why we need the help. Just that we want to learn."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. You talk to him about it and let me know. This stays between us though."

"Got it."

Ginny's POV

I hate it here. Especially at night. Night time is the worst. People seem to not give a fuck about anything because it's dark and no one can see. And since all prefects and heads are Slytherin if you're doing something bad you get away with it.

I used to stay in my dorm all the time. Draco would come to Gryffindor Tower and sit with me sometimes since he is Head Boy and can gain access to anywhere he likes. Unfortunately that slag Pansy is Head Girl and has the same privileges. So her nosy ass pops in here sometimes too.

So tonight I decided to take Draco up on his offer he gave me on the train and go to his room. No one has access without his permission. So we wouldn't have to worry about anyone barging in and overhearing us talk.

I sneak over to the heads dorms which isn't very far from Gryffindor Tower.

Knock knock knock...

No answer. Hmm.

Knock knock knock knock.

Not a sound. Where the fuck is he at?

I try something I knew wouldn't work. Opening the door.

I turn the knob and it actually turns for me. Wow. The door really opened? Weird.

I go into his room and close the door behind me. His room is green. Typical Slytherin. I look around and see he has pictures hanging. Pictures of him and his mum. A picture of him and Blaise. A picture of... is that me and him? Wow. I remember taking this picture on the train. And another one of us being silly that we took. Figures the last thing he would want to see before he goes to sleep is my gorgeous face.

"So Princess, you made it in" said a voice from behind me that made me smile.

I turned around to see Draco in his PJs. Actually just PJ bottoms. He looked fresh out the shower.

He looked tempting.

"I thought only you could get into your room."

"Yeah. Me and whoever I see fit to come in. Which are you and Zabini."

"Great. That makes me sneaking in to kill you so much easier"

"Would you kill me fast and hard, or soft and slow?"

"Pig"

He laughed. "Not that I don't find you being in my room pleasurable but what are you doing here?"

"You did say I could come in here didn't you?"

"I didn't think you would actually. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just didn't feel like being alone. And I needed your help with something."

"Anything"

"Can you help me make a messenger patronus?"

He looked at me like he was suspecting something. "I can but why?"

Don't ask questions just say you can or cannot help me"

"I just wanted to-"

"Draco please."

"Fine. I won't ask. Sure I'll help you. Just don't be sending no messages to some prat ass bloke."

I laughed. "Is that what you're afraid of? Me talking to someone else? I mean I very well could. I am a single woman."

He walked towards me and grabbed me by my waist. Oh god not now Draco. Not when you're half naked and glistening and smelling all manly and soapy and still have water droplets on your chest.

"If you're talking to another boy I'll hex him"

"Draco you can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to" I said as I pushed him away.

"I know that. But you can't get mad at me for feeling like I do"

"Just like you can't get mad at me for being pissed that you're engaged to another bitch!"

"Dammit Ginny this again?! You already know how that is I can't help that shit!"

"HAVE YOU FOUND A WAY OUT OF IT?!"

"NO BUT I'M STILL FUCKING TRYING!"

" NOT BLOODY HARD ENOUGH! MAYBE YOU REALLY WANT THIS MARRIAGE. MAYBE YOU REALLY WANT THAT SLAG!"

"THE ONLY PERSON I WANT IS FUCKING YOU GINEVRA!"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!"

"I KNOW I'M SORRY!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL SHOUTING?!

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

We stare at each other out of breath from yelling. Next second we are crashing into each other kissing each other as if our lives depended on it.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he (as gently as he can) slams me into a wall. I pull at his hair while he scratches my thigh through my jeans. He starts to kiss and bite my neck and I moan in excitement.

He takes me over to his bed and drops me onto it. I take my shirt off and grab him by his arm and pull him on top of me. He starts biting on my neck as I claw his back. He gasped in pleasurable pain.

He takes his wand out from under his pillow (we all keep our wands there now as we sleep) and casts a silencing charm at the door.

"Going to make me scream Malfoy?"

"You have no idea Weasley. You have no idea"

He kisses me again and it's filled with lust and aggression. He wants me. All of me. And I'm almost prepared to give it to him. My mind is going a mile a minute. I needed to slow down. To catch my breath.

To play a game.

"Give me your shirt and tie" I said to him

"My shirt and tie? For what?" He asked panting. Poor boy. He wants to ravish me so bad. But no no no these things take time.

And I'd rather tease him than make it easy for him.

"Just give them to me Draco don't ask questions."

He gets up off of me and pulls a clean shirt out of his dresser drawer. He then goes and gets his tie that he had hanging on a chair. He gave it all to me.

"Be right back" as I jump off his bed and run to the bathroom.

I strip down to nothing and put on his shirt. Mmmmm smells just like him. I button the two buttons in the middle and then tie the tie loosely around my neck. He always wanted me to be a Slytherin.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I yell at him from the bathroom.

I hear him grumbling. "Fine, whatever they're closed what are you doing?"

I peek out then do or to see if he really closed his eyes. "Scoot down to the bottom of your bed and sit. I want to show you something."

He smiled as he did as he was told. I step out of the bathroom and walked until I'm about 5 feet in front of him.

"Open"

He opened his eyes and his smile immediately faded as he looked me up and down. One of my friends had told me that a guy goes absolutely crazy seeing a girl he likes in his clothes. And the look on Draco's face proved her point.

Without a word he stood up, pulled me by his shirt and slung me back onto his bed.

He got on top of me , pulled my neck up by his tie and whispered in my ear "Do you realize how bad I want to fuck you right now?!" in a aggressive but seductive voice. It both scared and aroused me.

"Prove it" I whispered back into his ear.

He pushed me back onto the bed and ripped open his skort, popping the buttons ("fuck those buttons"he said) off and began to kiss and nibble my chest. I scratched his scalp hard as he bit down on my nipple while he caressed my other breast with his hand. He then switched planting kisses, nibbles, and sucks all over. While this was not the first time that Draco had done this, it still felt wonderful and I almost couldn't take it.

He kissed a trail down to my waist and lingered while he took his tongue and licked across my waist. I moaned both loving and hating that he was doing this. He's a much worse tease than I am and he knew it.

"Stop teasing me and just do it Malfoy" I whispered knowing he knew exactly what I was talking about.

He obeyed and disappeared between my legs. I grabbed his head hard as he nibbled, licked, and sucked on my clit. Wave after wave after wave of pleasure came over me and I almost decapitated him with my thighs.

Hr continued his feast on me until I couldn't take it anymore and I came. Hard. He got up and laid on top of me, placing gentle kisses on my neck. He knew it wasn't going to go any further than that. As badly as we both wanted to I knew I wasn't ready. And I still couldn't trust him enough to give him all of me. But he didn't seem to mind that and I liked him even more for it. He never pressured me to do anything. He left everything we did up to me. Never expected that from a person like him.

We laid there with his head on my shoulder as I ran my fingers through his hair and he lightly brushed the end of his tie over my stomach. Sometimes I felt really bad that I couldn't just up and be like let's be together. But with his past, and the new shit with Pansy I just couldn't do it. I loved that he was completely understanding. But I could tell that he was frustrated sometimes and that I was hurting him.

"Can I stay in here tonight? I really don't feel like walking back up to my dorm." I said.

"Ginny, if you wanted to move in here I wouldn't stop you." He said with a smile.

I laughed. "Let's just have sleepovers once in a while and see how it goes"

"Of course your highness"

"Draco? Can I be mean?"

He looked up at me confused. "What do you mean by 'be mean'?"

I got up out of his bed and took one of my Gryffindor pins off of my shirt. I then took his tie from around my neck and pinned the pin on it.

He figured out what I was planning to do and gave me a devilish grin.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would"

"I fucking dare you"

I put Draco's shirt back on and slipped out of his door. Pansy's Head Girl room was across from his. I took the tie and looped it around her doorknob.

I went back to his room and opened the door wide so he could see what I did. He smiled as I closed the door and jumped back into his bed.

He pulled his covers over us and and pulled me into him.

"You are so damn evil"

"She needed to know that you are mine."

Draco looked at me wide eyed. "What?"

Damn. Wrong choice of words. Quick Gin fix it fix it!

"Weren't you the one that said that you were mine and mine alone?"

"I did say that. And I meant it. Every word. Ginny, why don't we just-"

"Not tonight. Please don't do this tonight."

Draco looked disappointed. Then he shrugged, kissed me, and then snuggled up against me as both of us started to drift off to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47: Hermione's Birthday

I'd like to take the time out to thank reader JeanAndBilus (love the name) for reading and reviewing my story. Its nice to know I have a loyal reader. It inspires me to keep going.

So this chapter is dedicated to you ❤

Just giving y'all a heads up. It's a bit of lemon in this one. Hermione has a VERY Happy Birthday. If you wanna skip after reading Ron's POV feel free.

I do not own Harry Potter. But my birthday is in 14 days and my husband is getting me a Harry Potter cake!

Chapter 47: Hermione's Birthday

Ron's POV

Over the past couple of weeks things were starting to actually progress. We had figured out that Sirius's brother Regulus Black was R.A.B, Kreacher had became very nice to us as we had heard his story and Harry had given him Regulus's locket, and we now knew that the real one was now residing on Umbitch's neck ( no thanks to that sneak thief Mundungus, the git).

We had gotten better at messenger patronuses to the point where we were communicating with Parvati at least three times a week (Harry much much more) and I was even able to send one to Mum to let her know we were okay.

Hermione had grown a bit distant. She was constantly worrying about her parents and when she wasn't worrying about that she was worrying about the plan we were coming up with to get to Umbridge, and when she wasn't worrying about that, she worried over nothing at all.

I was starting to feel rather useless to her. We would talk but not on the level we used to and sometimes it seemed like we were doing more fighting than anything else. And over the dumbest shit too. Just the other day we were arguing over toast. Who the hell argues about bloody toast?

I looked on the calendar and noticed that Hermione's birthday was in a few days. In the muggle world, turning 18 was like turning 17 in the wizarding world. So I decided to plan something for her.

I went up to Sirius's room with Harry and we started plotting out ideas.

"Maybe we could take her somewhere" I said.

"No that wouldn't work. We're on wanted posters now remember?"

"Shit. You're right. Well then, maybe we could sneak into Diagon Alley and have Fred and George pick up presents for her."

"That could work..."

"We can take the invisibility cloak and look in some shops and then whatever we pick out just give the money to the twins. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Okay yeah. I could go today since it's my turn to spy on the ministry and you can do tomorrow yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan. And if Kreacher wouldn't mind he could make a small feast. But me and you can bake the cake. I think she would like that better."

"Yeah. And we can play some muggle music. I wish we could invite people and have a small party for her. Turning 18 is huge in the muggle world you know."

"I know. Maybe we can make up for it when she turns 21. I hear that's a huge one too."

"Only in America and only because the drinking age there is 21"

"Oh...we'll shit let's go to America on her 21st then and get her completely pissed"

Harry and I laughed.

An hour later Harry ferrous m left early to go to the twins so first and get that out of the way. Hermione had stayed in the library that Sirius had and was reading book after book.

I brought her some fruit because she decided to skip breakfast this morning much to my insistence that she'd eat something.

"You wanna take an apple break?" I said to her coming in with the apples and pumpkin juice.

"Not hungry"

"Come off it Hermione, you haven't eaten since yesterday"

"I said I'm not hungry Ronald..."

"You need to eat. Can you at least eat one piece?"

"No."

"Dammit woman! I slaved over that table and almost cut myself 30 fucking times to cut these apples up in perfect pieces. I physically juiced the pumpkin to make this juice by hand, and this is the thanks I get?!" I swear you treat me worse than a house elf!" I said in mock frustration.

She peeked over the book and grinned.

"Fine. I guess since you worked your mouth muscles so hard to ask Kreacher to do that for you I'll eat."

I grinned as I sat the tray in front of her. She took a bite of an apple, and the next two minutes there wasn't even evidence of apples left on the plate.

"Thought you weren't hungry" I said smugly

"Oh shut up. Where is Harry?"

"Out spying"

"Already? Its early isn't it?"

"I think he just wanted to have some extra time to himself you know?"

"Oh.."

"How are you feeling?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't have an attitude about the question.

"She gave me a sad smile. "Better. I'm sorry I've been such a...a.."

"Rude ass?"

"I was going to say intolerable person but I guess Ronald"

"It's fine. You've just had a lot on your mind" I said

"That's no excuse." said Hermione. "I lashed out on you and Harry a lot for no reason. I shouldn't have been like that."

"It's not like we haven't done that to you before."

"Yes but that doesn't make it fair"

"It does make us even"

"Can you just take the apology and shut your mouth Ronald?" she said clearly getting annoyed.

I laughed at her as I stood her up and put my arms around her.

"Kiss to seal the deal?"

She chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips.

Well she meant it to be a peck.

I held onto her face and deepened the kiss dragging it on for a little bit longer.

"You are so sneaky" she said with a smile.

Hermione's POV

I woke up and looked at my watch. 11:04am. Sept 19th.

My 18th birthday. I'm officially an adult everywhere now.

And the boys let me sleep in. Very nice.

I looked on the nightstand and seen three cards. One card from Ginny, one from Parvati, and one that didn't say who it was from. Parvati's tiger and Ginny's horse must have been here.

I open up Ginny's card and I smile. She had drawn a picture of a picture of me, her, and Ron when I first visited at the Burrow summer before 4th year. The drawing of me was pushing the drawing of her into the lake while Ron was looking at me with a goofy grin on his face.

Dear Hermione,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

I hope you are well and I hope you have fun today. You're 18 now and an adult all over the world. Go get drunk. Go do that crazy skydiving thing you told me muggles do for fun. Shag my brother, only please don't give me details. It's your day and I hope you make the best of it!

Love,

Ginny xoxo

I laughed. Shag Ron eh? He wished.

I looked at the next card that was from Parvati. She must have gotten this one at Honeydukes because it was a treat card that had a few sugar quills in it.

Hermione,

Happy Birthday! I hope you are able to celebrate it properly and by properly I mean not reading a book. Maybe you should show Ron your birthday suit eh?

Love from ,

Parvati

Again with Ron? Ginny and Parvati must have wrote out these cards together.

I was weary about opening up the third. I did a dark revealing charm over it to see if anything would happen. When nothing did I opened it. It was a letter. From...Malfoy?

Hey Hermione,

I know you wouldn't expect anything from me and you're probably surprised and shit. First of all Happy Birthday. Second, I would just like to apologize.

I have been a fucked up person to you for a very long time. And I shouldn't have been. First off let me say sorry for each and every time I called you a Mudblood. I could come up wo

Ith a lot of reasons on why I treated you like I did, but I won't. I'm trying this new thing that Ginny is teaching me about taking responsibilities for my actions. Speaking of Ginny, she's doing well. I don't know if she tells you what happens here, but she is actually handling herself very well considering the shit that happens here. I figure I would tell you so you could tell her brother.

Second, I am sorry for what happened 6th year. Again. The responsibility thing. It's something I am trying to rectify with Ginny's help.

Well enough with the bullshit. I genuinely hope you have a Happy Birthday and not spend it under some fucking book. Spend it under Weasley or something.

Draco.

I didn't know what to think at first. I found myself actually smiling at his letter. I still didn't like what he had done 6th year, but it seemed as though Ginny had changed him. Only time would tell.

I gathered my clothes and went and took a shower and was about to head downstairs when I found myself being tackled by a black haired blur.

"What are you doing?!"

"Quiet! I'm blindfolding you!"

"Harry! No! I have to see where I am going!"

Harry laughed as he put a black bandana over my eyes and tied it. "You'll be fine, I'll guide you"

He held my hand and arm as he guided me down the steps and into the direction of the kitchen if I wasn't mistaken.

"Close your eyes" he said as he took the blindfold off.

I rolled them but closed them as he counted down to three.

"SURPRISE!" he and Ron yelled at the top of their lungs.

I looked around the kitchen in amazement. It was nicely decorated in blue, pink, orange, and purple streamers with a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Mione' (Ron's doing of course). There was a lot of food spread out on the table and in the center of it a very huge cake with a number candle that said 18.

I wanted to cry. I felt so special. I hadn't had a party for my birthday since 3rd year at Hogwarts when Parvati decided to throw me one.

"Oh my goodness! You two! This is wonderful! And the cake is gorgeous! Who made it?"

"Both of us" said Ron proudly. "Kreacher made the lunch though. We got up early and decorated and baked and everything. I feel so domesticated."

I laughed as I gave Harry a big hug and then Ron and even bigger hug. We sat down and dug into the food. Ron lit the candle and they sang Happy Birthday to me and I blew out the candle wishing for more happy days with my best friends and especially Ron. We ate some cake (which was surprisingly delicious) and then went into the drawing room where we played music and games for the rest of the day. Harry gave me my present which was a leather bound blue journal with my name sewn in the cover and a charm on it so that only me and whomever I entrusted to read it could read it. Ron said he was going to give me his present later.

Later that night Harry said he was going to bed. He told me Happy Birthday again and went upstairs to Sirius's room.

Ron and I cuddled up to a fire that Ron had started. I sat in between his legs, his back against the couch , and I scooted into him as close as I could get.

I turned my head towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Ron"

"You're welcome. But Harry did this also"

"But I know it was your idea. Harry isn't big on celebrating birthdays so I know you planned it."

He smiled. "Well you're welcome."

"Where is my present?"

"Oh yeah almost forgot." He said reaching into his pocket. Close your eyes and reach out your arm.

I did and he took off the charm bracelet he had gotten me for Christmas (I wore it everyday along with the necklace he gave me 4th year) and it sounded like he was fumbling with it. He then put it back on my arm and said "open your eyes.

I did. Hanging next to the book charm was a new charm. A heart with an H in it in tiny sapphires. My birthstone.

"Ron...it's gorgeous I absolutely love it!" I said as I held it close to my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

Mmmm that feels good.

"Mmmm that feels good." I said as I moved my head so he could get more kisses in.

Talk about saying what on your mind.

He kissed and nibbled on my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled up his left leg so I could turn and party back against it as he drew my lips into his.

He kissed me with such passion that he almost made me cry. His lips were soft and tasted like the chocolate cake we had finished eating. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down until he had to move his leg so that I could lay down on the carpet on the floor. I pulled him on to of me and started kissing him faster.

Now his kisses sent from passion to lustful. I was contemplating on if I should do like everyone had told me. I guess we shall see how the night goes.

He pushed my shirt up to my bra and started kissing and living patterns into my stomach. I arched my back and moaned in pleasure.

"You have 17 minutes left on your birthday Mione" he said as his lips left my stomach and went back up to my neck. "Tell me what you want me to do"

I knew I wasn't ready to go all the way. Not just yet. However there was something I had dreamed about letting him do. Just to see if he was better at it than me of course.

I took his hand and placed it on my skirt. He immediately pulled his head up from my neck and looked at me , his blue eyes filled with intensity.

"Really?"

"Well... Not everything."

"Okay... just tell me what you want. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Touch me Ron."

"Right there?"

"Right there"

He kissed me as he put his hand on my thigh and gently made his way to my knickers. He took a finger and lightly brushed the outside of them. I immediately moaned and bit my lip as he teased me from the outside.

"Do it Ron. Touch me" I whispered, almost not being ankle to get the words out.

He pulled my knickers down and off and then put his hand back up my skirt and started rubbing his finger on the hood. I started to moan, not hardly being able to control my body movements. He gently pushed a finger inside and slowly wiggled it around. Wave after wave after wave of pleasure sent through my body as I yelled and moaned and called out his name. He had to kiss me a couple times just to quiet me down. We had forgotten to put a silencing charm on the door. I hope Harry didn't hear me.

Wait a second do I care?

He then stuck another finger inside me and I completely lost it. He had to literally put his other hand over my mouth to muffle out the noises I was making.

A minute later I cried out in ecstasy as I climaxed all over his fingers.

He took his fingers out of me, looked at them, and much to my surprise and amazement, stuck them into his mouth.

"I always wanted to try that." He said. "You taste really really good."

I stared at him and smiled in what was probably the most goofiest smile I've ever had on my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... better than okay... Happy Birthday to me!"


	48. Chapter 48: The Woes Of Draco Malfoy

I really liked writing this chapter. I liked giving insight on Draco and how his upbringing shaped his perspective on muggles and muggleborns. In both the books and the movies I had always hated him (though Tom Felton you did an EXCELLENT job portraying him with your adorable self...this comment means nothing though Rupert, you know that I love you). He was the bully that I used to run into at school that would always pick on me for being black. However I always thought that his sudden change of not wanting to kill Dumbledore, and not really wanting to fight the war went deeper than just with protecting his family, himself, and fear. A lot of times change is brought on by another person. And that's another reason why I paired Ginny and Draco. He needed someone just as stubborn, driven, and passionate as him to help him see the light.

This chapter speaks on violence and torture a bit. If that's not what you want to read, don't read past when Draco talks about drifting off to sleep.

I don't.

Chapter 48: The Woes Of Draco Malfoy

Draco's POV

I remember when I was small Mother used to read me muggle fairy tales. Father had let her to teach the lesson of how muggles and muggleborns truly felt about the world. I remember the one about two kids, Hansel and Gretel. The witch in the story had an edible house that attracted the kids. She was hideous and evil and tried to eat them and the girl pushed her into an oven and burned her alive. Father had said that muggles would do that to our kind.

He told the story of the Salem Witch Trials that actually happened. Muggles were accusing every woman of being a witch. And while they burned them at the stake they only got a few of them right. Witches can't burn up in fire. They would play like it hurt when really it was a tickle and then apparate away, making it seem like they had been burned. Those stories truly scared me so my father would keep telling so many tales both real and made up until I was 100% against them.

I remember when I first met Hermione Granger. I thought she was pretty. Smart. Interesting. But after a couple of weeks of observation I found her fucking annoying and then as the months progressed I found out she was muggleborn. I remember being confused. I had never met one before. By the time I found out what she was, she, Weasley, and Potter were best friends. She didn't attack them. She didn't ridicule them. She was nice to them and always had their backs.

It was then that I started to question what my father taught me. Were all muggleborns really that cruel? Did they really steal magic? This girl seemed to know as much magic as mum at the age of 11. But she didn't steal it. She learned it. Always behind a damn book. Always attentive.

By second year I had wanted to learn more about her but my own nasty attitude hot in the way the day I called her a Mudblood. Weasley meant to hex me but it backfired. That made me think that it couldn't possibly be as bad as it was with muggleborns as Weasley a wizard with as much pureblood in him as I had had defended this girl.

For the next two years I secretly observed all the muggleborns that I have come to find out about in Hogwarts. They were normal. They were just...kids. Like me. I started doubting a lot of what I was being forced to learn. But by my 4th year I was so confused. I was conflicted in what I found out was true and what i was told was true. I didn't want to disappoint my father so the summer before 5th year I had made the unbreakable vow to carry out whatever mission I was given.

At first I considered it an honor. I was foolish as hell at 15. But as I seen how Professor Umbridge were treating kids far younger than I was, muggleborn, pure, and half bloods alike, I started to see that it was wrong.

And then when I had heard about Ginny and what happened at the ministry and how my father had attacked her I had decided that maybe it was time to really see what she was like and what made her and her family were like.

Ginny was by far the most stubborn girl I had ever met. She cussed like...what's that muggle term? Like a sailor? Yeah. Whatever that is. Must cuss a lot. She wouldn't back down from anyone and I mean anyone. Male or female. I remember one time Crabbe got mad at her and they got into it and she's a small thing, probably about 5'4, and she argued his ass down and gave him one of her famous Bat-Bogey hexes. He never bothered her again.

She knew exactly how to piss me off. She knew how to calm me down. She definitely knew how to turn me on.

She also knew how to make me understand her and her world. She let me in slowly at a pace to where I wasn't overwhelmed. She didn't pile on her beliefs, she let me see and discover them myself.

That's when I seen that what I was going to do wasn't right. I was going to destroy a man that had done no wrong. A man that treated everyone muggle, witch, and wizard fairly. I was supposed to kill this man. And help someone of pure evil take over the world again.

What a foolish git I was. How could I have been so blind?

After the stunt that Ginny pulled on Pansy with my tie (which I thought was the funniest thing ever) she ended up with a detention. Normally me being Head Boy, I would know what it was. We were always told the detentions of students to ensure they would be there. But no one told me about what was going to do. After a few weeks with nothing happening I had thought that she wouldn't be punished anymore.

I was laying down about to drift off to sleep when someone was pounding hard on my door. I recognized the hard know as Zabini's so I told him to come on in. He opened the door.

And my fucking heart dropped.

He was carrying a very weak Ginny in his arms. She almost looked like she was dead. She had blood dripping on her arms. Her clothes had been ripped. Her pants were missing.

"BLAISE WHAT IN THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER?!"

"I don't know mate. I fucking found her like this on the damn Quidditch pitch! She told me to take her to you before she passed out!"

"AND YOU LISTENED TO HER?! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HER TO POMFREY!"

Zabini shook his head. "That was my first stop but the fucking Carrows wouldn't let me in! They just laughed and said she got what she deserved and something about her brother and his friends breaking into the Ministry today."

Oh shit!

"Lay her on my bed. I'll get the first aid kit (we all had one in our bathrooms) and see what I can't fucking find. Take her shirt off."

"Malfoy..."

"I NEED TO SEE WHERE THE BLOOD IS COMING FROM TAKE HER DAMN SHIRT OFF!"

"Okay Malfoy chill out breathe! Calm down! You won't be able to do anything proper with you being angry like that!"

I breathe and attempt to calm myself but the more I look at Ginny the more enraged I get. Zabini had ripped her shirt off of her and she had whip marks all on her stomach and arms and more than likely on her back.

I got out the dittany and poured it into my hands. I spread it all over her stomach and arms and had Zabini hold her up so I could rub it on her back. The whip lashed started to close leaving marks that probably would take weeks to disappear.

I got one of my shirts and put it on her along with a pair of shorts. She was breathing fine so I knew there wasn't anything internally wrong with her.

I did a scourgify spell on my bed to clean up the blood then tucked my sheets around her. I then motioned Zabini to follow me to my sitting room.

I lit a fire and sat on the couch in front of it. Zabini sat in an armchair and watched as I twirled my wand in my fingers and watched the fire with such intensity that I could almost blow up the entire school.

"I got her here as fast as I could mate." Zabini said. "I'm sorry."

"Do you know what happened?" I said in a low growl

He sighed. "All I know is that the evening prophet had came in during dinner. It had said how Potter and his friends had broken into the ministry for reasons unknown and they had gotten away. Ginny was sitting with me and Patil. Snape had read and pointed Ginny out to the Carrows and they went for her. She threw quite a few hexes before they could finally get a hold of her and then they took her out of the hall."

So she fought back. That's my girl.

"I had tried to see what was going on but Snape had made us all stay in the hall and ordered us not to pry into their business. I had to wait a few hours before going to look for her. Patil helped. She sent out her tiger patronus to sniff her out and it got a lock on her and led me to the quidditch pitch and she was laid out in the middle of it. She had told me to bring her to you and then she passed out. I'm sorry."

I looked at him and have him a small smile. "You can crash here if you want mate. The couch I mean."

He nodded and I went back to my room. Ginny was still passed out on my bed. I nudged her a couple times and finally she woke up and sat up quickly not knowing where she was.

"Shhhhhh its me its me Princess you're fine calm down"

She looked at me wide eyed and scared. "Where's my wand?" She said in a low crackly voice. "I...I dropped it somewhere...I don't know where i-"

"Shhhhh hold tight i'll try to call it. Accio Ginny's wand" I said and in a few seconds it flee through my window and into my hand. i handed it back to her.

" How did...How did I get here?"

"Zabini brought you. How do you feel?"

"Better than...better than I did. I'm thirsty."

I went a grabbed a cup. "Agumenti" I said and filled the cup with cool water. I gave it to her and she drank it as if she hadn't had water in days.

"Something...happened.. My brother. My skin..."

" Ginny, rest love. Get some sleep you can stay here."

"No. I have to say it."

"Okay. What happened to you?"

"The papers were saying that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had broken Into the Ministry of Magic. The Carrows were trying to get me, but I hexed them and the hexes they were throwing at me to try to get me to stop didn't work. Then he grabbed me and took me to the dungeons beside Slytherin. They chained me to a fucking wall. They had shouted insults at me. Called me your slag. That was funny"

My anger kept growing but I kept my cool.

"His sister started asking me some stupid ass questions about Ron I didn't know the answers to. Every time I couldn't answer they would take turns whip me. That shit hurt. But it seemed like when the whip connected with me it would hurt them as well. They tried hexing me but the hexes would bounce off of me and try to hit them. It was weird. Then...then that bastard of a man took my pants off. His sister told him no. They debated over what he was going to do. Debating my age. Finally they took me down and took me outside to the quidditch pitch and use the cruciatus curse on me twice, and just left me there"

"Bloody fuck! Are you okay? Are you still in pain?! I'm so fucking sorry!"

"Draco calm down. I actually didn't feel the full effect of it. It felt like a hot shower actually. A slightly too hot shower."

"The necklace..."

"Huh?"

"You have the necklace on that I gave you right?"

She reached inside of my shirt and grabbed onto her necklace. "Yeah I never take it off like you told me but what does it hav-"

"Me and my mother put protection charms on it. A lot of different ones. I guess it worked." I said with a small smile.

She looked at the crown and smiled. "And to think I slobber all on this thing when I'm doing my homework. You didn't have to do that.."

"Gin.. "

"But I'm glad you did."she finished, smiling at me. "This does not mean that I'm a damsel in distress"

I laughed "of course not your highness.

She snuggled up against me and I started playing with her hair.

"Do you trust me yet?"

She thought about it for a minute. "A little more than I did yesterday."

"I'll accept that. Better than a no anyways."

"Oh shut up"

"Ginny, I know you're not some damsel as you say but I want you to stay here with me."

"I am. I don't feel like climbing the stairs to the tower tonight. Too tired."

"That's not what I meant. I mean STAY here with me. Get all your shit and move it in here."

Ginny looked up at me. "Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Can I have a wall?"

"A wall?"

"Yeah a wall. For all my Gryffindor things."

"Hell fucking no"

"Why not? If Imma live in here I need my own shit too!"

"One flag."

"A flag, a banner, and a poster."

"Just the flag and the poster"

"...fine. But I get to paint my wall red".

"You are on some bullshit if you think I'm letting that happen."

"I'll paint it in a green bra and knickers..."

"DEAL!"


	49. Chapter 49: Splinched

Some guest reader was very upset with me and I found it funny.

First off, thanks for reading.

Second, Ginny was not always mean to Ron. Siblings have fights. That's just what they do. But she still loved her brother and if someone was to come incorrect about Ron to her I'm sure she would handle the situation and give that person a piece of her mind.

Third, Hermione isn't stupid at all on what she says to Ron about him not spying. This happened summer BEFORE 6th year. No one knew that Malfoy was a Death Eater and Harry only started suspecting it before they went back to school. They just didn't like Malfoy at all so of course Ron would be angry about it. Hermione is always the more understanding one and even though she doesn't like Malfoy either she still would tell Ron to not be so invasive in his sister's business.

And fourth, the Lavender issue will be an issue for awhile. Especially in future chapters. Lavender played a huge role in Ron figuring out his feelings, but that's not to say she won't try to have her revenge. And Parvati won't be able to stop it. She will probably get roped in herself. Who knows, I haven't gotten that far into the story yet lol.

Anyways thanks for the reviews they do mean a lot.

This chapter was kinda hard to write. You can't find the fun in someone almost losing an arm. Even though George found fun in losing an ear.

I don't own Harry Potter. Too early in the morning to say a funny reason as to why.

Chapter 49: Splinched

Hermione's POV

"Ron, Ron, it's okay. You're alright just calm down" I said in a panicked voice as Ron laid on the ground shaking from the obvious pain he was in.

"Hermione," said Harry. "What's wrong with him?"

I was shaking. Scared. Trying to concentrate on Ron and keeping him calm.

"Harry in my bag there is a bottle marked essence of dittany. Get it out. Shhhhhh shhhh shhhh it's okay hold on it's okay" I said as calm as I could to keep Ron calm.

Harry went rummaging through my bag. Ron continued to lose blood.

"HARRY QUICK!"

"Accio dittany" he said pointing his wand at my bag.

He ran over with the bottle and I took the stopper out, squeezing drops all along Ron's shoulder and arm.

"What happened Hermione?" Asked Harry

"As we disapparated from the ministry, Yaxley caught hold of me and I couldn't get rid of him, he was too strong. And he was still holding on when we arrived at Grimmauld Place, and then..you're okay love just breathe... I think he must have seen the door. I managed to shake him off..breathe Ron just breathe... and I brought us here instead. I didn't know what else to do" I said in tears.

The wounds started healing but Ron had lost so much blood that he had gone pale. He had started to regulate his breathing so that was a good sign.

"How do you feel, mate?" Harry asked Ron.

"Lousy" said Ron. Completely lousy. Where are we?"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to find a place no one could reach us and this was the first place I thought of." I said with my head down.

I felt absolutely horrible. I let Death Eaters into Grimmauld Place. Now we couldn't go back. I got Ron splinched. And worst of all, I hadn't packed any food.

How could I have been so stupid?!

"We better stay here for the night" said Harry. "Ron is in no condition to move"

I got up and started walking around in a big circle putting up as many protection charms as I could think of.

"Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum... Repello Muggletum... Muffliato... Cave Inimicum... that should do it. Harry can you set up the tent?

"Tent?"

"In the bag there is a tent. Ron's father let us borrow it"

"Of course," said Harry.

He got out the tent and said a spell and it set up itself. We helped Ron to his feet and walked him into the tent. It was like it was at the World Cup. Two bedrooms with a bathroom, sitting room, and kitchen fully furnished.

"I'll... make us some tea" I said trying to figure out what to do as we had no food.

I poured all three of us a glass and we sipped in silence. The tea seemed to help Ron as he was starting to gain back some color.

"So, was it worth it? Where is the bloody locket? I don't get splinched for fun."said Ron attempting to make a joke.

Harry pulled the locket out of his pocket. It looked erie, like something was inside of it.

He passed it to Ron and Ron gasped as he held it in his hand. "It's like it has a heartbeat. This fucker is living. Do you feel it?" he asked as he passed it to me.

"Yes... that's weird. I really don't like it. It's like it's... Alive or something."

"Let's destroy this thing and get it over with" said Harry as he went outside.

I put Ron's bad arm in a homemade sling and followed Harry outside, Ron leaning slightly on my shoulder.

Harry laid the locket on the ground. "Incendio!" The locket caught fire but didn't burn.

"Reducto!" I said pointing my wand. It flew up in the air and came back down. Still nothing.

"Bombarda!" said Ron pointing his wand causing only the small area around the locket to explode.

This was getting irritating.

"Bombarda maxima!"

"Confingo!"

"Diffindo!"

"Dammit! Expulso!"

Nothing.

A few minutes later we were in the tent sing sitting on the couch staring at the locket defeated. It felt as it the locket was mocking us.

"This is bullshit."said Ron. "Dumbledore certainly neglected to tell us how to destroy these bastards. What are we supposed to do?"

"I guess we research until we find something. I did bring some books with us." I said low.

"I think we should start on that tomorrow Hermione."said Harry picking up the locket and putting it around his neck. "Til then I'll wear it to keep it safe then yeah?"

Ron and I nodded.

"Right. Well I'll go on first watch so you can rest Hermione. I need to message Parvati anyways. Let her and Ginny know we are okay. " and with that he went out of the tent.

I sat down on one of the twin beds. Ron came over and laid down, using my lap as a pillow. I started running my fingers through his hair, relaxing myself and hopefully relaxing him.

"I should cut my hair shouldn't I?" asked Ron trying to make small talk.

"Why?"

"It's getting rather long"

"I like it long."

"Do you now? I don't look like a girly git?"

I chuckled."No. Just a rugged git."

"Still a git I guess" he laughed.

"I'm sorry I got you splinched, Ron." I said looking down into his eyes.

"Don't be." he said smiling up at me. "If you wouldn't have acted as quick as you did we would be dead by now. And frankly I'd rather lose a body part than lose my life."

I gave him a small smile. "I just feel less than smart right now. I didn't pack any food."

"Well, we are in the woods and we are wizards...and a witch. We can catch something out here if we need to. We will figure something out"

I kissed him on the forehead and continued to play with his hair until he drifted off to sleep.

I've always admired Ron's optimism. He seemed to always show it when the situation seemed at its worse. Even though I felt that inside he was probably just as scared and frustrated as Harry and I were, he still tried to mask it. Knowing how his temper could be I sometimes saw why he tried his best to look at the glass as half full when it was almost empty.

I closed my eyes and thought about Hogwarts. Before all the chaos. Of course there was new chaos every year when you're friends with Harry Potter, but I thought about the times in between. Like first year when we had that big first year snowball fight and Angelina Johnson knocked Fred out accidentally. Second year when we went to the Deathday Party to celebrate Sir Nicholas's death. While it was dreary and we couldn't eat the food it was still interesting. Third year when Harry snuck into Hogsmeade and scared the pants off Malfoy and his cronies. Fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup before all the chaos started. Fifth year when we started to learn about conjuring a patronus and we had all these beautiful animals chasing each other around the room. 6th year when we stayed up for long nights just talking in the Burrow. The wedding this year.

I took my wand and thought of the happiest memory to date that I had. My birthday. I whispered "expecto patronum" and Asha (I had named my otter patronus) spouted flawlessly out of my wand. She "swam" around my head and around the room and landed on Ron's stomach.

Not realizing that Ron had woken up I heard him laugh and soon he had his wand out conjuring up his patronus Billi(Ron's Jack Russell terrier) and watched it as it ran around the room. Asha had started to tease him so he chased her playfully until they seemed out of breath so they curled up beside each other and went to sleep.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you ever seen in your life?" I squeaked.

Ron laughed and nodded. I was starting to get tired and Harry had suggested we take 6 hour shifts so I laid down and curled into Ron as he pulled me close and soon we both had went to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50: The Rebellion Begins

I'm finally caught up on the story. So I won't be posting as many chapters a day as I have. This story got longer than I thought. But I am glad people are enjoying it.

I wish I did own Harry Potter but I don't. I cry nightly about it. Not really.

Chapter 50: The Rebellion Begins

Parvati's POV

Weeks had passed and I hadn't heard anything from Harry since his stag message said that they were okay after the ministry break in. I wondered if he and the others were okay but I knew they had to be. The papers would have been going mad if they captured them.

Things at Hogwarts were getting worse by the day. Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson had taken over helping the Carrows with detentions and were all too pleased to use the cruciatus curse anything they seemed fit.

Hogsmeade visits and quidditch matches were canceled. Death Eaters had said that fun need not happen unless you're the one making it. And by making it they meant being bullies to others.

Ginny hasn't been in the tower since the day after Harry broke into the ministry. She had told me about what had happened to her. Apparently since they couldn't get to Ron, they punished her instead. So she was permanently staying in Malfoy's room where no one would touch her. Malfoy made it so I could come in his room as well and visit her whenever I wanted. Blaise Zabini would take up residency too from time to time. It seemed that they didn't associate with the other Slytherins anymore.

I was sitting with Ginny in Malfoy's sitting room trying to figure out out move on Hufflepuff.

"I think we should talk to Hannah Abbott." I said going over the list of names from our year.

"Ugh I hate that cow."said Ginny with a sour look on her face. She is so snooty. I often wonder how she ended up in Hufflepuff. There isn't anything nice or hardworking about her.

I laughed. "Okay scratch her off. What about Susan Bones? She's nice...enough."

"Yeah maybe. Her aunt works for the ministry though. So we have to be careful. Her aunt's nice but I don't put anything past anyone there."

"Okay she gets a check."

"Justin? "

"Let me do that" I said with a smirk. "The last thing you need is for Malfoy to know you are talking to a boy. Especially Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled "I can speak to whomever I want. Draco is not my daddy"

"In some ways he is"

"Parvati, you minx you"

We laughed. It felt good to be talking about boys and not about coming up with plans not to get hurt on a daily basis."

"Oh come on Ginny. Surely you have let him 'Slyther in' a time or two"

"I see what you did there Patil and that was lovely. But I assure you he has yet to open my chamber of secrets. He may have cracked the door open a couple times though"

"That was lovely too Weasley. Wow so you two haven't had sex?"

"Not that we haven't came close a couple times but no. He had only...well...let's just say the serpent's tongue is lethal." Ginny said with a laugh.

I joined her in her laughter. "I have to honestly say Ginny, I never thought I would be sitting anywhere near where Draco Malfoy hangs out and never did i ever see you practically in love with him."

Ginny looked down and played with an imaginary thread on her skirt. " He's in love with me"

"Really? That's brilliant!"

"No it's not."

I looked at her stunned. "Why isn't it? You have a boy that loves you.

"No I have a boy that has done some very fucked up things that loves me. Things that have gotten my brother Bill almost murdered by a fucking psychopathic werewolf. Things that prevents me from seeing Ron. Things that have brought this evil upon this school."

"So why are you...are you with him?"

"No. I mean we might as well be but...there are so many things that could go wrong. I don't want him to be hurt by his bastard father. I don't want anything to happen to my family. Draco has changed a lot and is still changing for the better and I see that everyday but no one else does and I know my family doesn't. Maybe Mum, but not anyone else. I feel torn."

She put her face in her hands and I rub her back.

"Do you love him? Like really love him Ginny?"

Ginny looked at me eyes glazed over with water. "Yes. I really do. I shouldn't. But I do."

"Do you trust him?"

Ginny thought this over for a moment before she answered "He asks me that every night almost and I tell him more than I did yesterday. I want to be able to trust him 100% but..."

"What's holding you back?"

Ginny got up and started pacing. "It's this stupid fucked up arranged marriage, engagement whatever the fuck it is that he's in with that slag Pansy."

I gasped.

"Yeah it's wonderful isn't it?"

"Well, does he want to be in it?"

"He tells me he doesn't."

"But you don't believe him."

"He told me the day we came back that he's been trying to find a way out of it. It's now fucking November."

"That doesn't mean he isn't trying Ginny. I know you don't trust a lot in people and that Malfoy has given you reasons in the past not to trust him but I think you should try to trust him fully. Do you really want to be with him?"

"More than he knows"

"Well then be together you git!"

"Won't I be a slag if I do? He's engaged. I'd be like his mistress"

"Please. He doesn't even want to be tied to her. The way he acts, if he could marry you tomorrow I bet he would."

"And wouldn't me getting with someone who have done so much bad, make me a bad person too? "

"Not if he is really trying to change."

Ginny stopped pacing and smiled a little.

"Well, maybe we can-"

BAM!

We freeze as we hear Malfoy's room door. We hear muffled voices and Ginny pulls out her brothers extendable ears and puts them to the door to his bedroom.

"I still say we shouldn't do this"

Zabini.

"Blaise is right Draco, what if something goes wrong and your father finds out?" said a girl.

"Who in the fuck-"

"Quiet Ginny!"

"Look I don't give a fuck if he finds out or not. I'm done I tell you I'm done! I'm through playing around like shit isn't happening. Something has to be done."

Draco.

"Well," said the girl. "I've done all I can Draco. I can't listen in on anything anymore. Pansy is stuck up Crabbe and Goyle's asses now and it makes it very hard to speak to her. Why don't you do it? You're her fucking fiance, act like it!"

"Oh fuck you Daphne!" said Malfoy. "You know I don't want to be engaged to that bitch. She knows I don't want to be with her. I'm not going to act like anything that I don't want to fucking be just to please her ass and get info. I'm not touching her. I'm not fucking her. Case closed!"

"I'm not saying have sex with her Draco. Just sweet talk her. Charm her. You used to do it all the time to get shit out of her"

"That was before I-"

"Met the Weasley girl. I know Draco. She's got your head stuck so far up her-"

"Leave Ginny out of this Daphne I'm warning you."

"Why? She's the one who has you acting stupid. You want to turn the school against Snape? You want us to risk our lives fighting Death Eaters just to impress some blood traitor?"

"Daphne get the fuck out" said Malfoy in a cold voice.

"What is it about her that has you turning against your friends Draco? What is it about her that is making you go against your own family? Your flesh and blood?"

"Gee let's see. Maybe it's the fact that she's right. Maybe it's the fact that she's trying to do good by herself and her family."

"Or maybe it's the fact that you just want to get laid and she's what pretty or something?"said Daphne and it took everything I could to keep Ginny from breaking down the door.

"Gorgeous actually. And if getting laid was the agenda I would have given up last fucking year. So how about you stay out of my business and stop speaking on things you don't understand. Oh and you can tell the Carrows from me that the next time they lay a finger on her I'll kill them. And that's the truth."

Silence.

"Mate, just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'm sick of this shit that's happening at school. If you are trying to rebel I'm with ya."

"Blaise!" shouted Daphne.

"And you Greengrass?"

"I... but... No. I can't stand behind this."

"Fine. Zabini, you know what to do."

"Obviate!"

Silence.

"All right Daphne? Just bring me your notes tomorrow and we will check them yeah" said Blaise.

"Okay sounds good" said a very cheerful Daphne. "See you two tomorrow"

Ginny and I ran back over to the couch and sit down as if we had been doing work the whole time.

The door to the sitting room opened and in walked Blaise and Malfoy.

Malfoy looked surprised for a second then covers it up. "Ah the Princess and her court are here."

Ginny's POV

I play the conversation over and over in my head. He really wants to fight. He really wants to change the school and prevent any more bad from happening.

And he really does sincerely love me.

My mind is racing. What's my next move? I feel like I'm playing wizard's chess with Ron and I'm trying to avoid getting checkmated. But I guess I'm too late for that.

I finish putting on my night clothes and brush my teeth. Draco was laying out his clothes.

Draco never ceased to amaze me. He's a very neat male. Never met one of those. Harry is organized but not very neat. My brothers are chaos. Ron had gotten a little bit better but I think that was only Hermione's influence.

But Draco would lay his freshly pressed clothes out for the next day. It was precise. It had order. At first I thought he did it to try to show me he wasn't sloppy but after a week I figured out that was just his thing.

I climbed into his bed and waited for him to join me. We had a lot to talk about. I know that he knew I overheard the conversation he had with Blaise and Daphne.

I have to remind myself to give her a good hex tomorrow.

He climbed into bed and laid on his side and gave me a mock interested look.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?"

"Because you're pretty"

"I know that but that's not why you're eyeing me up."

"How much did you and Parvati hear?"

I looked back at him and smiled. "The whole thing. Are you going to explain yourself?"

Draco sighed. "I'm trying to get as many Slytherins on my side to see if we can overthrow Snape. I figured if my own house stepped up then more students from other houses would more than likely step in and help. It was actually an idea inspired by your brothers."

"My brothers?"

"Fred and George. I remember my 5th year when they would prank Umbridge. And then after a while others joined in on it."

I chuckled at the memory. It was a thing of beauty. From the fireworks to the swamp, my brothers were the kings of a great prank.

"I see where you are going with this. Only thing is that this won't be funny. And people can seriously get hurt"

Draco started to play with the crown around my neck. Usually when he would fidget like that it meant he didn't know exactly what to say. "I know. I haven't put too much thought into it just yet."

"Oh."

"I had talked Zabini into it and I had talked to Daphne weeks ago for her to help me with information. But as you heard she chickened out."

"She did more than that. And she will feel my wrath tomorrow"

Draco laughed. "You are supposed to stay out of trouble."

"I am trouble"

"That you are, your highness."

"What did she mean when she basically said you were only doing this to try to get laid by me? "

Draco frowned. "That's Pansy talk. Just ignore her. You know you mean more to me than sex right? I can have sex with anybody."

"Like hell you can!"

He laughed "I didn't mean literally, Ginny. I meant that I'm not using you got something as meaningless as sex."

"You think sex is meaningless?"

"I used to."

I looked at him and have him a smile. He had changed so much from the boy that approached me in the library last year. And while he had some MAJOR road bumps along the way, he still had morphed into somewhat of a good person.

"We can come up with a plan of action. Let's not be too rash about this because if we do we will be losing a lot more than just house points."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course. And as soon as we have a plan I'll talk to the Gryffindors and see. I'm sure they would love to jump at a chance to overthrow Snape."

Draco smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you trust me?"

I smiled. "A lot more than I did yesterday"

"Seriously now."

"Actually yes. I do."

He looked shocked at my answer. I guess he expected me to say no.

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad that you're glad."

He laughed and pulled me in close. He smelled like soap and the outdoors on a summer day. It reminded me of home. Where I felt safe. It was the first time in a very long time that I did b feel 100% safe.

"Draco?"

"Princess?"

"Tell me five things that you want (it's a game we sometimes played). "

"Well... I want my mother to be in a safer situation than she is in now, I want for Hogwarts to go back to normal, right about now I want some chocolate, I want to play quidditch, and..."

"And what"

"Of course I want you."

"Well I can give you one of those things"

Draco's eyes got big and happy as he looked at me. "Really? You'll be with me?"

I nodded.

All of a sudden I'm being smothered by Draco as he jumped on top of me and smothered me with kisses.

I laughed and pushed him off of me "I didn't expect you to be such a witch about it" I said.

"Fuck you I've been waiting for this for a long time" he said with a laugh.

"Oh wait! I can give you two things that you want right now."

I got out the bed and rummaged through my bag. I found what I was looking for and got back in bed.

I handed him a small package. "Look, a chocolate frog."

He laughed loudly at this and ate the frog, sharing half of it with me. Another thing about Draco I found amusing. He liked chocolate frogs as much as Ron did. And he collected the cards.

We laid down and snuggled together. I watched him as he weren't too sleep with a smile on his face.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Please don't mess me over" I whispered before I myself went to sleep too.


	51. Chapter 51: The Locket

This chapter is short but I wanted to explore exactly what the locket was doing to the trio's minds. We only really saw what it did to them emotionally and also what it showed Ron, but we never really heard everything that it was saying to each of them. I hope I did this chapter justice.

I don't feel like telling y'all I don't own Harry Potter. You can't make me. I refuse.

Chapter 51: The Locket

Ron's POV.

My favorite jeans don't fit anymore.

We have been bouncing back and forth from forest to forest living off mushrooms, berries, and sometimes fish, rabbit, and squirrel (which is nasty as hell). I've lost a lot of weight as well as Harry and Hermione. Hermione seems to have lost the most but that's because for some odd reason she gives me and Harry extra portions of whatever we are eating.

So now my favorite jeans are hanging off my ass. I could probably fit Hermione's jeans.

Things have been rough these past few weeks. We have lost track of days but I'm guessing because of the weather that it's almost December. We haven't been doing much of anything buy babysitting this fucking locket.

Speaking of that locket I'm ready to be bloody rid of it. It...speaks to us. Whoever is wearing it I mean. Its creepy as hell. I hate it when it's my turn to wear it.

"Look at you. Useless. Pathetic. What good are you? You are holding them back. They just don't want to tell you. Why do they whisper behind your back? Why do they seem so close all of a sudden? Why doesn't Harry communicate with Parvati anymore? Looks like Harry is moving on to better things"

"That's not true" I say to the voice in my head.

"Ohhhhhh but it is. How can you not see it? Do you actually think that she loves you? Oh sure she will let you do things to her but any girl will do that. She doesn't love you. How could she love you when she has Harry Potter?"

"Shut up!"

"Listen, even now they are speaking amongst themselves. Not including you in anything. You need to say something. Remind them that you are here. As if it means anything. He doesn't know what he's doing you know. You're out here starving to death for nothing. Simply a wild goose chase and you know it. Ask him. Ask him does he know what he's doing"

You know what? That much is true. He doesn't know what he is doing. We haven't figured out how to destroy this thing. We haven't had any leads. We stuck here almost looking at our fucking rib cages and for what?! I'm done with this! We need to make progress but we aren't doing shit!

"Now you see Weasley. Why are you here? You're missing your family. Some family. You shouldn't even be here. You were a mistake. A fluke. You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing..."

Harry's POV

"They know. They know you don't know what you're doing. What kind of friend are you? How could you lead your apparent best friends out here to die?"

My turn to wear the locket. And for the next 6 hours I have to deal with the bullshit it's telling me.

"Why haven't you heard from Parvati? What has it been two weeks? She has forgotten about you. Moved on. You left her behind."

I had been thinking that on my own for awhile. The locket makes my thoughts even worse.

"Who is she under? Seamus? Ernie? Blaise? Is that who keeps her warm every night while you rot away out in the middle of nowhere? Why would she start with you when she can do so much better? Why would she stay with a boy that can get get killed?"

This isn't true. This isn't true. This isn't true...

"The Boy Who Lived indeed. What are you? You're nothing but a child. You cannot defeat the Dark Lord. You have know this for a long time. And yet you put two lives in danger that don't even deserve it. Innocent blood will be shed and it's all because of you."

I won't let them get hurt.

"You're already hurting them Potter. The mudblood is over there wasting away like the filth she is. The redhead is as well. You should be ashamed of yourself. You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing..."

Hermione's POV

"Pathetic mudblood. Why are you even here? What good are you?"

My turn. I don't know how much of this I can take. It taunts me for hours. Makes me feel like I should just run away.

"You might as well. What good are you here? Oh sure you know a bit but you haven't came up with a plan in weeks. You can't even cook. You are absolutely useless."

I AM NOT USELESS!

"You are...well maybe not to the pureblood. You can be many uses for him. But other than to fulfill his sexual needs what good are you to him? You don't even do that right. Look at you. Big ugly hair, skin like mud, all you do is keep your silly head in a book. He doesn't love you. What would he do with a mudblood? He doesn't need you tainting his bloodline with your filthy muggle blood."

Tears start to fill my eyes. I can't believe this. I won't believe this.

"Believe it Granger. He will never love you. He will never marry you. As soon as he realizes that this trip is a bust he will be gone. He won't come back. Why would he? He can go back to Lavender Brown. She knew just how to treat him."

Please stop...

"Speaking of not coming back what of your parents? You betrayed them. Used magic on them after you promised you would never do that. You don't have the power to bring them back. And even if you do they will hate you"

No they won't !

"Oh yes they will. They will disown you. Kick you out. You will have nowhere to go. You'll be a mudblood slag on the streets."

This isn't true!? None of it is true! I don't believe it!

"Believe it. You my dear are nothing. Nothing. Nothing...


	52. Chapter 52: Ron's Departure

This chapter was hard to write. One: because I hate that Ron left and two: I found I couldn't say it better than the books and the movies. So I took a few excerpts and tweaked them and added more. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT J.K. ROWLING HERSELF WROTE!

Thought you ought to know.

Chapter 52: Ron's Departure

Hermione's POV

"I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner! That's why he left the sword to you!

Harry and I had been pouring over books while Ron was resting from his lookout. We had made the discovery that the locket can be destroyed by Basilisk venom.

"The sword was impregnated with Basilisk venom when you killed it Harry!" I said getting excited. "It can destroy horcruxes!

"You're a genius Hermione!" said Harry happily. The happiest I have seen him in weeks. "If we get our hands on the sword..."

"We can finally get rid of this damn locket!" I said not caring that I cursed.

"Yeah! But there's only one problem-"

All of a sudden the bluebell light I had made disappeared. Then a couple seconds later it reappeared.

"The sword was stolen." said Ron in a low voice.

He looked like he was annoyed at something . I felt an argument coming on.

"Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun"

"Is there a problem?" said Harry.

"No of course not. No bloody problem at all."

"Well it must be one if this is how you're acting. Go ahead. Spit it out."

I back away slowly. I now feel something worse than an argument coming on.

"All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be all happy because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know." said Ron angrily

"Ron..." I said looking at him worried. He ignored me.

"I'm not the only one here that doesn't have a clue. None of us know what's going on here. And Hermione just made a discovery. Sorry things aren't moving along at the pace you want it."

"I just thought that you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore would have told you something!"

"I thought you knew what the hell you signed up for!"

"Yeah. I thought I did too"

"Ron please..." I pleaded with him. He continued to ignore me.

Well, sorry to let you down," said Harry. "What did you expect? A 5 star hotel where we would stay for free eating on your Mummy's cooking hunting horcruxes on the weekends? I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in the case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux"

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them which is fucking nowhere!"

"Ronald stop!" I yell grabbing his shoulders. "Take the locket off Ron. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't had it on all day!"

"Oh yes he would," said Harry, "Do you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back?"

"Harry we weren't-"

"Oh don't you dare stand there and lie Mione! You said the other day that you thought he should more know that he let on!"

"But-"

"Oh damn Hermione thanks for the doubt too. It's wonderful that my two best mates are talking shit about me behind my back!"

"Harry it isn't like that!"

"Hermione stop lying it's exactly what it is!"

I look at Ron and I'm scared. This isn't my Ron. This isn't the boy who holds me every night and makes sure I am okay. This isn't the boy who is my best friend. I don't know this Ron. I don't like this Ron.

"Do you know why I listen to that radio constantly? So I don't hear Ginn's name. Or Fred's, or George's or Mum's-"

"You think I'm not listening out for Parvati's name?! You think I don't know what it's like?!"

"NO YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"

And that did it. Harry pushed into Ron and they both fell on the ground fighting.

"STOP IT YOU TWO STOP IT!"

They had gotten up and each whipped out their wands pointing them at each other. I couldn't take it.

"RON, HARRY, NO! PROTEGO!" I shouted putting up a shield in between them. It blasted us on different sides of the tent. Ron and Harry got up and stared each other down with hatred in their eyes.

"Well if you're so fucking unhappy here why don't you go?!" yelled Harry.

"FINE! MAYBE I FUCKING WILL!"

"RON!"

"Go! Leave the bloody horcrux!" shouted Harry.

Ron snatched the locket off his neck and threw it on the ground. He then turned to face me.

"And you?" he asked. "What are you going to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you coming or are you staying?"

I looked at him confused. "I...we are supposed to help Harry. I just can't-"

"I get it. You choose him."

"What? Ron no it isn't-"

"Don't give me that. I've seen you two."

"Ron...you know that's nothing..you know-"

"I'm gone"he said as he walked out the tent into the rain.

I stayed frozen in my spot. Did he actually walk out?! I don't believe this!

"Ron wait!" I yelled as I ran out the tent.

He was already a good 10 feet in front of me and was gaining speed.

"Ron stop"

"Ron please!"

"RON!"

He stopped and turned to me as I caught up.

"Ron please don't leave. We are supposed to help Harry."

"No I'm not staying here Hermione while he keeps leading us to our deaths. Please, come with me"

"Ron... he's my best friend. Our best friend. We promised him. We promised each other. Ron, you promised you wouldn't leave me" I said as I started to cry.

Ron's anger seemed to have left him. He took me by the arm and pulled me close. This was my Ron. He was slowly coming back.

"Let me just go blow off some steam." he said his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Ron, please don't-"

"Mione I'll come back. I just need to separate myself for a couple hours. Maybe I can sneak into a town and get us some food. Look Harry and I don't need to be around each other for awhile. We both are fucking pissed at one another so we need to think. I'll come back I promise."

I looked up into his gorgeous blues. Even in the dark during a storm they still shone bright.

"You got your wand yes?"

"Of course"

"Just be safe. Don't be gone long. And you better come back."

He kissed me gently. But something about it felt off. Maybe it was because he was angry.

He waved bye and disapparated.

I walked back over to the tent. Harry was sitting on the couch head in his hands. The locket was sitting on the table.

"He'll be back" I told him. "He said you two needed time"

He nodded, keeping his head in his hands.

I went over to Ron's bed with the Beedle book and climbed in. I decided to read to pass the time.

An hour passed. Two hours. Three hours.

It was my turn to wear the locket. I slipped it on and went outside to sit. It had stopped raining.

Four hours.

"You know he isn't coming back.."

Five hours.

'He lied to you. He doesn't give a damn about you. He just said that to make you leave him alone."

"Six hours.

"You see Mudblood? I told you he would leave you. He left and he isn't coming back. He's probably at home eating his mother's cooking. He's probably back at Hogwarts laughing at you with Lavender Brown. You are such a stupid stupid girl"

Seven hours...and now I realize that he really isn't coming back.


	53. Chapter 53: The Plan

This is the start of Draco really proving how much of a good guy he is becoming. Its also the start of Pansy's downfall.

Owning Harry Potter I do not.

Chapter 53: The Plan

Draco's POV

"ALRIGHT YOU GITS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN! THIS MEETING IS NOW COMING TO ORDER!" I yell out to the Slytherin common room where the students had gathered.

The room got quiet and all eyes are on me and Pansy...god why does she have to be so close to me?!

"The headmaster said that we have to improve morale in the school. He said and I quote 'the Dark Lord requires us to unify and get along with purebloods of other houses' so we have decided to throw what we call a Pureblood Ball."

The room erupted with whispers. I didn't feel like telling people to shut up so I let Pansy take the floor.

"The ball is for 4th through 7th years and are for Purebloods only." said Pansy. "If for some idiotic reason that you decide to take someone that isn't Slytherin you must make sure their blood status is pure. Here is a list of some of the purebloods that we know about that are in different houses. You must have a date. No exceptions."

"Alright you're dismissed get out of my face"

The students went their separate ways. Pansy turned to me with a dumbass smile on her face.

"This is exciting. Our first ball as a engaged couple!"

"Yeah...I'm just jumping with joy on the inside" I said with nothing but sarcasm in my voice.

"So what color dress should I wear?"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to know what color you're going to wear so I can match it"

"Oh... well I'm wearing black"

"Black?"

"Yeah. Cuz Ginny is gonna wear green" I said with a smile.

Pansy looked at me with disgust. " I don't fucking believe this. You're taking the Weasley girl?!"

"Her name is Ginny and of course I am. Who else would I take?"

"How bout your fucking fiance?!"

"Fiance? Oh no she's not my fiance. Just my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"I knew there was someone I forgot to tell. Look Pansy, sooner or later I'm going to find a way out of this arranged shit. I don't want to be married to you. You know this. Why are you trying to force something that's not going to happen?"

She looked as if she was going to cry. I truly didn't care. I got up and walked back to my room.

I opened the door to see my princess laid out on my bed doing homework. How does someone look good while doing something as boring as homework?

I guess I see why the Weasel fancies Hermione so much.

"Your highness"

"Draco"

"What are you working on?" I said climbing on top of her laying down on her back.

"Potions. Have to do an 8 inch essay on polyjuice potion. I wish Hermione was here she would be a great help. She brewed one her second year."

"Really? For what?"

"Classified"

I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Do you need some help?"

"No I'm good. I'm almost done just need a conclusion. I'll put it away for now"

She waved her wand and her papers and quill sorted themselves and went neatly into her bag.

"Now get your heavy ass off of me so we can talk about this plan of yours" she said raising her bum to try to push me off.

"Oh yeah. Pressing your ass into places is a sure way to get me off of you"

"Prat"

I laughed as I climbed off of her and sat on the bed. She laid her head on my lap and looked up at me.

"So, did Snape go for it?"

"Yes he did. It's happening the night before Christmas Break."

"Do they know?"

"Yeah. I told the Slytherin house a few minutes ago. The Gryffindors know?"

"I told Parvati and Lavender. The gossip team will make sure they know by the end of the day."

"What about the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs?"

Luna and Padma will see about the Ravenclaws. Susan and Ernie will tell the Hufflepuffs."

Ernie. That fucking prick.

"Don't make that face Draco. Ernie is harmless."

"Ernie is a fucking git. I bet he felt good when you told him about it.

She rolled her eyes. "He asked me immediately and of course I said yes. I practically threw myself at his feet and he took me into his noble arms and-"

"I get it I get it you need to shut up"

I'm teasing. You're worse than Ron. He was eager but I told him I already had a date."

I smiled. A couple weeks ago Ginny, Zabini, Parvati, and I came up with the plan to shake things up. We were going to throw a ball that is meant for purebloods only.

That is really a cover. The muggleborns were also going to have a very huge party in the Room of Requirement. They would be at it for hours and then be caught. But by the time they get caught Snape would be notified and the Carrows would appear to not be on their job. And the Dark Lord hates when his followers don't do their jobs.

I knew all too well.

It was small but it would cause a stir. And give us an idea of our next plan of action.

I had to admit it felt alright to be working with the good guys.

"I think we have it covered." said Ginny sitting up. We will just have to let the muggleborns of the other houses know and hope to Merlin they agree to it. Then again, with this Muggle-Born Registration Commission act going on I don't think the muggleborns will be here much longer. This is so fucked up. 1st years will be going to fucking Azkaban!"

The muggle born registration act was at first a ministry thing only. But it had extended to the school and now all muggleborn teachers and students were in danger of going to Azkaban. Parents had been trying to get their children out of the school for weeks with no avail. Muggle authority had no jurisdiction in the wizarding world so they couldn't very well say they children were kidnapped or anything like that. The situation was fucked.

"Isn't Parvati supposed to be here with you too?"

Ginny gave me a glum look. "She was but Blaise came by and they went somewhere. What's with them? They been getting awfully close lately."

"Probably cuz we are around each other here a lot."

"But she doesn't talk to Harry like she used to. Something is wrong. You don't think that she would cheat on him do you?"

I thought about it. I mean I knew that Blaise fancied Parvati. He has mentioned it...a few times. But as for the other way around I didn't know.

"I guess we will have to wait and see. I really don't see her stepping out on Potter though."

"How's the Pansy situation?"

Shit.

"Well...she knows. About us."

Ginny looked at me. A smug from came across her face. "How did she find out?"

"I told her."

"Really? I hope she wasn't too upset."she said laughing.

"Oh I think she took it rather well." I said.

I'll know how well she took it soon enough. I always look forward to our talks." said Ginny rolling her eyes.

Ginny's POV

As predicted Pansy had cornered me in the library about two hours later. She was still bitter about the tie prank I pulled on her ass a couple months ago. I guess she just can't get over things.

"Weasley" she said sitting on the chair at the table I was studying on.

"This seat's taken."

"Then I won't be long. Heard a nice bit of gossip about you today."

She can't play coy to save her life.

"What was that? That me and Draco are dating? Heard it straight from the source didn't you?"

She looked at me like she was ready to fight. I stuck my hand in my pocket and held onto my wand just in case.

" What are you playing at? He's fucking engaged!"

"Yeah. To a cow who he doesn't fucking want that can't seem to take the fact that he is not into you! Look why don't you do him a damn favor and tell your parents and his bastard father that you don't want this?! Why be engaged to a man who doesn't love you?"

She looked at me with a mix of anger and hurt. Oh damn I hope she doesn't say any shit to make me feel sorry for her.

"He was fine with it before you came along. We were well on our way to being the it couple of Slytherin. 4th year he took my virginity. Bet you he didn't tell you that!"

I looked at her with a bored expression on my face. "He did actually. Look I have work to do where are you going with this?"

"Like I was saying we were fine until you showed up. You a sleazy Gryffindor blood traitor coming and using your body to corrupt poor Draco. Sick."

Okay that's fucking it. I stood up and leaned over the table and got in her face.

"Let me tell you where you are wrong. One: I didn't go to Draco. Draco came to me. Two: I'll wear the title of blood traitor proudly instead of being filth like you. Third: I didn't have to use any body part to "corrupt" Draco. Unlike you I have conversations with people to get what I want. Not hand my vagina out to every fucking wizard you see fit. Yeah. I've heard the stories. For someone who is so worried about her engagement it sure doesn't stop you from fucking Crabbe and Goyle. So how about you do yourself a favor, and stick this bullshit right up your-"

I close my mouth as a thought popped into my head. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of this ages ago?!

"I have to go...I need to have a talk with my boyfriend. Toodles!" and I run out the library at top speed.


	54. Chapter 54: Lost

I don't own any of this Potter ish.

Chapter 54: Lost

Ron's POV

I should have never left.

I've been bouncing around from place to place looking for Harry and Hermione. I lost track of them after I disapparated.

*START FLASHBACK*

I had been gone for a couple of hours. I had apparated to the town that was near my home. The Burrow. Mum and Dad were mere miles away. I could pop in. Say hello. Get some of mum's cooking and bring it back to them. They would like it.

They would also hate me even more for it. That I got to have the comforts of home when they had no home to go to.

I had a bit of muggle money so I used it to buy a few food items. I then disapparated to a wizarding town nearby that I knew of that had a candy store. I picked up a few sugar quills for Hermione and a couple chocolate frogs for Harry. The things I do to get on my friends good sides.

I disapparated about a few miles away from the spot where I knew the tent was just in case someone was watching. And sure enough after taking a few steps I was surrounded by Snatchers.

"Well well what have we here? said the one on the right of me.

I looked around quick for an opening to run.

There wasn't any.

Oi red, what's your name?

Think fast Ron!

"Stan. Stan Shunpike."

The men eyed me closely.

"I know that name. Sounds vaguely familiar." said a man behind me.

"You a muggle?" said the man to my right.

"No. Pureblood. Ask anyone"

"We'll see about that" said a haunting voice that I knew belonged to Greyback, the werewolf that had fucked up Bill's face.

He leaned in close to my face. I could smell his breath. Smelled like death and vomit. He sniffed me as if he were a dog.

Well...he is a wolf after all...

"His blood smells pure" he said "but I don't think he is who he says he is. This is a student. Why aren't you at Hogwarts red?"

"Decided it wasn't for me. Can you get out of my face now?"

He took me by my throat and slammed me against the closest tree. I struggled to breathe and I was seeing spots

"Greyback! Back off!" yelled one of the men.

He dropped me on to the ground. The man who spoke pointed his wand at me and the next thing I knew I was being tied up by heavy ropes and being dragged through the words.

They took me to a shed not far from where they found me. They threw me in a corner and then debated on if they should turn me in or not. Apparently they have been rounding up muggleborns and taking them to the ministry for profit. They couldn't do much with me because I was a pureblood, but they figured they could get somewhat of a price due to me being 'a pretty boy redheaded brat that needed to be at school'.

I stayed in the corner quietly wriggling to get loose. It seemed like hours and I was growing tired when finally the ropes fell off of me. They heard the ropes drop and they tried to attack me but I ran and snatched one of their wands up from the table (idiots) and disarmed two of them, taking their wands into my possession. I then threw up a shield and ran out the door as fast as I could. I disapparated far away from there to a farm that we had visited while walking one day and slept there.

When I returned to the spot where the tent was supposed to be the next morning it was gone. They were gone. Hermione was gone. The only thing that was left was Hermione's scarf tied around a tree. I knew without a doubt that she left that there for me. But I had no idea where to find them.

*END FLASHBACK*

It had been getting a lot colder than I could endure so I had decided to go to the only place that I knew no one would hassle me.

Bill and Fleur's. Shell Cottage.

I closed my eyes and apparated. Next thing I heard was seagulls and waves crashing on the beach. I opened my eyes and seen the ocean. I hated that it was a nice day despite the weather. Hermione loves the ocean. She would have loved this.

I go to the cottage and knock on the door.

"Who iz it?" a heavy French accent said.

"Fleur, its Ron. Can you please open up?"

I heard quick and heavy footsteps rub towards the door.

"Ron?" a man's voice said. Bill's voice.

"Bill let me in."

"Wait. Answer this question."

"Bill, it's fucking cold!'

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! When you were 5 what did the twins turn your teddy into?"

I rolled my eyes. "A fucking spider can you please let me in before I freeze off my bollocks?!"

The door opened and Bill snatched me in and hugged me. He let go and then Fleur took my head and pushed it side to side and she kissed me on both cheeks.

"Have you any clue how fucking worried we have been about you? We got used to seeing that dog bounce into Mum's house and then for months nothing!"

"I'm sorry. It's been a lot going on"

"Wait." said Fleur. Where iz 'Arry and 'Ermione?"

I put my head down.

"We got into an argument Harry and I. I had left to blow off some steam and I got captured by Snatchers. Greyback was one of them. They held me for a long time and I managed to get free and when I went back to find them, they were gone... I left them. My best mates and I left them..."

Bill patted my back. "You wasn't trying to. That's the important thing."

"I went looking everywhere for them for weeks. I didn't know where to turn so I came here. I knew if I went home Mum would have my ass. Don't tell her I'm here."

Bill looked shocked. "Ronnie I gotta tell her something"

"You don't have to tell her shit! Just...sorry...please. Don't. "

Bill looked as if he was about to scold me. But then he softened. "Fine. I won't. I'm glad to see you. And I'm glad you're okay. Stay as long as you need to. You look sick and hungry as hell"

"Yeah surviving off mushrooms and rabbits will do that to you"

"Oh no" said Fleur hopping up and running to the kitchen. "You need nourishment and fast. I will find zumthing for you. I 'ave a few of Molly's cookbooks."

As she went and cooked whatever she could find Bill got out the chessboard and made me play wizard's chess.

For awhile I didn't say anything but chess moves. But finally I felt like I needed to talk.

"I promised her Bill. I promised her I would come right back."

"You tried. I'm sure when you find them and tell them what happened she will forgive you."

"No she won't. She begged me not to leave. I told her I would come right back. And it's been at least a damn month. Would you forgive Fleur if she did that to you?"

"Of course, she's my wife."

"Bad example. Me and Hermione aren't married. We aren't even together. And I bet I fucked up my chances royally now" I said as I watched my queen take Bill's rook.

"Good move Ronnie, you're getting better. True she is my wife but Hermione cares a lot about you. Hell she has put up with your shit since you guys were 11, especially 4th year and 6th. She will forgive you. May take some time but she will. Just don't pressure her to. Let her take her time. Even if it's weeks, months, years, or mere minutes."

"I hope you're right, Bill."

"Course I am Ronnie I'm always right. Stay here until you get your strength back and then go find them."

Fleur cooked a lot of Mum's dishes. I felt guilty as I enjoyed all the food she made. I told Fleur the day I leave to make something big for Harry and Hermione that I could take them.

Bill showed me to a room and gave me some pajamas of his (that almost swallowed me when a long time ago they would have fit me perfectly) to wear for the night. Fleur took my clothes and said she would wash them properly.

I laid down in a soft bed and felt even more bad because the others were sleeping on a thin mattress.

I'll find them. I won't rest until I do.


	55. Chapter 55: The Pureblood Ball

I like/dislike this chapter. I don't think I did it justice but honestly I couldn't really think of anything. But since I had mentioned a Pureblood Ball I really had no choice. Hope y'all like it.

Y'all know already.

Chapter 55: The Pureblood Ball

Parvati's POV

It had been going on two months and I had heard nothing from Harry. The only reason that i knew he wasn't dead was because of The Daily Prophet. Still I worried about him every single day.

Ase, Ginny, Malfoy, and Blaise continued to carry out our plans for the Pureblood Ball, I had noticed that Blaise was trying to get closer to me. It felt good to be able to talk to someone besides Ginny and Lavender about my worries. And he wasn't bad looking either. Blaise is gorgeous.

But he wasn't Harry.

Lavender had told me I should just forget about him. What does she know? She had never had a meaningful relationship. I'm pretty sure Ron was her longest and that was 6 months.

Me and Harry had been together since Valentine's Day 5th year so there was no way I was going to let that go.

Blaise had asked me to be his date for the ball and I had said yes. But only as friends. Lavender thought I was out of my mind.

"Parvati he is gorgeous what are you thinking not letting it be a full on date?!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh come one. What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him. And it's just one night. It's not like you are going to have sex with him or something."

"Lavender!"

"Whaaaat?"

"We are going as friends. End of story. I don't even think I'll really dance with him. And really Lav this isn't even meant to be a real ball you know that."

"Yeah that's true. I wonder if we'll actually be able to have fun without worrying about if we will get in trouble." Lavender said with a worried look on her face.

That was the one thing that had bothered me about this whole plan. Malfoy has told us that he would put protection charms on the crowd of us for that night but it just seemed too flawless. Snape saying yes. Having it on a day where he was sure to be gone. I kept having a feeling that something would go wrong.

The other professors had been told about our plan and had promised to help us as much as they possibly could. It still didn't ease my troubled mind.

We had a set up on when things would go "wrong" by our doing. Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and the Weasley twins had agreed to help. Lee was to DJ and Angelina was to help the twins with some of their merchandise and create diversions and the Carrows wild have no choice but to take care of. That would distract them for at least n4 hours while the muggleborns were having their party. Giving them enough time to really cause a stir and the Carrows to look as though they had no control.

It all sounded good on paper. And now it was time to execute it.

Ginny's POV

I was so nervous for this ball. For multiple reasons.

This was the first ball that i wasn't using a date to have an excuse to go(Sorry Neville). This was the first ball I was going to without Ron, Harry, and Hermione there. I missed them so much. And this was the first ball that I was attending with Draco Malfoy.

People knew we were close but only Parvati, Blaise, and Pansy really knew that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I had prepared myself for the backlash I knew I would get. Especially from Fred and George. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do in the near future.

Being with Draco didn't really feel any different than when we were only friends. We still talked the same way, acted the same way, argued, made up, and basically everything the same way. I guess in a way I was his all along. I sometimes find myself smiling at that thought.

The only thing that had changed was the way he treated situations now. He was no longer a bully, he no longer called muggleborns 'Mudbloods' (he acutely got onto someone for doing it if you can believe that), and he no longer associated with people that did what he used to do. He still had a smart ass mouth and would sometimes act very arrogant but I was the same way so i couldn't say much to that.

Sometimes when he would go to sleep first I would just lay there and look at him. He looked so innocent and content when he slept. Like nothing in his world was plaguing him. He looked beautiful. Sweet. Warm. Loving.

The Pureblood Ball was also giving us a way to get out of Draco's arrangement with Pansy.

*START FLASHBACK*

I ran from the library towards Draco's room as fast as I could. I think I knocked some 2nd years on the ground as I rushed.

I got to his door and almost ripped it off its hinges as I opened it , jumped inside his room, and slammed the door.

Draco hopped off his bed quick.

"Ginny what the hell!"

"I...I...I... Have...I have.."

"Breathe love breathe! Just call the hell down"

I took a couple of deep breaths and felt myself calming down.

" I know a way out of your bullshit with Pansy." I said finally catching my breath properly.

Draco's eyes widened " what? What happened?"

"Remember when Blaise told you that Goyle told him that he and Crabbe had slept with her?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you can call off the engagement with that!"

Draco looked confused.

"Look, all you need is concrete evidence that cheating occurred and you can legally call it off. She isn't going to say a word about us because she wants you, so all you need is a witness, a picture, something that will back up your case that she is cheating on you and you're free!"

Draco smiled. He then picked me up and spun me around.

"Have I told you how much I fucking love you Princess?!"

"Not since breakfast" I said laughing"

*END FLASHBACK*

We had came up with a plan. We had gathered evidence over the past couple of weeks but the ball is where things would really kick off. It was only a matter of time. And I couldn't be more excited.

"Are your eyes closed?" I yelled from Draco's room to his sitting room area.

"Yeah they been closed hurry the hell up with it!"

"Excuse you Malfoy, but I'll take my precious time. Matter of fact, with that attitude I won't go anywhere with you."

"...my apologies your highness but I am eager to be graced by your presence"

I just love it when he sucks up.

I came out his room and stood in front of him. "Open your eyes"

He opened his eyes and stared at me like he was in awe. There I was standing in a long green form fitting dress with a red bow around my waist. My hair was put up in a tight bun with a Gryffindor hair pin holding it together. He walked up to me looking as if he was about to drool all over himself.

"Well. I guess you'll do." he said with a smile. Smart ass.

I turned around to his floor length mirror to admire myself. I looked damned good if I do say so myself. He stood behind me in black dress robes with a green shirt looking like the delicious Slytherin he was.

He put his arms around my waist and kissed my collarbone. "We look so good together." he said.

"We really do"

"Let's just stay here. I can think of so many other things we can be doing than going to this ball"

"Oh hell no we are going. I didn't put this dress on for nothing. Besides, I need to show you off"

"Oh am I the trophy?"

"Of course. I keep you around so make me look good"

"You're a git"

"Noted. Ready to stun the masses?"

"I am, your highness."

We walked out his room and headed towards the great hall. We decided to come in about 15 minutes late. More fun that way.

We walked in and all eyes were on us. I felt nervous at first. Minus quidditch, I wasn't used to having so many eyes on me. And when I'm flying around I don't even notice. Draco sensed my mood and lightly brushed his finger on my side. That little touch made all my nerves disappear.

We walked up to Professor McGonagall who said although we were late we looked very nice and proceeded to tell us that the heads and their dates were to open up the first dance.

We walked in the middle of the dance floor and were joined by Pansy and one of those boys (Draco told me it was Goyle, gotta remember Goyle is the taller less ugly one) and we started to dance. Draco is a very good dancer and I already knew that but it seemed he was even better because both of us wasn't nervous of him being found out like at the wedding.

Soon the teachers and other students started to join us out on the dance floor. Parvati was trying her best to dance but at the same time not get too close to Blaise, Lavender had Seamus and they were doing some weird dance/make out thing, and even McGonagall and Professor Slughorn looked like they were having fun.

As we danced around I looked towards the doors. The Carrows were guarding it, staring at all of us with bored expressions on their faces.

About two hours in I took my old D.A. coin out of Draco's pocket and turned it on. It was the way I was communicating with Free, George, and Angelina. I turned the numbers on the side of the coin to signal the first wave of destruction.

Five minutes later there was a big BANG! coming from outside the great hall. Then there was a sound like ice was forming. Knowing what was happening McGonagall calmly instructed us to continue with the festivities while the Carrows investigated. Of course no one listened and we went to the doors and laughed as we watched the Carrows slip and slide over a huge patch of invisible ice. The professors ushered us back in and the ball resumed.

Parvati, Blaise, Draco, and I sat at a table and laughed. Phase one had went off flawlessly.

During the night there were three more incidents. One with the twins making portals that led into different parts of the castle, they closed the Carrows in invisible boxes, and of course for the finale, set off a huge round of fireworks that rivaled the day they left school 2 years ago.

We continued to dance and Lee Jordan had some muggle music that was a lot more dirty than wizard music. He then had put a dancing spell on all of us. It caused us to be on our worst behavior. Soon the room was filled with grinding bodies. Especially me and Draco. Dancing like this was fun. I don't know why I didn't do this more often. He was running his hands all over my body and the thoughts that were going through my mind would have made Mum faint.

We got lost in each other. It seemed as if no one else existed. We had forgotten until it was too late about the plan to expose Pansy, but neither one of us really cared. It was more fun being all over each other while her jealous ass pretended not to watch.

It was a wonderful night. Because the Carrows were busy dealing with the distractions neither party broke up until well after 4 in the morning.

Later that morning we found out that the Carrows still didn't know that the muggleborns had their party which was even better. The longer they didn't know, the worst Snape would come down on them when he found out. Everybody was in high spirits for the rest of the day.

Phase one was complete.


	56. Chapter 56: The Doe and The Light

Is it bad that this was my favorite part of the book/movie?

I have seen Harry Potter, and it is not mine

Chapter 56: The Doe and The Light

Harry's POV

My watch. My torture. No wand. No hope.

We were in The Forest Of Dean and things were still pretty grim. It was sometime after Christmas. Hermione's mood hadn't changed since Ron left. And it only had gotten worse since she broke my wand getting us out Bathilda Bagshot's house Christmas night. I didn't fault her. She had done the right thing. But I did miss it.

I missed my best mate. I missed Hogwarts. I missed Parvati. Horribly.

I hadn't been happy and conjuring a happy memory had been hard so I hadn't talked to Parvati in months. The thought weighed down on me. I didn't know how she was doing. I didn't know if she was okay. I didn't even know if she changed her hair.

The locket kept taunting me with thoughts of her forgetting about me. Cheating on me. And while I knew she wouldn't be like that, I couldn't help starting to believe it.

I was starting to get tired when I saw it. A silver light in the distance coming from the bushes. I rubbed my eyes fiercely. Surely my mind was playing tricks on me. But it was still there.

A patronus. A silver doe.

It stared me and then bowed its head. I got up and peeked in at Hermione. She was sleep. I looked back and the doe was still waiting on me. I walked up to it and it started to walk away.

It wanted me to follow.

I walked with the doe until we reached a frozen pond. I lit Hermione's wand and pointed it to the pond.

And then I saw it. Shining from deep in the water.

The Sword of Gryffindor!

I tries to summon the sword. It didn't move. I willed it to help me. Nothing.

Guess I have to get this fucker the hard way.

"Diffindo!" I yelled pointing Hermione's wand to the ice.

The ice cracked and a hole had formed. I stripped down to my shorts and jumped in.

I swam to the bottom of the pond. I reached for the sword. Suddenly the locket drug me up to the ice. It started dragging me towards the middle. I couldn't get it off. I couldn't swim to the hole. My lungs were on fire and I started feeling dizzy.

I was done for.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled. Next thing I knew I was breathing air. I thought that Hermione had found me and pulled me out. I put on my glasses.

"Are...are you mental?!"

It was Ron. Soaking wet. The Sword of Gryffindor in his hand.

Ron's POV

I swear Harry is a bit on the slow side. Who jumps in a bloody pond covered with ice with that bloody locket around his neck?!

"Why the hell," I said panting, "did you not take the thing off before you dived in?"

"It was you? You cast the doe patronus?" asked Harry looking confused.

"Of course not mine is a dog. I thought that was you"

"Mine is a stag"

"Oh yeah...right."

"Why are you here?"

That's a blow to the chest.

"I...found my way back. If that's alright with you"

"Fine. Very much so. How did you find me?"

"Long story mate, I'll tell you later yeah?

"Yeah...okay..."

I looked at the sword in my hand. "You think this is the real one?"

"There's only one way to find out." Harry smiled as he set the locket down on a rock.

The locket hissed. As if it knew what was coming.

"Right" said Harry. "I'm going to have to speak Parseltongue to make it open. You, you're going to stab it"

I was shocked. "Me? Hell no Harry. I can't do it"

"Yes you can. I think you were meant to do it. You were able to get the sword"

"Harry, that piece of shit does things to me. I...I can't."

"You can. You can fight it Ron. Get ready."

I gulped hard. I can do this. I can do this.

I raised the sword up over my head. "Okay. Go on. "

"One...two...three..opennnnn"

It opened with a bang. Black swirls of smoke came out and knocked me on my ass.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."

"Don't listen to it Ron!" said Harry. "It lies! Stab it!"

"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears". All of a sudden spiders started crawling towards me and I almost lost myself trying to get away from them

"They aren't real Ron stab it!" shouted Harry.

"Least loved by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved now by the girl who prefers your friend... Second best always, eternally overshadowed..."

It was true...it was...it knew...

"Ron, stab it now!" Harry yelled but it sounded muffled. Fading in the distance.

Then out of the locket came two distorted, erie, beautiful, but evil figures of Harry and Hermione.

I screamed and backed away as the figures took shape and became more defined. They stood side by side but their legs looked connected.

And then the fucked up Harry spoke.

"Why did you come back? We were better without you, happier without you, glad you were gone... You thought you were useful? Amusing. "

Hermione, who looked both gorgeous and terrible laughed at me and walked towards me. "Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One?"

"Ron, STAB IT!"

"Your mother confessed," said the distorted Harry with a sneer, "that she would have preferred me as a son"

"Who wouldn't want him?" the evil Hermione said. "What woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing, nothing to him"

I looked on with tears in my eyes as the two of them kissed. I was seeing my nightmares play right in front of me.

And it filled me with rage.

"STAB IT RON!"

I looked toward him. My eyes burning into his

"Ron? Ron! It's me! It's me Ron! STAB IT!" Harry yelled.

I raised the sword back over my head and came down hard onto the locket. It hit.

Instantly the figures disappeared. I dropped the sword and stood staring at the damaged and smoking locket.

It was done.

Harry came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's like my sister Ron" he said. "I love her like a sister and I reckon that she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that. Since the beginning. I've never loved her like I love Vati. I thought you knew. "

I looked at him and seen the sincerity in his eyes. I nodded and gave him a hug.

"I tried to come back. I tried. But you had gone."

"You're back now mate. That's what matters."

I smiled. I picked up the sword and looked at it.

"We did it mate. Only 4 more to go. Only 4"

"Yeah. Let's go find the tent. I'm sure Hermione will be happy to see you"

Yeah right. Either happy to see me or ready to kill me.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione?"

I don't want to wake up...comfortable...

"Hermione wake up"

No...I don't want to...leave me alone...

"HERMIONE!"

I woke up to Harry yelling my name from outside the tent. I thought something had happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine." said Harry. "Actually better than fine."

I walked up to where he was standing and looked at the person standing 10 feet in front of me. I was frozen.

Ron? Am I seeing things?

I stood and stared. It really was him.

He lifted up his arms slightly reaching out to me.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run up to him and hug him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to hold onto him and never let go.

And I wanted to kill him.

I ran over to him and let my body do what it saw fit to do.

"You...complete...ASS RONALD WEASLEY!" I yelled hitting him with my fists as he stood there and took it.

I pushed him. Punched him. Threw leaves at him. I wanted to hurt his stupid face.

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR WEEKS RONALD, WEEKS! YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME STRAIGHT BACK!".

"I know Mione, ple-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME MIONE! YOU LEFT US! YOU LEFT ME!"

"Hermione let me explain!"

"Harry give me my wand now!" I said as I lunged at Harry trying to grab it. I wanted to hex Ron so bad. I wanted to stick his feet onto the ground so he couldn't leave again.

"Why does he have your wand?" asked Ron.

"NEVERMIND WHY HE HAS MY WAND!"

"Okay Hermione damn calm down!"

"NO! I RAN AFTER YOU! I BEGGED YOU NOT TO LEAVE! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME BACK, YOU BLOODY PROMISED!

"HERMIONE I'M SORRY OKAY I'M SO SORRY!" Ron yelled back frustration appearing on his face.

What right did he have to be frustrated with me?!

"SORRY?! SORRY CHANGES NOTHING!"

"OH OF COURSE IT CHANGES NOTHING. I JUST DESTROYED A BLOODY HORCRUX!"

"Hermione, he saved my life" said Harry.

I stood there and stared at him. He stared back at me just as intensely.

"Can I fucking speak now? I tried to come back I did I really did! But when I came to the forest where we were I got found by Snatchers. They were looking for muggleborns to take to the ministry. They took me and held me hostage till I got free and stole their wands and disabled them. I had to lay low so I disapparated to the farm where we got those eggs from remember? I stayed there til morning and then I came right back to the spot I left, Hermione I swear. But you two were gone. I found your scarf."

"I went looking everywhere I could think of for you. But I couldn't find you. So I went to Bill's.

"And how did you find us here?"I asked still very much angry at him.

"With this."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the deluminator.

"It doesn't just turn the lights on and off" said Ron. "I don't know how it works, but one night I was sitting in Bills sitting room and I heard a voice. Your voice Hermione. Coming from it.."

"And what exactly did I say may I ask?" I asked him in a voice that was meant to be rude but came out curious.

"My name. Just my name. Like a whisper."

I felt my face grow hot.

"So I took it out" Ron went on "clicked it, and this little ball of light came out of little ball of light, well, it went inside me."

"It sort of floated toward me," said Ron "right to my chest. Right here." Pointing to where his heart was. "and then it just went straight through. And once it was inside me, I knew what I was supposed to do. I knew it would take me where I needed to go."

I felt my eyes starting to water but I refused to let the tears fall.

"So I disapparated and I ended up on a hillside. I stayed there all day just waiting for one of you to show yourselves, and you did." he said as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked at him and smiled. Then both boys looked at me.

I felt so much inside of me that I was about to burst.

Ron gave the sword to Harry and started to walk towards me.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so damn sorry..." he said as he reached out to me.

I moved away from him, went back into the tent, and laid on my bed.

Harry and Ron came in about an hour later. I didn't turn around. I didn't move. I guess they thought I had gone to sleep because they started talking to each other about me.

"Think she will forgive me?" said Ron.

"Oh sure. Especially if you keep telling that light going into your heart story" said Harry with a laugh.

Ron laughed. "Well I meant it. Every word. Guess Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he left this to me. He knew I would lose my way, and that she would bring me back...stop looking at me like I'm a bloody sap Harry"

"Ah but you are."

"Yeah well... I've always liked these little bluebell lights she makes"

"Yeah that makes you sound like a man right there"

"Shut up Harry. Oh wait...you need a wand don't you? Here. Grabbed them off those dumbass Snatchers."

"Thanks"

Silence.

"She cried almost every night Ron. Since you left. She probably didn't think I knew but I knew."

"Would you believe that I cried for her too? I knew she would be pissed at me when I couldn't find you the next day. I knew she probably thought I lied to her and didn't come back on purpose. I shouldn't have left her. I'll never leave her again.

Dammit Ron. I'm trying to be mad at you.

"Could have been worse though" said Ron. "She could have sicked those fucking canaries on me again"

I couldn't resist. "Still considering it"

They laughed. I smiled. I had both my boys here again. I had my Ron back.

And he wasn't going to leave again.


	57. Chapter 57: When Two Became One

This is a lemon chapter but I tried to make it as beautiful as I could. It also shows another thing that Ginny deals with. This chapter isn't 100% important so if you want to skip it you can. If you just want to read the first part about Ginny and her dreams and avoid the lemons, don't go past her POV.

I don't own HP but I do own a husband that was useless with helping me with this chapter. Men smh.

Chapter 57: When Two Became One

Ginny's POV

*START DREAM

"You have left me behind Ginevra."

"No Tom. I would never leave you."

"Remember the long talks we had? You poured out your heart to me"

"And you listened, Tom"

"Indeed. And yet you forgot me. You replaced me."

"I'll never forget you and what you made me do."

"Who is this boy compared to me Ginevra? "

"He loves me Tom. He really loves me"

"He's a liar. He doesn't love you like I do. Remember? I was your best friend"

"No! You're wrong!"

"He has no power over you. He's just using you"

"I love him!"

"Come to me Ginevra. Back to me your friend, I'll show you what love is"

"No..."

"Ginny?"

"Leave me alone Tom!"

"Ginny please wake up it's me"

"DONT TOUCH ME TOM!? GET AWAY! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"WAKE UP PRINCESS WAKE UP!

*END DREAM*

I woke up screaming. I sat up. My face and hair covered with sweat. I was breathing so heavy I couldn't control it.

Draco had his hands on my shoulders looking at me with fear written all over his face. I felt vulnerable and weak. I felt completely exposed.

I crashed my face into Draco's chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. He held me tight and whispered in my ear.

"You're fine. You're okay Gin, it was just a dream. I'm here for you. It's okay."

I had started to have nightmares about Tom Riddle over the past week. Draco was doing really good about helping me get through them, but at first I think I scared the hell out of him.

"It's happening again" I told him. "He's speaking to me again. He says that I left him behind. "

"He can't hurt you anymore, Gin"

"He said that I replaced him with you"

"It's not real"

"He said that you're a liar. That you are using me. That you don't love me"

"I adore you. Don't listen to him he's only in your dreams. He doesn't know anything about us. I'd never use you."

"I feel him Draco. He's in the school somewhere. I know it."

"No he isn't Ginny. And if he is I won't let him get to you. I'd die before I let that happen."

I started to feel somewhat better but Draco could tell that I was still shaken up.

He went and made me some calming tea and after a couple sips I felt much better.

"You do know that I'm still not a damsel in distress right? I said with a smile.

"Of course. But sometimes you should let me save you." he said looking concerned.

I smiled and finished the tea.

"Do you feel like going back to sleep?" asked Draco.

"No, I'm wide awake. But you can if you want to."

He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear "I'd much rather take care of you"

He started to kiss me. It was slow, soft, and filled with passion. I started to feel weak and my head was going fuzzy. This wasn't an ordinary everyday kiss. This kiss was the start of something that was going to be beautiful.

Draco's POV

We continued to kiss and it got deeper. She laid back on the bed and pulled me down to her. I climbed on top of her and put my hand behind her back, bringing her up as I started missing and nibbling on her neck. She started running her fingers through my hair and whispered my name.

I rose up and allowed her to unbutton my pajama top. She sat up and slid the top off of me slowly, putting light kisses on my shoulder and my arm as she slid it off. She was driving me fucking mental but at the same time it was relaxing.

I did the same to her and then laid back on top of her. I ran my hand up her thigh and lightly scratched back down it as I kissed her collarbone. She never slept with a bra on so since that wasn't in the way I started kissing around her breasts. She started moaning which turned me on even more as I took her right one and stuck her nipple in my mouth. Her hand was now gripping my hair hard and she whispered almost incoherent words.

"Oh god...it feels so good... Keep going..."

I switched to the left one while I massaged her right. She wrapped her legs around me and locked me in. As good as it felt to have her treasure against my dick (she didn't sleep with knickers on either so I could easily feel it through her thin bottoms), I couldn't move.

"You have to let me go love, if you want me to keep going" I whispered to her.

She gave a small giggle as she relaxed and I slipped down further. I started nibbling on her stomach, something she loved as I loosened the string on her bottoms.

"Can I?" I asked wanting to take them off.

She nodded and I slid her bottoms off slowly. I went down with them and I started kissing up her leg and I bit the inside of her thigh. She drew in a breath as I moved my mouth to her vagina and started tasting her. I felt her body tense as she gripped the sheets and cried out. I started nibbling and sucking at her, taking every bit of her love in, the taste of her causing my mind to drift away.

I must have done something extremely right at one point because she almost took my damn head off with her legs as she clenched them around my head and yelled out my name as she climaxed all in my mouth. She tasted wonderful and I couldn't get enough.

I raised my head to look at her. Her hair was thrown about my pillow making it look like it was on fire. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were swollen and pink from her biting them. She looked gorgeous.

"Take them off." she whispered pointing to my pajama bottoms.

I quickly obeyed and she pulled me back on top of her.

"Draco, I want you."

"You already have me"

"No...I mean I WANT you..."

It took my mind a couple of seconds to register what she was talking about but soon it clicked. "Really? You sure?" I said maybe a little too excitedly.

She laughed a little and said yes.

"Wait. You need to do the contraceptive charm(I had been doing it for weeks on myself every night before bed. You never really know with Ginny. Gotta be prepared. She knew.) on yourself."

"I did when you went and made me the tea" she said with a seductive smile.

All of a sudden I was nervous. This was crazy to me because it wasn't like this wasn't my first time. My first time in a very long time mind you, I hadn't had sex since a few months before my first talk with Ginny, but still.

I looked at her and she looked just as nervous as I felt. "Just...take it slow. I heard it would hurt for me the first time."

I adjusted myself directly on top of her and started to guide myself into her. She and I gasped as the tip touched the outside of her and I went as slow as I could inside of her. Her face showed pain as I took her virginity.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Keep going"

I started to move in and out of her slowly. Her look of pain soon turned into pleasure as I started to move a bit faster. Soon the both of us were breathing hard. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of sheer pleasure as she bit down on her lip.

"Harder, Draco" she said.

I sat up some so I could go deeper into her. She helped by raising her hips up off my bed. I went in harder and faster. She started talking to me, telling me what to do, cursing, calling out my name. I found myself calling out her name too, something I had never done before.

I felt myself about to bust and as I did I went as deep as I could inside her and we cried out together. She laid back as I pulled out of her and laid on top, very much exhausted.

She whispered in my ear "you were brilliant"

I couldn't help but laugh at her."So were you"

She smiled and we looked at each other. All of a sudden we both busted out laughing at nothing at all.

When all the laughter was over I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Ginny Weasley"

She smiled at me and brushed the fringe of my hair out of my eyes.

"I love you too, Draco. I love you too."


	58. Chapter 58: Malfoy Manor

This chapter is mostly canon but some parts are AU. I wanted to show how even close Draco and Ginny were getting as well as gain perspective on how Hermione was feeling while being tortured.

If you haven't realized by now that I do not own Harry Potter you need to sort out your priorities.

Ron's POV

We had just finished listening to Potterwatch, an informational channel that Lee, Grad, and George had started. It gave the wizarding world hope to hear things other than the death toll of the day.

Good, eh?" I said happily.

"Brilliant" said Harry.

"It's so brave of them to do" sighed Hermione. "If they were found ..."

They will be fine Hermione" said Ron. "Like us, they stay on the move."

"But did you hear what Fred said?" asked Harry in an excited voice. "He's abroad! He's still looking for the Wand!'

"Harry..."

'I knew it!"

"Harry..."

"Come on, Hermione, admit it. Vol

"HARRY, NO!"

"demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"SHIT! HARRY THE TABOO!" I yelled.

Harry slapped his hands over his mouth. Hermione stared at me wide eyed.

"Ron...Harry...what do we do?" whispered Hermione.

I looked at the table as Harry's sneakoscope started to light up and spin. I moved in front of Hermione, clicked my deluminator to turn off the lights and all 3 of us stood frozen, trying not to make a sound.

Come out of there with your hands up!" said a man's voice. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and hit him with a stinging spell in the face. All of a sudden the tent was blown up and we seen that we were surrounded.

Snatchers. A couple of them were the same gits that had kidnapped me weeks back.

Greyback had snatched Hermione up and was holding her by her hair and waist.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER! OOF!" someone had punched me in the stomach super hard.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE! I heard Hermione yell.

Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said Greyback disgustingly. "Delicious girl... what a treat... Such soft brown skin..."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yelled trying to break the hold one of the Snatchers had on me.

He was smelling her hair, running his hand over her neck. I struggled and struggled to get free. His bastard ass was taunting me.

They threw Harry and I into the dirt while they searched the tent.

Now, let's see who we've got," said Greyback as he threw Hermione over to another one of the Snatchers.

"What happened to you, ugly?"

Harry didn't answer.

"I said," repeated Greyback as he punched Harry hard in the gut "what happened to you?"

"Stung." Harry muttered. "I got stung."

"Yeah, looks like it." said a second voice.

"What's your name?" snarled Greyback.

"Dudley." said Harry.

"And your first name?"

"Vernon. Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list, Scabior." said Greyback as he turned to look at me. "And what about you, ginger? Why so quiet now?"

"Stan Shunpike." said Ron.

"Like hell you are." said the man named Scabior. "We know Stan Shunpike. Knight Bus conductor. Nice try, red."

He then drew back k and punched me in the gut. I felt my insides tear.

"Bardy," I said. "Bardy Weasley."

"A Weasley?" said Greyback. "So you're related to the blood traitors... Yes your family has a high price on their heads"

"And...your gorgeous minx here?" The lust in his voice made my flesh crawl.

"Ease off Greyback. Don't want ol red here yelling again" said Scabior laughing along with the others.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite... yet. Let's see how good she is with her name. Who are you, pet?"

"Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood." said Hermione.

"We shall see," said Scabior. "They look like students. What you lot doing outside of Hogwarts?"

"*cough* we left" I said..

"Left huh? So you decided to go camping and say the Dark Lord's name for laughs and giggles?"

"Accident..."

"Right... Hey... Wait. Bring Brownie over here.". said Greyback motioning to the Scratcher that was holding her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Another punch to the gut.

"You don't know when to shut the fuck up do you?".

"Where's that wanted poster of that Mudblood girl?" said Greyback.

Shit...

Someone threw him a piece of paper and he put it beside Hermione's face.

"You look a lot like this girl here, beautiful."

"No! It isn't me!" said Hermione is a frightened voice.

"Ohhhhh yes it is...which means that you red are the blood traitor's boy...so this git here..." Greyback pointing to Harry.

"What's on your forehead?" said Scabior curiously.

Sure enough you could see the trace of Harry's scar.

"Well..." said Greyback. "This changes things..."

Draco's POV

I had brought Ginny home with me for Easter holiday. I wanted her to meet my mum. We had put the same charm on her as Mother had put on me so that no one except for me and Mother could see who she really was. We had been here for a couple days. Mother had fallen in love with her. Father was polite to the girl he thought was my former friend Millicent Bulstrode.

"I honestly see how you grew up like you did Draco" said Ginny. "Minus your room and your mum's study this place is pretty dark."

I laughed." Yeah I guess. You get used to it after awhile"

"Thanks for bringing me though. I love your Mum she reminds me of a more posh version of my mum"

We both laughed.

"I'm supposed to inherit this house when I turn 18 next year.

"You gonna open up some blinds? Let the sunlight in?"

I laughed and have her a push. "Shut up. Actually sassy ass I was I hoping you would want to help me next summer with redecorating."

She looked at me like she didn't believe I was asking for her help. "Really? Wow. Okay. Sounds like a plan. I already have some ideas in mind"

"No lions allowed"

"Oh shut up one room has to have some red in it so I can tolerate visiting you."

"Visiting"

"Yeah. Oh suddenly I can't visit you at your house?"

"Actually" I said as I pulled her onto my lap "I was thinking that when you graduate you would like to live here"

Ginny looked shocked. She stared into my eyes as if to find if I was joking. Then she started to smile and had opened her mouth to say something when my mother busted into my room

"Draco dear," she said in a worried voice. "Your father needs your help. Something to do with Potter and his friends. We think we have them"

Ginny jumped up. She looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Fine Mother give us a minute" I said closing my door.

"Draco...Draco what's going on?"

"Potter must have gotten snatched up. Shit. Okay. I Gotta figure out- Ginny calm down breathe!"

I rushed over to Ginny who had started to hyperventilate. "Breathe love, breathe. Calm down" I said fanning my hand in her face.

"My...my brother. Draco please!"

"Calm down Ginny i won't let shit happen to them okay?"

"Ron..."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me? You have to remain calm. Under no circumstances do you go near Weasley or the others do you understand?"

"He's my fucking brother!"

"Calm the hell down Ginny! I get that shit but you'll give yourself away and you'll be in the same boat. Please. Just trust me and listen to me!"

She looked into my eyes and she quickly nodded. I took her hand into mine and we walked out my room and downstairs to the parlor.

I felt her clench my hand even tighter as we walked. Sure enough two Snatchers were holding Weasley by his arms, Greyback was holding holding Hermione by her waist and her hair, and Auntie Bella had by the hair...

"Draco, come here dear, look properly. You see dear? What do you think? Is this Potter?" said Aunt Bella

I looked into Potter's face closely. I didn't know what to do. I was still holding Ginny by the hand and she gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"I don't know" I said.

"Are you sure Draco? If this is him and we don't call him we are dead. If this is him..."

"I don't know. I don't think so. Doesn't look like him.

"But surely that's the Weasley boy and Mudblood he hangs around." said Father.

Ginny was squeezing my fingers so hard she could break them.

"Don't know. Maybe. There are a lot of red head boys in that family."

Father, Mother, and Aunt Bella looked at me in fear. I put on my best nonchalant face that I could and held fast to what I said.

"Well.. We shall have to see. Then it's the matter of the sword that should be in my vault. These three had it. And I want to know how they got it." Auntie Bella said with a sinister smile.

Mother came to me and whispered in my ear "you might want to take her away from here dear."

"Right"

I took a traumatized looking Ginny and tried to pull her by her arm. She wouldn't move. I pushed myself into her and whispered in her ear.

"We can't stay here...you have to walk love. Walk"

She nodded slowly and let me take her hand and I lead her back to my room.

I closed the door and she just stood frozen in the middle of my room.

"Ginny...it'll be"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU CAN HAVE ME! KEEP ME! " Weasley's voice rang out.

I ran over to Ginny as she collapsed into my arms.

"AHHHHHHHH! NO! PLEASE!" Hermione's screams

I covered Ginny's ears as tightly as I could.

Hermione's POV

After Malfoy lied about not being able to recognize Harry I was confused. I stared at him trying to understand why he lied. There was a girl holding his hand that looked extremely scared. He whispered in the girl's ear and he almost had to drag her out of the room.

"If this is indeed Potter" said Bellatrix nervously 'he must not be harmed. The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself."

She turned back to her sister again.

"The prisoners need to go to the cellar."

"This is my house Bella! Narcissa yelled. You cannot-"

"Do it! Do you realize the danger we're in?!" shrieked Bellatrix. She looked frightful, angry. Her temper was rising quickly.

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then turned to Greyback.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar."

"Wait!" said Bellatrix. "All except... except for the Mudblood. We are gonna have a little girl talk."

"NO!" shouted Ron. "DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU CAN HAVE ME! KEEP ME! "

"If she dies, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them down! yelled Bellatrix

Greyback and Peter Pettigrew grabbed Harry and Ron and dragged them away. Ron looked at me with worry and rage.

I was scared. I stood there clutching my hands together.

Next thing I knew I was being picked up and slung onto the floor.

AHHHHHHHH! NO! PLEASE!"

"QUIET MUDBLOOD!"screamed Bellatrix standing over top of me. "Now dear, if you tell me what I want to hear, it won't hurt as much."

I looked up at her feeling the tears form in my eyes.

"Now," said Bella. "How did you get into my vault?"

"We didn't! I've never been to your vault. I haven't been to Gringotts in ages!"

"You filthy Mudblood liar. Perhaps this will loosen your tongue. CRUCIO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as it felt like a million volts were going through me. The pain was so intense that I couldn't think straight.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" I heard a voice cry out in the distance.

"Tell me how you got into the vault!"

"I...I didn't...please..."

"CRUCIO!"

Again pain. I felt myself going dizzy. I felt like I was detaching from myself.

"NOOOOOOO! HERMIONE!" screamed the voice...who was that? And who is Hermione?

Again, how did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin help you?"

"NO!,We only met him tonight! "We've never been inside your vault. It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy! PLEASE!"

"CRUCIO!"

Pain...nothing but pain. My body felt as if it was on fire...where am I?

"HERMIONE!"

This woman...why is she doing this? What have I done? No! Leave my coat alone! I need it, I'm cold! What are you-

"AHHHHHHH! NO NO PLEASE STOP IT AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the woman cut into my flesh on my arm. What have I done?

"HERMIONE!"

Stop screaming voice...it's going to happen to-

"Crucio, crucio, CRUCIO!"

My mind went totally blank. All I understood was pain.

"HERMIONE!"

Please...stop screaming...Ron..Ron?

"RON!"

"HERMIONE!" LET HER GO!"

"CRUCIO!"

And I passed out.


	59. Chapter 59: Shell Cottage

I had forgotten to mark the last chapter so if you haven't figured out what it was called just by reading it, it's called Malfoy Manor. Sorry…..

I prayed to God in church today to let me own Harry Potter. God told me that I tried it and that it'll never happen.

Chapter 59: Shell Cottage

Ron's POV

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

come on Bill open up the fucking door!

BANG BANG!

"Who is it?!" said Bill from inside.

"IT'S RON! LET ME IN!

"Answer this question first"

"DAMMIT BILL I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT SHE'S FUCKING DYING!"

The door flew open and Bill looked at me with confusion on his face. He looked down and seen Hermione cradled in my arms passed out.

"Ronnie...what?"

"Help her Bill please! HELP HER!"

"Ronald?" said Fleur coming from behind Bill. "Oh my God, what 'appened to 'er?!"

"Cruciatus curse...multiple times...PLEASE HELP HER!"

"Okay Ronnie calm down. Take her upstairs to the room on the right and lay her down. Fleur, go get the potions."

Fleur rushed into the kitchen I carried Hermione up the stairs to the room as fast as I could without dropping her.

I laid her gently on the bed. She looked like hell. She bad a cut on her neck and the word "Mudblood" carved into her skin.

All I could do is cry.

"Hermione, please wake up. Please, you're safe now. Hermione? HERMIONE!" I screamed as her body started to shake.

"BILL! FLEUR! HELP ME SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO HERMIONE!"

Fleur and Bill came into the room and tried to hold her down.

"Bill...what's happening to her?"

"Ron, I need you to leave the room while I treat 'er" said Fleur quietly.

"No. No I won't fucking leave her again!"

"Ron, it isn't decent. I have to undress 'er"

"I'll turn around or something. I'm not leaving this room."

"Fleur dear let him. They have been through a lot."

Fleur sighed." Okay. Stand over there til I am done.'

I turned around for a few minutes holding my face in my hands. How the fuck did I let this happen?! I should have broken down that door instead of screaming her name like a dumbass.

Instead all I did was scream her name and panic like an idiot.

When Fleur was finished she left me in the room with her. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand.

Her breathing was back to normal and she looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. All I could do was stare at her. Hermione was on of the sweetest people I have ever met. She wouldn't have hurt a fly. She didn't deserve what happened to her.

I must have dozed off because next thing I knew someone was running their fingers through my hair. I lifted my head up slowly.

"Hermione?" I whispered looking at the beautiful face in front of me. "You're awake!"

"Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to speak but nothing but a raspy sound came out. Seemed she couldn't speak.

"What's wrong?" I asked her frantically. "Do you need something?"

"Wa...wa..." She gave up and used her hand in a motion that she wanted something to drink.

"Water?" She nodded. "Okay hold on I'll get some."

I transfigured a glass fish that was on a desk in the room into a glass. "Agumenti" I said and filled the glass with water and handed it to Hermione, who drank it all in one gulp. She seemed embarrassed that she had drank so fast.

She's so damn cute.

"How do you feel? Can you talk?

She shook her head. She grabbed her neck.

"I know sign language if it helps" I said. My grandmum went deaf by the time I was born son I had to learn it to communicate with her.

Hermione nodded and signed that her throat hurt and felt scratchy.

"Probably from yelling. Anything else?"

She signed that her stomach and arm hurt some but other than that she was fine.

"Does it hurt bad? I'll get Fleur to give you a potion"

She shook her head and patted the bed.

"You want me to sit with you?"

She nodded and scooted over some.

I got into the bed with her and she laid her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her shoulders. We sat in silence like that for a long time. It felt good that she wanted to be close to me again. I was scared that I had lost her forever.

"Stay" she managed to whisper.

"Of course Mione, I won't leave ever again"

"No...stay here tonight...with me...please?"

That caught me off guard. I guess she had forgiven me for everything that had happened.

"Sure love, I'll stay. But let me go get you something to eat. You hungry?"

She nodded.

"Okay be right back" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I went downstairs where Bill, Fleur, Dean, and Luna were sitting on the couch and chairs in the sitting room.

"How is she Ron?" asked Luna with a worried expression on Her face.

"She's fine. She can't really talk because her throat hurts and she says she has pain in her stomach and arm but other than that she's fine. I had came down with some food for her. Where's Harry?"

As soon as I asked that question everybody looked gloomy.

"What happened?Where is he?"

"Ronnie, calm down Harry is fine" said Bill. "It's...well its the house elf."

"Dobby? Well what happened to him?"

"He's passed on I'm afraid" said Luna. "But Harry gave him a proper burial you see. He's still out there"

"No..."

I took off outside and looked around until I spotted Harry on a hill. I walked up to him and had seen that he had made Dobby a tombstone.

"Here lies Dobby. A free elf" it read.

I knelt down beside Harry. He just sat there staring at the small grave he had buried Dobby in.

"All right there mate?"

"Huh?" said Harry broken out of his trance. "Oh, yeah. I'm just gonna miss him. He was a great friend."

"Yeah. I will too. I really liked that elf."

"How many more Ron? How many more people that I love have to die?" said Harry, seeming to be breaking down. "I never wanted shit to happen like this.

I put my hand on his shoulder. I really didn't know what to say.

"Is Hermione okay?"

"She's fine. She's awake. There's some pain and she can hardly speak but she's going to be okay." I told him.

"Good" said Harry giving me a weak smile. "I would hate myself if something had happened to her."

"So would I mate. So would I."

Hermione's POV

*START DREAM*

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU STOLE IT!"

"NO! ITS A COPY! A COPY! STOP HURTING ME! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"

"Fine! Let's see how your pretty boy redhead likes it! Maybe them you'll tell me the truth!"

"No! Not Ron! Leave Ron alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH OR HE DIES!"

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"HEMIONE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA CRUCIO!"

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! STOP!"

"HERMIONE!"

"CRUCIO!"

"PLEASE! NO!"

"AVADA-"

*END DREAM*

"NOOOO!" I screamed as woke up.

Ron was standing over me holding my arms pinning me to the bed. I looked at him wide eyed not believing that he was in my face.

"Hermione! It's me! Its okay its okay, you're safe!"

"Ron! But she was...she..."

"It was just a nightmare Hermione, you're okay. It's just me. Focus on me right now okay?"

I looked into his blue eyes and started to calm down. "I...dreamed that she tortured and killed you."

"I'm here Mione. You were having a nightmare."

I looked at his face. His lip was bleeding.

"What happened?" I asked as I touched his lip.

"Oh...well as I said you were having a nightmare, and when I was trying to keep you from falling off the bed you punched me."

"Oh merlin, I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay. You got a mean right hook there Hermione."

I smiled. "Sorry."

"Do you feel like sleeping? "

"Could you just hold me?

"Sure". He said getting back into the bed and cuddling up to me. His arms around me pulling me close to him.

He smelled like cinnamon, soap, and now the beach. It was soothing and made me feel even safer. It also made me feel something else...but this didn't seem like the time nor the place for it.

Sigh...

"I want to thank you Ron"

"For what?"

"For screaming my name while I was being tortured"

Ron gave me a puzzled look. Then his look turned sad.

"I should have done more than yell like a fucking prat. I should have broken out. I should have saved you"

"You did save me" I said rubbing his cheek. "I was starting to lose my mind. I was starting to not realize who I was or where I was. But every time you screamed my name you brought me back to myself. You kept me sane. You reminded me who I was. A couple of times I thought surely that I was going to die. But every time I heard you scream my name, it gave me something to hold onto. A reason to stick around."

He smiled as I brought my lips in for a kiss. It felt good to kiss him again. It felt right. We hadn't missed a beat.

I couldn't find the words to express how much I had fallen in love with Ronald Weasley. But I couldn't wait for the day when I would try to tell him.


	60. Chapter 60: The Stag Returns

I decided to have a little bit of fun with this one as the last couple chapters were somewhat depressing. I know that a patronus more than likely doesn't work like this but for creative expression the ones in here do.

I don't own Harry Potter. And my patronus is a horse.

Chapter 60: The Stag Returns

Ginny's POV

I felt happy that Draco had lied to try to save Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but hearing Hermione scream in torture a and Ron scream her name had taken its toll on me.

Draco had tried everything to keep me from hearing it. Silencing charms didn't work, muffalito didn't work. When nothing could be done he just took me into his arms and let me cry.

When I had heard that they escaped I was relieved but the damage had been done. Draco's mum had to give me a dreamless sleep draught so I could sleep that night.

We must have left his house in the middle of the night because I woke up in his room back at Hogwarts.

Things had gotten worse since that night. Muggle borns were starting to be singled out and sent to Azkaban despite their ages. Lavender Brown' s 1st year 11 year old cousin was sent there just a couple days ago.

Our plan had backfired so we had aborted it. The Carrows had gotten worse as punishments were concerned. They came up with some of the most medieval punishments ever both wizard and muggle. Because of this Neville, Luna, and I had reformed the D.A. and held classes in Room Of Requirement.

I was public enemy number 1 at school now because of what happened with Ron and the others at Draco's house. So I couldn't go to class anymore. Dobby's elf friend Winky always made sure I had things to eat. She would bring them to Draco's room. Minus D.A. meetings I never left his room unless with him or another D.A. member.

Loyalties were tested, formed and broken. Even amongst the Slytherins. Some like Blaise, Draco, and even that bitch Daphne had decided to join the D.A and learn to fight against the Death Eaters. They had gotten all the first year ones to join as well as a few 2nd and 3rd. All the other ones were starting to fight amongst themselves. No one in that house trusted anyone anymore.

As for the other houses things were falling apart with them too. All of the Gryffindors stood together of course, but a lot of the Ravenclaws stayed to themselves and didn't want to help anybody. The only ones we had were Luna, Padma, Michael Corner, and a couple 1st years. Amongst the Hufflepuffs we had Ernie, Justin, Susan, Hannah, and a few other 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years. They wouldn't let 3rd year and under fight which was understandable.

Draco was starting to be hounded about where I was and his actions as well. The Slytherins that were loyal to Snape no longer trusted him. At first he was acting as if everything was normal and that he was still loyal to them but eventually his patience with them wore thin so he gave up trying to convince otherwise and would just take whatever they dished out. Which annoyed the hell out of me.

I was sitting on Draco's bed practicing charms when Draco and Blaise walked in. Draco was stumbling and when he caught me looking at him he tried to straighten himself up and pretend like nothing happened.

"What happened?" I asked running over to him.

Hr put on a smile. Fake as hell. I saw right through it. "What makes you think something is wrong Gin? I'm fine"

"Bullshit! What happened to you? Why are you coming in here stumbling?!"

"I'm fine..."

"Blaise what happened to him since he wants to fucking lie to me?"

Blaise looked like he no longer wanted to be in the room. Draco gave him a look that clearly said for him not to open his mouth.

"Sorry Malfoy man but your girl won't be hexing my ass today." said Blaise to Draco. He then turned to me. "He and Goyle got into it today. Goyle had tried to interrogate him but Malfoy wouldn't tell him shit son he hexed him a couple times. He insulted you and then they really started hexing each other and Malfoy got punished by the Carrows for it"

I felt my body heat up from rage. I felt like steam could shoot out of my ears at any given moment.

"And you weren't going to fucking say anything about it?! What the hell Draco!"

"Why would I? What could you have done about the shit Ginny?! I didn't need you going off on some manhunt especially when A: you're supposed to be in hiding and B: I can take care of my fucking self!"

"Don't you dare start yelling at me! You must got me confused with that slag fiance of yours! I'm not fucking stupid Draco, I know I can't do anything to that prat of an ex friend of yours without giving myself away. Aren't I supposed to be trusting you?"

Draco looked like he was getting angry. Blaise had backed out of the room and left.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you don't keep shit from me duh!

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING!"

"DONT YELL AT ME! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KEEP SHIT FROM EACH OTHER! HOW CAN I TRUST YOUR ASS IF YOU AREN'T TRUTHFUL TO ME?!"

"DAMMIT GINNY YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW EVERY FUCKING THING!"

That hurt. And he seen that it did.

"Princess, no I didn't mean it like that. Look at me, seriously I didn't-"

"Leave me alone Draco..."

"No! Listen to me. I didn't mean it like I shouldn't tell you shit. You're right. I should have been truthful, but I didn't want to add to everything you already was worried about. Your brother, your friends, yourself. I just didn't want you worrying over me too."

I started to calm down slightly. Only slightly.

"Why wouldn't I worry about you too though Draco? I worry about you every time you walk out that door. I can't help but worry. You're being hurt and it's my fault."

I felt myself tearing up. I hate crying in front of him. Makes me feel weak.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight "it's not your fault love don't blame yourself. This shit was bound to happen to me anyway. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy. You know that don't you?"

I looked up and gave him a wicked smile. "Yeah. I know you're a big boy".

"Why Weasley, is that a clever way of trying to get into my pants?"

"Do I really need one?"

He laughed as he pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. "Hell no!"

Parvati's POV

When Ginny had come back from Malfoy's, she told the Gryffindors what she had seen and heard and I almost lost it. She said that they all looked like they hadn't eaten in months. That Harry had looked like someone had used his face as a punching bag. That they had tortured Hermione.

The conversation made me sick. Made us all sick. Even Lavender teared up when Ginny explained what she heard about Hermione being tortured by the cruciatus curse.

I felt like the worst girlfriend in the world. Here I am somewhat safe (well safer than Harry) in school eating three meals a day, and Harry was out there with his friends being beat on and tortured. I hadn't found anything about horcruxes here except for Padma telling me about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem that I figured had nothing to do with what Harry needed.

I was sitting in the common room with Lavender when out of nowhere a silver ball came through the window and landed on the floor in front of me. I almost fell off the couch knowing what it was.

Harry's stag. His gorgeous stag!

"Lavender go get Ginny now!" I yelled as the stag took form and pranced towards me. Without question Lavender ran out of the portrait hole.

A few seconds later two more lights came through the window. They took the forms of a dog and an otter.

Ron and Hermione.

The stag watched as the dog and otter seemed to be fighting with each other . I couldn't help but laugh.

Old times.

"Are you alone?" The stag spoke in Harry's voice to me.

"Yes I am. Wait. Ginny should be coming soon."

The dog stopped nibbling the otter's tail. "Ginny? Where is she? Is she okay?!"

"Yeah she's- wait...you can hear me?" I said astonished

"We have been working on our messenger patronuses and have now mastered being able to fully communicate through them to you."the otter said. "Really comes in handy"

"Would come in handy better if you would have told us this trick a long time ago wouldn't it Mione?" the dog said to the otter.

"I can cut you off right now if you like Ronald!"

"What are you going to do? Swim around me and force me to chase my tail?"

"Shut up you two. Damn!" said the stay stomping his hoof on the floor.

The otter and dog looked at the stag and then each other. "Sorry" they said to each other.

"So it's safe to say that you three are okay" I laughed.

Ginny, Lavender, and Malfoy came through the portrait.

"What happened Parvati?" said Ginny looking worried.

"Ginny? GINNY YOU'RE THERE!" said the dog jumping up and running toward Ginny.

"Ron? Is that you? You can hear me?"

"Well of course I can hear you! Are you okay?"

Ginny motioned to Malfoy to be quiet. "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine. Are you guys okay?"

"Fine"

"Okay" said the stag. "As much as this reunion is lovely we need to talk business. Parvati is it just you and Gin?"

"Two others but they are loyal"

The otter and the dog started playing with each other. Lavender watched them with an annoyed look on her face. Ginny and Malfoy were very much entertained.

"Shit. Code it is then. Okay... We destroyed the one we found, we are going to get one soon, and we will be coming for the others. Do you get what I am saying?"

"I get it."

"Wait I don't." said Ginny annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ginny you know I can't tell you right now." said the stag. "Later. One day. But not now.

Ginny pouted while Malfoy laughed at her. Ginny threw a pillow at him and got him in the face.

"Shut up" I mouthed to Malfoy."What do I need to do Harry?" I said to the stag.

"Luna should be going back to school soon. She will help you. Just stay safe you guys"

"Ginny. Tell mum I'm fine.I know she is worrying" said the dog to Ginny.

"I hope the thing we talked about is working out for you Ginny." said the otter.

"It is...sometimes" said Ginny taking Draco's hand into hers.

The dog turned to the otter. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." said the otter as it nuzzled the dog.

"We have to go Vati. I love you and I'm so sorry its been as long as it has been since I last got to speak to you I hope you still feel the same way" said the stag as it tried to nuzzle me.

"I'll never stop loving you. I wish you were here right now. There is so many things I want to say….and do"

"Oh god me too like-"

"STILL IN THE ROOM YOU KNOW!" said Ginny, Lavender, the otter, and the dog.

The stag looked down as if it was being bashful. Then all three disappeared.

"Is it just me, or did that dog and otter look like they were a little too cozy?" said Lavender clearly upset.

I ignored her. I was getting way too happy. They were coming here soon.

And Harry still loved me.


	61. Chapter 61: A Gryffindor Reunion

To chemrunner57: thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked what I did the the patronus. I will for sure have more Ron and Hermione moments especially when I get out of Deathly Hallows. I actually can't wait. I have so many ideas in my head for them and how they will interact. I'm so excited :D

Speaking of Deathly Hallows I'm almost done with it. And then the magic truly begins. Hearts will be broken(not really but people will get mad on occasion), magic will happen (my friend actually asked me the other day when Ron and Hermione were gonna do it lol), I might just throw in a pregnancy (that's a lie. Molly would literally kill Ron if he got Hermione knocked up at 18. And it'll probably be even worse for Draco if Ginny ended up pregnant) or two.

The odds of me owning Harry Potter are not in my favor

Chapter 61: A Gryffindor Reunion

Harry's POV

"I knew you'd come!" said a very excited Neville Longbottom. 'Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!"

We had managed to break into Gringotts and get Helga Hufflepuff's goblet. We had then flown close to Hogwarts and apparated to Hogsmeade where we met Aberforth Dumbledore, the Professor's brother. A secret passage through the portrait of their sister Ariana had a very beaten and bruised but very cheerful Neville emerge from it.

"Neville, what happened to you?" I asked taking in his face that had looked like it was slashed.

"Oh this?" said Neville as if it was nothing. "You should see Seamus. Hardly recognize the bloke. You'll see. Shall we get going then?"

We followed Neville through the hole behind Ariana's portrait. It looked as though the passageway had been there for years but I didn't remember seeing it on the map.

"How long's this been here?" asked Ron. "It isn't on the Marauder's Map, is it Harry? I thought there were only 7 secret passageways"

I love it when my best mate reads my mind.

"They sealed off all of those" said Neville. "There's no chance of getting through any of them now they all have curses over them. But enough about that. Is it true that you lot broke into Gringotts and escaped on a bloody dragon?!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yeah. It's true. We did."

"HA!" laughed Neville loudly.

"What did you do with the dragon?"

"We let it go free" said Ron. "Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet though"

"Ronald... "

"So we have heard some about Hogwarts... How is everybody holding up?" I asked trying to avoid a Ron/Hermione row

"What's Hogwarts?" said Neville his face suddenly gloomy. "Do you know about the Carrows?"

"Yeah we heard of em. Teacher's right?"

"They do more than teach," said Neville. "They're in charge of all discipline. Ask your sister when you see her Ron"

"What the fuck did they do to her?!" shouted Ron

"It's okay now Ron it was a while back" said Neville quickly sensing that Ron was about to blow. "It wasn't pretty though but with the help of Ma...well with help she recovered quickly"

"So they are like Umbridge?" I asked

"Nah, they make her look like a fucking saint. Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions "

"What?" shouted Hermione

"Yeah," said Neville. "That's how I got this beauty here" said Neville pointing to the gash on his cheek. "I refused to do it. Crabbe and Goyle love doing it though. Fucking prats. Alecto, the sister, teaches Muggle Studies, which is mandatory for everyone. We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being reestablished. I got this one," he pointed to another slash to his face, "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got."

"Bloody hell Neville," said Ron, "there's a time and a place to be a smartass."

"If you were there you wouldn't have stood it either."

"But they've used you as a knife sharpener," said Ron.

Neville shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They don't want to spill too much pure blood, they won't actually kill us."

We approached another opening and Neville pushed the door.

"Look who it is you lot!" shouted Neville to the room. Didn't I tell you?"

As we emerged into the room behind the passage, there were several screams and yells:

"HARRY!"

"POTTER! Merlin's beard it's really him! !"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

All of a sudden a flood of people came at us and started hugging us and giving us pats everywhere.

"We've been so worried"

"Glad to see you three!"

"Won-Won you're alive!" squealed a very loud Lavender. Hermione glared at her as if she was thinking about what hex she wanted to use. Ron grabbed the back of her shirt.

Then I saw her. Standing still as if she was a gorgeous statue of an angel.

My Vati.

I ran over to her and almost made her fall as I crashed into her. We held each other tight as I kissed every inch of her face and then crashed my lips into hers. Nothing was happening. There wasn't a war going on. There was no Voldemort. It was only me and Parvati.

For about a minute and a half.

"OI! WE'RE STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" said Ron.

Our lips parted and we looked as we had just figured out that we were surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Hey!" I said. "I haven't seen her in almost a damn year! Forgive me if I wanna snog my lady senseless!"

Parvati laughed.

"Not that snogging isn't okay, but there is a war going on outside this room Potter." said a voice.

I didn't even have a chance to call her name before Ron beat me to it.

"GINNY!" he said as he ran and scooped his sister up in a hug and spun her around.

"Ron! You're okay you're okay!" said Ginny gleefully as Ron placed her back on the floor. "You are not allowed to leave my sight. EVER!"

They laughed at each other while everyone cheered once again.

"HARRY!" yelled a voice behind me.

It was Cho Chang. She was coming out of the portrait hole followed by Luna, Fred. George, Lee, and Dean.

Ginny and Ron raced over to their brothers and Ler. Seamus high five his best friend. And Neville gushed over Luna.

Cho came up to me and gave me a hug (much to the fury of Parvati). "We got Neville's message on the coin and we came right away. There may be more still coming."

"Message?" I yelled. "Neville what the hell? No you guys are not fucking fighting!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Harry, you don't expect us to sit around here while you fight this all by yourself do you?" said Parvati.

"Its nice to know you're still a noble git Harry" said Fred.

"But you can't do this on your own. We're helping you weather you like it or not" said George.

Hermione and Ron pulled me and Parvati into a huddle.

"Let them help mate." said Ron. "You have to go look for the bloody horcrux. And me and Hermione have a job to do as well."

"We do?"

"We do"

"But..."I began to say

"You can't do this on your own Harry. You need us." said Hermione.

"...fine."

We broke the huddle and I climbed onto a table so the room could see me.

There's something we need to find," I announced. "Something that'll help us defeat You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that?"

I looked over at the little group of Ravenclaws. Padma, Michael, Terry, Luna and Cho.

"Well, there's her lost diadem" said Luna. The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Surely you know it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael rolling his eyes "is lost,

Luna. Hence being called the lost diadem of Ravenclaw"

"When was it lost?" I asked.

"Centuries ago" said Cho. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked but nobody's ever found a trace of it."

They all shook their heads.

"What the fuck is a diadem?" asked Ron.

"Language Ronald!" said Hermione.

"It's a kind of crown," said Terry. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

"And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?" I asked again

They all shook their heads again.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like," said Cho hopeful. "I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."

"Hell no." said Parvati immediately. "Luna can show him right Luna?"

"Uh...sure." said Luna clearly unsure. "I'd be happy to."

Cho glared at Parvati as she sat down on a chair.

"Right... Okay well Luna get under the cloak with me and let's go" I said giving Parvati a quick kiss before pulling my cloak out of Hermione's bag.

"Good luck!" said the room.

Ginny's POV

As glad as I was to see my brothers, especially Ron, I had to go and find Draco. I had to make sure he knew what was going on.

I took off as fast as I could to Draco's room. Thankfully it wasn't that far from the Room Of Requirement so no one saw me.

I opened the door to see Draco already in the process of getting dressed.

"So you know?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's all I'm hearing. Potter is here in the castle. That's all people are talking about. Did you see him?"

"Yes. He went off with Luna to find some diadem thing."

He looked at me. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Wait...were you going to run away or something?!"

"Hell no! I was going to find you! My Dark Mark is on fire right now. They're fucking coming Gin!"

"I know that!"

"Then you know you need to stay your ass here so you can be safe!"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS DRACO MALFOY!"

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" he yelled as he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked intensly in my eyes.

I couldn't help but calm down. I like it when he's sincerely noble.

"Then let me go with you if you're so determined to keep me safe"

He loosened the grip he had on my shoulders and his eyes grew soft. "What about your family? What about Potter?"

"Oh come on Draco you know you can't do anything without me. You don't want to mess up that gorgeous face of yours do you?" I said as I caressed his cheek.

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "Fine. But if I say duck you duck. If I say hide you hide. If I say run you better fucking run."

"No promises."

"Stubborn ass."

We walked out the door. Draco grabbed my hand and we started to run. We went down the corridor that would lead to the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Slytherin." said Draco. "I gotta find Zabini and the other Slytherins who are willing to fight. It'll be hard. I bet a lot of their parents will be fighting against them."

We made it to the entrance to the Slytherin common room and Draco said the password. The doors opened.

The room was completely empty.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!" boomed Snape's voice out of nowhere.

Soon we saw some Slytherins coming out of their dorms. Blaise came out of his, spotted us, and ran up to Malfoy.

"What do you want me to do man?" he asked Draco.

"It's time" Draco said.


	62. Chapter 62: The Chamber Of Secrets

There's book kiss and then there's movie kiss. I like book kiss better. Feels like it had more meaning. That and I love those kisses where the guy picks up the girl. Reminds me of The Princess Diaries she she talks about her foot popping kiss.

Harry Potter is not my precious.

Chapter 62: The Chamber Of Secrets

Ron's POV

We had separated from everybody else. I held Hermione's hand as I led her down a very familiar corridor.

"Ron," she asked, "why are we heading to Myrtle's bathroom?"

"To get into The Chamber Of Secrets Mione." I answered.

"Oh...why are we going there?"

"Well, we don't have the bloody sword anymore. I figured we should go right to the source."

"The basilisk...Ron that's brilliant!"

"Always the tone of surprise" I teased.

We went into the bathroom and approached the sink that was the entrance to the chamber. The. I remembered something.

"Shit! Fuck! Dammit!

"Ronald!"

"Sorry! I just remembered that Harry was the one that opened the chamber last time. He knows bloody Parseltongue!"

"Oh...maybe we should go and get him?"

"Maybe...no no wait! I can do this. I remembered how he opened the locket. Plus he talks in his sleep enough. Did you notice?

"No?"

"Oh...well..right"

I turned to the sink and tried to imitate Harry's parseltongue. I've always been good at accurately imitating people. Mum says its a gift.

But nothing happened.

I did it again. Still nothing.

For 15 minutes I tried and tried and tried. I was ready to give up.

"Try it one more time." Hermione said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You'll get it this time."

So I did. And this time it opened.

"Brilliant..." whispered Hermione.

"Let me go first. If I remember correctly there are a lot of bones down there"

I jumped in and slid down the pipe and landed not surprisingly on animal bones. I put a cushioning charm on them and yelled for Hermione to slide down.

She slid down and landed a hell of a lot softer than I did.

We claimed through the hole that me and Harry had made with the cave in we made in second year. We approached a door with snakes on it. I used Parseltongue again and on the first try.

"Just so you know," I told Hermione"I didn't make it this far last time. Bloody Lockhart held me back the looney git."

"Don't call him looney. It was your fault after all."

"Actually Granger it was my wand's fault. He was the one using it to try to obliviate us."

We climbed down a ladder and turned to a giant room with a walkway. Snakes statues were on either side.

"Wow.." said Hermione. "Cheerful"

"Yeah. I'd love to plan a holiday here. "

We walked down the damp walkway until we found the skeleton of the basilisk.

"Holy fuck that thing was huge!" I said.

"Maybe I should just blast the fangs out. So not to accidentally touch one the wrong way yeah?"

"Yeah. Right."

She pointed her wand and said "Extracto! (A/N:totally made that spell up) and the fangs fell out neatly on the ground.

"Do you have the cup?" I asked. Might as well destroy it now since we're here."

Hermione handed me the goblet and I laid it on the ground.

"Your turn, love. Harry and I have already had our go's" I said to Hermione

"Me? No no I can't"

"Yes, you can" I said handing her a fang.

Hermione's POV

I was nervous. I looked at Ron . he looked back at me with confidence in his eyes.

I took the fang and raised it up over my head.

All of a sudden the cup shook violently. Black swirls of thick smoke pushed me back.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine"

"Don't listen to it Mione!" I heard Ron scream.

"Born a Mudblood. Born to a family that doesn't understand you. Teased and ridiculed for being an insufferable know it all! Unloved by a boy who uses your brains to get ahead. Unloved by a boy who would never taint his pureblood with yours."

Suddenly the smoke took shapes of Ron and my parents. I stood frozen looking at them.

"Hermione stab it now!" Ron screamed.

"You're such a stupid bitch Hermione Granger" the smoky Ron spat smiling av evil smile. "Did you seriously think I would fall in love with you? A mudblood know it all? How dare you think I would mix my pureblood with yours! You're only good for one thing and that's laying on your back!'

No...Ron...you would never call me a Mudblood...

"HERMIONE DON'T BELIEVE IT! STAB THE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"You vile girl!" The smoky image of my mum said. "How dare you use magic against us! But in a way we are thankful. We can forget we ever had such a messed up daughter."

"Stupid stupid girl" the image of my dad said. "You are a disgrace"

"You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing." they all said together.

I started to cry tears of anger and pain.

"HERMIONE!"

Ron...the real Ron...he's calling my name.

"STAB IT! STAB IT! BLOODY HELL HERMIONE STAB IT!"

I raised my arms and came down with the fang as hard as I could into the cup.

Instantly the images disappeared.

I dropped the fang and collapsed onto the ground sobbing. Ron ran over to me and scooped me up into his arms.

"Whatever that motherfucker said to you was a lie. Every single bit of it. All lies."

"You... You called me... You called me a Mudblood..."

"I would never."

"My parents...they.."

"They love you Mione. It lied. It's over now though. You were brilliant Hermione!"

We gathered up the fangs and made our way out of the chamber. We ran with the fangs in our arms and eventually found Harry.

Where the hell have you been?!" Harry shouted.

"Chamber of Secrets mate" said Ron with a smile on his face.

"It was all Ron's idea!" I said. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant?"

I was so proud of him I could hardly contain myself.

"But how did you get in there?" he asked."You need to speak Parseltongue"

"He did he did! Show him Ron!"

Ron made a hissing noise exactly as he did in the chamber.

"It's what you did to open the locket," Ron told Harry. "I had to have a few goes to get it right, but we got there in the end."

"Oh don't be modest Ronald, he was amazing!" I said carrying on like a schoolgirl

"So the cup?" questioned Harry.

"Hermione stabbed it." said Ron" Thought she should. She hasn't had the pleasure yet. She was brilliant absolutely brilliant."

"Genius!" yelled Harry.

"It was nothing," said Ron,

"You two are brilliant! The other Order member have made it and also Neville gram. Took me totally by surprise. We need to go and help them fight."

"Hang on a moment!" shouted Ron. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" I asked.

"The house-elves. Are they still in the kitchens?"

"Yes but should we let them fight as well?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron "I mean we should tell them to get out. I don't want a repeat of Dobby. We can't order them to die for us"

I looked at Ron and the only emotion I could feel was love.

I found myself dropping the fangs and running to Ron. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw down the fangs he was holding and kissed me back with such enthusiasm that he lifted me off my feet.

I loved this boy with everything in me I couldn't help myself. Hr held me tighter as the kids got deeper and deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved his hands to my thighs to hold me up. It was as if the only people that existed in the world were us.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!" yelled Harry out of nowhere. Or maybe he had been talking the whole time and we didn't hear him.

We stopped kissing but our arms were still around each other.

"I know, mate," said Ron who was now smiling from ear to ear. "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

"Would you mind just holding it in until we've got the diadem?" asked Harry half joking half scolding

"Yeah, right...sorry " said Ron as he put me back on the ground.

I looked at Harry, shrugged my shoulders, and smiled.

"Hey we didn't say anything when you sucked Parvati's face off did we?" I asked mockingly

"Uh, YES YOU DID!" shouted Harry laughing

"All's fair in love and war, mate" said Ron with a grin"and it's a little of both going on isn't it?"


	63. Chapter 63: Fiendfyre

This is the next to the last chapter that deals with the Deathly Hallows. Everything after these two chapters with be 100% AU. I may even ask for some things you would like to see. And my focus will be even more on Ron and Hermione as well as Ginny and Draco. They still have many problems that need to be worked out.

I do not like green eggs and ham. I also don't own Potter, Sam-I- Am.

I have a two year old…

Chapter 63: Fiendfyre

Ginny's POV

We were following Crabbe and Goyle to the Room Of Requirement. Draco suspected that they were up to something so he was going to see if he could stop them.

"Remember what I told you Gin" he whispered as if he really expected me to listen to him.

"I do remember. But that doesn't mean I'll do it" I whispered back.

He rolled his eyes at me "Dammit woman why must you be so bloody difficult?!"

"Would you leave me if I had to do something dangerous?"

"Hell no!"

"Then there's your answer"

He rolled his eyes again only this time he was smiling. He grabbed my hand and casted a disillusioned spell on us so we could blend into the wall as we trailed the pair.

We looked and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione go into the Room Of Requirement. Crabbe and Goyle smiled evil grins and went in after them. We ran in the does before they disappeared.

The room was now cluttered with this and that. At first it looked like the others were looking for something. Probably that bloody diadem. We tried to stay near them making sure Crabbe and Goyle didn't try anything stupid.

All of a sudden I felt the charm lift off of us. Harry had seen Draco and had pointed his wand at him. Instinctively Draco pointed his back at him.

"STOP YOU TWO NOT NOW!" I yelled stepping in front of Draco causing him to lower his wand.

The three of them looked at me like I was mental.

"GINNY?!" shouted Ron "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN WITH HIM?!"

Before I could answer Crabbe and Goyle crept up on either side of Draco. They pointed their wands at the other three.

Oh great this doesn't look suspicious at all!

"Ginny move out of the way..." said Hermione calmly.

"If I move you two will hurt Draco and this isn't what it looks like."

"Do it Malfoy!" said Goyle. "Don't be a fucking prat"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GOYLE!"

"GINNY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

"NO!"

Draco the grabbed my waist and spun himself in front of me his wand now pointing at Crabbe and Goyle.

I looked back at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They all looked equally shocked at Draco's actions.

"Bloody fuck Malfoy are you for real?!" yelled Crabbe. "You'll defend this fucking blood traitor bint over us?!

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" said Ron and Draco at the same time.

Draco pointed his wand directly at Crabbe while Harry and Ron had theirs pointed at Goyle.

"Weak ass Malfoy!" jeered Goyle. "I knew you were going soft. I knew you were against us. I should have killed you when I had the bloody chance. But I guess this time is as good as any"

Something had fallen causing Draco and Ron to be distracted and Crabbe and Goyle used that to their advantage. They both shot the killing curse out of their wands at me and Hermione. Hermione ducked and Draco quickly casted a shield around me and the curse bounced up but the shield knocked me back and I twisted my ankle when I fell.

Crabbe and Goyle took off. Draco and Ron took off after them.

"THATS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU FUCKING NUMPTIES!" Ron shouted as they ran and disappeared around the corner.

Harry and Hermione looked at me stunned for a few seconds. Then Hermione helped me up while Harry found the diadem and clutched it for dear life.

"Who is he and what has he done with the real Draco Malfoy?" asked Hermione with a curious smile.

"Let's just say, he's been reformed" I told her with a wink.

All of a sudden we heard screams. Harry, Hermione, and I stood and looked in the direction that Draco and Ron ran in.

Ron came running at full speed around the corner. Draco wasn't too far behind him.

"GOYLE SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" Ron screamed as he grabbed Hermione's hand and continued to run pulling her along. Harry literally threw me on Draco's back and we all ran for it as a huge fireball in the shape of a tiger came running towards us. Fiendfyre! We kept running until Ron and Hermione found brooms. Draco threw me onto a broomstick and forced me to take off.

"DRACO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!

"I HAVE TO BLOODY SAVE THEM NOW GO!"

Draco had helped Crabbe and Goyle climb up a tower of junk. Crabbe lost his footing and fell into the fire. There was nothing that could be done.

Draco and Goyle made it to the top of the pile of junk surrounded by the fire.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" yelled Harry and I at the same time.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?!" yelled Ron "SHIT! MIONE, GINNY, YOU TWO GO ON WHILE HARRY AND I GET THESE FUCKERS!"

Hermione and I flew our brooms outside the room and landed in the corridor. A minute later Ron and Harry came out with Draco and Goyle on the back of their brooms and hopped off. Harry stabbed the diadem and Ron kicked it inside the burning room as the doors slammed shut.

It was over... Well that part was.

Draco and I stared at each other trying to catch a breath. Next thing I knew we had crashed into each other kissing each other as if we were both thinking we would never see each other again.

Seconds later Draco left my lips quickly as Ron had snatched him back by his clothes.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER YOU PRAT!" he said throwing Draco against the wall.

"RON NO! STOP IT DON'T HURT HIM!

Ron looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Ron, Draco has protected me this whole time you guys were gone. He saved me. I didn't get seriously harmed by curses because of him" I said showing Ron the necklace Draco gave me around my neck. " He let me hide in his room because the Carrows wanted to get to me bad and when you guys were captured in his house he protected me. He's been here trying to help everybody. Please believe me. And please don't mess up his face. I rather enjoy looking at it."

Ron looked at me and then looked at Draco. He then did something that I never thought I would ever see a Weasley except me and Mum do.

He reached out his hand for Draco to shake.

Draco looked as though he was in no mood to trust Ron at all. And after just being slammed against the wall by the same hand I didn't blame him.

"For my sister" said Ron.

Draco took Ron's hand and shook it.

I couldn't help but smile at my two favorite men in the whole world getting along.


	64. Chapter 64:The Start Of Something Wicked

Last chapter of Deathly Hallows. It was fun putting my own twist on the perfection that is Harry Potter but I'm so excited for what's to come. This is mildly sprinkled with a bit of lemon. Not a whole lot though.

I do not own Harry Potter. However I do own a Hogwarts bag that I am in love with.

Chapters 64: The Start Of Something Wicked

Ron's POV

The snake was killed. Voldemort was defeated. The battle was over.

We had won.

Hermione and I were sitting on a staircase too tired to face the crowd. I laid back between her legs, my head touching her stomach as she was during a stair up from me, her hand stroking my hair.

It was an overwhelming feeling, this victory. We thought it wouldn't happen. We thought we wouldn't live to see it. But we did.

Although a lot didn't. I thought about poor Colin Creevy and felt guilty that I ever thought of him as annoying. Remus and Tonks. I felt so sorry for their baby Teddy. He would grow up without a mum and dad now. So many lives lost.

Also so many lives saved. Fred almost his skull bashed in but Pomfrey fixed him right on up. Lavender got mauled by Greyback but thankfully the only major complication was that she would have to take medicine for the rest of her life like Bill, a scratched neck, and a new love for raw meat. You could now tell Padma and Parvati apart fully now because Padma had a gash on her cheek that would leave a permanent mark.

"We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one, and Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!" celebrated Peeves as he flew around our heads. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahhhh so the Weezy bird finally caught the bookworm I see" said Peeves in an annoying but cheerful voice.

"Sod off you." I said with a smile as he laughed and flew away.

I turned around and crawled up a step so that I was on my knees between her legs face to face with her. She looked at me and smiled a very exhausted looking smile.

"You look as tired as I feel" I said to her.

"Im as tired as you look."

"What do you say we save the cheers for another day and go to the dorms and catch a nap?"

She put her arms around my neck. "Sounds wonderful. I could use a shower anyways. I smell horrid. "

"No you don't. You smell like smoked honey."

Hermione laughed and pushed me as she stood up. I stood up and took her hand and we both walked up to Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady smiled and congratulated us on a job well done as she opened up and let us in. The common room hadn't been touched which was a surprise. Everything was just how I remembered it.

Hermione handed me my clothes and she went up to the girls dorm. I went to my corn and took a shower.

As I watched all the dirt and blood wash away and go down the drain I thought about how much I had grown since the last time I was here. It stunned me that I was even thinking about maturity and shit. I was no longer the same kid who had tried to turn his stupid fat rat yellow as I traveled on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. I was now a man.

Well I was 18, so TECHNICALLY still a TEENager...teen man? Manteen? Man-ager? I'll ask Hermione what the proper word would be later.

I plopped down onto my four poster bed. It felt like heaven.

A few minutes later someone e knocked on the door and came in. Ah there's my angel.

"Do you mind if I lay down with you? I felt lonely in the down by myself." said Hermione nervously.

I smiled and made room for her. She climbed in beside me and cuddled up against me laying her head on my chest.

The familiar smell of warm honey filled my nose and made me feel like I was flying.

I played with her hair as she drew patterns in my chest. We laid there in silence. Nothing really needed to be said. It felt good just to lay there and enjoy each other's company without having to worry about dying in the next 5 minutes.

"Hermione?" I asked. Do we need to help Harry with anything else?"

She smiled and looked up at me.I noticed her star necklace was glowing a beautiful blue. " I don't think so"

"Then can I be yours now? I've been waiting for 60 bloody years I think I deserve an answer."

She laughed."You haven't been alive for 60 years."

"Well 18 and 3 months"

"You haven't known me that long."

I laughed out loud. "Dammit woman! Leave it to you to make asking you out complicated"

We both laughed. It felt good to laugh again. Really laugh.

"You were always mine Ron" said Hermione. "Ever since I told you you had dirt on your nose."

"And you have been mine ever since it was 'leviOOOOOOsa' and not 'leviosAAAAAA' "

"Ron you're such a prat! She said as she laughed and climbed on top of me.

Ooooh this is new...

I put my hands on her waist and she bent down and started to kiss me. I took her kiss in like it was my life source.

I picked her up by her hips and laid her flat on top of me. My hands had a mind of their own as the rubbed her back and I didn't even get reprimanded when I went for her ass for the first time. Hers felt WAAAAAAAAY different than Lavenders. Plump, round, not too firm but not too jiggly. I couldn't help but squeeze it.

She laughed loudly as I did that. "I take it you like it"

"Are you mental?! I fucking love it!"

"Language, Ron"

"I'm sorry but with an ass like yours I can't help but cuss"

She laughed again as she rolled off of me and laid back on my side. I whimpered like a puppy that had just lost his bone.

Speaking of bones...

Hermione's POV

I laugh him as he whimpered. He sounded adorable. I pulled at him until he realized I wanted him on top of me. He covered me like a blanket. He was so warm and smelled of soap and...Ron.

He started kissing and nibbling on my neck. My body grew hot and started to tingle as Every kiss and bite brought on more and more pleasure. I moaned as he started sucking on my neck as if he were a vampire. I knew he was branding me as his and it felt so good.

He tugged at my shirt and I allowed him to take it off. I wanted every part of me touching him. He took off my shirt and just stared at me.

"You're beautiful Hermione" he said.

He started kissing my collarbone. I ran my finger up his neck and felt him shudder at my touch. He stared kissing a trail down the middle of my chest, his strong hand squeezing my thigh.

I moaned as he started nibbling at the area close to my waist. He was driving me crazy.

He spread open my legs and started kissing on my thigh. I ran my fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

He started licking me very close to my pajama bottoms. I couldn't take his teasing anymore. I moved his hand towards my bottoms when all of a sudden...

"RON! RON! ARE YOU UP THERE?" yelled an extremely unwanted voice.

Ron sprung up immediately. He looked half amused and half annoyed as he tossed me one of his shirts.

Sigh..."Yeah mate JUST A SEC-"

Harry had opened the door. "Hey Ron, I can't fi-...oh...there she is." said Harry awkwardly.

There I was sitting on Ron's bed with one of his Chudley Cannons shirts on and him standing beside his bed with just his bottoms on.

"Ummm am I interrupting anything?"

Uhhhhh YESSSSS!

"No *ahem* not, not at all Harry. You were looking for me" I asked as I tried to get some order to my hair. Ron was staring at the ground not wanting to meet Harry in the eyes.

"Uhh yeah." said Harry making a bad attempt of trying to straighten out his messy black hair. "I just wanted you two to come with me somewhere"

"Alright mate sure. Just give us a second" said Ron finally looking up but still not at Harry.

Harry gave me a knowing smile and shook his head. Then he left the room.

"Fucking Potter..." said Ron with a laugh.

"Language Ron!"

"No! He's a bloody cockblock Mione."

"A what?"

"Nothing" laughed Ron as he pulled me off his bed. "Let's go see what the bloody prat wants"


	65. Chapter 65: Sirius's Special Tea

This is a lemony chapter. The first part is important though so if you want to stop at when Hermione begs Ron to stay with her you can. I'm all caught up in the story so I'll try my best to update as much as I can.

If I owned Harry Potter I would have a Louis Vuitton bag for every day of the week. But I don't even have one to begin with. So I guess you know what that means.

Chapter 65: Sirius's Special Tea

Ron's POV

Sirius had been pardoned and had came back to Grimmauld Place to live. So for now Harry, Hermione, Parvati, and I would spend a lot of our time there. For the first week we were there things were going well. The all of a sudden Hermione started acting weird and withdrawn. She didn't eat enough it seemed and she didn't look like she was getting much sleep.

Harry and I were staying up late talking and goofing off when all of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream.

We got up immediately and almost flew out of the room wands out. Sirius must have heard it too because he came out of his room as well looking around frantically with his wand out.

Parvati ran out of the room she shared with Hermione looking freaked out and grabbed my arm.

"Oh Ron, it's Hermione! She woke me up screaming in her sleep and shaking and when I tried to wake her-"

Another scream. I ran into the room. Hermione was gripping her sheets so tight they were ripping. She was kicking her feet in the air and her eyes were wide open only you could tell she wasn't seeing anything.

I ran over to her and tried to hold her still. " Hermione, calm down. It's just a dream. You're alright. You're here safe with us. Wake up...wake up... WAKE UP HERMIONE IT'S OKAY WAKE UP! HERMIONE!"

She stopped screaming and shaking. Eyes closed once again. Then she let out another scream.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT HIM! TAKE ME! TAKE ME! I'M THE MUDBLOOD YOU WANT! LEAVE RON ALONE! NOOOOOOOO!"

"HERMIONE WAKE UP!" I screamed straining my vocal cords as I was trying to be louder than her.

Her eyes popped open and she turned her head and looked at me, horror written all over her face.

"Ron!" she cried out as tears started dripping from her eyes.

I got onto the bed with her and held her close in my arms. "Shhhhhh it's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream. Only a dream. She's dead. Voldemort's dead. You're at Sirius's place. No one can hurt you"

"You were dead! She killed you! I didn't know how to answer her question! I wasn't lying and she killed you..."

"I'm right here. She didn't kill anyone Mione, I'm right here" I whispered in her ear as I rocked her.

Harry was holding a very emotional Parvati. Sirius looked overwhelmed but said he would go and make Hermione some tea.

"I'll take Parvati to our room. She can sleep in there with me yeah? Hermione needs you mate." said Harry looking lost.

"Yeah. I'll stay here with her."

Hermione was still crying in my arms. I felt helpless. I have calmed Hermione down many times but this time it seemed like nothing was working.

Sirius appeared a few minutes later and told me to make her drink every drop of the special calming tea he had made for her.

"You're gonna be alright down here then Ron?"

"Oh yeah..drink this love...I'll be great. I'll make sure she's fine."

Sirius nodded, told Hermione that he hoped she would feel better, and left, closing the door behind him.

I finally got Hermione to drink every drop of the tea after ten minutes of her arguing with me over how fine she felt. After she drank the last drop her mood seemed to instantly change as a content smile crept onto her face.

"Hermione..." I say very unsure... It creeped me out."how are you feeling?"

"Lovely! Absolutely brilliant!" she said with lots of enthusiasm. "What's in that tea? I haven't felt this good in a long time!"

I look at her both confused and amused. "No idea. But I guess it hit the spot"

The star around her neck was glowing an almost neon purple. Happiness must have been an understatement.

"I feel like I could fly. Ooh Ronnie let's go flying!"

"Mione, it's like 2 in the morning" I said with a laugh.

"And? No one will see us oh come on Ron PLEASEEEEEEEE?" she begged like a 6 year old.

I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe later on love."

"Do that again" she giggled.

"Do what again?"

"Kiss me again silly" she giggled again.

I shrugged and kissed her again on the cheek.

She started giggling like some schoolgirl with a crush. "Oh Ron, you're so sweet!" She then gave me a kiss on the cheek back. Her star was now glowing a pretty neon purplish blue.

"You are funny woman"

"Ron? Are you ticklish?"

"You wouldn't...Mione..ha ha stop! Hahahahaha HERMIONE!"

She pounced on me and started tickling me. Soon both of us were laughing like gits as she tickled me and I tickled her back.

After a few minutes we stopped and caught our breaths. She started looking at me, blushing and giggling at the same time.

"Are you okay? " I asked her laughing as she remind me of when she used to be giddy at 11.

"Nothing...I mean it's something but it's silly."

"Oh now you have to tell me"

"Well..." she said as she twisted one of her curls shyly. "I remember when I first started liking you and also when I actually started admitting to myself that I did."

"Really? When was this?"

"Well, if you must know, I started liking you the day you burped slugs for me. Remember that?"

Ewww...that nasty shit. "How can I forget that bloody day?"

"No one else would have ever burped up slugs over me. But the day I admitted it to myself was when we danced at the Yule ball. We were mad at each other but we still danced together remember?"

"Course I do. Worst night ever. Minus the part dancing with you."

"Ron, what's the REAL reason you hate Viktor so much?"

Shit.

"Well... I guess that at the time I was...jealous. At the time I didn't realize what the jealously meant. I didn't realize it till much later actually. And honestly, he wasn't the only guy I felt like that about."

Hermione looked confused but it was hard to take her confusion seriously because she had a grin on her face. "Who else?"

"Hmm.. well of course that bitch McLaggen..."

She giggled. "He was a prat wasn't her? But I never liked him. I only went to the party with him because I was mad at you for dating Lavender"

"Must you bring that up?"

Hermione started laughing hysterically. Loud and hysterical. I had to put a silencing charm on the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry... It's just funny what nonsense we got ourselves into when we were mad at each other." She said trying to control her laughter.

What the hell was in that tea?

"Yeah. Nonsense. Bloody hell it's more like it"

"Language Ronald!" she said laughing again.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed Mione"

"Are you going to sleep down here with me?"

"Yeah I'll stay. Just let me go to Parvati's bed and-"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" She whined like I have never heard her do before. "I want you to sleep here with me! See there's room." She said as she laid down closer to the wall to allow me room.

I chuckled as I got into bed with her. I pulled her to me close and kissed her forehead.

Her star changed to a bright blue that seemed to have little flecks of white. If I remember correctly blue meant she was feeling loved. I didn't know what the traces of while many however.

But I was about to find out.

"I remember the first time I touched myself over you Ron."

I choked on the breath I drew on."Pardon?"

"You heard me" she said as she started running her fingers up and down my arm, tracing the scars that bloody brain left 5th year. "It was 5th year. You and Harry were doing push ups while I was sitting on your bed acting like I was reading when really I was watching you. You were all sweaty but you still smelled wonderful and your muscles were just glistening. It was turning me on. That's why I had had to leave so quickly remember?"

I did remember. Harry was helping me work out and we had our shirts off exercising. After some time Hermione had hopped off my bed and was stuttering about having to do something and she ran out the room.

"I went back to my dorm and laid in my bed. No one was around. I started thinking of you doing pushups... into me... and it just happened. It felt really good"

Oh god she was getting me excited. I didn't know if this was the right time or not.

"And remember when Seamus threw that surprise party for Dean the following year? And I showed you how to muggle dance?"

Oh bloody fuck how could I forget? Seamus had collected all this muggle music that was according to Hermione considered "grinding music" and she had shown Parvati, Lavender, Angelina, Katie Bell, Ginny, and some of the other girls how to do it. She had pushed me against the wall and rubbed her all all over my dick it was fucking brilliant! And I remember when Parvati did it on Harry and Harry had a face like he was going to cum on himself. I think Neville lost his virginity that night as a result of dancing like that.

"Yes I sure as hell do and we need to do that again sometime."

"Yeah... Well remember when I was grinding on your leg and I kept looking down? And when we were done you had said something about a wet spot on your pants?"

"Yeah, I thought I had spilled something but I couldn't remember...HOLD UP! That was you?" I said as I pulled her even closer to me.

She laughed. "Well I did have a skirt on and my...my you know what was basically on your leg and...I had...well..."

I wanted to pass out right there. "Fucking Hermione you should have told me what happened. Do you know I would have been all over your ass so fast... wait Hermione what are you doing?"

Hermione's hand had made its way to my bottoms and she was now rubbing my hardness through them.

I tried to contain myself as I started to kiss her lips. She grabbed onto it and it caused me to accidentally bite on her bottom lip. Hard. I felt like it hurt her so I sucked her lip in which caused her to moan.

She took her other hand and started unbuttoning my pajama top.

"Tell me a time where I turned you on" she said as she started to kiss my neck.

Shit like right fucking now?!

I was trying to think but it was hard to with what she was doing. " ummm... when you was at my house that first summer...damn this feel good... and you had on that red small ass swimsuit...tighter Mione... and it wasn't even the swimsuit. It was the fact that you had on my shirt. You looked bloody amazing in it"

"Well" she whispered in my ear "if turning you on is that easy maybe I should wear your shirts more often"

I pushed her flat on the bed and climbed on top of her and started nibbling at her neck talking to get in between nibbles and kisses. "And that one time... When you was eating those chocolate covered strawberries we had in the great hall on Valentine's Day 4th year... the way you ate those fucking strawberries...was sexy as hell."

She moaned as I pulled her shirt up with my teeth, my hands clawing lightly at her sides.

"You're driving me crazy..." She said in a low seductive voice.

She finished taking her shirt off and to my surprise she takes her bra off too. I lick my lips as I stare at her boobs... no fuck that I'm not a kid. Her breasts. Looking like those little chocolates that muggles like... Hershey's Kisses.

I looked at her to see if it was okay for me to go there. She nodded and I had to stop my giddy ass from attacking her and make myself be gentle. I wanted to savor every moment of this.

I kissed a trail from her collarbone to her right breast. I felt her body tense up as my tongue licked from the bottom of her breast to the nipple where I gently nibbled the tip. She arched her back involuntarily forcing her whole nipple into my mouth and she moaned as I sucked it in.

I felt myself getting harder by the second and I didn't want to cum too quickly. Bill said the first time you have sex you do that anyways but I wasn't even inside of her. I didn't even know if this was going to lead up to actual sex but weather it did or didn't I was not gonna fuck this up letting it all go.

I moved onto the left one as she whimpered and moaned under me. The noises she was making always amazed me. I always felt good that it was me and only me that was able to make her do that.

I returned my lips to hers. Our tongues were intertwining. Her hands were scratching at my shoulders as I bit her chin.

"Ron, remember at Hogwarts when we got together, what you were going to do before Harry came in?" said Hermione breathlessly as I sucked on her neck again.

"Mmmhmm" I hummed not wanting to leave the spot I was in.

"I think you should do it"

I popped my head up fast and looked wide eyed at her. "Are...are you serious?"

"I'm serious"

"You do know what I was going to do right?"

"I have a general idea" she said with a seductive smile.

I swear this woman is going to be the death of me.

Hermione's POV

Ron looked at me with the look he usually reserved for chocolate frogs before he devoured them. "Do you mind if I take these off of you?" he whispered in my ear tugging gently at my pj bottoms.

I nodded. My mind was everywhere and nowhere at the moment and i didn't think I would have made a coherent sentence if I tried. His breath on my ear was making everything hazy.

He sat up at my feet and untied the bow at the top of my bottoms. I rose my body up slightly as he gently pulled my bottoms down. He paused halfway as he realized that I didn't have knickers on. I don't think he expected to see...everything so soon.

He caught his breath as he finished taking my bottoms off of my legs. He looked up at me and his eyes seemed to zero in on my necklace. He smiled a smile that I really couldn't translate. But it made me feel wonderful inside.

He lifted my right leg and nibbled at my ankle. I couldn't help but giggle. Come to think of it, I had been giggly for awhile now. I had felt positively dreadful before I finished the tea Sirius had made me and as soon as I did I had felt like as giggly as Lavender when she would talk about boys. It was like I couldn't stop myself. The more I would try to think of something serious, the more...oh my god what is he doing?

I got pulled out of my thoughts as I realized that he was biting the inside of my thigh. My body shook and I let out a whimper. My thighs had always been a sensitive area and the fact that he was biting them back and forth was driving me insane.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Um...yeah..sure...ready"

I somewhat didn't realize what I was saying I was ready for until he did it. "Oh shit! Ron, oh my god..." I cried out as his lips and tongue met my second set of lips. My nails scratched at his scalp and I yanked his hair as he ate me like I was his new favorite dish. I bit down on my lip trying not to make too much noise as he nibbled but remembering that he did indeed put a silencing charm on the door I said screw it and let it so out.

"Oh god... just like that... Oh Ron you feel so good...shit Ron eat me!"

He stuck one of his fingers in as he licked me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I pushed his head further into my legs. I figured he couldn't breathe but I couldn't help myself.

"Ron...I think...I'm about to..."

"Cum for me Mione" he muffled out.

That did it. I felt waves of passion consume my body as I came harder than I ever had with me just touching myself. Harder than when he first touched me on my birthday. I was out of breath and couldn't see straight for a full minute. Ron gave me a kiss and I felt my wetness all over his lips. I involuntarily licked my lips tasting me. Hmm. Not bad.

He then laid on his back beside me, panting as if he had ran a marathon.

'That...was...amazing" I managed to get out.

'You're telling me..." he said with a goofy grin on his face. "You taste really really good".

He laid his head on my chest and I rubbed his hair. "Sorry if I hurt you when I pulled your hair like that"

"No need...it hurt in a good way. Do you feel better?"

"I don't think better is the right word to describe how I'm feeling right now. I feel bloody brilliant."

Ron laughed" you doing sexy as hell when you cuss do you know that?"

I giggled and pushed him a little. I started to feel very tired all of a sudden.

"Are you going to sleep?" asked Ron? "You mind being my teddy?"

"Awwww. Does Ickle Ronniekins need a teddy and a lightie?"

"Way to ruin the moment Hermione. Moment murderer."

I laughed as I turned to my side and allowed Ron to spoon me. My bare bum felt good against him. Just then I had realized that I was 100% naked laying against him.

I turned my head to face Ron and seen that he had drifted off to sleep. He looked innocent and adorable and not like he just hadn't feasted on me minutes before.

I have got to remember to ask Sirius about that tea in the morning.


	66. Chapter 66:Fire and Ice

Ginny and Draco amuse me.

I don't own Harry Potter but in 8 days I will have my HP birthday cake!

Chapter 66: Fire and Ice

Hey Princess,

Thanks for the wonderful hex you sent me via post. It felt so good to open a box filled with a bat bogey hex that had them fucking things coming out of my nose yelling at me to and I quote "GET RID OF PANSY OR I WILL" in your annoying ass whine of a voice.

Your voice wasn't really annoying. But the bats certainly were.

I know that you are pissed right now but since the ministry is trying to right some wrongs maybe I can get them to null and void this shit.

Father is to be on trial for his crimes that he committed. He may be going to Azkaban. I'm to testify against him and that has caused A LOT of tension in our house. We may be going to stay with my Aunt Andromeda until this shit is over.

You better write back to me. You didn't answer my last two letters I wrote you and I feel like you sending the hex is your way of saying I'm making progress.

I love you,

Draco

Dear Draco,

Don't talk to me.

Ginny

She speaks! Sorry but I'm going to still talk to you. Really Gin are you still that pissed at me? Are we still together?

Love,

Draco

Draco,

Yes I'm still pissed. Yes we are still together. And I'm still not talking to you.

Ginny

Dear Ginny,

You're starting to get on my nerves. I'm about to apparate to your house and make you talk to me. Your mum loves me now remember? She will let me in and she will make you speak to me. Do you really want your mummy to force you to talk? Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?!

I still love you though,

Draco

Dear Peasant,

Fine. I'll talk.

I'm sick of basically being the other fucking woman. I don't care if you don't want shit to do with that slag, she is still engaged to you meaning she is still yours. Get fucking rid of her!

Sorry you are going through shit with your dad. I do hope he isn't taking anything out on your mum.

Don't write back until you have figured out a solution to your bullshit of a situation.

I still love your dumbass too,

Ginny

Ginevra (I don't give a fuck if you don't like it),

If I have told you once I've told you a thousand motherfucking times I. ONLY. WANT. YOU! You are not now nor will you ever be the other woman! I hate this shit just as much as you do and Kingsley is trying to find any way he can to null and void it for me, especially since my dad made this happen without my damn knowledge.

I will write to you as many times as I damn well please. The next time you get smart with me I'm popping over there and straightening your ass out!

Dammit woman!

Draco

Draco Lucius Malfoy,

You don't have the balls.

Ginny

Ginny's POV

Dammit why do I do this to myself?! Why did I put myself in this situation? He had no idea how I felt. He had no idea how this looked. And he can say he's trying to fix it all he wanted to. The point was nothing was being done.

I gave the letter to Pegasus who gave me a look like he was tired of going back and forth. We had been at it for a few hours. We had been angry with each other since the day we left Hogwarts after the mass funeral we had for the fallen during the battle.

*START FLASHBACK*

I had my trunk packed and ready to go with Mum and Dad. As much as I wanted to ride the Hogwarts Express back with the others the next day, Mum was insisting that I come home with them and since I wasn't of age I couldn't really refuse them. Really pissed me off. You would think that they would trust me well enough to let me take an innocent train ride back with my friends after I endured a school year with fucking Death Eaters and survived a brutal battle.

I hadn't seen nor talked to Draco since two days before the mass funeral. He was caught up with his Mum and Father. I was confused as hell about that. He had really made me angry when Voldemort had called for anyone that wanted to to join him. He was standing there holding me because Hagrid was holding what we all thought was a dead Harry's body and then when Voldemort said what he had said I had felt Draco hesitate and then he let me go. I had tried to hold onto him, asking him what the fuck he was doing. All he told me was to trust him and then he walked over to Voldemort and shared a very awkward looking hug with him. Then he ran over to his mum. I was hurt. Angry. Scared. Confused.

I told Mum I had forgotten something important and tan back to his room hoping he would be there. Sure enough he was.

When I opened the door I seen him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked over at me, rolled his eyes, and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Um excuse me?" I said mad as hell that he was basically ignoring me. "What the hell was that for? You're lying here acting like I was the one who shared a fucking mentor moment with You Know Who!"

"Ginny..."

"What the hell was up with that?! Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy what kind of dumbass question is that?"

Oh this is ridiculous.

I went over to him, climbed onto the bed and bounced down on him as hard as I could. He started coughing and his eyes watered but he didn't dare try to move me.

"Ginny what the hell!" he said after catching his breath.

"Why did you go back to him? I thought you were on our side! I thought you were no longer a Death Eater!"

"I am and I'm not Ginny damn! But Mother and Father were there. What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"Stay! They had made their choice. Well maybe you should have went and grabbed your mum and brought her back over to us but still Draco! What was I supposed to think?!"

"You were supposed to fucking trust me! I'm not a fucking Death Eater anymore okay? But I'm not going to abandon my mother!"

"How can I when you pull bullshit like that Draco?!"

He sat up so quick that I slipped off of him and onto his bed. He looked at me with anger and hurt in his eyes.

"I had been nothing but as honest as I could possibly be with you since the day I started talking to you. I've been in your house, had you in mind, we practically lived together all fucking year, I have done everything I can to get you to trust me and even though you said you did this clearly shows that you don't!"

I started to feel bad. Here I am coming here with full intent on letting him feel my rage and I'm sitting here ready to cry.

"I don't know what else to fuckinf do to prove myself to you Gin and honestly it's getting very exhausting!"

Oh shit...here it comes...

"Wait what do you mean by that?!" I yelled on the verge of tears. "Are you breaking up with me or something?"

Draco looked at me as if I lost my mind. "Hell no! Why would that be the first thought in your sassy ass little head of yours?! Me and you? We aren't changing. Not now, and hopefully not never. But I am getting tired of you always doubting me when I'm literally almost losing my life trying to prove to you that I am on your bloody side."

Hr grabbed me and gave me a very angry but very soft kiss. "I gotta go. Mother and Father are waiting."

"Draco, I"

"No. Not right now. I'll write you when I get home"

*END FLASHBACK*

I sat on my bed looking out the window watching Fred, George, Lee and Angelina experiment with some gnome in the yard. They were working on a new magical creatures line in their joke shop that was supposed to cut down denoming by 80% so they said.

I should have went with Ron and the others to Sirius's house. Minus today with Draco and I arguing this had been a very boring summer so far. Though Voldemort was dead, there were still Death Eaters around and Mum didn't let me out of her bloody sight.

There was nothing left for me to do so I decided to take a nap until dinner.

I woke up to a knock at my door a few hours later. Mum opened the door and peeked in.

"Ginny dear are you decent?"

"Yeah Mum," I said half asleep. "Is it dinner time yet?"

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, but you have a visitor."

I hopped out of bed. Oh shit was he really serious?

I heard a familiar voice thank Mum and next thing I knew my blonde haired gray eyed monster was standing in my room looking at me with a look that clearly said 'I told you so'.

Damn why does he have to do this shit? And why does he have to look so good?

"Draco why are you here?"

"I told you if you got smart with me one more time I was coming over here."

I tried hard not to smile. "I didn't take your seriously. So you're going to 'straighten me out' now?"

He started walking towards me as I started backing up. It wasn't as if I was afraid of him, I just didn't know where he was going with this.

I had backed up until I ended up on the wall. He walked up to me and put his arms on either side of me so I couldn't escape him.

He then crashed his lips into mine. My mind clicked on as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as aggressively as he was doing me.

I hopped up and he caught my legs as he pushed me harder against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled on his hair.

He pulled his lips off mine and I found myself whining.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" he said in a low voice.

"Show me."

"As much as I want to love, we don't have the time and right now this is not the place."

I groaned as he sat me down on my bed. I laid back as he laid his head on my chest and held onto me.

"I'm sorry I got mad and didn't talk to you."

" I'm sorry I made you that mad."

"Can we not get this angry at each other?"

"Would we be ourselves of we didn't?" he said laughing.

He got up and pulled me off the bed. "Your mum invited me to stay for dinner if that's okay with you. And even if it isn't I'm staying anyway. I miss your mum's cooking"

I laughed. One thing him and Ron had in common was that they loved to eat. Especially Mum's food.

"I guess you can stay. We do need to talk after all."

His smile faded. "All right. Go ahead."

"Why are things taking so long?"

"Well, maybe if this trial goes the way we want it to every decision he ever made as a Death Eater will be null and void. Including what he did to me and my mother."

"I feel a little better about it now."

"Pansy's parents are going on trial too apparently. They weren't documented Death Eaters but they still supported the Dark Lord and did things for him."

"So if they get arrested what happens to Pansy?"

"Who knows? Who cares?"

We laughed. We sat and talked about random things. We talked about the battle at Hogwarts and how Crabbe had died and even though they had all fallen out he still felt bad about it. For the longest Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise were his only friends. By his 6th year I had came along, and by his 7th, Blaise was the only one that had stayed loyal to him.

"Do you regret that you lost your friends because of me?" I asked him.

"Never. I accepted things about them that I didn't like like a friend was supposed to. If they were my true friends they would have done the same. Like Blaise. But he learned to like you"

I snickered. He must not have known. "Blaise used to like me. Did you know that?"

Draco looked up at me with fire in his eyes. "He what?! No I did not know that."

Wow. And I thought Ron got jealous. "Yeah. In my 3rd year. He would try to talk to me but i guess he didn't know how not to be an arrogant prat so I would ignore him. He asked me to the ball too. But I told him no and it bruised his ego and from then on he would give me dirty looks"

Draco looked furious. "And you neglected to tell me because..."

"It wasn't any of your business for one. And for two it wasn't anything to tell. I never liked him. He's okay now. I only really tolerate him because of you" I said with a fake smile.

Draco looked at me annoyed. I gave him a soft kiss to make him feel good about himself. He smiled more after that.


	67. Chapter 67: Baby Talk

I thought this would be a cute way to introduce Teddy Lupin into the story as he will appear many times in later chapters.

Nope. Still don't own.

Chapter 67: Baby Talk

Hermione's POV

Breakfast at The Burrow was always an event.

This morning was no different. Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred, George, and Angelina had decided to visit this morning. So counting us, Parvati, Ginny, and their parents there were a total of 14 people in the house.

Very crowded.

No one could hear each other. Food was literally flying this way and that. But every mouth was fed. Ron was even able to get second helpings.

I love being surrounded by the Weasley family. There is always excitement and something to talk about. Always something to do. Someone always has a kind word to say. A joke to tell. A hug to give.

The excitement only escalated when Fleur announced that she was pregnant. The whole house erupted with cheers, Fleur was passed around left and right for hugs and kisses and belly rubs. Ron's mum was beside herself. She was so happy to find out she was going to be a grandmum.

Ron, Harry, and I were sitting in the sitting room trying to avoid the crowd. About two hours later, everyone but the twins had left and a new arrival had joined.

When we were staying at Shell Cottage during the hunt, Remus Lupin had came by and announced that Tonks had just had a baby boy. Teddy. Remus had named Harry the godfather which Harry had felt was a huge honor that he wasn't going to take lightly. The day of the mass funeral,Harry had spoken to Teddy's grandmother Andromeda about helping her take care of him and they had agreed that he would be able to babysit sometimes and when Teddy got past his toddler years he would be able to take him on if he chose to.

Teddy Lupin was around 4 months old and was a very beautiful baby. He looked a lot like Tonks and he was constantly changing his hair color and texture to whoever was holding him at the time but his hair mainly stayed blue and fine.

When Andromeda handed the baby to Harry he looked nervous. He had never held a baby before. But once he got Teddy in his arms his nerves left and he was nothing but smiles. Teddy changed his hair from blonde (Andromeda's) to black and unruly just like Harry's. When Parvati stood beside him and started playing with Teddy they almost looked like a complete family. Mrs. Weasley even took a photo.

"Kinda weird seeing Harry holding a baby" said Ron as me and him sat on the couch watching Harry, Parvati, and Teddy.

"Oh I don't know." I said with a smile. "He looks fine to me. And Teddy looks like he belongs to the two of them with his hair like that. It's really sweet."

"You're right. It does look...sweet" Ron said with a grin.

"Oh hush. I don't think Parvati wants to be popping out babies anytime soon." I said with a laugh.

I snuggled up next to him and laid my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me. We sat in silence as we watched Teddy's hair grow longer and even blacker as Parvati was holding him.

"Do you want kids?" Ron asked.

I looked at him surprised that he would even ask that question. "Well...I guess. Of course I want to have a career but I can see myself as a mum too. How about you?"

"Oh yeah I definitely want kids." said Ron enthusiastically. "Not as many as Mum and Dad of course. Two would be just fine with me"

"Two boys or two girls"

"Boys are fun but I think I would want girls. Ginny is the only girl so far after decades of boys. It would be a nice change and I think Mum would like a granddaughter. Plus I want to have that relationship that Ginny and Dad have. I actually want to be wrapped around someone's finger."

I laughed. I never pictured Ron wanting kids especially being next to the youngest. But it did seem right. He was actually very good with the 1st and 2nd years his two years as prefect. He even had two 1st year Gryffindors calling him Uncle Ron since 5th year."

"If you have a girl what would you name her?" I asked him.

Ron looked deep in thought for a minute. "Oh I don't know. Definitely not a color"

I rolled eyes and laughed.

"Rose."

"Pardon?"

"You asked me what I would name my daughter. I think I would like to name her Rose. She would be like one with red hair and a gorgeous face, and would probably be as tough as one with those thorns."

"I like that. It's really pretty."

"What about you?"

"I think I would like a boy. Boys aren't as stubborn as us girls. And I've always liked the name Hugo. It's really manly but also innocent."

"Hmm..not bad. I could see you with a brown skin boy with a big brown curly afro that would always be somewhere reading books."

"Stop that. He would be cheerful and play as well. And he would be charming and sweet to everyone."

"Like his mother" Ron said with a smile.

I smiled back as Ron rested his head on top of mine. I could tell he was getting tired.

"Rose and Hugo..." he said in a sleepy voice.

My eyes got wide. Maybe he didn't mean to say that. Then again maybe he did.

Rose and Hugo sounded perfect.

Harry's POV

Teddy was a lot of fun to take care of. I didn't even mind him spitting up and changing his diapers. He was funny and he would make the cutest faces and the things he could do with his hair was amazing.

When Remus had asked me to be Teddy's godfather I had considered it a huge honor but at the same time I was scared. Sirius was a great godfather to me but I never knew anything about being a good dad. Vernon Dudley wasn't the shining example of Father Of The Year. Ron's dad was great but I was a lot closer to Mrs. Weasley than I was to him.

When I seen both Remus and Tonks dead on the floor I felt a both immediate and horrible connection to Teddy. He became an orphan as a baby. Like me. And that day I had made a promise to the two of them to be in Teddy's life as much as I was allowed.

I watched Parvati as she put Teddy to sleep and cradled him in her arms. She never had any interaction with babies either but she looked so natural holding him. I started thinking about what me and her kids would looks like, how many we would have. When we would start having kids.

Focus Harry. You have to convince her to marry you first.

"A baby looks good on you." I told her.

Fuck Harry why did you say that?

Parvati looked down at Teddy and then back at me. She gave a small smile. "I guess. I never thought about having kids. This is my first time actually holding a baby."

"He looks comfy"

"He's sweet. I guess I wouldn't mind being a mom. I think after I have one kid I would probably want like a dozen more. My mother says that kids are like good shoes. You can't have enough of them. She wanted a whole lot of kids"

"Why did she just have you and Padma then? If you don't mind me asking of course." I asked as I sat down next to her.

She waved her hand dismissively. "You're fine. She had a lot of complications with her pregnancy with us. When we were about 3 she got pregnant again but lost the baby. The healers told her that she probably wouldn't be able to have anymore children. She was lucky to have us actually. As many curses as she had been hit with before we were born"

"Curses?"

"Yeah. Well you know my dad is an auror. So of course he had enemies. My mom had been targeted because she was with my dad. She got hit with the cruciatus curse once. I think the Death Eater that did it was hunted down and killed actually. That curse can do some major damage to your insides. And it had done damage to her uterus. She felt horrible that she couldn't have anymore children. But she loves us even harder because we were her miracles.

I looked over at Hermione who was in a deep conversation with Ginny as Ron was passed out on her head. She got hit with that curse multiple times. What if she couldn't have children? None of us ever talked about kids and the future. But now that she's with Ron that would probably change. But what if she couldn't give him children? Would he be angry? Sad? Would be leave her?

Stop thinking ahead Harry. You forget, Ron has to ask her to marry him first. And that'll probably take another seven years.


	68. Chapter 68: Owl Posts

And the 7th year Hogwarts adventure begins! I am so excited! Oh and Idk who Elias Hoffman is. I just made the name up for the sake of the story.

If J.K. Rowling would just give me Ron Weasley that would be great. But I don't think that's gonna happen.

Chapter 68: Owl Posts

Ron's POV

I had gotten up early for some mental reason. I'm usually the last one awake. I was wide eyed staring at the ceiling. Harry was softly snoring cuddling his pillow with a stupid ass from on his face. Probably dreaming of Parvati. She had went back home a couple days ago.

I made my way downstairs passing by Ginny's room where I knew Hermione was in there also sleeping. As tempting as it was to go in there and lay with her, I didn't need Ginny bitching at me this early in the morning so I decided against it and continued down the steps.

I went to the kitchen where I saw Mum preparing breakfast. She looked surprised to see me.

"Oh Ronnie dear, I'm shocked to see you awake so early. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mum. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Well come on dear sit with your mother and have some tea." she said drawing up two tea cups and pouring hot water over tea leaves.

"Thanks Mum." I said as she handed me a cup. Mmmmm...jasmine.

"Oh no trouble at all dear." she said sitting down across from me with her cup.

"I don't tell you enough how proud I am of you Ronnie dear" Mum said.

I looked up at her ready to say something but she cut me off.

"Let me finish. As you probably imagined I was completely beside myself when you, Harry, and Hermione left the wedding and didn't come back"

I gave Mum a pitiful look. What could I say?

"It thrilled me to no end when I saw your little dog patronus bounce through the door the first time telling me you were alright. Getting weekly reports from it was helping me but I still wanted you home. When those stopped coming I grew very worried and when Bill told me that you had came by- don't look at me like that Ron I made him tell me. Anyways he did and I was even more worried about the state he said you were in."

"Mum, I'm-"

"Not done Ronald. As I was saying, when I saw you at the school fighting and protecting Hermione it made my heart both hurt and jump for joy. You are too young for all these things to be happening to you and your friends and sister. But you all handled yourselves brilliantly. And I'm so very proud of you. You're all grown up, but you're still my baby boy. And I love you very much"

She patted my hand and gave me a kiss on the forehead. It felt really good having Mum tell me she was proud of me. One of the things that really bothered me growing up was that I didn't think she would be. My brothers had came before me and had accomplished many things. And I just seemed to be the pratty one with a bad temper and a knack for getting in trouble. When the locket had said those things about my mum it took a lot for me to not believe them. But this talk had confirmed that I had nothing to worry about. My mother loved me. My mother was proud of me.

"Thanks Mum. I think that's what I needed to hear from you"

"No thanks needed Ronnie. I'll always be proud of my brave baby boy."

She passed me a sweet roll and I took it with a smile on my face like I used to give when I was 5.

"Oh and Ron? There is something else we need to talk about too"

Shit...I was waiting for it.

"Uh sure Mum. What is it?"

"About Hermione..."

"What about her?"

"Well, I've noticed you two have become...close"

Awkward..."Uh yeah Mum. We're...well we're together now"

Mum smiled big. "Oh finally! I had been waiting for so long. I'm so happy for the two of you!" share said as she gave me a big hug.

"I owe Fred and George a galleon I'm afraid."

"Wait...you guys were betting on us?"

"Why of course dear. This bet has been 5 years strong"

"Oh bloody hell Mum!"

Mum laughed loudly "oh you're alright Ronnie dear. We always knew it was going to happen. It just took a while for you two to get it right. Same for your father and I. Although I don't recall him dating someone who was Ned after a color..."

"You can murder me right now Mum. I won't mind."

"Awww you silly boy. I am glad. Just...promise me not to make a grandmum to your child too soon okay dear?"

"MUM!"

Ginny's POV

I was sitting with my head stuck in our fireplace debating with Draco over the floo network for much of the morning. He was throwing out that he knew something that I didn't and he was refusing to tell me or even give a hint.

"Why don't you just tell me what it is so I can go and eat my breakfast in peace?"

"Your mum is fixing breakfast?"

"Yes dumbass it is 8 in the morning. Now tell me what it is!"

"Okay okay relax Princess. Pass me a biscuit I know she made some"

I rolled my eyes and went over and got him the biggest biscuit is the pile. I went back and stuck it through the fire and handed it to him.

"Okay. Now hurry up and tell me what's going on."

"Tell your mum this is great. And I never said that if you got me this that I will tell you anything"

He got me.

"UGHHHHHHH! YOU'RE INFURIATING MALFOY!"

"And you're gorgeous Weasley."

"Flattery is getting you nowhere right now. Why don't you just tell me?"

"How about you wait a few minutes until your post gets there and you'll find out?"

"How about you tell me right now?"

"Nope"

"DRACOOOOOOO YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"You're acting like a brat."

"And you're being a bitch"

"GINEVRA!" Damn. Mum heard me.

"Sorry Mum...oh shut up"

Draco was laughing his stupid head off at me getting in trouble.

"I'm going. I'd rather eat than talk through these flames at a boy who is getting on my nerves."

"I love you too Princess"

I blew him a kiss and took my head out of the fire. I sat at the table and was joined by a very groggy Hermione. I gave her a grin. I knew why she was so tired. Her and Ron snuck out late last night and didn't come in til around 4 this morning.

"Morning Hermione. Lovely day isn't it?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

Hermione glared at me. "Yeah. Lovely."

"Why are you so tired this morning Hermione? Didn't you get enough sleep?"

"Ginny..."

I was just about to say something smart when Harry and Ron came down the steps. Actually Ron almost fell down the steps. He looked exhausted as he kissed mum on the cheek and have Hermione a quick kiss before sitting down next to her.

"Why my dear older brother, you're really tired too. Why is everyone so tired this morning?" I asked Ron as he gave me a death stare.

"I'm not tired." said Harry involuntarily helping me with the torture.

"Neither am I Harry. Ron, why are only you and Hermione the only ones tired this morning?"

"Oh I dunno Ginny. Maybe it's the same reason why you were late to dinner two nights ago" Ron said with a grin.

Touche big brother.

"Pass the jam" I said avoiding Mum's gaze.

Breakfast was silent from then on. Soon the post had arrived...with 6 owls. Three of them were Hermes, Hedwig, and Pig. The other 3 seemed more official. Even with the amount of people in this house we never got this many letters at once.

Unless...

Mum took the post from all of the owls. The three that we didn't recognize took off immediately. Our three stayed for treats with Pig flying annoyingly around Ron's head.

Mum looked at the letters and then looked at us.

"Something wrong Mrs Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Well, these two are for you Hermione dear, and these are for you three" talking to me, Ron, and Harry.

Hermione took her letters and gasped at the first one. "Oh my goodness look you guys!"

She held in her hand a Hogwarts letter.

My eyes got huge. No one even thought that Hogwarts would reopen after everything that happened.

We all watched as Hermione almost ripped her letter as she opened it. She read over her letter and started jumping up and down. "Oh Ron! Harry! They are opening up the school and letting us come back to take our 7th year! And I've been made Head Girl!" She held up a shiny badge that had the letters HG on it in red and gold.

Harry and Ron grabbed their letters and opened them. Badges tumbled out of theirs as well.

"They named me Quidditch Captain again..."Harry said half excited half confused. Ron took a look at his badge and then dropped it. He looked confused.

I picked up his badge and looked. It had the letters HB on it in red and gold.

"Ron! You've been made Head Boy!" I shouted

Hermione looked at Ron with a huge smile on her face." Oh Ron! Head Boy! Isn't it wonderful?!"

Mum was in an overflow of happy tears. Harry and Ron stared at their badges stunned.

Finally Harry spoke up. "This...actually I wasn't even thinking about going back."

"WHAT?!" shouted Hermione. "Harry you have to go back!"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to Hermione. I am of age now"

"But your education is important Harry! You're the one that wanted to be an auror. You and Ron! How do you expect that to happen without your N.E.W.T.S?!"

"Well Hermione Kingsley already told Ron and I we could start training in September. He said with all we did this past year we have more than qualified."

I suddenly felt like I should leave the room. But I'm nosy so of course I stayed.

Hermione glared at Ron. Ron stared at the ground.

"And when were you going to say something Ronald?! You never told me that Kingsley said this to you!"

"I...I really didn't think about it. Too much was bloody going on that day Hermione."

"Okay and that was months ago Ronald!"

"I didn't think that Hogwarts would reopen Hermione!"

"SO YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK?" Hermione shouted sounding very upset. Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears ready to roll.

"DID I SAY THAT HERMIONE?" said Ron standing up.

"YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING! YOU JUST SAT THERE STARING AT YOUR BADGE!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WAS SAYING I DIDNT WANT TO GO!"

Hermione started to calm down. "So...so you're going to go?"

Ron looked at the room. All of us were staring at him waiting for his answer.

"I guess you forgot what I told you last year huh Mione? When I said that if you went back after all this shit I would too?" he said looking disappointed at her.

Hermione started to cry. She ran over and almost knocked Ron down hugging him. Ron grinned and hugged her back.

"Besides, it'll be nice to have an actual normal year where instead of worrying about dying I only have to worry about failing."

"Oh I don't believe this" said Harry shocked. 'Ron you said you would go into training with me!"

Ron stared at Harry. "Yeah that was before I knew Hogwarts was opening back up again. We got next year to go mate."

"But I wanted to go this year! And I didn't want to go without you! Fine! You two have fun at Hogwarts without me then because I'm not going back. I refuse!"

"Oh you'll be going back Harry Potter!" said Hermione shaking her finger in Harry's face. I'll floo Parvati right now and see what she says about it!"

Harry's whole demeanor changed. He looked back at his captain badge and then back at Hermione.

Sigh..."Fine...I'll go. I guess having one more year to be a regular teenager won't be so bad..."

Hermione smiled and have Harry a hug.

"Somebody's whipped" said me and Ron at the same time.

Harry glares at Ron. "This coming for the boy who agreed to go back first because of Hermione.

We all laughed. Hedwig had hooted and Hermione then realized that she hasn't opened up her other letter.

She opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like the paper that the ministry would send when Dad got letters from work. She stood and read and the more she read the more she looked like she was going to cry again. When she was finished she pushed the letter into Ron's hands and ran out the door.

Ron read over it, passed it to mum, and chased after Hermione.

Mum read the letter out loud.

Dear Hermione Granger,

As you know you had written to us several times on the well being of your parents while they were in Australia. We had agreed that our ministry of magic would keep an eye out for you while you were off on your important mission.

We are sorry to report that late last night an attack was made on your parents residence. While there were no fatalities your parents were injured. Fortunately not severely but we had to modify their memories and we have sent them into hiding. Unfortunately we cannot tell you where they have been hidden at this present time due to Death Eaters still at large. We do not want to risk having another attack on their lives.

We are sorry to give you this news. We assure you that as soon as it is safe to let you know about their whereabouts we will be the first to contact you. We encourage you to live life accordingly as if you have no knowledge of this as we cannot trust that Death Eaters are watching your actions.

Sincerely,

Elias Hoffman

Minister Of Magic in Australia.


	69. Chapter 69: Redheaded Comfort

This chapter has some lemons in it when it gets in Draco's POV. If you don't want to read about it don't go past when Ginny excuses them from the table.

I don't own Harry Potter. That would be a great birthday present though.

Chapter 69: Redheaded Comfort

Hermione's POV

I just wanted to get away from everyone and everything.

My parents had been attacked. And not even weeks or months ago. Mere hours ago. What kind d of daughter am I?

Ever since the battle there wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't thinking about going to get them and bring them back. I had kept in touch with the Australian MOM and they had assured me that things were going well with them. Harry, Ron, and I had been starting to plan it all out. I wanted to go on my own but Ron had insisted he would come with me and Harry followed suit.

But here I was at the Burrow safe from harm and not making moves yet thinking that I had time. And now my parents really could be lost to me forever.

I ran to the dock and sat down. I let my toes touch the water as I sat out there and looked out into the fields beyond The Burrow. I went from feeling like I was on cloud nine because we were all going back to school to feeling horrible because of the pathetic daughter I was.

I heard Ron's familiar steps approach me. He then sat down and scooted until I was sitting between his legs, his arms roped around my waist. I leaned back into his chest and took in his smell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really" I said really not wanting to discuss my parents. I didn't think I could without bursting into tears and I was hoping Ron wouldn't try to make me talk about it.

"Do you want to talk about school?"

That's my Ron.

"I guess so. I'm sorry I practically made the two of you go back with me. That was very selfish of me."

"I had already told you I would go wherever you go and if you're going I'm going. And also the normal teenager thing."

"Well I'm happy that you are. And I'm very happy that you made Head Boy."

"Yeah I still don't understand that shit. I would have thought Harry would get something like that for sure."

"Oh come off it. Even though you still got into trouble you were a great prefect. You deserve to be Head Boy just as much as I deserve to be Head Girl."

"Thanks Mione. At least Harry did make captain again."

I was starting to feel better and better. "Do you think you'll try out for keeper again this year?"

Ron laughed. "Dunno. I was rubbish my first two years"

"Stop that! You won the quidditch cup your 5th year and you were brilliant 6th year and you'll be brilliant this year as well"

Ron kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks. I guess we shall see. Maybe I won't have any competition now that fucking McLaggen is gone."

"Language Ronald."

"Sorry...so...this Head Boy/Head Girl thing. You know we get our own dorms right? I went in Percy's before when he was Head Boy and it was brilliant. Big bed, big tub and shower like the prefects bathroom, and best of all, you can come into my room."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Ginny was with me when I went. And also Percy would sneak that Clearwater girl in every change he got. He wasn't that innocent" Ron said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Well we shall see. Things might have changed since then. Especially since Ginny spent the majority of her 6th year in Malfoy's room."

"Ugh Malfoy. Don't even get me started on that. I have to actually be nice to the ferret."

"Ron, be reasonable. He did keep your sister safe-"

"True but-"

"And he did help try to rebel against the Carrows."

"I know that but-"

"And he saved Ginny from getting hit by the killing curse when Crabbe and Goyle attacked us."

"Dammit Hermione I don't want to like the prat!" said Ron pouting.

I laughed. "Ron, you don't have to like him but you should at least be cordial."

Silence.

"Ron..."

"Sigh...fine. But if he tries any slick shit I'm hexing him"

He pulled me in closer as I turned my head to give him a loving kiss.

"Thanks for not making me talk about it Ron. I will talk but just not right now."

"Of course love. Now come on in, we need to start planning on school."

"Ronald Weasley you're actually trying to prepare for school?x

"Shhh not so loud"

"They won't ask questions when we go in will they?"

"No. I'll make sure."

"Thanks for being there for me" I said giving him another kiss.

"Of course. I'm your favorite. That's what I do."

Draco's POV

I was waiting on Ginny to show up at my house at any moment. I knew that she had to have gotten her Hogwarts letter. I had gotten one as well because none of us really had much of a year of learning what we should. I hadn't wanted to go back but I knew this was Ginny's last year and I looked forward to spending it with her minus the danger.

But there was also another surprise she would be receiving that I knew she would love more than the Hogwarts letter.

As predicted Ginny flooed into the fireplace in my room. She ran over to me and jumped into my arms, the Prophet article in her hand.

"Damn Ginny you're going to make me fall" I said holding onto her as she hooked her legs around my waist.

"Why why why didn't you tell me?!" she said happily.

"I thought you would like it better reading it yourself, babe."

LUCIUS MALFOY SENTENCED

TO LIFE IN AZKABAN!

On July 31st after 30 minutes of deliberation, the jury found Lucius Malfoy age 41 guilty of multiple crimes such as being a Death Eater, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping, harboring objects of dark magic, and falsifying illegal documents among other charges. He was sentenced to life without the possibility of parole. All illegal affairs made under his name were made null and void and all his assets and estates were handed over to his wife and son Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. See page 3 for more details.

"I'm so happy right now you have no idea!" said Ginny jumping up and down on my bed. I just stood there and watched. I loved seeing Ginny happy. She was making me want to join her.

For other reasons.

"I'm happy too. I won't have to deal with his bullshit anymore and I won't have to worry about Mother when I go back to school"

Ginny stopped jumping and stared at me. "But you already did your 7th year."

"Technically no one really did much of school did we?"

"So does that mean that all the former 7th years have to repeat the year over again? You'll be a 7th year like me?"

"I guess it would be more of an 8th year but yes...that's the general idea. Besides. You'd be bored without me there."

"Well you won't have the luxury of having your own room this year. Hermione and Ron are the heads."

"Of course they are. Gits."

"Draco..."

"Not sorry".

She pulled me onto the bed with her and we got some much needed snogging time in before Mother called me for lunch. She didn't even looked shocked seeing Ginny come with me into the dining room. She gave her a big hug and they discussed the nrea of my father. I sat and watched them and it felt good to see my mother get along beautifully with the girl who I had fallen in love with.

"Oh it will be great to bring some color into this place." said Mother sincerely smiling for the first time in ages." "Contrary to popular belief, black and green aren't my colors."

"I couldn't agree more Mrs. Malfoy. Draco told me his favorite color is actually red. So I want to make his room as Gryffindor as possible" said Ginny giving me a fake smile.

"I already told you Ginevra..."

"Oh Ginny just call me Cissy or Miss Black. I'm divorcing Lucius. I'm going back to my maiden name."

"I think I'll call you Miss Cissy. Sounds better"

They both laughed and continued to talk about things like decorations and school, and quidditch.

"Oh Draco dear we need to start owling people about the wedding".

Ginny dropped her fork. Shit. Thanks Mother. I really needs you to make it sound something that it isn't.

I stared at Ginny as I saw the flames in her eyes rise and then fall. She was trying to keep her composure.

"I didn't know his wedding was coming up so soon." she said in a low voice that I picked up on but Mother didn't.

"Oh yes dear. It was supposed to be this September. He didn't tell you?"

"No. He neglected to tell me that detail" she said now looking at me like she was trying to burn a hole into me.

"Yes well, thankfully we can owl the guest and tell them there is no need for them to come as since Lucius has been convicted l, the wedding is off"

Ginny looked at me wide eyed. Score one for me.

"Miss Cissy, can me and your son be excused for a minute? I really need to talk to him."

Mother gave me a knowing look. "Sure dear go ahead. I have somewhere I need to be anyways."

Ginny took my arm and practically drug me up the steps and into my room. She slammed the door and the next thing I knew I was knocked to the floor being suffocated by her mouth.

I had to catch my breath but soon i was kissing her back just as aggressively as she was kissing me. I flipped her onto the floor holding her arms above her head as I whispered in her ear "That was a very naughty thing you did knocking me to the floor like that"

"I'm a very naughty witch" she whispered back. "Would you like to see how naughty I can get?"

I hissed as I felt myself grow hard. It had been awhile since I had gotten to touch her and I wanted her bad. Really bad.

She wiggled her hands free of my grip and pushed me back onto my back. She climbed on top of me and took my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked and bit it.

I twisted her long red hair in my hand and pulled her head up from my lips. "You need to stop fucking teasing me Weasley."

She moaned. Ginny really likes it rough.

But I guess it's two can play it that game because next thing I knew she had tore open my shirt and had clawed my chest.

"God it hurt so good!"

"I know something else that will make you feel better"

"Show me"

She started kissing me and running her fingers through my hair with one hand while her other hand worked at the button and zipper of my pants. Once she got my pants undone, she stuck her hand in my boxers and yanked out my dick. I sucked in her lip as I sucked in air from the grip she had on me. She started wanking me as we missed and I felt like I was floating.

She took out her wand and put a silencing charm on my door. She then did something that shocked the fuck out of me.

"Ginny, what the fuck are you...oh shit! Fuck yes!" was all I could shout out as she started licking up my shaft. She then put her mouth on the tip and starting bobbing her head up and down on my dick.

Pansy had done this to me 4th year and honestly she fuckkng sucked at it. Turned me off of the experience completely. But what Ginevra Weasley was doing to me right now was electrifying. I couldn't think straight.

It took everything in me not to guide her head myself. I grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it as I felt myself ready to cum. But I couldn't do it. Not yet.

She kissed the tip of my dick and gave me a seductive smile. I got up and grabbed her by her shirt and flung her onto my bed. There was no time to take off anything but her knickers. I had to fucking have her.

I literally ripped her knickers off of her from under her dress. I pulled her to the edge of my bed and rammed my dick deep inside her warmth. She screamed in pleasure and I rammed into her over and over. I got lost as i she yelled things like my name and to fuck her harder.

I drew out of her and flipped her over. I climbed on top of her and entered her from the back. She clawed at my sheets and I went deeper and deeper inside of her. I slapped and grabbed her ass as she told me to slap it even harder. This had to be the best sex I have ever had so far.

I couldn't hold on any longer and neither could she. We both came hard and just laid there, her hole contracting on my dick as she orgasmed over and over.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too..."

"That...was amazing."

"It was brilliant"

"When do you have to be home?"

"Not till dinner time why?"

"Feel like having a round 2?"


	70. Chapter 70: Girl Talk

Since there isn't any real heavy threats the gang finally gets to act like teenagers/young adults. And we all know how we were at 18. And if you aren't 18 yet and you're reading this story you know how you teenagers can be sometimes. I get to focus on things that regular teens and young adults go through. Relationships, school, sports, etc. So while there won't be a whole lot of danger and dark wizard ish, there will be problems that will affect the gang greatly.

This chapter was inspired by something that happened to me when I was at camp as a teen.

I own all the creativity. Just not the characters. Or the world. Or Ron Weasley. And that sucks.

Chapter 70: Girl Talk

Ron's POV

Malfoy is in my room.

Draco Malfoy is in my fucking room.

This lil ferret piece of shit is in a motherfucking room.

The reason why this rat bastard was in my room was because Harry had decided that since school was about to start in 3 days that we should all do something fun with our girls. A group date. The muggle way. He said that Parvati and I would love it.

My stupid ass said the four most ridiculous words I have ever said thus far: "But what about Ginny?"

Hence the reason why this blonde bitch is in my room.

I had come to terms that he had stopped being a Death Eater. I had come to terms that he was on our side through the horcrux hunt and battle. I had SOMEWHAT came to terms that he was dating my sweet innocent loving baby sister. But I still did not like the git.

But I promised Harry for the sake of the girls, especially my own, I would be nice for this this outing.

"What about that place that has the wheels on your shoes that I saw on Hermione's telly a few years ago? That looked fun" I suggested.

"Yeah but that's more of a secondary school thing." said Harry. "Not many people our age go to skating rinks anymore. Besides have you and Malfoy ever skated before? Do you wanna be embarrassed falling on your ass?"

Both Malfoy and I shook our heads.

"Well Potter, you're the muggle here. That and you've been dating Parvati for a lot longer than us have been dating Gin and Hermione. What do you suggest?"

"Yes but we really only been on a couple Hogsmeade dates and they really didn't count. At least I didn't think they did. And I've never taken her on a muggle date."

"I got it Harry! That place that I went to with Mione summer after first year. The one with the huge tellies with all the food?"

"The movies? Yes of course! The movies!"

"The hell is a movies?" asked Malfoy.

"A movie is like a long show on the telly only it's newer. There are many different kinds of movies though. Action, horror which is scary, romantic chick flick shit that you want to avoid if you don't want to look like a bloody prat. Romantic comedy is tolerable. Comedy is my favorite. Those movies mean they are strictly funny" explained Harry.

"The one me and Hermione went to was action I believe. It was wicked! Well I thought it was. She didn't seem to like it a lot."

"Well what if the girls like different things and want to see different movies?" asked Malfoy heading to my window.

"We have to find something they all like then won't we?" I said.

"Yeah well your sister is as indecisive as a- HOLY FUCK!" shouted Malfoy slapping his hands over his mouth.

"What is it?!" shouted me and Harry.

Malfoy turned red , his cheeks looking like they were on fire. "They are out there at your lake Weasley...in their bikinis!"

Harry and I jumped up and ran over to the window, the three of us fighting over a good position to look.

Sure enough, sitting near the lake were Hermione, Parvati, and Ginny, each wearing sunglasses and small ass bikinis. Parvati in green, Ginny in red, and Hermione in my personal favorite, orange.

We all stared at them as if we were 14 again and watching Angelina and Alicia get ready for quidditch (that's another story for another day). They seemed to be in conversation as each of them were rubbing shit on each other. Don't know why I got hard over the fact that Parvati was rubbing shit on my girlfriend but it looked AMAZING!

Harry looked as if he was about to explode. Malfoy on the other hand looked real smug.

"I gotta say Weasley," Malfoy went on in his stupid ass voice of annoyance."Hermione is fucking gorgeous for a muggleborn"

"Watch it ferret!"

"I'm serious. She's got a really nice ass"

"FUCK YOU MALFOY!"

"I mean the way she has that curvy thing going on and her ass sticks out all round and- WHAT THE FUCK WEASEL GET OFF ME!"

I had jumped onto him and tried to cover his eyes. "STOP LOOKING AT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND MALFOY!"

"HEY STOP YOU TWO!"

"How would you fucking like it if I told Ginny you were checking out other girls you shit!"

"She wouldn't mind if it's Hermione. She already knows that she's all that matters. Besides...I was checking her out too. Of course I'm sure you would love to hear what I think about your sister." Malfoy said with a stupid smile.

"Keep your filthy hands off-"

"SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE DAMN VIEW YOU TWO! SHIT YOU'RE SPOILING IT FOR ME!' shouted Harry clearly a bit sexually frustrated.

Unfortunately he shouted it too loud because Ginny had heard and was starting to point at the window. The three of us ducked as quick as we could.

We decided it wasn't right to look anymore so we went back to planning this date. A few minutes later a tiger, horse, and otter flew into my room and yelled at us about how we were pervs(the tiger), how instead of being peeping toms we should be studying(the otter),and how we should all go fuck ourselves (the horse).

"Yeah... Back to planning this date that had better be the best first muggle date ever yeah?" I said.

Harry and Malfoy nodded.

"Assholes" the tiger said.

"Hey! We get it alright Vati?" said Harry annoyed.

"I agree" said the otter. "It's not like they couldn't just come out here with us and be pervs in front of our faces"

"Hey, they aren't talking to us..." said Malfoy

Awh come on" said the horse laughing. "They are all just sexually frustrated prats that either need to wank off or get laid. Leave em be let them be pervy little peekers"

We stared at the animals in awe. The girls had no clue that we could still hear what they were saying to each other.

Parvati's POV

"Assholes" I said as I put my wand back in my bag.

"I agree." said Hermione. "It's not like they couldn't just come out here with us and be pervs in front of our faces"

"Awh come on" said Ginny laughing. "They are all just sexually frustrated prats that either need to wank off or get laid. Leave em be let them be pervy little peekers"

Hermione and I looked at each other, and then back at Ginny. "What do you mean by get laid?" I asked her.

"Sexual intercourse of course darling" said Ginny in a fake prissy voice.

We all laughed.

"What do know about that Ginny? Care to share?" I asked. Hermione leaned in close.

"A good girl never kisses and tells" said Ginny.

Hermione and I gave her smug looks.

'But since I'm not a good girl I'll tell you everything!" said Ginny excitedly.

Hermione gasped. "You mean you've had sex before Ginny?"

'Yeah. Lots of times! Well maybe not lots of times but a few."

Hermione looked about as intrigued as I was. "You've had sex with Malfoy?!"

'Of course! Who else? He is my boyfriend after all."

"Anybody else?" I asked her.

"Parvati you know full well that Draco's the only guy I have had sex with...maybe the only guy I'll ever have sex with. I don't see myself doing that with anybody else, and the thought of him fucking some other bitch makes me hexy" said Ginny with a sour look on her face. "You guys are acting like you've never had sex before."

Hermione and I lowered our heads.

"Oh Merlin! You guys are still virgins?!"

'"Not so loud Ginny!" Hermione shrieked.

"I'm actually surprised. Parvati, you and Harry have been attached to each other since the Yule Ball!"

I smiled shyly.

"And Hermione you and Ron have been arguing like a married couple since before I came to Hogwarts! I would have thought you guys were doing it more than me and Draco!"

"Ginny!"

"What?! What the heck is wrong? Don't you want to have sex?"

I started playing with my long plait. "Of course I do. But Harry seems like...I mean we have...sigh...Maybe he is being a gentleman and I do love that about him. But I would like to do more. Even if it isn't just flat out sex."

"Hermione?" said Ginny. "I know Ron is my brother but minus the details I think I could talk about this with you."

Hermione giggled. She never giggles. "Well...we have done some things. And he is absolutely brilliant! But we haven't gone all the way. I mean I feel like we have gotten close a couple times but either a distraction happens or I chicken out. I bet he's frustrated with me"

"Oh Hermione, Ron wouldn't be like that. He knows that you probably wouldn't want to go all the way so quickly. To be honest, I would assume you were waiting for marriage" I said.

"I'm not a prude Parvati. I like the idea of having sex just like you two!"

"Easy Hermione" I said putting up my hands. "There isn't anything wrong with that. My mom waited till her and Dad got married. But I can see why you wouldn't want to wait. Ron has gotten hot over the years."

"Hey! You stick to your messy haired green eyed git and I'll keep my insanely gorgeous redheaded Quidditch god." said Hermione with a laugh.

"Quidditch has changed them...very very nicely" said Ginny. "I'd let you gaze at my peasant, but I don't need you two drooling over him"

"Malfoy has gotten cuter ever since he started acting like a good person and not an arrogant prat." I said to Ginny.

"Oh he's still an arrogant prat" said Ginny with a smile "but he's my arrogant prat so I've accepted that. Also it comes in handy when we're...having fun."

"Is he gentle or rough Ginny" asked Hermione.

"He can be very gentle believe it or not. Especially when he took my virginity. He was really sweet. I like it when he's sweet. But he can get really rough too. Especially if it's like angry makeup sex. That's the best! Sometimes I start arguments with him just for that reason."

"I wonder what angry sex with Ron would be like..." said Hermione looking as if her mind was elsewhere.

"With a temper like his Hermione you just might need some pain potion afterwards" laughed Ginny.

The three of us laughed and traded stories about our wants, school and other silly things. It reminded me of Padma and Lavender and how we used to spend time together. But Padma had spent her summer with this Ravenclaw boy she had started dating and Lavender really wasn't talking to me lately. We had written each other over the summer some but the last few letters had been vague and the last letter was an argument over Hermione and Ron. I had told her that they were together and she was furious about it but what could she do? Her and Ron shouldn't even have happened. She knew it. Ron knew it. Hell all of the wizarding world knew it. She didn't like that I defended Ron and Hermione's relationship so she had stopped contacting me. It hurt but what it isn't my fault she couldn't let go.

I just hoped that she wouldn't do anything rash.

Harry's POV

We sat back watching the patronuses talk and play amongst themselves. I don't think the girls knew that we had heard every word they said.

I had to keep Ron from killing Malfoy at least 5 times. I sat there embarrassed while the two of them laughed when Parvati mentioned our lack of sex life. Ron really couldn't laugh at all seeing as he was still a virgin himself as I had pointed out. Eventually the patronuses had faded away and left us with a lot of questions and things to talk about.

"What the hell are you two fuckers problem?" asked Malfoy seeming as if he was annoyed and Ron and I. "You two have two of the three hottest girls in fucking Gryffindor. Hell Harry your woman is fucking Indian. I hear Indian muggles have fucking books on all these positions and shit. And you haven't even seen her knickers?"

Ron laughed. I glared at him. 'The fuck you laughing about Weasel?" Malfoy continued. " That ass on Hermione is ridiculous and you haven't tapped that yet? At least you have gotten further that Potter but damn what is wrong with you guys?"

"You say that like my sister just handed her vagina to you on a silver fucking platter" said Ron forming fists looking like he was ready to pounce on Malfoy again.

"Hell no, your sister was not that easy. And contrary to popular belief I'm glad she made me wait as long as she did. But you two assholes have no damn excuse. Especially you Potter. Can't you tell that Parvati actually wants to have sex with you?"

I sat there and thought for a moment. "Of course I could tell I'm not that damn stupid. But I wanted to be respectful of her and wait til she made the first move. Which she hasn't so this whole thing is her fault. So she can't be mad at me."

"And you?" said Malfoy to Ron.

Ron looked at the floor." Well she would usually say she isn't ready. So I'm not gonna force her. And I think the times that she was actually ready a rather annoying black haired cockblock would get in the way, HARRY!"

"Fuck you Ron don't blame your dry dick on me!"

"MY WHAT?"

"HEY! VIRGINS CHILL THE HELL OUT!"

Ron and I looked at Malfoy lime he was crazy.

"Look ferret just because you've been fucking since you discovered that you had bullocks doesn't mean you're better than us! Ron shouted.

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of male slag or some shit. Mind you I've been trying to get with Ginny since 5TH FUCKING YEAR!"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT SHIT!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" I shouted frankly tired of all the bickering.

"Lets look at the positives of this situation" I began. "Our girls actually want us. Knowing that alone is good. That means we can actually do something about it without actually wondering if we are doing something wrong."

"You have a point" said Ron. Malfoy snickered.

"All in all I'm actually looking forward to the train ride back to school." I said with a grin.

"Speaking of..." said Malfoy. "You might want to see if you can get some action on the way there. I for one had a VERY fun train ride start of term last year!"

Ron jumped up and chased Malfoy out of his room.


	71. Chapter 71:Schemes and Dreams

I told you guys Lavender and Pansy were crucial to this story. Hoes.

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Pansy would have looked like a dog like she was supposed to in the movies instead of gorgeous.

Chapter 71: Schemes and Dreams

Hermione's POV

It felt good to be going back to King's Cross. Back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Back to the Hogwarts Express. Back to my other home.

This summer had been one of my bests as well as my worsts. The Australian MOM kept me posted on things involving my parents and assured me that they were in good hands and very well hidden but he still couldn't tell me where. And as much as it hurt not knowing where they were, I still found comfort that the Australian Ministry were being kind enough to me to keep them safe.

I missed them terribly though. This was the first year that they hadn't seen me off. It was nice to have the Weasleys, the Patil's and even Miss Cissy there to see us off (though having Malfoy's mum giving me a hug was as sweet as it was awkward), but it just wasn't the same without my parents.

Ron and I had to get dressed early and wait in the prefects cabin for the new prefects to arrive. I was so excited that we were made the Heads. This year I was going to make sure that Ron didn't shirk off his duties onto me.

"Okay so you're going to do the introductions and duties, then I'll do the rules, you'll speak on special events, and I'll finish with the close do you have that?" I lectured a very unconcerned Ron as we waited for the prefects.

"Yeah...sure. Intro, shit to do, fun stuff. Got it."

"Ronald..."

"I've gotten it Mione. I know what to do. Damn we haven't even pulled off yet and already you're going all Professor on me"

"Well you're not going to have me doing most of your dirty work this year Ron. You are going to do this right."

"I know I know. Really I do. This is totally different that being a prefect. You won't be alone." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop trying to soften me up Ron. You better take this seriously." I said trying not to smile.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you get all bossy?" He said taking me into his arms.

I couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I should boss you around even more this year then"

He gave me his "I want you" look making me regret saying the words that I had said at the moment. "Boss me around again."

"Not now they will be here any minute." I said giving him a quick kiss and pushing him off of me.

Sure enough the cabin door opened and in walked Luna. She must have been amongst the 7th year Ravenclaw prefects. Soon after Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Susan, Justin, Dean, Dennis Creevey, a 6th year Gryffindor named Alyssa Lawson, and the rest of the prefects that I couldn't name had joined us. Blaise shook Ron's hand and introduced one of the 5th year Gryffindor prefects as his younger sister Carina. That was a shock. I didn't even know he had siblings and I had no clue that they wouldn't be in the same house as him.

"My other sister and brother Destyni and Ethan are 2nd and 1st years" Blaise proceeded to tell me. "Destyni is also a Gryffindor. Not too sure about what my brother will be. My older sister Annika was a Gryffindor as well. Sometimes I feel like I ended up in the wrong house."

Some 6th year Hufflepuff named Ashleigh kept eyeing Ron. Intuition told me to keep an eye on her.

When everybody had quieted down Ron opened up the meeting. And while he wasn't exactly tactful, he did do what he was supposed to do. I went through my part of discussing the rules and everyone looked quite bored. I was actually bored in saying them.

Finally it was Ron's turn again.

"Okay so according to this here paper, besides Quidditch and shit we have three major events coming up. The first being something to do with Halloween. Looks like some kind of scavenger hunt for the ickle firsties. Sounds boring as hell (Ashleigh giggled) but you lot are to help out the younger ones with this."

"The second is another... Yule Ball. Hmm. Okay yeah it's a Yule Ball. 4th year-7th and 8th years. Younger ones can go if the older ones wanna escort them although if I see any 6th years and up with anybody younger than a 4th year I will judge and mock (Ashleigh giggled again)."

"Then it looks like an even for 7th and 8th years in the spring...not much details on that so I guess it's on a need to know basis and you lot don't need to know (oh my god will she stop giggling?!)"

After Ron was done I closed the meeting. The Ashleigh girl smiled and batted her lashes as Ron and gave him a tiny wave as she left. I glared at her as she walked away. I was trying to remember the hex that made your breasts shrink when Ron came and hugged me from behind.

"See? Told you I'd do a good job." He said as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah. You did a fantastic job keeping that Hufflepuff amused."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh dont tell me you didn't notice that Ashleigh girl giggling at everything you said and practically fawning all over you."

Ron smiled. "Well I am a handsome bloke"

"You're MY handsome bloke"I said turning around to face him.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously Miss Granger?"

"Why should I be? I already have you."

"Exactly love. Besides you're imagining things. I'm sure she doesn't want me."

"Yeah right. Give her a week after they announce to the school about the Yule Ball and watch her try to ask you."

"Speaking of that..."

"Don't ask me yet." I said interrupting him.

Ron looked confused. "And why not?"

"Because I want to prove to you that this girl wants you."

"Okay this is dumb Hermione. Why would I go with anyone else but you anyways?"

"Can't you just play along?"

Sigh..."fine whatever. But if she doesn't ask me by the week of the Yule Ball you owe me a big box of chocolate frogs."

"Sorted. And if she does you owe me whatever I choose."

"Deal. Let's snog on it!" He said as he took my lips into his.

Ginny's POV

Harry had went with Parvati to go see about her sister and Hermione and Ron were having their prefects meeting so that left Draco and I with some alone time. I was sitting with my legs stretched out on the seats of the cabin with Draco lying on top of them holding me with his head on my chest while I played with his hair. The whole scene was cute enough to make you sick, but we were content this way.

"I have something to tell you" he said with a smirk.

"Okay..."

"You know the night we all went out to the movies? Earlier that day? You remember when you three sent up the patronuses?"

"I do. What about it?"

"Well...let's just say you three really need to learn how to turn them off. We heard your whole conversation."

I froze. I knew something was off but I didn't even think about it. "How terrible was it? Shit did Ron hit you?! Dammit now my brother knows that we have sex ughhhh!"

Draco laughed at me. "He tried to kill me multiple times. But really he was too busy hearing Hermione pour out her secrets. But really the highlight was hearing that Harry hasn't even seen Parvati's knickers"

"Oh please don't tell me you and Ron teased him"

"Uh hell yes we teased him. Harry got onto Ron as well though. Harry seemed pretty embarrassed but at least he learned that his girlfriend wanted him"

"It felt weird having two girls that were older than me still be virgins...and here I am wasting my virginity on you." I said jokingly and giving him a kiss on the head.

"Oh screw you. Must not have been a waste since I was so sweet and gentle" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone that you're a softie"

"Ain't nothing soft about me baby"

"Pig...so what else did you three learn as you eavesdropped on out innocent conversation?"

"Well, I learned that you like it rough."

"You already knew that"

"Not really. I had a feeling but I didn't think you liked it that much. And I also learned that you don't want to do that with anyone else"

My smile faded. I really didn't want him to know that.

"Oh... so you did hear that part."

"You say that like you didn't want me to"

"No shit our convo was supposed to be private."

"That's not what I mean. Sometimes its like you don't want to tell me your true emotions about us. What's up with that?"

I groaned. "You sound like a fucking female Draco."

"I'm serious."

"I mean I don't know. When you're raised in a house dominated by men you learn not to express feelings that much. You know I do love you. But it's like it's hard to explain why. Sometimes the words are hard to say."

Draco seemed to accept this answer. But he still was curious about what I had said to Hermione and Parvati. "So basically you were saying that you wouldn't want to see me with anybody else? More than sexual I mean?"

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying."

Draco smiled a smile of appreciation. Those smiles were rare so I took it in as a first place prize. The more I had thought about it the more I really did feel like he was the only one and how I never wanted to see him with anyone else but myself.

"Ginny? Remember back when you first came to my house and how I said that after school was over I wanted you to come and live with me?"

My heart skipped a beat. I remember everything from that day both good and bad. And I remember when he had asked me that question. I was going to say no. I was going to turn him down. But things had changed since then.

"Can I make the sitting room look like the Gryffindor common room?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You can do a closet."

"Sitting room."

"A loo"

"Sitting room."

"A guest bedroom that is far away from my eyes."

"Sitting room"

"Dammit Ginny!"

"So sitting room it is then?"

"One flag"

"THE ENTIRE ROOM! I'M SO EXCITED!"

"Why why why do I allow you to treat me this way?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Because you love me."

"I adore you Ginevra Weasley"

"And you just ruined the moment we were having. Congrats."

No POV (Omnipresent)

Sitting in a cabin in a car that Slytherin had always claimed for their own was two unlikely girls that had just became allies. They had contacted each other over the summer and had agreed to meet on the train to discuss a matter of great importance to the both of them.

"Now Lavender Brown, I feel we are both ambitious women with the same goal in mind." said a scheming Pansy to an equally scheming Lavender. "I think that if we work together we can both achieve our goals."

"I'm listening." said Lavender.

"I understand that you want a certain red headed keeper back in your corner."

"Yes. My precious Won-Won. Stolen away by that kinky haired bitch. I honestly don't know what he sees in her." said Lavender turning her hands into fists.

"I despise Granger as much as you Brown, but you can't deny that she is smart and very pretty for a Mudblood. Plus she has known Weasley since 1st year and your best friend is fucking Harry Potter so really what did you expect? You really should have seen that coming."said Pansy with a laugh.

"And here I thought you were wanting to help me. Instead you're fangirling over the slag. Nice." said Lavender with fire in her eyes.

"Hey now calm down Brown. I'm just saying you can't sit there and act as if this was something you didn't see coming. Now my situation? I was COMPLETELY blindsided by that red headed slag Ginny. How fucking dare she come out of nowhere and steal my Draco away from me like that. We were fine until she showed up throwing herself at him." said Pansy with hatred in her voice.

Lavender nodded in agreement." I will give you that one Parkinson. Pretty sure no one in Gryffindor expected Ginny to go for Malfoy. But I had heard that he was the one that went the her first."

"Whatever the point is that Ron and Draco are rightfully ours and we need to find a way to get our men." said Pansy with an evil smile.

"I agree. But what are we to do? From the looks of things and from what Parvati has told me over the summer Malfoy and Ginny are attached at the hip. And Granger and Ron aren't any better. Maybe I should just leave it alone."

"NO!" shouted Pansy causing Lavender to flinch. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell. But no. Ron was yours first. And you loved him didn't you?"

"Well..."

"Of course you did. And I was almost married to Draco. We were practically dating when those two started talking. So we need to get back what was rightfully ours. Are you in or are you out?"

Lavender thought for a moment. She really didn't have to do this. She could get any guy she wanted. But she didn't take to losing very well. And she didn't get to try Ron out like she wanted to. She was sure that Granger hadn't done anything with him. She was such a prude. And Parkinson was right. She did have Ron first.

"Okay. I'm in."


	72. Chapter 72:Muffliato

Imma be pretty busy from today until next Friday so I may or may not be able to post many chapters. I'll do what I can though. Harry's POV is kinda lemony. I felt him and Parvati needed to have some fun ;)

I had fun with Ron Weasley last night but he told me I could have him cuz J.K. Rowling owns.

Chapter 72: Muffliato

Ron's POV

I think I'm going to end up expelled this year. It's going to be a shame to come back to school only to be kicked out your last year.

But I honestly seen it coming.

We get to the start of term feast and I noticed that there was the two empty spots at the teachers table. I also noticed that all the 7th years from last year had returned as 8th years. Dean had talked about how he was very excited to be back while Seamus said he was forced. Instead of Malfoy sitting at the Slytherins, he had sat beside Ginny at our table. Undercover Gryffindor git. He had however grown on me over the summer. We were almost best associates.

We found out that McGonagall was now our Headmistress with Hagrid now the HOH for Gryffindor. All of us cheered for that. But when it came time to introduce the new teachers I almost threw something.

Of course we have never had a consistent DADA teacher so the school already knew there was going to be a replacement for that. The replacement turned out to be a very pretty woman by the name of Ariel Gaston. She was young, looked about the same age as Charlie. She was from America where she had attended the school Ilvenmorny. She looked as if she would be interesting and fun. The guys were totally into her. The girls were already giving her dirty looks.

Madam Hooch had gotten gravely injured and was not to return until next term. It didn't really bother me as I had no interactions with her except for 1st year when she taught us about riding broomsticks and Quidditch. I honestly didn't even realize she was much of a teacher. She was great fun though. Always good for a laugh.

When McGonagall was about to announce her replacement the double doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked in Viktor Motherfucking Krum!

The whole hall erupted in murmurs. "What the bloody hell is he doing here?!" I whispered to Harry and Malfoy. They both shrugged looking just as confused as I was. Hermione looked down at her food and her eyes stayed there.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" I whispered in Hermione's ear.

"No? I'm just as puzzled as you are."

He walked by and gave Hermione a smile. I guess what he said at my brother's wedding was a load of bollocks. No matter. Clearly I won the battle and the war as Vicky Poo would soon learn.

When McGonagall announced that he would be replacing Hooch I could have flipped the fucking table over. I had to deal with this prat ass for a whole term?! This wasn't going to be fun.

Harry, Parvati, and Ginny looked at me with looks that clearly said they felt sorry. Malfoy's ass smirked. Hermione looked at me as if she was going to be sick.

McGonagall announced the events that were taking place. The room seemed excited when they announced the Yule Ball. I felt eyes on me. A lot of eyes. I took a glance around and noticed girls from each table looking at me which was very new to me. Both Ashleigh girl and Lavender had looked at me with smiles. Hermione smirked at me as if to say "I told you so." While Ashleigh's look gave me no cause for concern, the fact that Lavender was staring me down made me nervous. And not in a good way.

When the feast was over we had Dean lead the first year Gryffindors (Zabini's brother being one of them) to the tower while Hagrid showed us to the Heads quarters. I had only been there with Percy once so I hadn't remembered where everything was so it seemed all new. Hagrid went on to talk about the fact that he was Gryffindor HOH and he was honored to be even considered for it and Hermione and I assured him that no one else would have been better for the job.

When we got to the quarters we had to touch this glowing ball that grew hot as it took our IDs. Hagrid told us that we would be able to add people that we trusted later on. Really I didn't want to add anybody but I knew Hermione would want our friends to be able to come and visit.

When we opened the door my jaw dropped. The sitting from was bigger than the Gryffindor common room. The room was decked out in red and gold, a huge couch sat in front of the biggest fireplace I had ever seen. There were chairs and lounge pillows and even a kitchen.

"Wicked" I whispered. Hermione nodded in awestruck agreeance.

Hagrid then showed us to our rooms where we had to touch another glowing ball. The same rules applied to our rooms as it applied to the whole quarters. Hermione went into her room and I went into mine. I laughed loudly as I looked around.

The room must have known me because my room was a bright orange with Chudley Cannons bedsheets. My room was as big as my old dorm and since it was all mine it seemed bigger. A door led to a bathroom just as nice as the prefects bathroom and another door led to Hermione's room.

Her set up of her room looked like mine only her walls were the same color blue as my eyes as well as her sheets. Hagrid left us alone as Hermione got up on her bed and jumped on it.

She bounced around a few times and then plopped down on it with a huge smile on her face. It was funny seeing her act like such a child. I walked over and layed on her bed beside her.

'This is the best room ever! I can't believe the size of this bed. I bet four people can fit in it Ron!" said Hermione excitedly.

I snuggled up beside her and buried my face in her neck. "Or just us two." I said kissing her neck.

'Mmm Ron that really feels good and all but I'm exhausted" said Hermione. Moment murderer.

I gave her a look of mock disappointment.

"Well, you can always sleep in here if you like."said Hermione shyly. "I'm really not used to sleeping in the castle by myself."

"That's a weak ass excuse and you know it Mione."

"Of course you can stay in your own room if that's what you think"

"Shutting up now."

Harry's POV

Our first class of the day was Charms. We were supposed to be reviewing mood charms. We had already learned cheering charms but now we were to learn misery, love, and anger charms. Flitwick said that these were N.E.W.T. level charms as they were very hard to do and fatal of you got them wrong.

I wasn't interested in learning them though. I didn't like the sound of altering someone's mood with magic. And from what Flitwick was describing the consequences of doing them wrong would be disastrous so I didn't even want to know anything about them.

Parvati was sitting in the seat next to mine in the back row. In front of us was one big table so you could scoot really close to someone if you wanted to.

And I was about to take advantage of it. She wanted me to make some moves? She was going to get it.

I moved close enough to her that her thigh were touching mine. She was wearing a skirt today.

Perfect.

I quietly put up the Muffliato spell up around us. She was able to hear the lesson so she had no clue. But no one would hear us.

I took her leg and draped it over mine. She looked at me shocked

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I just want you closer to me that's all."

She rolled her eyes and smiled and went back to focusing on the lesson.

I started rubbing my hand up and down her thigh. She tensed up and looked at me speechless. I put a finger to my lips telling her to shush (I still wanted her to think she could be heard) as I continued rubbing. She turned her head to try focus back on the lesson but she was starting to suck on the end of her quill.

I pulled on her thigh so it could drape over mine even more and started going higher and higher. Parvati's breathing got quicker and she started to twist the end of her plait.

I decided that since I had gotten this far I might as well dig into my Gryffindor bravery and go for it. I took my hand and stuck it under her silk knickers.

"Harry!" She whispered "what are you doing?"

"Shhhh... just let it happen" I whispered back.

I had never done this before so I just let instinct take over. I started rubbing my finger over her clit. She let out a moan and quickly covered her mouth.

"Harry someone is going to hear me" she whispered.

"No they won't." I said in a regular voice. "I put up Muffliato around us. You can be as loud as you want"I said as I started rubbing her again.

She took her hands off her mouth and started morning out loud. She started biting her lip as I increased speed.

I got an idea and threw up the hologram charm(Holografi) that me, Ron, and Malfoy had made up over the summer. To anybody looking at us they would see Parvati and I paying attention to the lesson. Instead of what we really were doing.

I turned her towards me and started kissing her as I stuck my finger inside of her. She arched up and cried out against my mouth as I moved my finger in and out of her.

I slid another finger inside as my thumb rubbed on her clit. She started pulling at my hair and moaning my name as I attacked her neck.

Her body started shaking as she cried out how good I was making her feel. I was getting hard as hell and it was hurting and tightening against my pants. I wish I could take her right there. But what we were doing was risky enough.

"Harry I'm bout to cum! said Parvati very very loudly. Thank god for Muffliato or we would have been screwed.

She orgasmed hard on my fingers, her body shaking her hair had actually came undone as she was running her hands through her hair involuntarily. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Around us students were starting to move as class must have been dismissed. Parvati flopped her hair around until she felt it was neat enough and straightened out her clothes. I took the charms down and we walked out the classroom as if nothing happened.

I have never appreciated Charms class as much as I did today.


	73. Chapter 73: The Trouble With Viktor Krum

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY ME PUT YOUR WANDS UP!

This chapter is dedicated to the Harry Potter birthday cake I will be receiving in a few days. And also to Prince the most beautiful man in the universe. May you rest in peace. It's raining purple today.

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy and I have also had writers block so this chapter may not be my best. Don't worry. As soon as I figure it all out I'll get it straight.

I don't own Harry Potter. But I love receiving Harry Potter gifts.

Chapter 73: The Trouble With Viktor Krum

Ron's POV

The smell of that pine shit muggles use to clean their houses with filled the air as Harry and I mopped Professor Sprout's greenhouse. This had to be by far the worst detention since that toad Umbridge minus the pain. Every time we thought we were done dirt would magically end up on the floor. Apparently Sprout's new batch of mandrakes were having a go at us that they thought was quite funny.

But nothing about this situation was bloody funny. Not the dirt, not the smell, and definitely not the way we ended up here.

*FLASHBACK STARTS*

Hermione, Harry, and I watched the first years as they were being taught how to properly fly by none other that Ickie Vicky Krum on a gorgeous Friday afternoon. Personally I could have given two fucks but for some reason Hermione had said she needed a word with Krum. So of course being the good and noble boyfriend I am I decided to go with her. And Harry went to ensure that I stayed good and noble.

I well understood that Krum was no longer even close to being a kid. I being 17 and he being 21( or 22. I really didn't give a damn how old he was.) I accepted the fact that the git was indeed a very grown ass man and that I just might have a lot to learn still. I also knew that Krum had apparently been right positive of me at Bill's wedding. So the events that happened today surprised the hell out of me.

After his class was dismissed Krum walked his overgrown ass over to where the three of us were sitting. He shakes Harry's hand and then goes to shake mine. I noticed he gripped my had much tighter than Harry's and also that he had a gleam of amusement in his eye.

The fuck is this git playing at?

He then takes Hermione's hand and kisses it. As well as a quick kiss on the cheek.

Keep it together Ron, he's just being friendly...

"I'll be right back okay guys?" Hermione said as she got up from the bench we were sitting on.

"Why do you have to walk away to talk to him?" I asked suspiciously. "Whatever needs to be said we probably already know anyways...right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not always the case Ronald. I'll be back." she said as she walked off.

I found myself highly annoyed. The bloody hell did she mean by 'not always the case'? She couldn't be hiding things from us. From me.

Harry and I watched the two of them exchange words. At first it looked casual and somewhat serious. Like she would look when speaking to a professor about work. But then she started fucking giggling and he was laughing and she smiled so hard that I hoped it hurt her face.

Then he touched her face and I lost it.

I spring up and headed towards them. Harry was struggling to hold me back and I think k he called my name a couple times but I really couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything but the thoughts of which hex would fuck him up the most. Or if I should just use my hands.

Hermione gazed at me as I approached them and moved her face away from Krum's hand. She turned her attention towards me and put her hands on my chest to try to stop me from whatever it was I was about to do.

"Ron...please..." she whispered to me pleading.

Falling on deaf ears, love.

"Is there a reason why you are touching my girlfriend's face?" I asked in the most polite way I could possibly muster.

Krum looked taken aback. "Boyfriend? Herm-own-ninny you didn't tell me the redhead vas your boyfriend."

"This is a recent occurrence"

"More like a 4 month occurance" I said glaring at her.

"Exactly." said Hermione. "And the last time we spoke was August of last year Viktor so I couldn't have been able to tell you this."

"You could have written him a letter!" I snapped at her.

"Oh really Ronald? The tons of times you have complained to me about writing Viktor since 4th year and now all of a sudden when it benefits you I can write him no problem?!"

"Who wouldn't you tell him about us Mione?"

"Cuz really it's no one's business but ours isn't it?!"

"If your ex lovers are trying to be all in your ass then yeah it is people's business!"

"Hey!" yelled Krum out of nowhere. "That is no vay to talk to Herm-own-ninny! How the hell do you call her your girlfriend if you speak to her in that manner? You are such a child!"

Next thing I knew I was looking at my bloody knuckle and finally hearing Hermione scold me on hitting a teacher and also scolding Harry on cursing at a teacher. Krum took twenty points each from us and gave us both a detention.

*END FLASHBACK*

That had been a week ago and to make matters even worse Hermione hadn't talked to me since that day and every time she would look at me she would have disappointment written all over her face. I would have rather had detention every night for the rest of term than to have her not speaking to me.

Harry wasn't fairing well with Parvati either as she felt Harry didn't have shit to do with it and should have kept his mouth shut and stayed out of it. And while she wasn't fully not speaking to him, their snogging had came to a standstill.

"This is bullshit Harry, we shouldn't have to do this!" I said trying to mop up a stain that instead of disappearing got bigger and bigger.

"Well I shouldn't have to do this but you totally deserve it Ron. You punched a teacher! I know he's- don't give me that look Ron- I know he's Krum and him and Hermione have that brief almost non existent history but he is still a teacher. If we could punch teachers in the face and get away with it Snape would have gotten beaten by us daily you know?" said Harry trying his best to make light of the situation.

"I wouldn't even be as mad as I am if she would just talk to me Harry. I've tried everything to get her to speak to me."

"Have you tried saying sorry?"

"Yes! I apologized to her dozens of times"

"Not to her...to Krum"

Traitor.

"Are you fucking with me? Why would I apologize to that prat?!" I yelled. I couldn't believe Harry actually said that bloody bile.

"I'm sure if you tell Krum you're sorry, Hermione will forgive you. The longer you wait this out the longer it'll take for y'all to speak. And for all that, you might as well gift wrap her to Krum."

Wanker. Leave it to Harry to make sense.

Sigh..."Fine. I guess I'll apologize to him."

"Sincerely?"

"Dammit Potter! Ugh fine. Sincerely."

Harry gave me a fake smile. "I'm proud of you Ronald. Youre being the bigger man in the situation."

"Oh shut up."

After detention I told Harry to go and tell Hermione that I was actually going to apologize. I went out into the grounds to the Quidditch pitch knowing that I would for sure find him there.

Sure enough the Bulgarian Bon Bon was there. Flying around lime the bloody prat he is. Time to get this shit over with.

"Oi! Krum! A word!" I shouted from the middle of the pitch.

He looked down at me and I could have sworn he was smirking at me. He pointed over to where a broom was laying on the ground. I guessed he wanted me to come up so I climbed onto the broom and flew up to him.

When I got to where he was I had seen that he was indeed smirking. He then summoned a quaffle and threw it at me to catch. "I hear you are great keeper Veasley. Perhaps ve can test this out yes?"

"Fine" I said going over to the rings and getting into position.

For a few minutes neither one of us said anything as he tried to score on me and I would block the shot every time. He should never want to be a chaser. His aim was horrible.

"So," I said finally trying to break this iceberg of tension "what I came to do here is apologize to you. As you being a professor, I shouldn't have hit you. And also as you being just Hermione's friend I shouldn't have hit you either."

"Yeah Veasley vhy did you got me in the first place?"

You know why dumbass.

"Well, Hermione has and always will be special to me. I can't help but sometimes get overprotective of her."

" But you don't listen to her."

Bloody hell?

"I beg your pardon?" I said trying hard not to say or do something stupid.

"Vhen ve vere here last veek you turned her out and didn't listen to a vord that she said to you."

"I was angry. When she is angry she doesn't listen to me either. It's our thing it's just what we do." I said gripping the broomstick to keep from punching him in the face again.

"I'm going to varn you of something Veasley."

"I'm sorry. Warn me?"

"Yes varn you. Herm-own-ninny deserves someone vho vill treat her vith kindness and respect. If you don't learn to do that, I vill step in."

"And do what?"

"You already know the answer to that Veasley. I love her too you know."

I flew straight at him and stopped my broom to where I was inches away from his face. I wanted him to see the rage building in my eyes. I wanted him to see that whatever wizard tale he was making up in his head was surely not going to happen.

"Stay away from her." I said in a low growl. "You don't know anything about her to love her. You can't even say her bloody name right. You try something if you want to. You're a professor and you can't mess with students like that. I'll fuck up your job if you even look at HER-MY-OH - NEE the wrong way".

I thrusted the quaffle into his chest, descended, and left the pitch.

Hermione's POV

I sat in our common room trying to get lost in my charms book but I just couldn't do it.

I really missed Ron. Sure he was the first and last person I saw everyday but we weren't talking.

It wasn't all because of the incident with Viktor. Although that had a lot to do with it. I'm actually very sick and tired of Ron's jealous behavior. We are already together what's the problem?

My main issue was with me not being able to contact my parents. I had written to Elias about them many times since I've been at school and the answers are always the same. They are safe, they are protected, and I still couldn't know where they were. I wanted to know. I needed to know. I missed them terribly.

I heard a knock on the door so I went to open it. Harry was at the door looking very tired.

"Hey. May I come in?"

"Of course" I said opening the door wider and standing to the side. "Come on in."

He walked in and sat on one of the bean bag chairs (which had became Ginny and Malfoy's favorite things to sit on) I had transfigured. He then motioned me to sit in front of him.

"So Ron went to apologize to Krum tonight." he said matter of factly.

I was honestly surprised. "Oh. Well. I'm glad he decided to do that"

"So will you talk to him again? He's bloody miserable without you"

"Is that why he is saying sorry? It isn't all about that. I'm not some object. He can't keep thinking he owns me and beat on any person that shows interest. Especially since I'm the one who is dating him."

"Hermione he doesn't see you that way and you know it. And besides, what if some other witch does the same thing to Ron? You wouldn't like that shit would you?"

I sat back and thought. I wouldn't. I would want to hex their lady parts off of their bodies.

"No...I wouldn't like it. But I also wouldn't fight a woman"

"You don't know that."

"You're right...I guess I'll speak to him tonight when he comes back in. That is if he still wants to speak to me"

Harry laughed. "You and I both know Ron can't live without you. I'm surprised he is still breathing now"

He got up and was heading to the door when the door slammed open and in entered a very irate Ronald. He looked rough and sweaty like he had just finished playing Quidditch and while usually I find it attractive, I could see that he was indeed very mad so I was actually a bit afraid.

"Ron, what happened mate?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Tha fucking prat is what happened!"shouted Ron as I closed the door to our quarters and put up a silencing charm. I had a feeling this was going to get very loud.

"I actually went to apologize to the great git. Then he made me play fucking Quidditch with him and told me that I treated Mione like shit and said that if I didn't stop treating her like shit he would do something about it cuz he still fucking loves her!"

My eyes widened. I didn't want to believe it. But with Viktor I knew Ron wouldn't lie to me. I started to get angry myself. How could he say such a thing to Ron?

Ron then turned to me with anger in his eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No? What are you talking about?"

"He loves you. He doesn't know you. How the hell does he love you so much all of a sudden?! I thought you were just friends!"

Harry looked like he really didn't want to be there but he started and sat back down on the bean bag chair.

"I don't know what he's talking about Ron. Me and him have always been nothing but friends. Other than the Yule Ball there is nothing."

"And what's this about me always treating you bad?!"

"Well in the past we had a lot of issues but we were friends and both of us were in the wrong. Seriously Ron I don't know what he is thinking of telling you this!"

"He wants you for himself! I guess I'm not good enough for you in his fucking eyes!"Ron yelled, his eyes glazing over as if he was about to cry.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks of you Ronald! I'm not with him I'm with you! And you are brilliant in my eyes!" I yelled back fighting back tears.

"Then why have you iced me out over him this whole damn week because of him if he doesn't matter?"

"It wasn't just because of the fight Ron! There are...other things...things that don't have anything to do with you. Nor us." I said sadly.

Ron started to soften up a bit after I said that. He seemed confused for a second and then everything started to register in his head.

"I'm going to go and leave you two alone to talk" said Harry, sensing that this conversation was meant for just the two of us.

Ron walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. He was wrapped around me and I instantly felt safe and warm. The smell of sweat, outdoors, and Ron's shampoo was intoxicating and I didn't want to let him go.

"They're fine Mione don't worry" he said softly in my ear as he stroked my hair. I love the fact that he knew exactly what I was feeling at that moment. I didn't have to say anything. I didn't have to do anything. He just knew.

I know that Ron and It's relationship can be rocky sometimes. Both of us go at each other and when we do it seems like everything is falling to pieces. At the same time no one knows me better than Ron. And he has said it himself that I'm the only one that knew him better than he knew himself. We argue a lot, have called each other names before, have treated each other terribly. But in the end he is mine and I am his. And I truly and unconditionally loved him. And if no one understood our relationship, that's just fine.

They would however had to respect it.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about things." I whispered.

"I'm sorry for punching Krum...and I'm sorry for lying to you just now because I'm not sorry" said Ron.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm going to have a talk with Viktor tomorrow."

Ron looked concerned but he nodded and gave me another hug. We stayed up and caught up with each other on things that we had missed and then fell asleep cuddled up in Ron's bed.

The next morning I woke up early and left Ron a note saying that I was going to find Viktor. Since it was Saturday I figured I would get it out the way and then me and Ron could stay inside and have some very much deserved quality time.

I went to the great hall and seen Viktor eating at our table. I found that very odd. Never has a teacher eaten at the students tables.

Viktor looked up at me and smiled. He patted the space beside him but I decided that wouldn't be a good idea so I sat across from him.

"How are you this morning Herm-own-ninny" "he asked smiling.

I didn't smile back. I wanted him to realize the seriousness of the situation. "I wish I could say I was fine. But that would be a lie."

Viktor put on a face of mock concern. "Vhat is the matter? Care to share?"

"Why did you act like that with Ron last night? All he wanted to do was apologize to you."

Viktor smirked. "He didn't mean it. He only did it so you vouldnt be upset anymore."

"That doesn't matter. You didn't have to act like you did. You didn't have to tell him that you love me.

"But I do Herm-own-ninny."

I gasped. I was shocked but frustrated at the same time. "How can you? You hardly know me outside of letters and I haven't written you since the beginning of 6th year."

Viktor sat up. I could see him getting angry. "Yes and the only reason vhy is because of Veasley. A guy vho cares little about you."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled standing up. I couldn't stop myself. He was making me angrier by the second.

"It is. He talks to you like you are nothing. He doesn't listen. He makes fun of you. Vhy be vith someone so damn immature vhen you could be vith a real man?"

I was flabbergasted. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. It made me feel horrible for confiding in him when I was mad at Ron. He was throwing it back in my face. And I didn't like it.

"If you must know, Ronald had very much changed. Also I have been like that to him as well unfortunately. We are fine now and happily together and I would appreciate it if you butt out of our relationship!"

Viktor got up calmly and leaned over to my face. He was getting way too close and I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Let me know vhen Veasley screws up. I'll be here for you" he whispered as he kissed my cheek and then walked away.

I was frozen. I didn't know how to react. I should have thrown something at the back of his head.

I had a feeling that he was going to be a lot more trouble than I thought he would be.


	74. Chapter 74: Keeper Trials

I promise chapters will get much better. I'm trying my best to get over this writer's block.

I don't own HP. So stop asking me.

Chapter 74: Keeper Trials

Hermione's POV

"I can't fucking believe I lost my spot to a fucking 4th year!" yelled a very angry Ron as he and I walked away from the quidditch pitch after tryouts.

I truly had no clue how to comfort him. The 4th year boy was a very great keeper despite his age and size. Ron had him by at least 6 inches and he wasn't as built as Ron was. But he was quick. He was dedicated. He was very very good. And to add insult to injury he was a McLaggen. Bruce. Younger brother to Cormac.

Harry sympathized with Ron and had made him reserve keeper so he could remain on the team but Ron saw this as the ultimate insult and sulked off the field like a baby. I tried my best for him to see reason but he wasn't having it.

"Oh Ron, you still made the team. Sure you won't be in every game, but you will be in some and some is better than none is it?" I asked hesitantly.

Ron gave me the deathglare. "Oh yeah Hermione. Because the last year of my school career I only wanted to play every now and then. Of course I wanted to get beat out by a fucking kiddie McLaggen!"

"Hey don't take your not getting the top spot out on me!" I said growing angry. "I didn't do it!"

Ron softened up a bit and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry Mione. You're right. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you."

"Exactly you shouldn't. And look on the bright side. This gives you more time to focus on your N.E.W.T.S."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"And more time to spend with me.'

"Now that is a bright side" he said smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"OI WEASLEY!" yelled a voice coming up behind us.

Ron turned around and his smile instantly disappeared as Bruce McLaggen came running up to us.

"You two are fast." He said panting. "Maybe I should have flown instead of ran."

Ron looked at him with a look of pure hatred. "Something you need McLaggen?"

Bruce looked taken aback but not intimidated. "Actually Ron, I wanted to say that even though I'm the first I hope we can be friends. I watched you since my 1st year when you started playing Your technique is amazing. Actually you're the reason that I practiced extra to be able to play once I found out that Hogwarts was going to reopen."

I could see that Bruce was trying to be nice, but Ron looked insulted. "So you practiced so you could beat me?"

"Oh no Ron nothing like that. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. See I didn't know that you were coming back. And when I made first I certainly didn't expect it. I still feel like you did so much better than me. I was wondering if maybe we could be cool you know? Because frankly I wouldn't even be on the team if it wasn't for you." said Bruce with such admiration you could have sworn that Ron was his hero or something.

Ron studied the kid. He gave a small forced smile. "I would have thought your brother would be your inspiration" he said sneering as he spat out the words.

It was Bruce's turn to look insulted. "Hell no. Cormac is a prat. His nose is so far up his ass he can pick shit out of his nose. He's mad because he tried out for both Puddlemore and Chudley and didn't make either team. He's such a damn princess."

Ron perked up immediately. "Well Bruce. May I call you Bruce?" He asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

Bruce nodded with excitement.

"Maybe we can help eachother out. Your technique is very nice for a 4th year. You got some moves I haven't even seen. We could help out each other. Together we will win the cup for sure yeah?"

Bruce beamed at him as if Ron was a Quidditch god.

"Okay! Anytime you want to work on some drills just let me know!" said Bruce as he waved bye and ran back down to the pitch.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Ron. "What happened? You were ready to bite that poor boy's head off and now you're acting like he's your son."

Ron laughed. "Anyone that hates McLaggen is a friend in my book. Especially when the person that hates him is his own brother. He's alright"

"You're such a prat."

Later that day, as we were eating dinner, Lavender of all people came up to us. "Hey Hermione. Ron. May I sit here?

Hell no you can't! "Ummmm...sure... I guess" I said hesitantly.

She sat down in the empty space between Ginny and I and smiled a genuine smile.

"So I'm excited that my sister made chaser Harry. Thanks for letting her on" she said to Harry.

Cecilia Brown (who thankfully avoided being named after a color), a 2nd year, was the youngest on the team. At 12 she was the youngest chaser in a century. She seemed to be really nice and a total opposite of her older sister. She was also one of the only other girls besides Ginny that hat not attended tryouts because of Harry.

"Of course Lav, she was brilliant. Her and Ginny would make nice partners." said Harry enthusiastically.

"And I'm sorry to hear you got beat out by a McLaggen Ron. Rotten luck" she said to Ron looking convincingly sorry.

The hell was she playing at?

"Oh. Um..." said Ron rather nervous to talk to her. "Well Bruce is alright. Nothing like his prat ass brother. So I'm okay with it."

Lavender laughed. "He was a git that McLaggen. Oh Hermione I had heard what he tried to do at the Christmas Party. That was very inappropriate" said Lavender concerned.

Again what is she playing at? This is all very weird

"Yes... well that's all in the past. Besides.." I couldn't resist."Ron saved me from him that night so it was fine" I finished with a smile.

Lavender looked like she was annoyed for about 3 seconds and then she recovered. "That's good news. Ron is a very nice person. Especially to his friends."

"And best of all to his girlfriends right?" I asked her continuing to smile. Ron nudged me as if to get me to shut my mouth but I had no intention.

"Oh yes. He was very nice to me when we were dating. I'm happy for you Hermione" said Lavender.

"Oh. Ummmm...thanks Lavender. That's...really sweet of you." I said hesitantly.

She smiled and got up "oh think nothing of it. Now I must be going. I'll see you all later" and with a flip of her hair she was gone.

Ginny, Ron, and I stared at her as she walked off. Malfoy looked suspicious, and Harry and Parvati didn't know if they wanted to speak or walk away.

"Well, that was very uncomfortable."said Ginny.

"Why is she being so nice to you all of a sudden Mione?" asked Ron bewildered.

"Dunno. Maybe she is trying to start over. Maybe she is trying to make amends" I said unsure of Lavender's actions.

"Or maybe" said Malfoy still looking suspicious" you better keep your eye out for her. No way that bint should be that friendly."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You of all people should know that people can change Draco. Maybe she just wants to leave the past where it is."

"Yeah...right." said Malfoy.

I wanted to believe she had indeed changed. Maybe she wanted to just forget about everything that had happened and move on.

But still, something about her behavior unnerved me. In the back of my kind, a voice was telling me to watch her.

And I was planning on watching her like a hawk.


	75. Chapter 75: Party Planning

As I had said since I'm out of the books I'm going to start focusing on the gang going through normal teenage/young adult problems. Insecurities are a big part if being a teenager. Heck that's a big part of life in general. I changed my mind about something I didn't think I would and if this chapter doesn't give it away the next couple of ones will. So…..yeah there's that.

Oh and for the guest that reviewed and said that I didn't like Ron Weasley Imma need for you to check your glasses. I adore Ron Weasley. He is my favorite out of the whole series. He can however be a butthole at times but that is a part of him and I'm not going to change that just because I'm in love with him. So yeah. Thanks for reading though :)

I still don't own Harry Potter. My birthday wish didn't come true.

Chapter 75: Party Planning

Ginny's POV

"So Hermione tell us more about this Halloween shit." I said as Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Parvati, and I were lounging around in Hermione and Ron's heads common room.

"Well, it's mainly for the younger ones." said Hermione with a smile. 4th year and under. They are doing a trick or treat/haunted castle event."

"Sounds absolutely uneventful." Draco said with a yawn.

"Well we are meant to help as the oldest in the school"

"Wait what?" I said looking appalled. " They get to go around and get candy? And we do nothing? That's not right. "

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's what I told Mione...I also told her that after the younger years event wen should have an event of our own."

"I'm listening" I said very much intrigued.

Hermione looked surprisingly excited. "The event is supposed to last until 10. What if we threw 6th, 7th, and 8th years a Halloween party? A costume party!"

"Ooh that sounds brilliant Hermione!" said Parvati clapping. "We could do a costume contest"

"We should spice it up." I said with a sinister grin.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Harry.

"We as a group be themed. Let's wear Muggle costumes. They have the sexiest costumes ever. Sexy kitten, sexy nurse, sexy witch, sexy everything. It'll be perfect!"

While everyone else looked hopeful, Hermione looked down as if she thought the idea was shameful. "I don't know about all that. Some of those costumes could get us in a lot of trouble."

"Some of those costumes could get some people laid too" muttered Draco thinking no one heard him.

Hermione glared at him. Ron gave him a look that clearly told him to shut the fuck up.

Draco looked both surprised and amused. "What? Not everything is about you two. Damn maybe I was talking about me and Ginny"

"You wasn't" I said.

"Maybe I was talking about Potter and Parvati over there"

Harry blushed while Parvati looked around like she wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment.

"Shit maybe I was talking about random ass people. Still applies. Have you really seen a muggle costume?"

3 yesses and 2 no's were said. The no's coming from Ron and shockingly Harry. Come to find it he had never been trick or treating and really never seen costumes besides the ones his blimp of a cousin would wear.

Hermione still looked like she wanted nothing to do with it. I figured her, Parvati, and I would have a chat about it later.

"Well muggle girl costumes are super short and super tight. They show everything"

"Everything?" Ron asked awestruck. Hermione glared at him.

"Well depending on which one you get. I know that there was this nurse costume that your dear sweet innocent sister has that she wore once and I could see her-"

"DRACO!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. He laughed loudly as Ron looked as if he wanted to tear Draco up limb from limb."Ron calm down that never happened. He is being a bloody git."

We continued to plan out this party finally convincing Hermione of the muggle costumes. We also decided to have the party in the Room of Requirement and see if we could sneak Lee Jordan and the twins in to DJ and make the night even more fun.

It was getting late so Draco, Harry, Parvati and I decided to leave. Most of the time if it got really late we would crash in their room but tonight I just wanted to be with Draco by ourselves. We needed to talk.

We walked with Harry and Parvati to Gryffindor tower and bid them goodnight. Harry let me borrow his invisibility cloak so when I left Draco's room later on I wouldn't be seen.

Draco and I headed towards the tower that now housed the Slytherins. The dungeons and Slytherin house were destroyed and McGonagall said that it would improve house unity if the house was moved up so the Slytherins could interact with the other houses more. Ravenclaw had been destroyed as well so they had been moved too.

When we got to the door Draco said the password and covered me with the cloak until I reached his dorm that he shared with Blaise, Nott, and Pansy younger brother Patrick. Thankfully he was nothing like his bitch of a sister.

We climbed into his bed and he drew the curtains and put up silencing charms around his bed so no one could eavesdrop.

I cuddled up next to him and we laid there in silence for awhile.

"Sooooooo are you gonna say what's on your mind orrrrr..."said Draco.

"Pansy came up to me yesterday." I said looking at Draco to see his reaction.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And what did her royal bitchiness want?"

"Actually she was...nice..." I said not believing that those words were coming from me.

'Nice? She been snorting fairy dust?"

"I don't know but she was like that she wasn't mad anymore and that she thought that we were a good couple."

"The fuck is she playing at?" said Draco just a stunned as I was.

"That's what I said! I don't trust her as far as I can levitate her and that ain't far at all. Imma keep my eyes on her"

"You scared she gonna steal me or some shit? Because you know that'll never happen. You're stuck with me." said Draco kissing me on the neck.

"No it's not that...lower...its just that it's suspicious. And I...Draco that tickles stop it... don't feel like dealing with any...what are you trying to do?" I said fading in and out of ecstasy as he nibbled on my neck.

"I'm trying...*kiss*...to make you..*nibble*...shut up about her...*kiss*...and focus on us" he said as he explored neck and collarbone.

As much as I really wanted to talk about the situation with Pansy, my mind couldn't register the right words to say as Draco was unbuttoning my uniform shirt and sticking his hand under my skirt.

His lips met mine as he kissed me fiercely but softly. Draco was the only boy I knew ( well I only kissed Michael Corner once and Dean didn't even get to see my knickers so I didn't have a ton of experience outside of Draco) that could be rough and gentle with me at the same time. His touch would set me on fire and yet gave me chills.

He made a trail of kisses and nibbles from my neck down to my stomach. But when he got there I suddenly felt weird as hell.

"Stop Draco."

"Mmmm are you sure love?"

"No...wait I think...oh god I'm going to be sick.."

I jumped up off his bed and ran to the bathroom. Yeah I was in a dorm room full of guys other than my boyfriend but I was not about to blow chunks all over Draco's bed. Thankfully I made it to the loo in time to do it in the toilet.

Draco ran in after me and held up my hair as I threw up things I didn't even know I ate that day. As nasty as this was it was comforting to know that he would take care of me when I'm sick.

"Gin are you okay? Did you eat something nasty?"

"Ugh... I don't know. Maybe I'm coming down with something. I felt like this earlier this morning too."

"Come on you need some rest" said Draco as he picked me up and carried me to his bed making sure I was in a position to where no one would see my breasts.

He laid me down and went and got me some cold water and put the cup to my lips and helped me drink. He then gave me some of his pepperup potion that he had and that made me feel a lot better.

He got back into bed and pulled me close to him, rubbing my stomach trying to help keep the nausea down. It was relaxing and really made me feel like I was important. Even though he always made me feel that way, something about this very moment felt different. A good different, but still different.

"Thanks for taking care of me Draco."

"Anytime your highness. Now get some sleep." he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

A few minutes later his gentle rubbing on my stomach stopped and his breathing slowed down. He had fallen asleep. But I couldn't. I had a bad feeling about this.


	76. Chapter 76: Sunsets

Time for some much needed Romione fluff!

If I owned Harry Potter I'd be rolling in millions. I'm not even rolling in twenties.

Chapter 76: Sunsets

Ron's POV

October had came in a flash and excitement over Halloween and the secret upperclassman party was all around.

Hermione and I was looking at a magazine that had both wizard and muggle costumes. Malfoy wasn't kidding. Those muggle costumes were very small. Even some of the male ones. There was one call a banana split that was basically a banana peel going over your cock. A big no no.

We were supposed to be matching, Hermione and I, so with that added on this costume picking thing was hard.

"What about this Aladdin and Jasmine thing?" I asked. "Malfoy can be our monkey"

Hermione laughed but I could tell it was forced. "Harry and Parvati picked those already."

"Damn. I would have looked lovely in a vest and blow up pants" I said trying to legitimately make her laugh.

Nothing..

"Okay... what about this...what the hell is a gyoposy?"

"It's gypsy and no."

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Mione. You know I can tell when something is wrong with my baby"

She gave me a small smile and then just as quick as she gave it she took it back. "It's just this costume thing. I don't think I'll look appropriate in it."

"Mione you've worn tiny bikinis before."

"I know but that's at The Burrow Ron. Not in front of people. Especially all of Hogwarts."

"Are you afraid you will be embarrassed? That you won't be pretty or something?"

Hermione looked down at her jeans and started playing with a hole that she had in the knee of them.

I kinda figured she would be this way. Hermione has always seemed very insecure about herself every since I've known her. And it's funny because everything she is insecure about I love. She hates her hair and the way it's big and kinky. I love how curly her hair is and how it sometimes surrounds her head like a halo. She had trouble with her skin for some damn reason. That didn't really become a problem until the horcrux hunt and she never told me why. I think her skin is beautiful. She always touches and pulls at her face like she is trying to reshape it and try to look like someone else. She is absolutely gorgeous to me. From her chocolate frog colored eyes, her beauty marks near her nose, and her plump pretty lips that beg me daily to kiss them.

"I'll say this once and I'll say it forever. You're gorgeous Hermione Jean Granger. Everything about you is beautiful. I really wish you could see what I see. You would be gorgeous completely starkers or dressed like those ladies in black and white you call nuns."

Damn I have turned into such a sap. But I don't really care. I'll be 1,000 saps for her.

She smiled at me and drew me in for a kiss. Her lips felt soft but strong against mine and I could taste her chocolate gloss stuff she would put on them. I wanted to scoop her up and just ravish her all over her room.

But we had other things to do. Damn responsibilities.

"Okay let's move on before you make me do something naughty" said Hermione with a grin.

"Hey you can be as naughty as you want. I so do not mind. Here I am. Have your way with me!"

Hermione laughed as she picked up the magazine and say in between my legs. She turned page after page until she had gone through the whole thing. And then she went through it again.

"What about these?" she said pointing to a picture that I clearly missed.

"These? Really? Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded.

"But...I'd rather you wear something like that when you're not surrounded by guys".

"Okay I get that. How about this. I get this anyway, and we can wear these" she said pointing to the prince and princess costumes.

"Those will only work if you are a queen. After all, they still chant Weasley Is Our King"

"Deal" said Hermione giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

She filled in the two order slots that were under Ginny and Malfoy' (some villain people from a Muggle comic called The Joker and Harley Quinn. They looked demented) and put our money with the rest of the others and sent the orders off with Pig. I could only hope he would bloody get there in time. Hopefully he wouldn't lose anything. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Pig may be annoying but he always made sure he delivered what he was supposed to.

We watched at Pig disappeared into the distance. Watching Pig fly off have me an idea.

"Feel like having a fly?" I asked Hermione knowing exactly what her answer would be.

"Heck no I do not feel like a fly" said Hermione as predicted.

"Come on Mione. You haven't flown with me since second year."

"That's a lie. I flew with you 5th year on the thestral remember?"

"How could I forget that fucking horror story of a ride?"

"Language Ron!"

"Sorry. But really Hermione come fly with me. We have never flown just for fun before. First year it was to get away from that bloody 3 headed dog. 5th year the ministry, and then getting Harry. And you weren't even with me."

"But Ron, I really don't-"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" I begged giving her my best pouty face that I knew she wouldn't resist.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. But if I die, I will be haunting you for the rest of your life."

"You say that like I wouldn't want you around for the rest of my life"

Hermione's eyes got big and she looked taken aback by what I said. It took me a minute to realize that I practically told her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Which wasn't a lie. But she didn't need to know that right now.

I grabbed my Firebolt (Harry gave me his after he got a Firebolt 2000) and Hermione's hand and we went out on Hermione's balcony. I mounted the broom and signaled her to sit in front of me.

"Ronald I can't steer! Do you want to actually die this time?"

"I'll steer. My arms are long enough. I just want to make sure that you feel safe okay?" I knew she probably would panic more sitting behind me than in front of me.

She gave me a hesitant smile as she mounted the broom in front of me, scooting back until her back was on my chest.

Damn her bum feels really good right now...nope not a good time Ron! Malfoy in a bra and knickers...oh god I wanted to kill my boner, not throw up!

"Okay hold on tight. I'll hold onto your waist with one hand and steer with the other. Don't worry. You won't die. And if you do you'll die with me so at least we can be together in the afterlife."

"If we die, I'm breaking up with you" said Hermione shaking.

I did as I said and told her to kick up while I pushed off the ground. We went into the air slowly as I didn't want to scare her. She was shaking like mad and I was starting to think that I messed up doing this to her when all of a sudden she stopped and told me to go higher.

I guided the broom higher and higher and soon enough we were as high as the roof of Gryffindor tower which next to the astronomy tower was the highest point of Hogwarts.

We landed on the roof and sat down. We cuddled up and watched the sunset which I hadn't appreciated since the time after Dumbledore's funeral when we watched it from the astronomy tower.

I found myself watching her watch it. The light seemed to hit her and she had a glow around her that made her look angelic. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Both muggle and wizard. And I wanted to spend forever telling her that.

It was then that I realized that I would do absolutely anything for her. I had already known that but in that moment it became concrete.

I would be by her side for as long as she allowed me to. I saw marriage and kids something that I had thought of but never really had it completely set in my mind. It made me think back when Teddy was at The Burrow and we were talking about kids. Our kids. Rose and Hugo.

Hermione caught me looking at her and she turned to me and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're gorgeous."

Hermione blushed. "You're gorgeous too you know."

"Men aren't meant to be gorgeous"

"My man is" she said with a seductive smile that made me want to take her right there on the roof.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts Hermione?"

She looked out at the sky as she thought about it. "Career wise I don't know yet. My parents would have wanted me to step out in respectable society and get a job as a dentist or a lawyer. But since I have gone to a wizarding school for 7 years of my life, I guess a job in the ministry would be fine. Maybe I can work for the Magical Creatures department and I can start back S.P.E.W again."

"Still gonna take on spew eh?"

"Shut up Ronald it's S.P.E.W.!"

"WHATEVER IT IS... You'll be brilliant at it. And I want to be there with you when you start it"

"Thank you Ron. Will you wear your badge?"

"It clashes with my red hair I'm sorry." I said as she punched me in the arm.

We stayed up there for another couple of hours just talking about past Hogwarts days. Then we flew back in and called it an early night as we laid in my bed, my world cuddled safely in my arms.


	77. Chapter 77: Surprises

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I like writing Malfoy outside of his character.

Nope. Still don't own.

Chapter 77: Surprises

Ginny's POV

Time seemed to creep slowly as I sat and waited. This felt worse than it did when I was waiting on my O.W.L's results. Worse than when I had to wait to be cleared to play Hufflepuff that one time I got injured.

Hermione sat with me looking just as nervous as I was if not more. I couldn't understand why she was so scared about. She really didn't have a thing to worry about. This was my situation. Still it was comforting that she was there with me. She was basically my big sister and eventually would be my big sister once Ron stopped being a prat and proposed.

"So if its pink its negative, and if its blue its positive right?" asked Hermione for the 4th time.

I looked at the directions for the 4th time as if the answer had changed. "Yup that's what it says. Oh Merlin Hermione I'm going to throw up!"

"No no Ginny! Hold it in! It'll be fine. Just another few seconds maybe."

"No I really feel sick, where's a bucket?"

For the past week I had been feeling both extremely tired and extremely nauseous. I was falling asleep in class like it was nothing. Just the other day I had fallen asleep in DADA and nobody chose to wake me up until the first year class 2 classes later. I had told Madam Pomfrey and she was giving me nausea potions but they didn't work. I felt like I atr one of the twins puking pastels daily.

We kept staring at the stick lying on the counter. Any moment now this thing would tell me if I could skip merrily along and not worry about a thing, or if I should avada kadavra myself right then and there.

"Hermione, I really can't look! I'm going to close my eyes and you tell me what it says "I said shutting my eyes so tight it hurt.

"Are you kidding me? You have to see this for yourself!"

"HERMIONE PLEASE!"

"Okay fine!" she said giving in. "I'll let you know in a second!"

Ten seconds felt like ten minutes. I heard Hermione get up and walk over to the counter. And then she gasped. "Oh...Ginny..." She said almost like she was going to deliver some bad news.

"Hermione, what color is it? It's pink right?"

"Ginny..."

"It's pink right?"

"Ginevra, look."

I looked up and tears instantly fell from my eyes. As much as I tried to stop them they just came as a wave over and over again.

Hermione held in a napkin a stick that was glowing a very vivid blue. All I could do is stare at it and continue to cry.

Draco was not going to be happy about this.

Draco's POV

Dear Malfoy,

You need to come to my room ASAP. Something has come up that needs your immediate attention.

Hermione.

I read that note a good 5 times over as I headed towards Granger and Weasley's dorm. I didn't know what the hell to think. I figured of course it had to do with Ginny. I didn't know if she was hurting, if she was going to break up with over something that I didn't know I did, or of something happened with her family and she just needed me to be there for her. Whatever the reason, it took a good 10 minutes off my usual time it took for me to get to the dorm as I was almost running.

I got to the dorm and knocked and Granger let me in. By the look on her face I knew that something was very very wrong.

"Whats going on? Where's Ginny?" I asked her.

"She's in my room. You two need to have a talk." said Granger not looking me in the eye.

Shit...

"Just tell me if she's going to break up with me or not. If so I really don't want to hear that right now."

Hermione shook her head. "It isn't that. It's more serious than that actually. I'll let her explain. Go on. I'll leave you two alone, I need to find Ron."

She then gave me a push towards her room and walked out the door.

I opened her door to see Ginny sitting on Granger's bed crying her damn eyes out. I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Princess, what is it? What happened? Why are you crying? My Gin doesn't cry."

"You're going to hate me Draco." she whispered. "You're going to hate me so much."

"Ginny I could never hate you. What did you do? What is going on?"

She looked me in the eyes and I could tell she was looking for a lie that she wouldn't be able to find because it wasn't there. When she was satisfied she pointed to Granger's nightstand and told me to look.

I hopped onto the other side of her and looked on the nightstand. All I saw was a glowing blue stick in a napkin. Okay...what is this supposed to be?

Safe to say I was confused as hell.

"Gin, what am I looking at here?"

Ginny looked at me in a mix of sadness and annoyance. "It's a test Draco."

"Test? Like some kind of exam or some shit? I don't speak woman just tell me what's going on."

She looked down at her hands and whispered "...I'm pregnant."

My mind seemed to have shut completely off and back on again as I was trying to figure out that what I heard her say and what she actually did say was the same exact thing.

"I'm sorry what? Did you just say you were pregnant?" I managed to say.

Ginny nodded as she put her face in her hands.

Two emotions flooded my body at once. One of pure disbelief. And then one of pure joy.

"I'm...I'm going to be a father?" I whispered.

Ginny nodded face still in her hands.

I jumped up and scooped her up and spun her around. I couldn't have been more happy than of someone had came in and told me that my father wasn't my real father.

When I sat her back on the ground she looked at me in confusion. Her mouth was wide open as well as her eyes and she looked downright speechless.

"I'm going to be a dad! A fucking dad! What is it?! Is it a boy?! When are you going to have it? Shit Ginny we got so much shiy to do! We gotta get a cradle, and diapers, and baby clothes and-"

"FREEZE!" yelled Ginny over my mindless ranting that I couldn't control. "Are you saying you aren't mad?"

"HELL NO! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" I yelled planting a huge kiss on her lips. I swear I probably looked like a 3rd year in Honeydukes for the first time to her.

Ginny started to smile. She kept looking at me as if she couldn't believe how happy I was for her to be having my child.

"I should have known something was up when you got sick the other night. Here I thought you were being grossed out about having sex with me" I joked.

"Prat. Your sex actually did make me sick as your can tell. Soooooo you're okay with this? You do realize this isn't a pygmy puff. It's a human baby."

"Ginny, I haven't been this happy since the day you agreed to go out with me. You're having my beautiful ass baby! This baby is going to be the most gorgeous child in the whole damn wizarding world! This baby is going to put every other baby to shame! Shit Ginny you're having my baby!" I was all over the place with my words. Something that normally I would never be. But this happiness I was feeling couldn't be faked. I wanted to scream to all of Hogwarts that Ginevra Weasley was having my child!

Ginny hopped onto me and kissed me hard on the lips. I drew her in. This woman had given me more than I ever dreamed. First she gave me herself. And now she was giving me a part of the two of us.

"Have I told you how much I adore you Draco?" she said holding onto me as tight as she could.

"If you never have, you certainly did today!" I said taking all of her in. I didn't want this moment to end.

Then all of a sudden reality hit me hard. "Oh shit Ginny how do I tell my mother?!"

"Your mother? How the hell am I going to tell my mum? Shit how am I going to tell Ron?!"

"Shit! Okay. We need to think!" I said as I sat back down on the bed and watched Ginny pace back and forth. "Oh shit what am I going to tell everybody? I'm only 17! Mum is going to die right after she kills me! Dad'll lose his mind! My brothers!"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. "Our families may get pissed but they will get over it and love this baby just as much as we do. You do love it too don't you?"

"At first I didn't know if I could. But now that you are okay with it, yeah. Yeah I really do." she said with a smile that was starting to glow bright.

I pulled her down onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you so damn much Ginny. I can't believe that you're going to have my baby."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"Hell yeah I think it's too soon! We may be of age but we are still fucking teenagers in school. That's a lot of shit we got to deal with. But I'm ready and willing to do it. I wouldn't want a family with anyone else but you."

Ginny smiled and gave me a quick kiss. We sat there and held each other for what seemed like hours. As I held her I let the fact that I was going to have a baby at 19 years old sink in. I vowed to myself that I would not raise my child in any way that Lucius Malfoy raised me. I would love my child and teach myself child about the kindness of this world and not this pureblood worshipping madness that I was raised upon. I was going to be the best father a child could ever have.

We must have fallen asleep because I found myself being shaken gently by a very worried looking Granger. Ginny was lying beside me looking very peaceful so we decided not to wake her as we walked out of her room and into the common room.

"So, how did it go?" asked Granger in a timid voice. She obviously didn't want to have this conversation but I guess she felt she needed to.

"I'm really going to be a dad Granger?" I said like I didn't spend the last couple hours with Ginny staring at a pregnancy test.

Granger started to look relieved and let out a breath that I don't think she knew she was holding. "So you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm okay with it! Did she think I wouldn't be?"

"Well she actually thought you would be mad about it. That you wouldn't want it."

I was shocked. I had no idea that she thought that. I thought she was upset because of the fact that she was pregnant, not because she thought I would reject it.

"Dammit Ginny still doesn't get it does she? I feel like last year when all she did was doubt every damn word and move I said and did." I said angrily to Granger.

"It isn't like that. I'm sure a lot of women feel like that when they get pregnant. Especially if her and the father aren't married. It has nothing to do with your past Malfoy so don't you go thinking that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm pretty sure you guys are beyond that point to where your past affects your relationship." said Granger with a reassuring smile.

"You didn't happen to tell Weasley did you?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"How do we go about telling them? Shit telling anyone?"

"I've read somewhere that the best time to really tell people is after 12 weeks. That's when 1st trimester is over and the baby's likelihood of survival is more set in stone. But Ginny is small so she will start to show way before 12 weeks are up so you might want to start planning out how you're going to tell people now "

"But also you do need to tell the teachers and Madam Pomfrey now so they can give her the proper excuses for missing classes. She's going to be very sick and very tired for a long while. Since she is of age they are not obligated to tell her parents nor yours so it'll be secret safe"

I nodded. I didn't know shit when it came to girls and being pregnant and how they feel. "Does Hogwarts have books on this sort of thing? Maybe I should read something?"

Hermione clapped her hands. "She will love that you want to do that! Oh you're going to be the best dad!"

Ron's POV

Quidditch practice was brutal. Bruce had gotten hit by a stray bludger and had to sit most of it out. I had to admit the boy had grown on me. He was nothing like his brother. He wasn't an arrogant prat or anything like that. And even though he was a very good Keeper for his age, he wasn't proud about it. In fact he seemed to always question his abilities. He reminded me of me actually.

I figured we would sleep in Hermione's room tonight so I had entered through her door and sat my stuff down (which I knew I had to move because she hated when I left my 'smelly quidditch things' in her room) and went to take a quick shower. After that I went and laid down on her bed trying to get some rest in before our rounds.

Some glowing shit caught my eye on her night stand. It looked like a small blue wand. Maybe Hermione was working on some new spell or something.

Wait what's this paper? Hmm...'if test glows pink then it's a negative. If test glows blue it's a positive and you need to consult your healer to set up your first appointment'...what the hell... Oh...fuck!

"HERMIONE!" I jumped up and grabbed the test and ran out of the dorm. I didn't even know where I was running to. I had no idea where the hell she was and where to even find her. Too late for the library, maybe Gryffindor?

I kept running until sure enough I run into Hermione and Ginny coming around the corner.

"Is there something you need to fucking tell me Hermione?!" I yelled at her.

Hermione looked back at me confused. "Ummmmm...no?"

"Yes the hell it is! So, who's is it?! McLaggen?! No it wouldn't be his. It has to be that prat ass Vicky's! What the bloody hell was you thinking Hermione?!"

Hermione just stared at me as if she had no idea what I was talking about. That only made me angrier.

"Ronald I assure you I haven't a clue what the hell you are saying. How about instead of yelling at me you calm down and speak to me and tell me what's going on!"

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOURE FUCKING PREGNANT WITH ANOTHER MAN'S BABY?!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at me as if I was talking crazy. I then threw the glowing piece of shit test down in front of them, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh god..." said Ginny. "Umm Ron, I need-"

"DON'T SAY SHIT GINNY! Hermione why didn't you say anything? Why did you do it?"

"Ron..."

"I can't believe you would have sex with someone else! I should have known I wasn't good enough for you!"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"DONT BLOODY LIE TO ME HERMIONE THERE THE TEST IS RIGHT THERE I GOT IT OUT YOUR ROOM!"

"IT'S NOT MY TEST!"

That got my attention. I stared into her eyes and seen that she was indeed telling me the truth.

"So if it isn't yours then what the fuck was it doing in your room?"

"Because Ron I left it in there."said Ginny as if she was scared."I took it in Hermione's room and I didn't mean to leave it there and-"

"Hold the fuck up Ginevra you're fucking pregnant?!"

Hermione put her hands over my mouth "Shut up Ronald!"

"I didn't want you to find out like this. Do not tell anybody. We were waiting to tell everybody-"

"Dmmmmof. Mdmdisjf nsmmmm smmmm! ("EWW RON YOU SPIT IN MY HAND!) What the hell were you thinking Ginny? You can be pregnant right now you're too bloody young!"

"Don't you think I know that shit Ronald?! It's not like I asked to be pregnant at fucking 17! But I am and it is what it is and I'm having this baby. You're going to be an uncle...you know, after Fleur makes you one"

I had so many emotions running through me. I wanted to kill Malfoy that bitch! I wanted to yell at Ginny but I knew that wasn't a good thing to do and it wouldn't have changed anything. And then there was...

"Hermione...I am so bloody-"

"Save it. I'm not even mad. The satisfaction that you look and feel right stupid right now is enough. Although I do feel very much insulted that you would suggest McLaggen as a potential father."

"Ha...ha..."

"Ron I'm serious though please don't tell anybody." pleaded Ginny. " And for the love of Merlin PLEASE do not do anything to Draco. I do need the father of my child around"

I looked at Ginny and then at her belly. Even though she wasn't remotely showing I couldn't help but try to see. My anger melted away and I held out my arms and let Ginny in for a hug. She crashed into my chest and cried. Something I rarely seen her do. I looked over at Hermione and she was starting to cry too. Which caused me to shed a couple of tears myself.

"Have you told Malfoy?"

"Yes. And to my surprise he was actually extremely happy about it. He acted as if he was the one that was pregnant" said Ginny as she laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"Good. If he would have done otherwise I would have had no choice but to kick his ass."

Ginny laughed. "Speaking of Draco, I need to go and find him. You three are the only ones that know so PLEASE don't tell anybody. Not even Harry." she whispered

"Fine I won't. Now go. I think I have a lot of making up to do." I whispered back.

"Eww. I hope you don't end up the next Weasley dad anytime soon"

"Shut the fuck up and go Ginny" I said letting go of her. She waved bye and walked off towards Slytherin house.

I turned to Hermione who was giving me a look that was unreadable. It wasn't anger, or happiness, or sadness. I just couldn't place what it was.

"Are you really that mad at me that you're not going to show it?" I asked as we walked towards our dorm. "I'm bloody sorry okay? I seriously didn't know what to think. It was in your room on your nightstand after all"

"So if I came into your room and seen a pregnancy test on your nightstand that would instantly mean that you're pregnant correct?"

"Hell no I'm a guy!"

"And we haven't had sex yet which would make me still a virgin!" she yelled as we reached the dorm and she opened the door.

"Okay I get that and I'm sorry!"

"No you don't get it obviously otherwise you wouldn't have said what you said. I would never cheat on you Ron. And where do you get the idea that you're not good enough for me?!"

I sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace and looked down at my feet. I was hoping that she forgot that I said that.

"I've always felt like that Mione. Even when we were just friends. Honestly I didn't even think I was good enough to be your best friend and then to find out that you liked me like I liked you? I really thought that I would never be good enough to hold you."

She rolled her eyes as she came and straddled my lap facing me. "Dont ever again think that about yourself. If anything I'm not good enough for you."

"The hell is your problem? You're more than good enough. You're perfect."

"No. I'm this big haired know it all bookworm who nags you constantly about doing your homework. I don't like Quidditch and only go to the games for you, Ginny, and Harry. I don't really like flying. I'm not that funny or adventurous or anything."

"Hermione you're far from boring. Even before we started dating I would sometimes have more fun with you than I would Harry. Yeah the nagging is annoying but it pushes me and gets me good grades so I don't mind. You are very funny at times especially when you don't try and I love your hair. You're gorgeous and brilliant and everything and I love you."

Hermione gazed at me in awe. "What did you say?"

Oh shit did I just tell her that?! Dammit she wasn't supposed to know now! I was saving it for the right time.

Well I guess this is as good a time as any. Better go all out with my feelings.

"I said I love you Hermione. Correction. I'm in love with you."

Hermione crashed her lips into mine and gave me the most passionate kiss she had ever given me.

"I'm in love with you too Ron" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me.


	78. Chapter 78: Oppugno Parma

So I'm sick. It sucks and hopefully I'll be over it soon but until then I won't be posting another chapter after this one. That does not mean I'll leave you weeks without an update. I just want to make sure I get it all right.

Oh and just so you know, Oppugno Parma is Latin for "attack target".

Too sick to explain why I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 78: Oppugno Parma

Hermione's POV

With Halloween being a week away preparations for the upperclassman Halloween party were underway. Lee Jordan said that he would be more than happy to DJ for the party and the twins couldn't wait to try out their new Halloween tricks and decor. They were planning on releasing the plans next year but as usual they needed testing so this was the perfect opportunity. They assured me that no one would be hurt or altered in any way shape or form.

Our costumes had came in and everyone was excited to wear them. The extra one I had ordered for myself was even more revealing than in the picture. But I figured that it would be okay. Only Ron would see me in it anyways. I just had to figure out the perfect night to wear it.

Once Ginny had found out for sure that she was indeed pregnant (Madam Pomfrey told her she was two months which meant the day she got her Hogwarts letter was the day the baby was conceived) it seemed like sickness and fatigue came down on her hard. She had to force herself to eat only to throw it back up minutes later, Malfoy had to take two days away from his classes because while Ginny insisted she would still attend classes, she had passed out many times and Malfoy had to be there to catch and take care of her, and she was sometimes so tired that a few times we found her asleep in random places. One being in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

Speaking of Quidditch and Ginny on of the things that really infuriated her about being pregnant was that she could no longer play. She couldn't even play as a seeker. All positions were hazardous to her and the baby's health. So when Gryffindor had its 1st game against Ravenclaw, she didn't even want to come to watch it.

Ron and Malfoy had came to an unspoken truce. The day after Ron found out his sister was pregnant he had cornered Malfoy with every intent on hurting him but whatever they discussed must have worked because it started to look like Ron was now treating Malfoy as if he was Harry. Which was both comforting and weird at the same time.

Both Harry and Parvati were left in the dark and Harry was very angry that Ginny had "quit" Quidditch. But since Ginny couldn't tell him why both him and her started acting cold toward each other.

Since the Yule Ball was 2 months away preparations for that had started as well. We had to book a band (Lee Jordan said he would DJ for the event as well as help us to find a live band), see about decorations, as well as come up with the menu and hundreds of other things. I had no idea there was so much that went into the ball 4th year.

The countdown of the ball also brought on a problem that I seen coming ages ago. And something that I had to shut down in a way I never thought I would.

*START FLASHBACK*

Ron and I had just closed out the prefects meeting. I had walked out of the room and Hufflepuff Ashleigh had walked back in. My intuition told me to stick around so I sat down at a bench beside the door. About 5 minutes later a very disappointed Ashleigh followed by a very scared looking Ron came out the door. Ashleigh glared at me as she walked past. Ron sat down beside me and looked like he was ashamed of himself.

"Well" said Ron. "I guess you don't owe me any chocolate frogs."

"You sound disappointed."

"Of course I am. I'm out a box of chocolate frogs." he said with a grin.

"So she did ask you? What happened? She looked put out"

"Well," said Ron "she had came up to me and asked did I have a date to the ball. I pretended like I wasn't even considering going in the first place."

"Then what happened?"

"She said that I would be a fool not to go and she put her hand on my shoulder and then tried to out her hand in my hair. It was then that I told her that I had a girlfriend...and she said some things and now here we are."

"Wait a second, what did she say?"

"Nothing really." said Ron hesitantly.

"Ronald do not lie to me"

"Ugh fine. She said that she didn't really give a fuck and that we would have fun going to the ball together. I told her no because I was taking my girlfriend. She got mad because I lied to her which I told her I wasn't obligated to tell her any truths. She then said that we should still go and that maybe i would change my mind about my girlfriend. I told her no. Then she said something about 'we shall see' and walked out."

I was livid. I kept thinking of ways of hexing her and getting away with it. I wanted to strangle her. How dare she not even take the fact that he had a girlfriend into consideration. What kind of trollop was she?

I dug my wand out of my pocket and spoke the spell 'Avis'. Six tiny canaries popped out of my end and started to fly pretty patterns above Ron and I's heads.

"Mione, what are you about to do?" said Ron nervously.

"Well, I've been practicing this charm a lot since I set it on you 6th year. I think that now I got it to where they will find my desired target despite if it's in front of me."

"You wouldn't..." said Ron half frightened/half impressed.

"Oh but I would. Oppugno Parma" I said with a flick of my wand.

The birds then formed a V formation and sped off. I stuck my wand in my pocket, grabbed Ron's hand, and walked merrily away.

Ron looked confused. "How will you know that the birds got to her?" he asked.

"Didn't you have the evidence on your face for about a week Ronald?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes I did" he said with a sour look on his face as he thought about that moment. "Remind me never to make you this level of angry again."

"Oh I'm not angry. I'm just tired of people thinking they can run over me. The amazing thing about this is that she won't even know who sent them after her."

Around dinner time Ashleigh came into the great hall with bandages over her arms and a bandage wrapped around her forehead and right hand. She looked both angry and in pain and while it amused me I didn't really think that the birds would do that much damage.

Then again I did set six of them on her...

She looked slightly paranoid as she looked around the great hall. People were staring at her. Some were laughing. And I slowly started to feel guilty.

*END FLASHBACK*

Over the past couple days I had tried to justify my actions but I simply couldn't. Sure she hit on my boyfriend with no regard to me but attacking her with birds wasn't the best course of action. So I found myself entering Hufflepuff House to find and talk to her.

I sent Sarah Bones to get her from her dorm room. When she came down she looked surprised to see me. She didn't really know me nor did she even know that Ron was my boyfriend despite us being pretty open about it in school.

"Hermione? Is something up? Do you need help with something?" she asked as she walked towards me.

"No Ashleigh. This isn't a prefect matter. This is more personal."

She looked confused as I pointed to a table to sit down with me. She sat down across from me and kept her eyes glued to mine.

"Okay. I find this hard to say really. But a few days ago were you attacked by birds yes?"

She looked bewildered. "Well, yes actually. Vicious little bastards they were. I was walking to the common room and all of a sudden they came and attacked my face. I had to shield my face with my arms and they clawed the hell out of them. Then they sort of poofed out of existence. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah...crazy. Look I feel bad about what happened to you."

"Why would you feel...wait. How do you know what attacked me?"

"Because..." I said sadly. "it was me who set them onto you. I'm really sorry."

Ashleigh looked at me as if she was terrified. "It was you?! Why? You wouldn't hurt anyone! Why the hell would you set fucking birds on me?"

"This is going to sound extremely petty but it was because you were hitting on Ron. Once again I truly feel bad about it and I'm really sorry."

A flash of anger shown in Ashleigh's eyes. "This happened because of...shit. You're Ron's girlfriend aren't you?"

I nodded.

Ashleigh laughed. I didn't see that happening.

"Oh this is truly rich! You're actually Ron Weasley's girlfriend? And you set birds on me because I asked him to the Yule Ball?"

"Like I said I am really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was really beneath me to do" I said sincerely.

Ashleigh chuckled. "You know what? All I can do is laugh. I mean I really can't blame you now. Ron Weasley is extremely lovely."

A rush of annoyance went through my body. "Yes...yes he is."

"He certainly is. Quidditch has done him well. Oh and his hair, his smile! He's gorgeous!" She said with a smirk.

I found myself getting extremely angry."Okay now that is all well and good but you can stop drooling over my boyfriend now. Look I just came to apologize for my actions. And now also I would appreciate it if you would keep your interactions with Ron strictly business from now on."

"Ohhhh Hermione, I don't think I will." said Ashleigh with a sneer.

"I beg your pardon..."

"I find Ron to be very interesting. And despite the presence of you he is still a man and men always want one thing. And no offense my dear, but you don't look the type to give it to him. I bet you're still a virgin aren't you?"

I stood up so fast I knocked the chair down. "Okay I'm going to need you to back the hell off he is mine!"

"Is he really? I don't think so." she said calmly. "Girlfriends come and go. It'll only be a matter of time where he would get bored of not doing what he more than likely wants to do. And when that moments happens... I'll be around to pick up the pieces."

Susan must have seen me lunge at Ashleigh because the next thing I knew I had Susan and another girl holding onto my arms and I struggled to get to Ashleigh. Ashleigh laughed a positively evil laugh. Almost Slytherin like.

"You better get your head out of those books Mudblood and pay attention to your man. Before I do." She smirked and walked up to her dorm.

I started screaming every insult I could before Susan covered my mouth and begged me to calm down.

"Hermione please! She isn't worth you losing your integrity. Calm down!"

I stopped struggling but I felt my hair frizzing up all over my head and my anger at its boiling point. I was too angry to even speak.

"Hermione, Ashleigh is a dangerous person." began Susan. "Has been since her first year that she got here right Hannah?"

I wasn't even aware that the other girl that held me back was indeed Hannah. "She is a sneaky bitch that one. I wouldn't take her threat lightly Hermione. No girl here nor in Slytherin like her. Even some of the Ravenclaw girls don't like her. She's dangerous."

I finally managed words. "How in the world is she a Hufflepuff?"

"She used to be in Slytherin actually until her 4th year." said Susan. "Her parents were almost Death Eaters and when the second war had tried to hide the fact that we're working for You Know Who. So to protect them they tried to get their daughters switched to Hufflepuff but one of them wouldn't come. She was of age and could make that decision. Ashleigh was not so she had no choice but to move."

I was blown away. I never knew that you could switch houses like that. A lot of the students probably didn't know themselves. Otherwise I know a couple of people that would have switched houses and Ginny would have probably convinced Malfoy to become a Gryffindor.

"Wait. You said she had a sister who stayed? Who is her sister?"

Susan and Hannah looked at each other and then grimly back at me.

"Pansy is Ashleigh's big sister." said Hannah. "Ashleigh is a Parkinson."

Parvati's POV

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"said Ginny. "That bimbo is a damn Parkinson? There are two of those crazy bitches at this school?"

Ginny, Hermione, and I had an impromptu sleepover in my dorm. Since none of us were around them, the boys decided to have their own sleepover (which Harry said the manlier way of saying that was a camp out) in Ron and Hermione's dorm. Hermione had fixed it so that no male, not even Ron, could enter her bedroom for the time that she wasn't present.

Lavender had gone who knows where but she had planned on being there for the rest of the night so with just us 3 no one could eavesdrop however, we still put up silencing charms at the door and windows.

"Now that I think about it, Ashleigh does look a lot like her. A bit prettier, but still like her." I said. Ginny and Hermione glared at me. "Sorry. But you can't deny it. That bint is pretty."

"She could be Aphrodite gorgeous, she's still a slag." said Hermione.

Thank Merlin for Muggle Studies otherwise I would have never known who she was speaking on.

"That she is." said Ginny. "She's also completely mental if she even thinks she will get close to my brother. And Hermione, I hope you aren't thinking that she will because that would be absurd!"

Hermione looked up at the smoke patterns she was making in the air.

"Hermione...come one really? Do you think he would choose that cow over you?" I asked.

"He chose Lavender over me..."

"HERMIONE!" both Ginny and I yelled.

"WELL HE DID! For almost 6 months actually remember that?"

"That was when he was young and fucking stupid!" I said beyond belief of what was coming out of Hermione's mouth. "He is with you now finally and he had been waiting on you basically his whole damn life. He wouldn't want to mess up things with you."

"That's true" agreed Ginny. "However you will do right to watch out for this bint. She is a Parkinson and Parkinson's are fucking snakes. If she is anything like her sister, and it does seem that way, she will do whatever she can to piss you off as well as make an attempt for Ron."

"She said that Ron would get bored with me. She implied that he would want sex and I wouldn't give it to him fast enough so she would end up doing it." said Hermione looking as if she was about to cry.

Both Ginny and I were flabbergasted. That bold insensitive bitch!

"I feel like maybe I should just go ahead and do it. So she won't get to him."

"Merlin Hermione!" I said angrily. "Aren't you meant to be the brightest witch of our age? You don't have sex to keep a man! And Ron is certainly not like that...isn't he? He hasn't pressured you has he?"

"No...but I can see him getting frustrated when I tell him to stop and that I'm not ready."

"Shit Hermione that's with all guys" said Ginny. "Draco used to be the same way but that's only because lack of sex actually physically hurts a man. He didn't mind the wait at all. It made it special the moment we finally had sex. Ron would never pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. Mum taught my brothers better than that. And he also wouldn't leave you for not having sex with him. Why would he when he's still a virgin himself? Shit he would leave you for not giving him a chocolate frog on his birthday before leaving you for not having sex."

Hermione smiled at that. But it quickly disappeared.

"I shouldn't have set those canaries on her." Hermione said. "But when she said what she did to me today I wanted to do even more damage to her. I don't want to be that girlfriend that attacks girls over him."

"Honey there isn't anything wrong with that" I said. "You and Ron love each other very much and you don't want anything to come in between you two. Now you see why Ron is so protective of you and acts like he does with Krum...and every other guy. That's how I am with Harry and his groupies. I had to set a couple of them straight earlier. These bitches just don't give a damn about a relationship anymore."

"Tell me about it. You already know I went through it with Pansy's desperate ass over Draco. And I cannot wait for the day when she finds out that I'm pregnant with his baby. I'm so tempted to tell her. But I have to wait a few more weeks."

I had guessed that Ginny was pregnant because I had witnessed her going through the same thing one of my aunts went through. So when I thought I was telling her something she didn't know after her blowing chunks all over the floor one day, she told me she had known for awhile. She had also told me not to tell Harry and that I was already one too many people that knew.

Hermione smiled. "Oh I'm so sorry Gin. Here I am crying over that Ashleigh cow when you are having problems. How are you feeling? Was today better for you?"

Ginny smiled and ran a hand over her flat for now belly. "You're fine Hermione. And I only got sick twice today. That's a big improvement actually over the past couple of weeks. Madam Pomfrey said when I reach 2nf trimester at 12 weeks I will start to not be so nauseous. But me being tired won't go away. Of anything it'll probably get worse."

"Ginny you are going to be such a cute pregnant girl! You're going to be waddling around the quidditch pitch soon enough" I teased.

"Oh shut up you're just jealous because you don't have a gorgeous Malfoy swimming around inside you"

"I'd rather have a gorgeous Potter thank you very much" I said with a laugh.

"Speaking of Potter..." said Hermione with a grin "anything else happen since Charms? Which by the way I want to say was very irresponsible. You two could have been caught."

"Oh Hermione live a little. You and Ron should try something during class. And yes actually we've done a lot since then. Haven't done 'it' but trust me I am not complaining." I said reminiscing on the events. Like two night ago when we almost had sex by the lake but it was started to rain. Even the weather doesn't want us to lose our virginity.

"Maybe we'll just save it for marriage or something you know? Be traditional."

"So that means you'll be losing your virginity next week?" laughed Ginny.

We all laughed throwing candies and snacks at each other and continuing to gossip. It seemed to eventually make Hermione feel better but I could tell what Ashleigh had said to her still weighed heavily on her mind.


	79. Chapter 79: Love

The Halloween party will probably be about 2 or even 3 chapters long. There will be a lot that goes down that I can't just cram into one whole chapter. This chapter is also full of lemony goodness so if you don't t want to read about it don't read Ron's POV. You've been warned.

I don't own Harry Potter but I had a lot of fun turning Ron into a man.

Chapter 79: Love

Ginny's POV

I really didn't want to go to the ball tonight. I was tired, bloated, cranky, hungry, emotional. I didn't know what to do with myself. Baby Malfoy was kicking my ass. Like father like baby I guess.

My costume was gorgeous so I decided to go just for that aspect. Turn some heads, makes some men jealous. It consisted of tight spandex shorts and a tight bustier with some beautiful knee high boots. I was someone called Harley Quinn. Draco was The Joker. Apparently they are Muggle comic book villains who are psycho. Of course he would pick that.

I slipped the costume on and I instantly felt confined. Everything was way too tight. Great. Only 2 months pregnant and already I was skipping pants sizes. After a while out walking around the room it started ring more tolerable so I decided not to change. I put on my brightest red lipstick that I had, put my hair in the crazy pigtails that the picture had shown and gave myself a double take in the mirror.

"Heyyy Baby Malfoy, Mummy is looking fiiiiine tonight!" I said as I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Were you aiming for harlot my dear?" said the mirror.

I scowled and flicked the mirror off then I put on my boots and went to Parvati's dorm.

Lavender greeted me at the door looking like some kind of pirate or bar wench or...something. Either way her boobs were on scene. Hey if you got em, flaunt em. If you don't, still flaunt em.

"Is Parvati in here?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's in the loo. She can't figure out what to do with her hair. Apparently it isn't poofy enough?" said Lavender with a confused look on her face.

"Did you help her at least?"

Yes but there was only so much I could do with a screaming bitch throwing brushes at me. I need to go help my sister, can you do something with her?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Lavender grabbed her bag and waved a quick goodbye and then left. I went into the bathroom to see a very gorgeous Parvati in a turquoise belly shirt and matching blown up pants.

"THANK MERLIN YOU ARE HERE!" said Parvati grabbing my arm and pulling me into the loo. "I can't get my hair to do what the picture is doing and it's so beautiful that I have to get it right."

"Okay hold on. Let me see the picture...oh she's gorgeous. Hmmmmm...I think I know what to do. But we will need Hermione's muggle products. Put a robe on and let's go." I said pulling her out the loo.

Parvati put a robe on as I went to grab mine. No one was going to see our costumes until the party. We left Gryffindor Tower and beelined it for Hermione's room. We opened the door knowing her and Ron wouldn't be there, as they were with the younger students and their event.

I went into Hermione's bathroom and got out her holding spray. I then proceeded to transfigure ponytail holders into large steel hoops. Then I managed Parvati's hair around the hoops and sprayed the spray so they would hold.

By the time I was done she looked even better than the girl in the picture (Princess Jasmine...hmmmm...Jasmine is a pretty name I better hold onto that one). We spin around checking each other out and then put our robes back on and sat in Hermione's common room waiting for the 'Head Couple' to arrive back.

"So... when are you going to tell your folks?" asked Parvati speaking on Baby Malfoy.

"Never."

"Gin.."

"I really don't know. I mean they did accept me and Draco as a couple, but I really don't think that they will be fine with him knocking me up"

"Because of your age right"

"Oh they could never get on us about that. They had Bill right after they were married and that was at 18. But that's it. We aren't married. And we are also still in school"

"Yeah but you two are of age now so you could get married." said Parvati grinning.

"Are you mental? Draco wouldn't want to marry me." I laughed.

Parvati looked at me as if I was the one that was mental. "Ginny who would you think that he wouldn't? He has been attached to you since when? Your 5th year? He has risked his life for you in more ways than one. You are having his child for Merlin's:s sake and he is thrilled about it. How does that not sound like a man that wouldn't want to marry you?"

I found tears forming in my eyes. I really didn't know why I would think that from time to time. Sometime i feel like this is all a twisted dream and I just haven't woken up yet. I knew Draco loved me to the moon and back but sometimes I felt as if something was bound to go wrong. But I didn't want Parvati to know that.

I smiled at her and thanked her for her words and gave her a half hearted 'you're right'. She saw right through it but before she could question me any further Hermione and Ron came through the door arguing.

"Come on Mione, it wasn't even that bad." said Ron.

"Not that bad?! Not that bad?! The child almost wet herself Ronald she was terrified!"screamed Hermione poking Ron in the chest.

"It's bloody Halloween Hermione what did they expect?! And it's over and done with so don't punish us because a bunch of bloody 1st years can't take a joke!"

"What is going on?!" I yelled. The two of them gasped as they only then realized that Parvati and I was in the room.

"Well Ginny, if you must know your evil twin brothers played a very scary prank on some 1st and 2nd years" said Hermione furiously.

"Oh it was brilliant Gin." said Ron enthusiastically. "They had this costume charm from their shop that made them look like dementors and they chased them around throwing candy at them!"

Parvati and Hermione looked at him angrily at his excitement. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Unfortunately Miss Stick In The Mud here -"

"RONALD!"

"didn't find it funny at all and now she's tempted to make free and Forge leave because of it, thus ruining our fucking party!"

Hermione looked like she was about to explode for a split second and then looked eerily calm. She opened her mouth to say something to Ron and then closed it. Then she walked into her bedroom and closed the door, sealing it shut so no one could get in.

"Oh fuck" said Ron looking at Hermione's door.

"Nice going Ron." I said. "You've upset your girlfriend. Now we really won't be able to have this thing and you for sure won't be getting any treats tonight."

"I didn't mean to call her that." said Ron sounding disappointed in himself.

"Well? Go and bloody fix it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." said Ron heading for his room.

"He better fix this. I'm not wearing this skin tight shit for nothing" I said as Parvati laughed.

Ron's POV

I went into my room and waited a good 10 minutes before I attempted to beg and plead my Mione to forgive me. I knew if I didn't give her at least a good 10 minutes to chill I wouldn't stand a bloody chance.

I went through our loo and knocked on her door.

No answer.

"Hermione? Love?" It's...well you know...please open the door."

No answer.

"Hermione please? I wanna talk to you."

"Wait a minute" she said nonchalantly.

I nodded (like she can bloody see you nod Rod you're such a git) and then went back to my room and set my bag down. I then went back to her door and knocked again and she opened it.

She let me into her room which was strangely dim considering Hermione always likes it bright. I looked at her and she had on her robe fully tied around her neck with the hood up.

"Sit down there Ronald" she said in a very calm voice as she pointed to the edge of her bed.

I suddenly felt very afraid. But I did what I was told. I didn't want to anger her any more than I already had.

"So..." she began"you really think me a stick in the mud?"

"Hermione no I shouldn't have said that you know I didn't mean that shit please-"

"Shush. I just want to know one thing. Would a stick in the mud dress up like this?" she said as she untied her robe and threw it off of her.

I almost came on myself as my mouth dropped. There stood my Hermione dressed up straight out of the fantasy that we made up. Her hair was in the wildest afro I had ever seen it in. Her shirt was cut so high that I could see the lace of her black bra at the bottom. Around her neck was a green and silver tie. Her skirt was short as hell to where I could tell she had on matching lace knickers. The skirt had three strappy things that connected to some knee high green and silver socks. She picked up a book that was on her dresser and leaned against it and started to pretend to read.

I got up and raced through the loo to my room and opened my door to see Ginny and Parvati still in our common room.

"Okay I'm going to need you two to get the fuck out like now. See you at the party. Bye!" I shouted and slammed the door not even paying attention to if they listened to me or not.

I raced back into Hermione's room and took the sight of her in once again. She peeked at me over the top of the book. I ripped it out of her hand and threw it across the room.

"You study too much." I said as I grabbed her by the waist and crashed my lips into hers.

She kissed me back with so much passion that my mind completely melted. I lifted her up onto her dresser and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I ran my hands strongly through her hair. She pulled at my shirt with so much force that she popped all the buttons off. Fuck buttons right about now.

I started kissing on her neck as I rubbed my hand up her thigh. She let out a small moan as I sucked on her neck like a vampire and left a mark.

I let instincts take over as I pulled back from her, yanked off her tie, and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her towards her bed. I flung her onto the bed and tore her shirt open just like she did mine.

"Oh Ron.." she said seductively. We had never been this would about it before so all of this was new and primal and fun.

I held her arms above her head as I kissed and nibbled on her collarbone. Her bra had a clip in the front that made it very easy to take off so I bit it open. She took it off and threw it around my neck.

I started to come back to reality as I started giving her light kisses on her breasts. She freed her hands and started running them through my hair as she whimpered and moaned.

I rose up and took off my shirt as she scooted up further onto her bed. She unzipped the side of her skirt and pulled it off.

"Oh Merlin Hermione you look fucking delicious" I said as I looked over her body.

"The pants. Lose them"said Hermione breathlessly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

I unzipped my jeans as fast as I could without looking like a total prat and stepped out of my jeans. I climbed over top of her and looked into her eyes. They were filled with love, lust, and passion and I had a feeling that we just might be a bit late to this party.

"Tell me what you want me to do Hermione." I whispered in her ear as I nibbled on the tip of it and ran my fingers over her knickers.

"Take them off Ron" she whispered back as she kissed my shoulder.

I kissed a trail from her neck down to her knickers. When I got there I licked the outside of them. She started arching up and moaning begging me to stop teasing her.

I grinned as I grabbed onto that lovely lace and pulled them off of her. When I got them off I stuck them in my pocket of my jeans.

"I'm keeping these" I said. "For memories of course."

She giggled as I ran my hands up her legs stopping at her thighs. I spread them open and looked at her pink beauty that was begging for contact.

I dove in and started eating her. She clenched up and almost ripped the hair out of my head crying out but I didn't care. I was lost in the smell of her. The feel of her. The taste of her.

She called out my name as I continued to explore her lovely cavern with my tongue. I felt her body convulse knowing that she was about to orgasm all over my face.

"Do it Hermione" I said between licks. I hummed against her and she let herself go. I took it all in licking her clean.

I looked up at her as she still had a tight grip on her sheets with one hand and her finger in her mouth biting on it as she came once again. I couldn't say why but that was the sexiest thing I had ever seen her do.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a couple minutes of her not saying anything.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." whispered Hermione with a smile on her face. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Did she really just say that right now?!

"Are you sure?"

"Lose the boxers Ronald" she said almost like she was demanding me.

I stood up and pulled them off of me. All of a sudden I felt very exposed.

Hermione looked at me the way she would look at her favorite book. She beckoned me back on top of her with her finger.

I climbed on top of her and got into position. "Wait. I need to do the charms."

"I already took a potion we are covered." said Hermione with a smile.

"Okay. I heard it hurts girls the first time, so let me know if you want me to stop"

"I will"

I lowered myself onto her slowly. I felt myself pushing into her and then I felt a small pop. She looked like she was hurting and I was about to pull out but she told me to keep going.

I pushed the rest of the way in and my mind exploded with passion. She was warm. She was tight. Her walls hugged tightly around my dick and I had to focus or I was going to lose it way too soon.

I started getting into a rhythm to where she looked as if she was enjoying it instead of hurting. She clawed at my back and arms and moaned as I thrusted back and forth into her and kissed her neck. I even made her cuss me out a little bit which made me go even faster.

I called out her name as i felt both me and her reaching that point. I couldn't contain it anymore so I pushed into her as deep as I could as I came inside of her and she reached her third orgasm at the same time.

I fell on the bed beside her. Both of us out of breath, hot, and sweaty. I turned my head to look at her and she did the same.

"Hermione, I love you." I said as I lightly stroked her cheek.

She looked back at me and smiled. "I love you too, Ron."

I pulled her close to me and kissed her softly on the lips. I really didn't want this moment to end. Everything was perfect and I almost forgot that we actually had somewhere to be.

"The party Hermione..." I said out of breath still. "We gotta get ready for the party."

"Right now?" she asked with a grin. "But I haven't finished showing you that I'm not a stick in the mud. "

"Was that what this was about? Hermione you know I didn't mean that and I'm sorry for saying that to you but you didn't have to have sex with me to prove a point. Now I feel like shit."

"Oh no Ron. I have had this idea in my head for quite some time. Ever since I seen the schoolgirl costume in the magazine"

"This is the same costume?"

"Yes, but I just tweaked it a bit."

"Oh...well...I loved all of it. Especially when it ended up on the ground."

"She laughed as she laid her head on my chest. " I do wanna wear my queen costume. The question is how late do you want to be to this party?"

"As late as you want us to be." I said as I rolled back on top of her and started kissing her neck.


	80. Chapter 80: Tricks and Treats Part 1

These next two chapters will be about the Halloween Party. I had a lot of fun making this up.

Don't own. But maybe if I can get J.K. Rowling to adopt me I can inherit.

Chapter 80: Tricks and Treats Part 1

Harry's POV

Malfoy and I were waiting on Ron so we could meet the girls and go to the party. While it's and Malfoy had started getting used to hanging around each other, it was still awkward being it just me and him. Especially since I was currently at it with his girlfriend.

It made me so mad the day she came to me saying that she didn't want to play anymore. We were all supposed to win the Quidditch Cup together. Me, her, and Ron. But obviously she didn't give a damn about that anymore if she just wanted to ip and quit on us like that.

As mad as I was at her, I was finding myself more and note concerned. Quidditch was Ginny's life. She wouldn't have just up and quit without a good reason. A reason that I was trying hard to get out of her currently green haired boyfriend.

"Come on Malfoy, you gotta know! She tells you bloody everything!" I protested at Malfoy as we continued waiting.

Malfoy shook his head. "Just because we date doesn't mean she tells me everything. Shit I find out new things about her every damn day almost. However I do know the reason for quitting but I have been sworn to secrecy until she is ready to talk."

I stare at him blankly. Usually he is the one is ready to spill anything and everything he knows about someone. But this git has been tight lipped as hell ever since she quit.

"Fine! Fair enough. This better be fucking worth it though."

"Trust me Potter. It is. Speaking of my red headed vixen where the hell is she? And the others? I'm tired of waiting. I need to make a grand entrance and I can't do that without her! She makes me sick."

"Whatever Malfoy, you love her."

"Hell yes I do. If she asked me to kill you right now then I'd be off to Azkaban."

"Oh damn that's real comforting. Remind me to distance myself from you when I really piss her off".

We continued to wait for what seemed like eternity when finally Ginny and Parvati came up the steps.

"What took you two so long?" I asked and Parvati kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh we might have been later because we were waiting on Ron and Hermione." said Parvati with a grin.

"But Ron and Hermione were arguing and Hermione went to her room and Ron went to fix it and like 5 minutes later he comes yelling at us to get the fuck out. So we don't need to wait on them." said Ginny with a look of both annoyance and amusement.

"Wonder what that was about." I said taking Parvati's hand as the four of us started heading to the Room of Requirement.

"Oh I think that Ron may be either getting tricked or treated. Whichever is better" giggled Parvati. "You look really good by the way Aladdin. Although I don't think I like the idea of all these bints seeing your chest."

"Well are you even wearing your costume? Why do you and Ginny have robes on?"

"Patience my love. We're taking them off before we walk in."

We continue walking in silence as we try to eavesdrop on Ginny and Malfoy's whispers.

"This shit is tight Draco. My bum is going to pop out!"

"Please please please please please!"

"Nasty ass I'm serious. I'm not keeping this on past 1. I feel uncomfortable. It's somewhat visible now"

"Don't worry Princess. Unless you draw attention no one will notice."

"Notice what?" I couldn't help but ask.

Ginny gasped and Malfoy sneered as they realized that I was addressing them.

"No one will notice that black eye that I'll give you if you keep being a fucking snoop Potter!"

"Does this have to do with Quidditch?"

"Harry can we not?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Ginny why don't you just be truthful with me? I thought we were friends" I said starting to get upset.

"We are you know that. Can you wait another week or two? I promise I'll say something. I just need time okay?"

Sigh...I hate waiting.

"Fine Gin. But like I told Malfoy it better be worth it."

We get to the wall where the Room of Requirement is. We speak the password to the wall (fizzing whizbees) and two huge doors appear.

The girls take off their robes. Parvati looked gorgeous as Princess Jasmine. Too damn gorgeous. God her waist her curves! What the hell was we thinking? All these prats in here are going to see her like this! I swear to Merlin somebody is getting their ass kicked if they even attempt a touch.

Malfoy looked like he was thinking the same thing about Ginny because she looked hot. I couldn't even deny it.

"Malfoy, do you have your wand on you good sir? I do believe we will be throwing blinding hexes tonight."

"Oh my God I wanna fuck you so bad right now." said Malfoy probably only intending for Ginny to hear but with no avail. "Ahem...shit what did you say Potter?"

"Blinding hexes?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely. So Ginny and I will meet you in the party yeah?" said Malfoy grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her into the classroom across from the Room Of Requirement and closing the door sealing it.

"Well, I guess we are going to be the only good ones that attend this party tonight." said Parvati laughing.

"We don't have to go you know"

"Ohhh yes we do Harry we both look gorgeous and we are going to show off!" said Parvati opening the doors and dragging me into the room.

Parvati's POV

The room was hauntingly fantastic! The lights were dim, the walls were draped in purple and black fabric, pumpkins were enchanted and flying around the room, there were skeleton butlers carrying around drinks, the ceiling was bewitched to look like a stormy night without the rain, and there was fog on the floor making everything look eerie. Free and George really outdone themselves.

Lee Jordan caught us entering and gave us a shout out and the room looked over at us. Whistles, whoops, and claps came from every direction and while I was loving it Harry seemed like he was getting tense. I was getting the impression that he didn't like the attention I was getting despite the fact that he was getting the same thing. I kissed him on the cheek and he seemed to calm down.

We grabbed drinks and a table and sat down. There were all types of costumes. Some muggle ones that I couldn't identify and some bizarre ones that I wouldn't have even dreamed some would wear. I looked over and seen Pansy Parkinson who actually looked very nice as a fallen angel much too my disliking.

A few minutes later Lee announced that Ginny and Malfoy had walked in. Even more whistles and whoops and even a few cuss words were thrown around as Malfoy (who loved the attention his girlfriend was getting) took Ginny by the hand and slowly spun her around for all to see. Much to my surprise and suspicion, Pansy actually clapped at Ginny and I even overheard her telling Lav that she looked hot.

Malfoy and Ginny found us and walked over. "And that folks it's got you make a bloody entrance" said Malfoy with excitement.

"Well you most certainly turned heads you two" I laughed as Ginny sat down on Malfoy's lap and attempted to tease the ponytails she had on her head. "What's wrong Gin? You would think a quick shag would have made your hair even wilder as it should look".

"Yeah well if SOMEBODY wouldn't have been tugging at them they would be fine" said Ginny looking back at a very innocent looking Malfoy.

Padma had came over and we must have thought the same thing because sure enough we had on the exact same costume.

"Been raiding my closet Paddy?"

"Must be the twin thing." said Padma smiling. "You look wonderful!"

"As do you!"

"Do you have a magic carpet?"

"Shit! That would have been perfect! I didn't even think of that!"

"Here" said Padma as she tapped the rolled up rug she had placed on the floor. It multiplied and became two only mine was purple and hers remained blue.

"Brilliant sister thank you!" I said hugging her. Padma smiled and complimented Harry and the others on their costumes ("Gin, you are going to have some of these witches here questioning their sexuality!"she said as she hugged Ginny) and then went to her Ravenclaw friends.

I unrolled the carpet and it sprung to life and hovered around our heads. I was formulating plans for this carpet later on tonight. But for now we had fun with it zooming around the room on it.

After that we all went out on the dance floor. Everybody was getting along for once as Lee DJed his heart out. Enemies were actually dancing with each other (Pansy, Malfoy, and Blaise which I was shocked that Ginny let that happen with no issue), Fred had caught up with Ginny and started to argue with her about her costume ("WHERE THE HELL IS THE REST OF IT GINEVRA WEASLEY?!") and drinks were going all around. The party was starting to be a huge success.

So of course, something was eventually going to go wrong.


	81. Chapter 81: Tricks and Treats Part 2

Part 2 isn't going to be as light hearted as Part 1. A lot of things are discovered here. And there are some violent moments but it isn't too major. Just for warning.

Shout out to my favorite reviewer JeanAndBilius. Thanks for sticking with me!

Don't own. Never will. Sad life.

Chapter 81: Tricks and Treats Part 2

Hermione's POV

I woke up feeling very warm. I looked down and saw Ron sleeping peacefully on my chest and as much as I didn't want to destroy the past 3 beautiful moments that we had, we did have a party to go to.

"Ron? Wake up." I said as I rubbed my hand up and down his back.

He hugged me tighter and started mumbling. "But I don't want to go to potions Mione, Slughorn looks at me funny..."

"Ron get up!"

He opened up one of his eyes and looked at me. "Morning gorgeous"

"Still night hun. And we still have a party to go to."

He then popped up and almost fell off my bed.

"Don't kill yourself now please." I laughed.

"Very funny. You try to be proper after that shit you pulled last." he said with a grin.

"But I thought you liked it. You certainly sound like you did"

"Oh I really did. That's why I'm messed up now. If I didn't want to make the masses envious I would beg for it again but we got heads to turn."

I let him shower first as I got my costume ready. After he got out, I got in and showered off and then proceeded to change into my costume.

It looked better than I thought it would on. It was supposed to be a "sexy" take on a princess dress. Really if it wasn't for the fact that it had a crown I would have just thought it was a poofy tube top with a short skirt but it was very nice and made my assets look wonderful. I hurried and put my robe on so Ron couldn't see until we got to the party.

I walked out my room to see Ron waiting for me looking ravishing in his 'King Weasley' costume. He even had a real miniature sword that I was tempted to have him leave but it made him look heroic and sexy so I let him keep it with the hopes that he wouldn't use it ("No promises Mione" he said) on anyone for looking at me.

We made our way to the Room of Requirement and I took off the robe.

"Hell no put that back on!"

"What? Don't I look nice?"

"You look fucking beautiful Mione that's why!"

"Language Ron! And behave it's okay. Of course I could always go back and change into the Slytherin school girl costume"

"That's for my eyes only babe." said Ron with a grin.

We walked into a room that truly exceeded my expectations. The music was playing and everyone was dancing and we were trying to slip in quietly (well Ron was) but Lee Jordan had spotted us and announced our arrival.

"And it looks like we have the Weasley King and Queen in the room give it up! Looking good Granger!"

Claps and cheers and whistles came from all directions and at first it was a bit overwhelming but after a couple of seconds I started enjoying it. Ron didn't look like he was happy at all.

We walked around until I spotted Ginny talking to Lavender. I instantly tried to get Ron to look elsewhere but he had seen her a second too late.

"GINNY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?! GO PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" yelled Ron at an unfazed Ginny.

"Ron please. Hermione's belly is out too and also I'm of age and plus my boyfriend is right over there I'm fine." she said pointing to the right of us.

I looked over and seen Malfoy looking like he was having a great time dancing with Pansy Parkinson.

"Umm Gin, you know that he is dancing with-"

"Satan's harlot? Oh yes I know. I really don't care seeing as she thinks she is getting somewhere when she is getting nowhere. In the end I always win because I have both the man and the kid so it's quite amusing to me actually. We all just finished dancing together and from the way she was looking at me I suspect that she likes girls as well. And that's even more hilarious. Like she could even get this"

I shook my head and drug Ron out to the dance floor and tried to get him to dance.

"Come on love, just have fun with me. You can be mad later can't you?" I asked giving him the puppy dog face that he couldn't resist.

He rolled his eyes and slipped his arms around my waist and started dancing with me. We disappeared into a world of our own where it was just me and him swaying to the music. I turned around and pressed my bum against him and started grinding against him as he matched my movements. Things were going so good.

And then...

Draco's POV

I didn't realize how much I had drank (THANKS FOR THE FIREWHISKEY GEORGE!) until i found myself dancing with Pansy alone. Things were okay and all of us were getting along and dancing together having fun. Even her and Ginny had a dance which was hot as hell to me even though I shouldn't have like it at all. But I thought that all of this happy go lucky fun meant that we could all put the past behind us and start to get along.

Then all of a sudden I could myself against the wall with a too eager Pansy grinding way too hard against me. Yeah we couldn't have been in a continuous sexual relationship. She had no damn rhythm and instead of making it hurt in a good way she made it hurt in a VERY VERY bad way.

I found myself just on the wall looking around for an escape route. Couldnt move to the right. Nor the left. Shit where the hell was Ginny?!

Pansy stopped assaulting my crotch and turned to me and started saying some kind of crazy ass words I never heard before. All of a sudden I felt beyond drunk. Drunk wasn't even the way to describe it. I felt like my body wasn't my own anymore. I found myself putting my arms around Pansy and pulling her close to me.

'Kiss her...you know you want to...' A voice somewhere in my head whispered seductively.

"Hell no...I won't do it." I told the voice.

'Do it! She's right there! She's willing!'

"I wont. Who the fuck are you?"

'DO IT!'

"FUCK NO!" I yelled out loud pushing Pansy off of me.

I looked at her and for the first time I actually was afraid of her. She looked at me licking her lips with a smile on her face as if she knew something I didn't.

"Okay you crazy bitch I don't know what the hell you did but I'm getting the hell away from you!" I yelled at her and then I walked off in search of Ginny.

I searched frantically for her. My head was spinning and I felt heavily disoriented. What the hell just happened? What did I almost do?

I saw Ginny dancing with Lavender and Dean (that bitch ass) and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to me and held her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Draco what's wrong? What's going on?" she asked sensing my fear and the fact that something wasn't right.

"Just stay with me. Do not leave me do you understand?" I whispered in her ear as my fear was slowly being replaced with anger and I started to shake.

"Did I do something wrong? Let go for a minute" she said trying to wiggle out my arms.

"You did nothing love" I said letting go but now holding onto her shoulders. "Pansy did some bullshit on me. I have no clue what it is but I feel really fucked up right now."

Ginny's eyes darted around the room as I felt her getting angry. Her skin started to grow hot and her eyes were getting darker.

"I'll kill her" said Ginny in a voice that I had never heard before. It was hers but it was deep and almost sounded dubbed over. As if it was two people talking.

"GINNY CALM DOWN!" I said giving her a shake and pulling her close again. No answer. Lavender and Dean watched in fear as Ginny's hair seemed to be rising up.

The hell kind of magic is this?

"Calm your ass down think about the baby Gin!" I whispered in her ear.

Her breathing slowed and she seemed to instantly calm down. I have seen Ginny angry before but this was something entirely new and that also scared me. But I couldn't let her know that.

"Draco get me the hell out of here" she said in my ear as I felt my shoulder dampen as she had started to cry.

I hugged her and then grabbed her face and kissed her softly. Anything to get her to stop crying and being upset.

All of a sudden we heard a scream from across the room.

"RON STOP NOW!"

The music stopped. Everybody turned to the left side of the room and all I heard was a person screaming. Something told me that this was much worse than what I was going through.

"Stay here I think your brother is into some shit" I told Ginny as I started to run.

Ron's POV (a hour earlier)

At first with all these bloody prats ogling my girlfriend and my sister looking as if she was half naked I really wanted to leave. But after Hermione took me to the dance floor and we started dancing I started to have fun.

Lee had a turntable that could play music from the future. So we were listening to songs that people haven't even made yet. Some muggle, some wizard. I liked the muggle music the best. They made music you could grind to.

I was already in the moment from what me and Hermione had done earlier that evening. Her grinding against me was making it all come back and all I wanted to do was disappear with her and hold her all night.

We danced for a good 45 minutes non stopped and then we stopped to rest and get drinks. Kudos to George for smuggling in firewhiskey. We were laughing and drinking with the twins, Harry, Parvati, and Lavender. She even danced with me some which I found uncomfortable but Hermione didn't seem to mind because she, Parvati, and Harry all started dancing together.

"You two look really nice in your matching costumes" said Lavender.

"Ummm...thank you?" I said really confused as to why this was happening.

"Relax Won-Won (oh great so she's gonna call me this name for the rest of my bloody life). We are all friends here and I am happy that you and Hermione are finally together."

"Yeah. So am I" I said with a smile.

We stopped dancing and Hermione and I hopped on Parvati's magic carpet and flee to the other side of the room.

"I have got to get me one of these" I told Hermione and we tumbled off laughing.

All of a sudden a have reached out to Hermione to help her up. Who was attached to the hand? Viktor Motherfucking Krum!

Hermione looked at the hand and then at me. She hesitantly allowed the Bulgarian bastard to pull her up off the floor. I immediately sprung up.

"The hell are you doing here? This is a student party what the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled at Krum not remotely giving a fuck that he was technically a teacher.

"I vas invited here Veasley. Don't vorry, I vont be telling anyone of this." said Krum with a sneer.

"Okay that's all fine and good so go to your date"

"She seems to be preoccupied vith her friends. I vas vondering with your permission of course if I could dance vith your beautiful queen here."

"With all due respect, no the hell you cannot" I said.

"Ron, let's just be civil. It's just a dance love. He can't do anything you're right here" said Hermione in my ear.

"You actually want to dance with this prat?!"

"Well no. But I do want to keep this evening civil. And I don't want him to tell."said Hermione as if she really didn't want to say a word at all.

"Fine." I said kissing her on the cheek. "Okay Krum. Be careful with my queen. I mean it" I said looking that git right in his bloody brown eyes.

He grinned, bowed to Hermione and held out his hand. She reluctantly took it and they moved to the dance floor.

I grabbed another glass of firewhiskey from one of those bloody skeletons and bucked it down. I was actually proud of myself that I had kept my composure.

I looked around at others dancing. Some were dancing as if they were fucking right on the dance floor. I needed Hermione here with me to be appalled so we could joke about it.

"Okay you crazy bitch I don't know what the hell you did but I'm getting the hell away from you!" I heard Malfoy yell at someone. I thought that he was yelling at Ginny for a second but when I turned to look at him I seen it was Pansy. He started walking aways fast but very very wobbly as if he had had one too many to drink but it was something different.

I didn't have time to think because all of a sudden Ashleigh had popped up on front of me smiling. She was dressed up as what Madam Pomfrey probably wore in her early days (us Gryffindor guys have always had a theory that Madam Pomfrey was a freak in her day). She looked pretty enough but I really didn't want to be around her. She was trouble.

"Come dance with me Ron." she said very assertively.

"I'm just gonna sit this one out if that's okay."

"Oh nonsense. I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind one dance will she? She's off dancing with someone else."said Ashleigh giving me a pleading look.

"Well I guess. Just one though. And then I need to find Hermione" I told her.

She dragged me to the dance floor and we started dancing. And while it was nice, it didn't turn me on and it wasn't anything like Hermione does so I became quite bored with it.

All of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned and seen Bruce McLaggen with a worried look on his face.

I let go of Ashleigh and thanked her for the dance. She looked insulted and huffed and walked away.

"How did you get in mate?" I asked Bruce.

"One of the 6th year girls let me come with her. I couldn't miss seeing all this skin. My year girls are okay, but I like em older." said Bruce with a wink.

"I know what you mean. Mione got me my 6 months" I said with a laugh.

Bruce's face changed. "Which reminded me the reason I came over here Ron. You might want to look over there. Like right now." he said pointing over to where I was just standing a few minutes ago.

Krum had Hermione basically pinned against the wall. She seemed to be arguing with him. The more I watched the angrier I felt myself getting.

Then the bloody bastard had the nerve to grab her face and kiss her.

Bruce pressed against my chest but I pushed him off as if he was a rag doll. I ran over to Krum and Hermione. Hermione had pushed Krum off of her and seen me coming and screamed my name. Krum turned turned to me with a sneer.

The next thing I knew I had him by the next hard against the wall, the small REAL sword that came with my costume was in my hand ready to stab the fuck out of him.

"RON STOP NOW! screamed Hermione as I stared into Krum's eyes slowly choking him. My body felt as if it was on fire. I saw myself killing this man at any second.

"RON PLEASE! ANSWER ME RON STOP IT!" screamed Hermione again causing me to drop the sword, but I still had my grip on him.

I felt as if my mind wasn't my own anymore. I started shaking and even though I wanted to let go of Krum, my body wouldn't allow me to.

"RON (WEASLEY) NO!" I heard Harry and Malfoy yell. I felt Hermione latch onto the front of me and I felt someone trying to pull my hand off of Krum

"Hermione you got to talk to him. Gently. Speak to him!" I heard Malfoy say.

I felt trapped in my own anger. I really couldn't see anything. All I could do was hear and feel.

"Ronald my love please let him go. Calm down please Ron. He isn't worth it please calm down" I heard Hermione whisper in my ear.

"Malfoy get the twins Ron's skin feels like it's on bloody fire!"

"Ron...please calm down. Think of us Ron please."

I felt myself calming down and loosening my grip on Krum. My eyes came into focus and I looked down to see Hermione looking into my eyes as if she was really scared of me.

I finally snapped back into reality. I fell down exhausted and Hermione came down with me stroking my face.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked up and sure enough there was a crowd around me all staring as if I had actually killed the man.

I looked back at Hermione. And then I passed out.


	82. Chapter 82: The Fire Within Them

I figured I needed to bring in some kind of twist. Everyday teenage angst just wasn't enough. Found out I have a small case of pneumonia so I won't be pumping out a lot of chapters after this one for awhile. Then again maybe I will. All depends on how I'm feeling. Shout out to the ones that are still keeping up with my story. Love y'all lots!

I don't own Harry Potter but if Rupert Grint would some visit me with a stuffed owl named Pigwidgeon and wish me well that would be great.

Chapter 82: The Fire Within Them

Hermione's POV

I sat outside Professor McGonagall's office with Harry and Malfoy as we waited for Ron and Ginny to get out of their meeting with her and their parents. Despite the party being a secret, the events that took place were not. Rumors flew that following morning about how Ron almost killed Viktor. And while at first no one had believed them they were confirmed when everyone saw Viktor walk in with Ron's handprint around his neck glowing red. Which struck me as very odd.

*START FLASHBACK*

We had levitated Ron back to our room where we laid him onto the floor and I quickly revived him. He opened his eyes and darted them around until they found me.

He sat up and pulled me into him. I didn't really know what to do with myself. Ron had truly terrified me.

"I'm sorry Mione I'm sorry." he said to me tears pouring down his face. " I don't know what happened and I didn't mean to do that."

Ginny ran off to get Ron some water and a chocolate frog to make him feel better.

I gently pushed him away and rubbed his cheek with my hand gently. "What were you thinking Ron? What happened?"

"I remember seeing you two arguing and that he had forced a kiss onto you. I remember- thanks sis- I remember walking over there to you two and you yelling my name..."

"And after that mate? " asked Harry.

When I reached him I started feeling nothing but anger. But not like a regular anger. I felt as it I was going to-"

"-burst into flames.." finished Ginny.

Everyone turned to look at her as she looked at the ground tears forming in her eyes. "I felt that way after Draco told me what Pansy did to him."

"What did Pansy do to you Ferret?" said Ron

"Focus Ronald." I said. "Talk to me. What else happened?"

"I felt strong. I felt powerful. Like I could do anything. Like if I wanted to snap his neck I could have done it easily. Then all of a sudden I couldn't see."

Ginny 's breathing started to quicken and Malfoy went over to her and scooped her up and laid her on the sofa.

"Got a bathrobe or something Granger?" he asked me.

"In the loo hanging on the back of the door" I told him as he ran to go and get it.

"What else Ron?"

"As I said I couldn't see. I could only hear voices and feel everything. It was weird. I could feel Krum's heart beating. I felt your heart too Mione. I heard you guys talking to me but I couldn't respond. It was like I was trapped. And then I heard you Hermione, telling me to focus on us, and then I instantly calmed down. And I could see. Then I felt exhausted like I had just finished a Quidditch game and next thing I know I'm here."

Malfoy had returned with my robe and slipped it on Ginny. Ginny looked just as terrified as Ron did.

"That is exactly what happened to me. Everything you said Ron."

"What did you do?" said Ron.

"I didn't give her a chance to do shit." said Malfoy. "She was talking crazy as fuck saying that she wanted to kill Pansy."

"I said what?!" said Ginny shocked.

"Yes Princess actually kill her. Your voice sounded like something off one of those muggle horror movies. Your eyes went almost pitch black abs your skin almost burned my hand."

"Just like Ron's." said Harry confused. "His eyes were like black glass and his skin was hot. His hair was flying all in the air by itself like it was on fucking fire"

"It's true. And it was like nobody could reach you. I almost had to let go because your chest was burning mine through our shirt" I said to Ron running my fingers through his hair.

Ron looked completely freaked out. He looked at Ginny and the two of them looked at each other as if they were trying to come up with something logical that happened to them.

"I think we need to tell Mum and Dad, Ron."

"HELL NO! Mum would probably try to pull us out of school or some shit like that!"

"But if it's something that happened to the both of us it may be a family thing. They might can help." Ginny pleaded.

"No Gin..."

"Well what are you going to do when they find out about bloody Krum? You already know when McGonagall catches wind of that she is going to tell them. You almost killed a teacher Ron!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"STOP IT! NO MORE YELLING!" screamed Parvati out of nowhere. She had stayed completely quiet the whole time. We had forgotten she was with us.

"The way I see it Ron, your sister is right. Your parents need to know. It may be something in your family that is causing this to happen. Just like me and Padma. As twins we have powers that you guys don't that are among the two of us. Your brothers are probably the same way especially since they are identical. You need to find out everything you can. Especially you Ginny." said Parvati.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Do you think they will expel Ron?" I asked no one in particular. "Oh gosh! Will this affect him becoming an auror?! Oh no Harry!"

"Calm down Hermione." said Harry. "Im sure once everything is explained Ron will be okay. Especially since in reality Ron defended you from a teacher sexually harassing you. Krum will be the one leaving Hogwarts"

I had completely forgotten about that factor. Even though I am off age, Viktor was a teacher and there is a strict no fraternizing with students policy that he clearly breached upon.

"Right. That's good to know. But I'm still worried about Ron. Ginny too. Whatever they are going through, it's got to be sorted on her end."

"Ron's too of course Hermione." said Harry giving me a suspicious look.

I wasn't aware of my slip until I seen Malfoy stare daggers at me to shut my mouth. Harry still didn't know.

"Of course Ron too Harry don't be ridiculous. I was just saying because Ginny's anger already shakes foundations without this added on factor."

Harry mulled it over. "Yeah you are true on that one."

All of a sudden McGonagall's door flew open so fast it slammed against the wall. Out came Ginny tears streaming down her face.

The three of us jumped up and went to her as she stood there staring at us with rige and sorrow in her eyes.

"Gin...what happened?" said Malfoy laying a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny didn't say a word. She just took Malfoy by the hand and pulled him down the hall towards Gryffindor tower leaving Harry and I extremely confused.

Ginny's POV (30 minutes earlier)

Ron and I sat across from Mum and Dad at McGonagall's long table in her office. Ron had just explained everything that had happened last night. Turns out she had already known at least 80% of the story but she was under the impression that Ron had attacked Krum for no reason. When she found out why she was very much livid. And as upset she was at Ron's actions, she did congratulate him on defending Hermione's honor.

"What I have brought your parents in for is to discuss the level of power you displayed Mr. Weasley" said McGonagall. "When Professor Krum came to me and told me his version of events, the marks on his neck were glowing a bright red that I couldn't ignore. He said that he felt that his neck was on fire"

"Oh...Ronnie" gasped Mum as she stared over at Ron with amazement in her eyes..

Ron continued to stare at an invisible spot on the table. I rubbed his back trying to make him feel better.

"Well Mrs. Weasley it has also been brought to my attention that young Miss Weasley here had shown somewhat of the same thing last night as well. On a much smaller scale of course."

Now both Mum and Dad were looking at me like they were scared of me. I started feeling uneasy.

"The reason I have brought you here is that I feel that since this has happened to both of your children, that maybe you can offer some form of insight. I don't believe I have seen anything like this.

Dad cleared his throat and stared at Ron.

"Well, as you know Professor, the Weasley are one of the older pureblood families. Within our family, there are all kinds of old magic that is exclusive to our family. One in particular that is extremely powerful is known as 'ignis indignatio'."

"Fury fire?" asked McGonagall.

"Correct madam. Fury fire. Its a old magic that usually doesn't present itself unless one of two things has happened." said Dad giving both Ron and I the death stare.

"Dad?" I said hesitantly. I could feel Mum's eyes on me as well.

"As I was saying, one of two things have had to occur. Either the usual occurance of it presenting itself on a Weasley's 20th birthday, or if virginity has been lost. And since Ronald and Ginevra are 18 and 17...well..."

Shit.

Ron and I looked at each other and then looked down. Neither one of us wanted to face our parents. We would have a fucking power that would tell the world that we have had sex.

Among other things...

I peeked over at McGonagall and seen that she looked as if she was amused but didn't want to show it.

I felt terrible. And then upon further thinking I thought of the fact that we were of age now. We could do as we wanted. Especially Ron. He was a war hero he should for sure not be scolded for shagging. Especially when he was only shagging one...

Oh wow. It just hit me that Ron and Hermione did indeed shag last night!

"Ronald Weasley I am so disappointed in you." cried Mum. "You're supposed to be in school getting your education and you're off having relations with Merlin knows who-"

"Merlin knows who?!" snapped Ron staring directly at Mum with anger in his eyes. "I'm bloody dating Hermione Mum who else would I be doing anything like that with but her!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way Ron!" snapped Dad.

"No! That was low! I can't believe you would think I would just do that with just anybody. I'm not the twins! I'm not Charlie! I love Hermione and if we are shagging we are shagging we are both of age!"

Mum looked like she would pass out. I couldn't help but chuckle. As funny as the situation was, I had to admire Ron standing up for himself.

But I should have kept my small laugh inside.

"AND YOU GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" yelled Mum standing up shaking her finger at me. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? TO GIVE UP YOUR VIRTUE LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE?! I CANNOT BELIEVE MY BABY GIRL WOULD DO SUCH A THING!"

Okay that's it!

"Mum I'm not a baby anymore! I'm of age too! I can do adult things just like Ron can! And speaking of, the way you are speaking to us about it is mental. Both of us did something to people that we love. You're acting like we are giving out shags like candy!"

"GINNY!" yelled Dad, Mum and Ron at the same time.

"What Ron? You feel the exact same way I do! You're bloody 18 and they treat you like a baby too! You might like that treatment but I'm tired of it!"

"Yes Ginny so am I but you know you need to calm down until we can sort this all out. Please Gin. For Malfoy." said Ron who really meant for the baby.

"Why even bring him up Ronald?" yelled Mum. "You should have been protecting your sister from boys like him. I should have protected her. I let that boy into my home so many times... Oh dear what have I done?"

"Oh Merlin Mum you are acting as if Draco took advantage of me! He has done nothing but treat me like royalty since he started talking to me! I decided on my own to have sex with him. He didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do! He loves me!"

"No he loves parts of you Ginevra!" yelled Mum.

Ron and I stood up at the same time. McGonagall looked as if she wished she could have handled everything differently. Dad looked just as stunned as Ron and I did.

I couldn't believe she thought that less of me. That less of Ron. That less of Draco. I felt angry and heartbroken.

"You're absolutely right Mum. He does love parts of me. A very very important part of me that I can see right now that you won't accept."

"Ginny don't-"

"I'm pregnant." I said as the tears started pouring out of my eyes. I pushed my chair aside and walked out the door.

I flung the door open and Harry, Hermione, and Draco jumped up and surrounded me. They all looked concerned but at that moment the only person that mattered to me was him.

"Gin...what happened?" said Draco laying a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't say a word. I didn't have anything to say at the moment. I just grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him down the hall going Merlin knows where.

Draco figured out that I didn't know where I was going so he lead me towards Slytherin Tower. He whispered the password and continued leading me to his dorm ignoring the stares he was getting from the other Slytherins.

When we got to his room Blaise was in there sitting on his bed. Draco asked him could we have a moment and Blaise excused himself as Draco closed, silenced, and sealed the door shut.

I sat down on his bed and watched him rummage through his schoolbag. He then brings over to me a big bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

My man knows me very well.

"Thank you" I said taking a bite and savoring the flavor.

"Of course your highness. Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Right now can you just hold me?"

"Sure"

He sat behind me with his legs on either side and pulled me into him, my back against his chest. He ran his fingers over the miniature bump that was starting to form on my belly with one hand, and fed me pieces of chocolate with the other.

"You know I love you right?" I asked him.

"Do you now? And here all I thought is that you were only here because of my body" he said jokingly.

Unfortunately he didn't realize that was not what I wanted to hear.

"That's almost what my mum said about how you felt about me"

"Wait what?"

I closed my eyes and took in a long breath. "She basically called Ron and I slags. She scolded us like we were 10 and 11 again. This power Ron and I have? It shouldn't have shown up until we were 20, but because we both have had sex it showed much sooner."

"That's amazing. Fucked up, but amazing" said Draco.

"I also told them that I'm pregnant."

"Shit Ginny why did you do that?!"

I shrugged. "Had to tell them eventually didn't I? I didn't even wait for a response. I just left. I'm a horrible sister. Mum and Dad are probably finding a way to blame this on Ron and I just left him down there" I said starting to cry again.

"No Gin, Weasley's alright. You know if I wasn't there he would have wanted to be there to support you. Just relax love. It'll be okay. And if not, we'll just have to go somewhere or something."

"You'd leave and take me with you?"

"Hell yeah. The both of you. You two are my family. And you know how I am with family. Minus Father of course." Draco said with a smirk.

I smiled. It have me comfort that he would be there for us if my family decided to be against me and this whole pregnancy thing. I already knew I had Ron on my side. And I would probably have at least one of the twins behind me. But everyone else? I was truly scared. My brothers would kill Draco. Or worse. Not want anything to do with any of us. And I was really afraid of what Mum and Dad thought.

It wouldn't matter if they accepted or not. At the end of the day as long as I had at least Draco, Ron, and the others Baby Malfoy and I were good.

Ron's POV

I'm pregnant." Ginny announced as she started to cry. She pushed over her chair and walked out the door.

I looked at the adults in the room. McGonagall looked as if she was trying to suppress her emotions. Mum was watching Ginny walk out dumbstruck. Dad looked as if we wanted to hex someone.

I felt horrible for Ginny. This was not the way she wanted to let them know what was going on with her. Mum and Dad had made her feel like an outright whore. And that didn't sit well with me at all.

Finally Mum gained a voice and directed it right at me.

"Pregnant Ronald? Did she really say she was pregnant?!"

"Yeah Mum. Due in May I think."

A gasp came from the other side of the room. The door was still wide open from when Ginny had walked out and there stood Hermione and Harry. Harry looked white as a ghost. Hermione looked down at the ground.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger you might as well come in and sit too. I supposed the two of you knew also?"

"Well I did Professor." said Hermione as she took a seat beside me. "Harry only ...just found out..."

Mum glared at Hermione as if she wanted to choke her. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Why didn't anyone say anything? Ronald! Hermione dear why?"

"It wasn't our business to tell Mum." I said. "Ginny was waiting to tell everyone soon but now that you called us slags-"

"Slags?" gasped Hermione.

"Now Ron" said Dad finally. "We never implied-"

"Dad don't give me that you two implied it. Saying I'm having sex with anybody when the only person I ever plan on being like that with is Hermione!"

"Oh my God Ron!" said Hermione slapping my arm. "You told them?!"

"No. Ignis indignatio snitched us out." I grumbled.

"Ignis what? Is that the thing that happened to the two of you last night?" asked Harry.

"Yes which is what this meeting was originally about. And what we need to get back on task about please." said McGonagall.

"Right" said Dad.

"We will tell Ginny ourselves" I said.

Mum sat down and patted her eyes.

"As I was trying to explain. ignis indignatio means fury fire and it is magic that is fueled by exactly what it says. Fury. The more angry a Weasley gets, the more powerful they become. Our temper has been known to destroy buildings son. If controlled it can be used as an extremely useful weapon of protection. Especially over a loved one. Bill says that every since he married Fleur he's now able to conjure and throw embers. But if not taught to control it, you can be consumed with it and lose yourself and become inflamed yourself."

"This pregnancy that Ginny is going through? She needs to learn to control her power because it is in no way safe for the baby. The inside of her body could get hot enough to literally cook the child. So she is going to need to remain calm at all time. All times do you lot understand?"

Me, Mione, and Harry nodded.

"Do you think that you can keep your composure until the holidays Ron? When you two come home for them, that's when I'll teach you both how to gain control of your powers."

"Yes sir. I'll try"

"Good. Now about your sister..."

Mum let out a big sniffle.

"I think that seeing her and Draco Malfoy now wouldn't be a good time. However we will be back and this matter will be discussed if that's airtight with you Professor?

McGonagall nodded. "Just as long as the school remains in tact Mr. Weasley." she said with a slight grin.

Dad nodded his head and walked out the room without another word.

Mum looked over at me and Hermione.

"Just be careful."

"Mum..."

"I know you don't want to hear it but you need to be told it. Remember there are spells and potions and all types of things -"

"Muuuuuuuuuuumm..."

"even muggle things that help prevent what your sister is about to go through. Surely you can see to something."

Mum pleeeeease stop.."

"I'm only trying to protect you Ronnie dear. And you two Hermione."

"Th...thank you Mrs. Weasley."

said Hermione looking at the floor.

Mum drew me in for a hug. "Protect your sister as well as yourself dear." she whispered in my ear.

"I will Mum."

"And for the love of Merlin please don't get Hermione pregnant."

"MUM!"


	83. Chapter 83: The Calm Before The Storm

Sorry its been awhile for an update. I've had pneumonia and my daughter was feeling yucky as well.

This is just a lighthearted chapter for now because with the introduction of Ginny and Ron's powers and other things that will be happening, things aren't going to be all fun and games.

Also I'm working on another Drinny/Romione story. It won't be as long as this one and as soon as I get a good amount of it done I may post it.

I don't own Harry Potter but I'll pay big bucks to spend the weekend with Rupert Grint and ask him if I can call him Ron ;)

Chapter 83: The Calm Before The Storm

Harry's POV

Weeks had passed as we reached the end of November. Things had turned back to normal. Ron (whom I had started to address as Pyro much to his annoyance and my humor) had gotten detentions for the whole month of November as his punishment. Ginny was now starting to have a bump show. She had taken to wearing some of Malfoy's jumpers to hide to small bump as she still was not comfortable telling all of Hogwarts.

Krum had gotten sacked immediately after the meeting much to Ron and Hermione's pleasure. He also was put under investigation for what he did to Hermione as well as other of age girls at school.

Ron and Ginny had been getting letters every other day from Bill and Charlie about their power, as they felt that their two older brothers would be more understanding. Turned out that while they were angry about Ginny's circumstances, they didn't take it out on her like her parents had done. They just wanted to help her get through it and learn to channel her emotions. Apparently when Bill first displayed his power ( at 15 much to his mother's ultimate displeasure) he had a really hard time keeping it under control and nearly burned down their father's shed over being angry about his quill breaking during a letter he was writing. He told Ron that over the holidays he would work with him personally.

Hermione had taken to making study schedules for all of us for our upcoming (and by upcoming I meant 6 bloody months) N.E.W.T.S. exams and she was worse the McGonagall when it came to making us stick to them. She was also having her own issues with this Ashleigh Parkinson when it came to Ron. Seemed like every other day she found herself fighting with him about the attention she was paying him despite Ron's refusal to feed into it. For some reason Hermione just couldn't let it go.

Parvati and I were napping in my dorm while it was quiet during our free period when a big horned owl flew into my window and perched onto Parvati's arm so lightly that I doubt she felt it.

The owl handed me the letter and to my surprise it was from Andromeda.

Dear Harry,

How have you been? How are your friends? I am reaching out to you on the up most importance.

I am due to attend a conference this weekend in honor of my late husband. I have no one to watch Teddy as I cannot take him with me. I have spoken to your headmistress about it and if it's okay with you I would like for you to keep him this weekend from Friday to Sunday night. Please owl me at once if you are able to.

I have full faith in you that you will be able to handle this. Your friends are more than welcome to help you if you would like them to. Professor McGonagall has made room arrangements for him and you so he won't be in the way of your roommates. Looking forward to hearing from you soon.

Sincerely,

Andromeda Tonks

P.S.: everything will be provided for you and please keep him away from ledges. He likes to crawl.

I hopped up so quick not realizing that Parvati was still beside me as my hand came down hard on her face.

"Harry, what the hell!"

"Vati we are going to be parents for the weekend!" I said excitedly handing her the letter to read.

She read the letter and then started smiling. "A baby at Hogwarts! This is going to be so much fun! Let's go tell the others!" she said hopping off my bed and dragging me out the room.

We ran all the way to Run and Hermione's room and opened the door to see Ron plopped down in a bean bag chair watching a small fireball burn in his hand.

"That's bloody wicked Ron!" I said watching the fireball in amazement.

"Isn't it?" said Ron as if he wasn't really there. "Bill told me how to do it. I'm channeling all my negative thoughts, emotions, feelings, words, whatever into this ball. Wanna see what I'm about to do with it?"

Parvati and I nodded. Ron got up and moved his head towards their balcony. We went on it and then Ron pulled back his hand like a baseball player would and launched the fireball across the horizon. It was one of the coolest things I have ever seen.

"Wow... that's amazing." said Parvati.

"It is pretty brilliant. Helpful too. Especially after an argument."

"Did you and Hermione argue about Ashleigh again?"

"Of course. As if I can do anything about the bloody bitch. I've told her countless times I'm not interested but she's worse than her fucking sister. She won't take no for an answer. Hermione caught her trying to kiss me and went ballistic. We argued for a good 30 minutes. She's fine now though. Sleep."

"How did she go from boiling mad to sleep Ron?" I asked bewildered.

Ron gave me a lopsided grin. "Ah. Well played then sir."

"Yeah." laughed Ron. "Sometimes I think she argues with me just for the make up sex. And hey I am not complaining. She does this thing to where she-"

"OI RON! HERMIONE IS LIKE MY SISTER I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT SHIT! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" I yelled as Parvati laughed and Ron looked falsely hurt.

"Oh. Right. Sorry mate."

"Why don't you talk to Malfoy about these things?" I joke.

"Hell no. It's bad enough I can look at my sister and know they did it. I don't want to hear about that shit and his prat ass would tell me." said Ron looking sick. "Anyways what did you two want? You almost broke my door."

"Shit I forgot." I said taking the letter out my pocket and showing Ron. Ron read over it and chuckled. "Great. That'll keep Hermione from being pissed the whole weekend and give Gin and Ferret Boy some practice."

"Can I borrow Pig to send a reply?"

"Sure go head mate."

I walked into Ron's room to find a sleeping Hermione in his bed hair everywhere in one of Ron's shirts. Nice. At least somebody is getting busy around here. I go over to Ron's desk and scribble out a quick letter. "Take this to Andromeda please" I tell Pig as I tie it to his leg and toss him out the window. He goes around in circles before flying off into the horizon.

Hermione stirs as eventually wakes up in a mess of hair. "Harry? What are you doing in here?"

"Using Pig to send a letter. What are YOU doing in here? In Ron's clothes no less?" I laugh as she gets out of bed and I see she has his boxers on as well.

"Oh shut up and hand me my hair tie. It's on the floor...somewhere..."

I laughed as I look around on the floor. Finally I found her blue hair tie and handed it to her and watched her try to stick all her hair in a ponytail.

"So we will be having a guest this weekend."

"A guest?"

"Yeah. I get to take care of Baby Teddy for the weekend while Andromeda is away."

Hermione squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh Harry that's brilliant! Its going to be so much fun! Wait. Where is he going to stay? Ooh ooh he could stay in here Harry please?!"

"Calm down Hermione. McGonagall said she was making arrangements or something. This is MY godson mamn you are not going to hog my child" I said teasingly.

"You should tell Miss Weasley that. Pretty sure she will kidnap him for practice."

"Yeah Parvati mentioned that too."

Hermione and I walked out of Ron's room. Well rather I walked. She skipped out and over to Ron and started snogging him out of the damn blue.

Guess that's what a good shag does to people.

"Okay so we are in your room" I said as Parvati laughed at them.

"You are more than welcome to leave mate." laughed Ron as he picked up Hermione and fell with her into a bean bag chair.

"And that is our cue to go." said Parvati grabbing my have and pulling me out the door just in time but not quick enough for me not to hear Hermione telling Ron his kisses tickled.

We went and discussed how the weekend was going to go. We were to stay in the old Head Boy/Girl quarters on the other side of the castle. It would be set up like a nursery. Everything would be baby proofed. We were allowed to bring him around the castle but we had strict times to be in there according to his nap times.

Friday finally came and around 4 Andromeda came with Baby Teddy. He had gotten bigger since last I had seen him. He looked at lot like Tonks now, especially since he had ultra blue hair.

"Now you have all his ingredients for his milk even though he can also eat real food as long as it's mushy. Mashed potatoes is his favorite." explained Andromeda. "He's a bit of a loud one this boy, and I recommend sleeping when he sleeps. That's sort of a rule when it comes to babies." She smiled as she handed Teddy to me. His hair instantly turned black and unruly like mine.

She waved at me and I took Teddy and his stuff to the room we were staying in. Hermione, Parvati, Ron, and Malfoy were waiting and as soon as Teddy hit the floor they showered him with attention. And then he had a blowout.

Looked like this was going to be a fun weekend.

Draco's POV

I gotta say, a baby is A LOT of work. Teddy had pooped his diaper so hard that it ruined his clothes, he peed on Potter twice as he tried to change him, he changed his hair to match Grangers and almost got lost in it, he crawled as fast as Ginny was on a broom it seemed, and his cries would frighten a banshee. All in all he was a great kid.

Potter and Parvati had passed out after about two hours with Teddy so I decided to take him. I pushed him around the school in his stroller and named off things, secret passages, portraits, and teachers.

And then we ran into Pansy Parkinson.

"Ooh Draco, who's baby is this?" she asked in a high pitched voice that seemed to make Teddy cringe.

Smart boy.

"He's my cousin. I'm helping watch him for the weekend."

Teddy's hair was currently blonde like mine but when Pansy reached to shake his hand, his hair turned black and stringy like hers.

"Ooh a metamorphosis! That's amazing. Can I hold him?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't need whatever the fuck you did to me Halloween to happen to him." I said bitterly. I still hadn't forgotten.

Pansy looked as if she was trying to play innocent. "What are you talking about Draco? We danced and then you went all mental in me for no reason"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Parkinson. I don't know what you did, but when I figure it out you're going to pay."

Pansy stepped up to me. She looked into my eyes as if she was searching for something. And then she gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine and not at all in a good way.

"I'll see you around Draco. Bye little baby" she said waving to an extremely quiet Teddy and then walking down the corridor.

"Teddy my boy, avoid women like her." I said pushing him in the other direction."In fact, avoid Slytherin girls entirely. Yes I know I'm a Slytherin myself, but the girls are slags. You don't need one of those. You need a Gryffindor like the one your old cousin here has."

Ugh I can't believe I just said that. Ginny has really softened me up.

I pushed Teddy into the great hall where Ginny was sitting eating chips. She's always eating something these days.

"Draco! You didn't tell me when Teddy got here you prat!" she said jumping up and taking Teddy out of the stroller. Teddy's hair turned red and long , but then the red lightened into somewhat of a strawberry blonde that looked really cool.

"I wish I could do that yo my hair too Teddy."said Ginny tickling him under his chin." What a smart baby you are "

She continued talking to him and playing with him as I watched her. At that point in time we looked like a family. Ginny looked like she would make the perfect mother to our child.

She had eventually rocked Teddy to sleep and she put him back in the stroller so he could be comfortable. She was humming lullabies to him and kissing his little hand.

"Have you thought of what we are naming our son?"

Ginny looked up and smiled at me. "I have and I have a lovely name for our DAUGHTER."

"No mamn you are having a boy. I already know"

"And how is that? " asked Ginny.

"Because he whispered in my ear one night and told me. He said he is a boy. And that his name is Scorpius."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "I highly doubt that. What are you trying to do to our child? Especially since she's a girl and her name is Jasmine."

"I knew you would be obsessed with that name. Ever since the Patil twins you females have been going gaga over that name."

"It is lovely. But I like other names too. I don't know about Scorpius though. What made you think of a name like that?"

"You've forgotten I'm a Slytherin love." I said laughing.

"Well I'm a Gryffindor and while it isn't the worst name in the world, I think we can do better than that."

"Maybe. First we gotta find out what it is" I said missing Ginny's belly.

"We have another two months for that babe."said Ginny.

"You don't want to be surprised?" I asked. "I figured you wouldn't want to know until birth."

"Oh no I don't want to wait. That will take all the fun out of baby shopping...wait did you want to wait?"

I wrapped her up in my arms. "It doesn't matter. As long as it's healthy I don't care when I find out."

"Aw Draco...you're such a sap."


	84. Chapter 84: Parkinson's Revenge

Happy Monday! Sorry it took so long to update. Been dealing with a lot and finally got over this pneumonia and also was working on my second story which I will start posting soon.

Shout out to thatwitch64 for giving me my latest review. This chapter is for you girl :)

Also check out her story Ron Weasley and the Curse. Nice twist.

I don't own Harry Potter but for Mother's Day I got a Deathly Hallows bracelet :)

Chapter 84: Parkinson's Revenge

Draco's POV

With the Christmas holidays coming up, Ginny had decided that she didn't want to attend the Yule Ball. She was getting bigger and felt she wouldn't look right in dress robes even though I insisted she would be beautiful. Still she firmly put her foot down and since she didn't want to go I chose not to so we decided it would be great if we went to break the news to Mother.

"How do you think your mum will react to you sticking a baby inside of me?" said Ginny laying back watching me pack my trunk.

"Well, knowing her she will be mad, sad, mad, sad, and then cheerful. All that within 5 minutes."

"Sounds horribly overwhelming. But I understand how all that feels now that I'm pregnant and feel every emotion at once"

I laughed. "You were like that before you got knocked up love."

"You can shut up now." she scowled.

"Don't worry. It'll be great. She will be thrilled just to have a grandchild. I don't think she ever thought she would have one"

"And why is that?"

"I had never wanted to have kids. And I had told my mother that many times" I said somewhat disappointed in myself.

Ginny looked at me with a frightened look on her face. "So, does that mean..."

"NO! Don't think anything negative. Obviously my mind has changed. It's just that, I was scared that I would grow up to be just like my father. I didn't want to put a child of mine through what I went through growing up. I didn't think I would love a kid enough not to hurt one. Then you came along"

"Me? And what did I do to make you think twice about having kids?" laughed Ginny.

"Well, you actually made me feel more than what I was feeling. You opened my eyes for the better. You made me better. You made me realize that I am not my father. That the only things we share are blood, some physical traits, and a last name. Damn Gin why did you make me into such a pansy ass?" I whined.

Ginny smiled that gorgeous sneaky smile of hers and threw stuff at me that I needed to pack.

The next day me, her, Potter, and Parvati were boarding the train on the way home. Weasley and Granger had decided to stay and attend the ball. The four of us shared a compartment and talked about what we were going to do over the break, how Potter's best mates were going to be since they were even more by themselves for two whole weeks ( Ginny figured we shouldn't be surprised if Hermione was the next one knocked up), and other random things.

When we got to the station, Mother was there to receive us. She looked like a completely new person in her bright colors and dress that seemed to flow rather than look stiff on her body. She looked beautiful and free. Everything I felt my mother should be.

We said bye to Parvati and Potter as we headed for the car. On the way back, Mother and Ginny talked about everything from school, to my behavior, to how family was doing and how there would be some changes around the manor.

When we arrived at the manor, changes had been an understatement. Instead of the black that I had grown up with, the manor had been painted a nice yellow (Mother's favorite color). The inside of the manor was also either yellow or white walls with bright furniture. It was warm and felt like a great place to be.

I took Ginny's bag to Ginny's new room (Mother made a Gryffindor themed room just for Gin, I knew she loved her more) and she plopped down on the bed saying she was tired. I kissed her and then her belly and left her to sleep.

"Draco sweetheart, join me for tea." called Mother from her study.

I sat down with Mother as she passed me a cup of tea.

"I would like to speak to you about Ginny." said Mother, a little too businesslike for my liking.

"Ooookay...what about her?"

" I was wondering if you see yourself having a future with her or is this just some schooltime fling." said Mother sipping her tea.

"What makes you wonder that Mother?" I asked.

"Well you do know when you graduate you will be in charge of your father's estate. You'll be inheriting everything. This house, the majority of the money, properties, everything. I didn't know if you wanted to include Ginny in this part of your life."

"I know that Ginny's family isn't as well off as ours however I know she isn't the type of girl that would pursue you only for your wealth. Unlike that vile girl Pansy Parkinson. I just want to see you living a happy life and if Ginny is what makes you happy then I fully intend to add her name onto your inheritance as well."

I was shocked. I didn't realize that Mother cared for Ginny as much as she did.

"Actually me and Ginny's future is what we wanted to discuss with you. We have something important to-"

BOOM!

Something that sounded like an explosion came from upstairs.

"GINNY!"

Ginny's POV (20 Minutes earlier)

I had been woken out of my glorious slumber by someone poking me. Thinking it was Draco I just waved the person off.

"Wake up little Weasley" I heard a girl's voice whisper in my ear.

I sat up quickly to the face of Pansy Parkinson.

How the hell did this bitch get here?

"What the fuck are you doing here Pansy?" I yelled sitting up in the bed.

Pansy smiled a diabolical smile. "Oh I just came to visit Draco and his little harlot. I see he knocked you up" she said laying her eyes on my belly.

"What of it? This isn't any of your business. You need to get the hell out of Draco's room now! How the hell did you even get here?!"

"Floo network sweetheart. My father has connections." smirked Pansy.

"I hope your father has connections to the best healers in St Mungo's too because if you don't leave now, you will need them." I said feeling myself getting warm.

'No no no Ginny you can't lose control. Remember what Charlie told you. Focus.'

"You seriously need to leave now Pansy" I said trying to calm my body and my mind like Charlie told me to do when I felt angry.

"No I don't think I will. I had decided to leave dear Draco alone this year. I figured I would back off and let him come to me like I knew he eventually would. But then I noticed a change in you. At first I thought nothing of it but then the more I watched you, the more I put things together."

'Channel all your rage into one part of your mind and let it stay there until you need it' I thought, reminding myself of Charlie's words.

"You have what I am supposed to have. You aren't worthy to carry a Malfoy you blood traitor scum." said Pansy whipping out her wand.

I felt my body heating up. I felt like any moment now I was going to put her through a wall. I was starting to become scared of myself. I felt myself drifting away and something else coming in.

"Pansy Parkinson, you need to go. Now. You have no idea how much danger you are in right now." I heard a voice that didn't sound like my own say.

Pansy looked at me with a hint of fear in her eyes. I vaguely remember hearing her say something about my bastard child.

And then I completely blacked out.

Draco's POV

I raced up the stairs and ran into a huge dust cloud. Ginny's room door had been blasted off the hinges. I ran into the room to the scariest sight I had seen since Potter's fight with Voldemort.

Ginny was red and glowing, hovering in the air, her eyes red and glowing, hair moving like actual flames. She had one of her arms stretched out pointing it towards-

"PANSY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled at Pansy looking as if she had just seen a great work of evil.

"I...I...I...I didn't..."

"You need to get the fuck out of here now!" I yelled at her. I was going to deal with her later.

I looked around the room and noticed that the entire roof above my had been blown out. An extreme display of power.

I made my way slowly to Ginny who was still hovering in mid air. She turned her head towards me and stared bro my soul.

"Ginny? Can you hear me? Ginny come to me babe. Come here" I spoke softly to her.

She continued to stare at me, her eyes changing from a glowing red to a glossy black.

"Princess it's me. It's Draco just come down to me. Focus on me love please. Pansy isn't in here anymore just focus on me." I said reaching my hand out to her.

She slowly descended but she still stared me down. I walked over to her. I could feel the heat radiating off of her body. So hot it made me sweat.

"MOTHER GET IN TOUCH WITH GINNY'S PARENTS QUICK!" I yelled to my mother. She ran off to floo them and I proceeded to get closer to Ginny. Although it was hard because the closer I got, the hotter I got.

"Ginny love, listen to me. You have to calm down. Think about Baby Malfoy love. Remember? Think Princess think. Focus on he or she it doesn't matter just focus.

A few seconds later it was as if a cold gust of wind came into the room. She stopped glowing, her hair went back to the normal. He eyes turned back to beautiful amber and she fainted right into my arms.

I didn't know what to do. She was breathing which was a good sign, but I didn't know if anything was wrong with Baby Malfoy or not.

I carried her into my room and laid her on my bed. A few minutes later her parents and older brother Charlie came into my room.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't know what happened. I left her sleeping and-"

"What did you do to calm her down?" interrupted Charlie.

"I...I just talked to her. I couldn't touch her she was like the sun."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and started tearing up. Charlie took his wand and waved it over Ginny. Nothing happened.

"Okay good. She's okay. If something was wrong the affected area would have glowed."

"So our baby?" I asked in a panic.

"Yes. Her belly would have given sign of something wrong with it." said Charlie with a smile. "Now Draco I'm about to revive her. What I need you to do is to help Dad hold her down while I do so otherwise she could possibly hurt herself or someone else."

I held her shoulders down while Mr. Weasley held her legs. Charlie said some weird incantation and pointed his wand at Ginny's head. Her eyes opened and she tried to spring up out of the bed but her dad and I had a tight grip on her.

"Ginny it's me! Calm down love its me! And your family. Breathe Princess!" I said.

She started to calm down and then she looked at me. "What happened?" She looked around. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"You tell me. Heard you did quite a redecoration job of your room here."

"I what?" said Ginny confused.

"You blew a hole in my roof love."

Ginny's eyes almost shot out of her head. "I remember that whore Pansy insulting me. I remember trying to focus on what you told me to do Charlie. I tried so hard. I remember warning her to back off and leave me alone. But then she called Baby Malfoy a bastard and I don't remember anything after that."

"Baby Malfoy? Who is that?" said Mother. No one had noticed that she had come back into the room.

Ginny and I looked at each other. She shook her head and gave me a small smile. "You tell her. I'm too tired."

"Fuck you" I whispered in her ear and she giggled. "Ummm Mother? Or should I say Grandmum? Ginny is pregnant with my baby."

Mother's expression on her face was unreadable. It seemed like everyone in the room was bracing themselves for her answer.

Finally Mother smiled and said. "Oh Draco darling I knew at King's Cross that she was."

"Mother! Why didn't you say anything?" I yelled.

"Lower your voice Draco. As I was saying, I already knew. I was just waiting to see when you two would tell me. That's why we had our conversation about everything downstairs darling. For my grandchild. I wish you could have told me under better circumstances, which reminds me. Pansy Parkinson is locked in my room. We need to ask her what happened with Ginny and while I do trust your judgment, pregnancy is a tricky thing sir" addressing Charlie. "She needs to go to St Mungo's to be seen properly."

Mrs. Weasley went over and hugged my mother. "Oh I feel so ashamed. You took this a lot better than Ginny's father and I took it."

Mother smiled and hugged her back. "While I do wish they would have waited until they finished their education, I must admit I rather love the idea of grandchildren. Especially with your lovely daughter. I have loved Ginny as if she was mine ever since I met her. And I fully support her and my son in whatever they decide to do with themselves.

After a few hugs all around and some reconciliation with Ginny and her parents, we got Pansy's very fearful take on the story and she was sent to her home, her father receiving an inquiry by the ministry for illegally setting up the floo to go into my room without my permission. We then went over to St Mungo's to check on Baby Malfoy.

"Okay so everything looks to be in order Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. They both look healthy and are growing at a very nice rate and -"

"Hold up." interrupted Ginny. "I think I misunderstood you. Did you say 'both'? As in more than one?"

The healer smiled. "Oh yes Miss Weasley. You're the mother of fraternal twins. Isn't that wonderful?"


	85. Chapter 85: Brawl At The Ball

If you haven't already seen, my new story Diamonds and Rubies is posted. It has some Ron and Hermione in it but it's basically a love triangle story between Malfoy, Ginny, and Harry. Check it out and I hope you like it.

I'm not going to neglect this story and if it has seemed that way I am so sorry. It's a lot going on and I have had some writer's block. But I'm getting back to the groove of things. Bare with me :)

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own a very nice Gryffindor shirt that I got from Hot Topic the other day. Gryffindor Pride!

Chapter 85: Brawl At The Ball

Ron's POV

Harry and Parvati had gone to Parvati's and Gin and Malfoy had decided to go to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. Hermione had still no new news from the Australian ministry so we decided to stay at Hogwarts and attend the Yule Ball. After formally inviting my own girlfriend of course.

The ministry had awarded the three of us (Mione, Harry, and I) with a wicked amount of galleons each (half of which I gave to my parents) so I could finally afford to go out and get my own dress robes, shoes, get my hair cut by a professional, and Hermione two very nice presents for Christmas as well as the others. It finally felt good to not have to scrimp and put back shit just to be able to get even a basic need. I had even (much to the surprise of myself and my maturity level) started looking into flats or houses to live in once school was over with. I had been keeping that from Hermione, as I didn't know what her intentions after school were.

Knowing Mione she would probably want to work at the ministry. Maybe push spew (Okay...S.P.E.W.) a little further and right some wrongs. She would need somewhere comfortable to come and kick off her shoes wouldn't she?

I had also started to gain even more control over my powers. I discovered that I could even transfigure the power I would unleash into different things. Which came in handy because I had unknowingly burned down a couple of buildings throwing fireballs in different directions. Hermione had said that in the muggle world, that was called arson and if charged with the crime I could do many many years in a muggle prison so I stopped doing that immediately.

The day of the Yule Ball was pretty busy. I didn't see Hermione hardly that morning, just heard random noises of frustration coming from the bathroom that we were supposed to be sharing but since she forbade me to see her until the ball that wasn't happening. Finally I had her agree to put up a barrier so I could use it too but not see her.

What was it with women and taking forever in bloody bathrooms?

"Can I at least get a peek at my beautiful girlfriend's face?" I asked as the curtain went up.

"No not yet." giggled Hermione. "Not until tonight Ron. Though I do miss seeing you."

"I miss seeing you too. But I'm excited for tonight though. To actually go to the Yule Ball with you and not see you with that bloody prat Krum."

"Let it go Ronald. It happened 4 years ago and it'll never happen again." said Hermione annoyed.

"I know that. I wasn't saying it to bring up Krum. I was saying it because I was young and stupid then. I should have asked you. Well properly."

"Did you know he asked me three times?"

I perked up at that. "Three times? Really?"

"Yes. And I had said no twice in the hopes that you would ask me. And your timing was off because the day you finally did I had given into him an hour before." said Hermione.

Well that truly made me hate myself.

"Bloody hell Mione. I'm really sorry. I was such a git back then. "

"Well, you're still a git now, but I still love you" said Hermione making a kissy sound.

I rolled my eyes. I truly love this girl even though she annoys me til no end.

As I put on my dress robes my thoughts drifted to tonight. I was determined for tonight to go as smooth as butter. How could it go wrong? I was attending the ball with the woman I had wanted since forever, my dress robes were nice and new, no Voldemort, so far no Death Eaters, and it seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Hermione's POV

I looked stunning if I did say so myself. My hair was placed just right, my lips were luscious with the lip gloss I had on, my gorgeous dress of gold with a red train looked absolutely brilliant, and my gorgeous red shoes were sparkly and comfortable. I felt like an absolute princess.

Ron had left before me to meet me at the great hall. I was so excited to see him. We had talked about the ball today while getting ready and we were both excited and anxious to see each other.

As I walked away from our room the excitement intensified. I found myself bouncing up and down, almost skipping. It was like 4th year all over again only I had exactly who I wanted now.

As I approached the great hall I got to see him before he saw me. He looked jaw dropping gorgeous with his beautiful red hair slicked back in an almost Malfoy like manner, his all black dress robes with a red tie that matched my train, and a smile that made me weak at the knees. He was absolutely breathtaking to me.

I made a promise to myself that Ron Weasley and I would end up doing very naughty things tonight.

I approached him as quietly as I could so I could keep admiring him without him seeing me. He looked my way and his mouth parted as if he liked what he saw. I walked up to him and he took my hand and kissed it. I felt myself blushing like a little schoolgirl that just had her first kiss by a crush.

"You look fantastic. I almost don't want to take you in." said Ron smiling at me.

"I totally agree. You look way too good to take in there. Perhaps we should skip?"

"Or we can go show off and them make an early departure?" said Ron offering me his arm

"I like that idea." I said looping my arm through his.

We walked into the hall and it seemed like a lot of eyes were on us. It wasn't as nerve wracking as the Halloween party. Then I felt like I was a piece of meat that was laid out amongst a room filled with wolves. Tonight I felt elegant and almost like royalty and by the look on Ron's face, it looked like he enjoyed the nice attention too.

We went over to a table that had Luna, Dean, Padma, and another Ravenclaw boy sitting there. Us girls gushed over our dresses (Luna in a beautiful purple and white almost Cinderella like ball gown and Padma in traditional Indian robes that were red with green and white jewels all over it) while the guys debated over who had the best looking date. Everything was going swimmingly.

Until Lavender Brown and Ashleigh Parkinson came over to our table.

Lavender seemed to have Seamus on her arm and Ashleigh had some Slytherin 6th year on hers. They came right over without invitation and sat down with us.

"Hello all!" said Ashleigh with an air of fakeness in her voice that the ladies and I quickly detected. "Don't you ladies look absolutely lovely. Especially you Hermione. You look utterly stunning."

"Thank you Ashleigh. You look very nice too." I forced out of my mouth. Truthfully she did look very lovely in her blue dress robes but never would I tell her that.

"And Ronald! You look simply dashing, almost regal. Your beau cleans up very well, Hermione."

'He certainly does. He does everything very well I must say." I couldn't help but say.

The table tried to hold back their snickers.

Lavender threw out compliments as well though not as fake as Ashleigh had. They then decided to move on.

The music had picked up and the guys whisked us off the the dance floor. We were having a blast just dancing as friends. Dean and Ron were laughing at the odd dance that Luna was making up as she went along which I found great. I had grown to appreciate her free spirit. When the music started to slow down we went to our respectable men and started swaying to the music. Ron had gotten better it seemed at waltzing (must have practiced) and soon it seemed that we owned the dance floor.

The music mellowed and it was time to eat. Once again we sat with Padma, Dean, Luna, and her date and chatted about the night and what was going on.

The food was delicious and of course Ron devoured every morsel. We chased down our meal with butterbeer that seemed like it came fresh out the tap. Everything was going so well.

All of a sudden Ron got a very dopey look on his face. He started looking around like he was frantic.

"Ron, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Where is she?" asked Ron almost dreamy like.

"Huh? Where is who love?"

"Don't call me love! One of them might get upset!" yelled Ron.

"I'm sorry?"

"Lavender! No wait. Ashleigh! Shit I'm so bloody confused! I'm tired of being in this love triangle!" yelled Ron even louder.

"Love triangle?! What the hell are you talking about?" I asked shaking his shoulder.

"Don't bloody touch me Granger you'll get me in trouble!" said Ron hopping up and running away.

I sat there stunned. What had happened? What was he rambling about?

Luna got up and took my hand. "We should go and find him don't you think? Something seems to be the matter with Ronald."

"Yeah...yeah let's go" I said slowly as I got up. Padma followed suit. We walked around the great hall but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Maybe he stepped out for air?" suggested Padma.

"Maybe. Let's go." I said as we quickened our steps.

We ran outside the great hall and looked around. Nothing but a few straggling students. We had no idea where Ron was.

"NO ASHLEIGH BACK OFF YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" we heard a female's voice yell.

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR EMOTIONS HE IS MINE!" yelled another female one.

"PLEASE STOP! YOU TWO ARE CONFUSING ME!" yelled a male voice.

Ron's.

We ran outside where the voices were coming from and hit in the bushes. I saw a scene that made my blood boil.

Ron had Ashleigh practically attached to him while Lavender was pulling on his free arm. The girls looked pissed and Ron look terrified.

"Ashleigh this was not a part of the bloody plan! Ron had always been mine!" said Lavender tugging at Ron's arm.

"OW! I'M SORRY LAVENDER! DID I HURT YOU LOVE? OH SHIT WHY DID I CALL YOU THAT? ASHLEIGH DEAR I'M SORRY!" yelled Ron. He seemed to be confused.

"I don't care Lav. You lost. You should have been on your game. Ron is mine now and there isn't anything that you nor his Mudblood can do about it! Go somewhere before I fucking hex you Brown!" said Ashleigh holding tightly onto Ron.

"Ridiculous. He's under both, we shall let him choose! Won-Won who do you love the most? Me? Or this Slytherin reject?!" yelled Lavender.

Ron looked back and forth between the two and broke down and cried. "Don't make me bloody choose! I don't want to hurt either one of you!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had already figured out what they had done to him and I was prepared to do some damage.

I ran out of the bushes, wand drawn ready to hex anyone that stood in my way.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled.

"Ah Granger! I was waiting for your ass to get here. Well you're too late. Poor Ron is already muddled enough with two girls to choose from, he doesn't need your Mudblood ass in the mix." cackled Ashleigh.

"Lavender you shrew what did you do to him?" I yelled. Lavender had to be a bit more rational than Ashleigh. At least that's what I was hoping.

Ron fell to the ground and started crying.

Lavender looked at him and back at me. "I...I didn't think this would happen. I had slipped a love potion in his food not knowing that that slag did the same and now Won-Won is..."

"How dare you! Both of you! Get the hell away from him!" I yelled.

Lavender started to back away. Ashleigh laughed. "I knew you were a weak ass bitch. I told my sister that you would chicken out when it really mattered. Oh well. That just means that Ron is mine."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I yelled at her.

Ron looked at me as if he was physically hurting. "Somebody help me...I don't feel well..."

I ran over to him and tried to help him up. Next thing I knew I was being knocked back very painfully. I started to taste blood.

This bint really had punched me in the face!

I got up and charged Ashleigh in a blind rage. I punched her right back in the face and both of us ended up on the ground rolling around hitting, scratching, pulling hair, and cursing at each other.

All of a sudden I felt the ground grow hot around me. Ashleigh must have felt it too because she stopped and hopped off of me. Everything seemed to get eerily quiet.

"HERMIONE LOOK! IT'S RON!" screamed Padma.

I looked over and seen Ron kneeling on the ground. He was glowing, his hair blowing up and moving as if it were made of flames, his dress coat completely burned off of him and he seemed to be catching on fire.

Then what seemed like a volcanic eruption came from his body and shot straight up in the air. I looked on in fear. I had no idea what to do and he was so hot, I couldn't even step on the ground around him without being burned myself.

Professor McGonagall must have heard what happened because she came running outside. She looked at Ron and looked at me. She gave me a look as if to say she was sorry, and then she stunned Ron.

He fell to the ground and instantly everything stopped. The flames, the heat, all of it went away. I ran over to Ron and touched my hand to his face and got burned. His body was so hot.

McGonagall levitated Ron thinking that was the safest way to transport him to the hospital wing. I walked with her as we walked down the dark hall. The touches we passed by seemed to light up as Ron passed by them.

When we got to the wing she had Madam Pomfrey fill a tub with ice and placed Ron in that. The ice melted as soon as he came in contact with it so they had to keep filling it with ice and draining the water. Finally after 10 minutes of his he seemed to have calmed down. Madam Pomfrey didn't want to wake him up just yet. That show of power had drained all the energy from him.

From talking to the two girls, McGonagall had discovered that both Lavender and Ashleigh had put their own love potion in Ron's food. Both of them had seemed to work extremely well. Too well to where Ron's emotions were being torn in two and it was causing strain on his body and mind. He could have easily died.

When Ron's body temperature was finally normal, they moved him to a bed. I stayed by his side crying, not knowing what else to do. This was 6th year when he was poisoned all over again.

This was all my fault. I let my guard down and allowed them both to get too close to my Ron. My lack of judgment almost cost him his life.

McGonagall assured me that they would be punished. As former HOH she said that she would make sure that Lavender was to leave school for the rest of the break and be suspended for the first two weeks of next term and would urge Professor Sprout to do the same for Ashleigh.

But in my heart I knew that wasn't punishment enough. Something else had to be done about the two selfish women that almost took the life away from my love.

They were going to pay.


	86. Chapter 86: Afterburn

I PROMISE I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS STORY!

Sorry an update took so long. I'm honestly at a block with this. I want so much to happen that I can't get my words together to form exactly what I want to say. That and I'm going to be ending this story soon and I want it to be epic. This is a filler chapter as I didn't want to leave anybody hanging. I promise the next chapter will be better. So bare with me. And while you do, check out my other stories Diamonds and Rubies and Rescue Me :)

Ooh and here's something fun. Anybody wanna guess what the twins are? And also got any name ideas?

Unnecessary disclaimer cuz unless you've been hit with a bludger you know I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 86: Afterburn.

Ron's POV

I woke up and felt like I had gotten ran over by the Knight Bus. Bloody fuck what happened?

I found myself flat on my back as I glanced at my surroundings. The hospital wing. Great. What the bloody hell did I do this time ?

I looked over to the right of me and seen my angel sleeping soundly with a book on her chest. She liked peaceful and I didn't want to wake her, but I needed to know what happened.

"Mione?" I said in a groggy voice that didn't feel like mine.

Hermione stirred but didn't wake so I called her name again. This time her eyes fluttered open. She looked over at me and jumped out of the chair, book falling onto the floor as she crashed into me.

"You're awake you're awake!" she whispered in my ear crying. "I was so worried. So so worried"

"Her love, I'm fine. I feel fine. You're acting like I was on the brink of death or some shit."

"Language Ron and you were!" sobbed Hermione.

"Wait what?!"

"Do you remember anything from the ball sweetheart?"

"I remember us dancing and it's sitting with people and then-" i cut my own self off as my mind replayed that night. Flashes of me between Lavender and Ashleigh and having them argue over me, me crying, Hermione fighting, and I was...

"Ignis indignatio... did I catch someone on fire?"

"Yeah yourself love. You had to be put in ice multiple times so you could cool down." said Hermione calmly as she moved hair out of my face.

"I'm so sorry Mione. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't-"

"Shhh...I know hun I know. It's okay. You were under the influence of two evil... bitches."

"Did my ears deceive me or did Hermione Jean Granger just cuss? " I said in mock surprise.

"Oh shush that's what they are." said Hermione giving me a nudge.

"Do it again. Kinda turned me on" I said kissing her hand.

"You're incorrigible" laughed Hermione.

"But you love me."

"I do love you."

"I love you too." I said pulling her to me for a kiss.

"So, what's my detention? I know I have to have one."

"You don't." said Hermione with a look of hate on her face. "But Lavender and Ashleigh do. And I still don't think it's good enough. You could have died Ron. they really could have killed you. Ignis indignatio or not, you were under the influence of two different love potions. It could have split your emotions in half and destroyed your mind. You could have had brain damage." said Hermione tearing up.

I sat back. That's some heavy shit. It sounded like burning up was only the tip of the fucked up iceberg.

"And you? You don't think I really feel anything for them do you?" I asked her.

Hermione looked at the floor. Tears fell from her eyes like rain as she tried her hardest not to look at me.

I took her hand and pulled her onto my lap. "Mione, no matter what happened that night don't you dare think that I have love for anyone else but you. It's always been you, you understand?"

Hermione nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. I truly felt bad that those bints put both me and her through this bullshit. I had to find a way to pay them back for this.

* * *

Draco's POV

The train ride back to Hogwarts was extremely uneventful despite circumstances being what they were. It seemed over the break that Ginny had blown up and now the fact that she was indeed pregnant couldn't be hidden no matter hope many layers she wore.

Twins. Two babies. I still couldn't believe I was going to be a father. Now it's like not only that, I'm going to be a father to two kids coming at the same bloody time.

My mother was ecstatic and ready to buy two of everything. Ginny's parents were the same and while the news of the twins were thrilling, Ginny's mum was even more focused on the genders. Which we all wanted to know as well and was to find out two weeks from now.

We had gotten to the train extremely early so we could get a cabin and avoid the drama that her belly would bring. She said she would rather deal with it in school rather than the train.

"I'm scared as hell "said Ginny as I massaged her aching feet (that probably weren't hurting her at all, she just liked me doing it)"I should have went back home."

"Why, your highness? What is it to be scared of?" I asked.

"People are going to see it. My belly. They are going to talk. I'll probably be called every slag in the book." said Ginny rubbing her belly and looking like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"But you're not that at all. The only person you have had sex with is me. I'm the one that did that to you, not a million other prats."

"Ugh sex. Don't remind me. I bet I look like a damn cow. You don't want to have sex with a cow."

"I always want to have sex with you." I said with a wink.

"Oh shut up. That's what got me into this mess. I should have stayed a virgin." said Ginny with a scowl.

"Oh so now you don't want to have my kids?"

"Of course I want to have your kids." said Ginny. "I just don't want to be fat."

And here we go..."Gin, you're not fat. You're just pregnant. Times two. You look bloody gorgeous as usual. Even more because you are carrying my kids. Stop beating yourself up. And if anybody calls you out of your name I'll fucking hex the into oblivion." I said leaning over and giving her a kiss.

Ginny smiled. "I hate it when you make me feel good when I want to feel bad."

"Yeah well, shut up and feel good."

We sat there talking when Parvati and Potter found us. Parvati almost knocked Potter down trying to get to Ginny and rub her belly and gush over how beautiful Ginny looked.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny you look absolutely gorgeous! Oh you're so radiant! You're glowing! Oh you're simply wonderful!"

Ginny laughed but I could tell she was enjoying all the attention. And Parvati was piling it on.

"Oh I just can't get over how gorgeous you look Ginny! Harry Potter? I want a baby!" proclaimed Parvati.

Potter's eyes grew huge as he looked at his girlfriend and her wild request. He glared at me as if it was my fault and all I could do was laugh.

"Hey Parvati, you don't need one right now. You can always borrow one of ours." I said.

Parvati and Potter's jaws dropped. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE HAVING MORE THAN ONE? YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?!" she squealed and I was reminded of Ginny's pigs at The Burrow.

"Not so loud!" laughed Ginny. "I don't need all of Hogwarts knowing yet!"

"Hit a home run there at Malfoy?" joked Potter. "Twins. That's brilliant!"

"I guess if I was gonna do it I had to do it well."

"Actually smart one it was all me." said Ginny. "I'm the one that made the eggs."

We chatted and talked about our breaks and we told Parvati and Potter about the episode with Pansy Fucking Parkinson and how we found out there were two babies instead of one.

Potter talked about the places that Sirius took the three of them and their presents.

"Now the question is, did you do it yet?" laughed Ginny as Parvati blushed and shook her head and Harry looked out the window.

"I've decided I want to wait till marriage. But, Harry has shown talent in other ways and neither one of us are complaining." said Parvati.

The rest of the trip was pretty mild. Every time Ginny needed to go to the bathroom, Harry let her use the invisibility cloak to go back and forth without being seen.

When we got to Hogsmeade station, she tried her hardest to get her cloak to cover up her belly but to no avail. She finally gave up and just stayed close to me. When we got to the great hall she summoned all of that lame ass Gryffindor courage and walked into the feast. It seemed like all eyes went towards her. Whispers erupted. I felt Ginny draw back some and I squeezed her hand, encouraging her to keep walking. We sat down with Ron and Hermione who were delighted with seeing Ginny's belly and even more delighted to hear we were having twins. They then started to tell us about the Yule Ball and everything that had happened with them. Nice to know we all had an eventful holidays.

After the feast Ginny was meet with many looks, some nice, some judgmental. Especially from the Slytherins. They all acted as if I betrayed them. The only Slytherins that was fine with things were Blaise and surprisingly Daphne, who actually congratulated us.

All in all, things didn't go as bad as Ginny had envisioned. Professor McGonagall even have Ginny her own room with a bigger bed saying that she would be a lot more comfortable.

We snuggled up in the huge bed. Her head resting on my shoulder as I rubbed her belly.

"I never properly thanked you." said Ginny in a tired voice.

"For what, your highness?"

"For helping me to calm down before I spontaneously combusted. I've never been one to have full control of my temper."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I would have never guessed."

"Screw you I'm trying to be sentimental." laughed Ginny. "As I was saying, I've never been able to really control them. Especially after 1st year with Tom Riddle. Sometimes I feel like he took my ability to do so away."

"Gin-"

"But you, you calm me down. You cause me to think. To breathe. It's like you can reach into my emotions and manipulate them in a good way and for that I thank you and I'm happy that you're the father to our daughters."

I felt speechless. Ginny was never big on what she called 'sappy emotions'. But hearing her speak about how I made her feel and she was thankful for me made me feel even more secure with her. And I found myself falling even more in love with her at that moment.

But I couldn't let her know that.

"You mean our sons." I said smiling.

"No. I was correct in saying our daughters."

"Malfoys don't have daughters. And don't you dare say Weasleys don't have sons."

Ginny laughed and soon no more words were said as I took her lips into mine.


	87. Chapter 87: Witches Or Wizards?

Time for some reader participation!

In this chapter we find out the gender of the Malfoy twins! I don't have any ideas for names yet (actually I do, but they aren't very witch or wizard or anything like that) so how about you guys throw some names out there? And maybe I'll catch one.

Shoutout to my faithful readers/reviewers JeanAndBilius and thatwitch64 for your reviews. Y'all keep me encouraged to push on with it when I run out of ideas.

I do not own Harry Potter. But I will own Rupert Grint…..as soon as I find him….

* * *

Chapter 87:Witches Or Wizards?

Ron's POV

When word started spreading around Hogwarts about the events at the Yule Ball, rumors sprouted like bloody Mandrakes.

"Ron Weasley almost blew up the astronomy tower!"

"He's in a love square with Hermione, Ashleigh, and Lavender."

"He burned a hole in the ground the size of the quidditch pitch."

"He shot fireballs out of his eyes."

"He's such a slag for cheating on Hermione like that"

That's the one that fucked me up the most.

Never in a zillion years would I even have the thought of cheating on Hermione. Once I got with her, no other girl existed to me. And to hear people that knew this for a fact gossiping like that about me pissed me the hell off.

Speaking of slags, Lavender, Pansy, and Ashleigh came back to school after two weeks and that only made things worse. Despite Lavender feeling bad about what she did, her apologizing to me and Hermione every single time she saw us was annoying the fuck out of me. And Ashleigh must not have cared about her suspension because it took everything in Harry and Malfoy to hold Hermione back from her after she tried to come and check on me by putting her hand on my cheek.

She also escalated the rumor mill. Whenever someone would ask her what happened she would give this torrid tale of love, angst, and fucking lies. Saying that she and I had been dating all along and that Hermione and Lavender were the slags that wouldn't leave well enough alone. Whoever believed that sack of shit were fools in my eyes.

Hermione and I had gotten into the routine of just avoiding going to the great hall as much as we could. We got permission from McGonagall to eat in our head dorm until things died down. We would just go to and from class and not talk to anyone except people we actually got along with and then after 5 no one saw us for the rest of the night except Ginny, Malfoy, Parvati, and Harry.

The trick Lavender pulled destroyed her and Parvati's friendship completely. Parvati felt like if she would manipulate me like that, she would do it to anyone by any means, and she felt as if she couldn't trust Lavender anymore. So the only person she talked to outside of us was her sister, who began to hang around us more as was Zabini and Luna. Yes our little family was growing.

It seemed like the school was once again divided. All of Hufflepuff and the majority of Gryffindor were on our side. While with the exception of Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, all of Slytherin took Ashleigh's side, and most of Ravenclaw (with the exceptions of Luna and Padma)that wanted to be in it went along with Slytherin.

I knew I never liked Ravenclaw for a reason. Scandalous buzzards.

The only happy thing was that now we could find out what Ginny's twins were. Wow. Twins. When Ginny told me that I was completely dumbfounded. Of course with Fred and George twins ran in our family, but no one expected Ginny to end up with two babies. And at 17. I felt scared for her but of course she had the huge Weasley family as well as Hermione, and also Malfoy and his mum to help her so she wouldn't be in too much trouble.

The day Ginny, Malfoy, mum, dad, and Mrs. Malfoy went to St Mungo's for Gin's checkup, everyone was on high alert. It was on the weekend so we didn't have classes which meant nothing to distract us while we waited.

"So what do you think they are?" asked Hermione as we cuddled comfortably by the fire in the common room of our dorm. Zabini, Parvati, Padma, Harry, and Luna were there as well waiting to hear the exciting news.

"I put 2 galleons on boys." I said putting 2 galleons on the table.

"Betting Weasley?" said Zabini. "Okay. I put 4 galleons on girls."

"I got a galleon and 4 sickles on girls" said Parvati.

"3 galleons on boys." said Harry.

Padma nor Luna felt like betting, but Hermione put in a bet of 5 galleons on one being a boy and the other being a girl."

"Really? 5 galleons? You're ready to lose that much Mione?" I asked her.

"You never know. Twins aren't always two boys or two girls."

"We shall see love. Every Weasley knows that Ginny was a fluke so of course they are going to be boys."

"Yes but the man determines the sex of the baby. Seeing as Ginny got pregnant by a Malfoy, you may end up with two girls or one girl and one boy." said Hermione.

"Damn. Your girl has a point Weasley." said Zabini snapping his fingers. "Oh well. Too late to change my bet now."

We sat around til lunchtime when Kreacher brought us tons of food to eat. We were just about to stuff our faces when a knock ce at the door. Parvati went and opened it.

"Ginny! Oh goodness get in here!" said Parvati pulling Ginny inside followed by Malfoy carrying a big black box.

"What the bloody hell is that for?" I asked.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is how we are all going to find out what these two grindylows are." said Malfoy triumphantly.

Ginny smacked his arm." I told you to a stop that! I am not having bloody grindylows!"

"Wait. You don't even know what they are yet?" asked Harry.

"My mum and his mum thought that this would be a fun way to tell you guys. And us as well. They know already but wouldn't even give us a hint. So when we open the box, either pink or blue balloons will come out of it and that will say if they are boys or if they are girls." said Ginny.

"Oooooh this is so exciting! Come one you two get on with it!" squeaked a very ecstatic Hermione.

Ginny walked over to Malfoy and held his hand, bracing herself for what was to come out. Malfoy pointed his wand as the boz and said "aperire".

The box opened and out of it flew...

Ginny's POV (2 hours earlier)

I felt like a duck waddling into St Mungo's with Draco, Mum, Dad, and Ms Cissy in tow. I was flabbergasted on how much bigger I had gotten in two weeks time. My belly was about two quaffles combined, I couldn't even see my feet anymore. And the worst part was that I had until May to drop these babies, so I was probably going to be the size of the Fat Friar by the time this pregnancy was over.

When we got to the service desk to check in, the nurse was kind enough to get me a floating chair, so I wouldn't have to walk so much. That helped tremendously because my feet felt like they were going to pop off of my legs.

"Nervous Princess?" asked Draco. For the 5th time since we woke up this morning.

"No love, but you are" I said with a smile.

"Well can I help it? I'm about to find out what my kids are."

"OUR kids. And besides, it doesn't matter. As long as they are healthy. And that they look exactly like me."

"Hell no I better get a blonde out of this. If I can't have two blondes I'll at least take one. I have to pass this luxurious mane down you know." said Draco running his fingers through his gorgeous hair.

"They are so adorable Molly." said Ms Cissy to Mum, snapping us back to reality.

"Oh aren't they?" said Mum smiling one of her suggestive 'I know what's going to happen' smiles'.

I ignored them, way back too into my thoughts to pay them any attention

We reached the maternity ward of the hospital and the healer starts asking me a bunch of questions. One of the major things she asked me was about my issues with Ignis indignatio.

"I understand you had an outburst near Christmas time?" asked Healer Grace.

"Yes mamn. I couldn't control it." I said looking down.

"Of course. You are only learning from what I gather. It seems that you had a lot of protection around your womb. I'm going to say that it's from the necklace that you have on, so I would advise you to keep it on at all times just in case and stay away from the source that triggers this power."

I touched the necklace that Draco gave me and smiled. "I haven't taken it off since before my 6th year. So that's not a problem." I said looking at Draco. He winked at me and smiled.

"Okay then. Now we are going to look at your little ones. I'm going to need you to lay flat on your back while I run this wand over your belly." said Healer Grace.

Mum and Miss Cissy clutched each other's hands in anticipation. Draco and I rolled our eyes at their silliness.

Healer Grace ran the wand over my belly. An image of two moving bodies came from the end of the wand and projected in front of our faces.

Everybody in the room awwwwed. Everyone, except Draco.

"They look like...grindylows..." he said.

"DRACO!" I yelled pushing him away from me.

"What? They do! You can't make out their faces and they look like they are swirling around and it's all murky and creepy. Ginny, you're having grindylows."

"Stop it! They are adorable! Can I know what I'm having now?" I asked.

"Sure. Baby A which is the bigger one is-"

"WAIT!" yelled Mum.

"Let it be a surprise! Ooh me and Molly already planned it all out!"

"I'm sorry?" said Draco.

"Let the healer tell us and we will set it all up for you and your friends and brother how about it?" said Miss Cissy.

Draco looked at me as if he didn't like the idea. I didn't much care for it myself, but I decided to let them have this one.

An hour later Draco was levitating a big black box as we walked to Hermione and Ron's dorm.

I knocked on the door.

Ginny! Oh goodness get in here!" said Parvati pulling me inside, Draco following me with the box.

"What the bloody hell is that for?" asked Ron.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is how we are all going to find out what these two grindylows are." said Draco.

Prat! I smacked him hard on his arm." I told you to a stop that! I am not having bloody grindylows!"

"Wait. You don't even know what they are yet?" asked Harry.

"Mum and his mum thought that this would be a fun way to tell you guys. And us as well. They know already but wouldn't even give us a hint. So when we open the box, either pink or blue balloons will come out of it and that will say if they are boys or if they are girls." I explained to an excited crowd.

"Oooooh this is so exciting! Come one you two get on with it!" said Hermione.

I walked over to Draco and held his hand. I could hardly contain my excitement. Draco pointed his wand as the boz and said "aperire".

The box opened and out of it flew both pink and blue balloons.

"I WAS RIGHT!" jumped up Hermione laughing and cheering.

Tears fell from my eyes as I wanted the balloons dance around. A boy and a girl. I was having both a boy and a girl. I didn't even think of this possibility and from the look of Draco's face, neither did he.

Everybody was cheering and arguing about losing some money to Hermione but all I could do was focus on Draco's face. He seemed mesmerised by the balloons and he looked as if he was happy and scared at the same time.

"What's the matter love?" I whispered in his ear.

He kept his eyes on the balloons as he answered. "I'm going to have a daughter and a son at the same time." He said in a low happy voice. "I get each of them at once. I feel like the luckiest person in the world."

He hugged me tight eyes still on the balloons as Hermione collected her winnings. Everybody surrounded us and gave us both hugs and kisses on cheeks and foreheads.

"So I feel it's only fitting to name the boy after your favorite brother." said Ron proudly.

"But I don't want to name him William" I joked.

"OI! You little bint you!" yelled Ron in mock disgust.


	88. Chapter 88: Burning Answers

I know it's been almost a month since an update has been made but I have very good reasons.

My mama had a brain hemorrhage two Saturdays ago and I have been in the hospital with her all of last week. Sadly she passed the following Sunday afternoon and I am now dealing with arrangements for her funeral.

I didn't abandon any of my stories. I would never because I hate when people do that especially when it's a really good story. I do beg for your patience as I'm going through this. Imma try to push out another chapter for the two other stories as well.

Anyways just wanted to let you know that for anyone who thought I had quit or something. Mrs. Ron Weasley isn't a quitter lol.

And with that let's continue with the story.

I don't own this brilliant work of art that is Harry Potter. I will however be owning Ron's Quidditch jersey soon.

* * *

Chapter 88: Burning Answers

Hermione's POV

With N.E.W.T S approaching in a few months, I had to make the boys buckle down and study harder. Parvati had taken my lead and made Harry buckle down, while since Ginny had started to become more fatigued, I buckled down on both Ron and Malfoy. Neither boy liked it however they gave up complaining once they seen that I couldn't be swayed.

Ron is extremely smart. Smarter than he let's people think. He has impeccable memory, a great strategist, and he has a great way of seeing outside of the box. But when it comes to schoolwork he totally hates it and doesn't like to apply himself and bring out the best in himself.

But I had came up with a plan to make him more interested.

I told everyone not to come to our dorm tonight and for Luna and one of the Hufflepuff prefects to do me and Ron's rounds. I was determined that Ron would get this right. And he would have fun doing it.

I set our common room up to look like a classroom. Complete with desks, a chalkboard, and a very cushiony teacher's desk.

Just in case.

I shortened one of my Hogwarts skirts and made my uniform shirt a bit more snug so everything popped. I mad blown out my hair a few days ago and it had held up so I put it in a librarian style bun and put on glassless frames.

I was ready.

* * *

Ron's POV

After a brutal quidditch practice, the only thing I wanted to do was go back to my room and sleep until Hermione would wake me for patrols later that night. Instead, I walked out of the showers to find my eldest brother sitting down on a bench in the locker room.

"Bill? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked giving him a hug.

"How have you been doing with controlling your fury lately Ronnie?" asked Bill.

"I mean I've had a couple slips but they were minor and didn't create much damage, but otherwise I think I've been well."

That was a lie. Just before I got here I tourched a tree because I missed a goal. Two days prior, I melted one of Hagrid's metal gate posts all because I got mad over a bug. I honestly felt like I was starting to lose control more and more each day.

Thankfully, Bill didn't believe my lie.

"I feel otherwise which is why I'm here. Dad told you why your power was unleashed before intended correct?"

"Because I shagged Hermione. And I don't regret it." I said with no fear.

Bill laughed at me. "Ronnie I would never judge. I lost mine at 15 and if I'm not mistaken, the twins lost theirs much younger than I did. Well Fred did. None of the Weasley men has lasted til intended. But I'm not here to talk about my sexcapades. I'm here to help you with yours."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ignis indignatio is a dangerous power to have. However, when controlled, it can be extremely useful. And with sex, extremely pleasurable." said Bill with a wink.

My eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"Very. Ignis indignatio is fueled by emotions as you already know. The main one is anger. But another one is passion. When it's fueled by passion it's much much different. You won't be catching things on fire, but your stamina increases, you'll be able to last longer, and the best part? Your woman feels the same passion as you do. It makes them...well I don't know what it would be like in Hermione's case, but with Fleur, she because almost wild."

"Wild? What do you mean?"

"Well I can't go too much into detail, but let's just say after the first time I tried it, I ended up with a bloody back and arms from her practically digging into me. It was brilliant." said Bill looking off as if he was reminiscing.

"Bloody hell..."

"It actually helped my focus and control even more. It tired me out horribly afterwards, so I don't use it often, but fury sex is the best sex. You want an even wilder story? Ask Fred what Angelina did when he learned how."

"Ugh, do I really want to know?"

"Yes. Yes you do. Here, this book will help." said Bill passing me a very old and tattered looking book.

"Where did you did this?" I asked.

"Ronnie what you hold is decades of entries by Weasley men. I would advise you to skip Chapter 31. That's Dad's chapter.

"Yuck. I'll be sure to waltz right past that shit. Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime. Now I have to go and see McGonagall about some things. I'll talk to you later bro." said Bill as he waved and left the locker room.

I sat down and skimmed through the book. It had all types of tips, positions, romantic things to be on with your powers, and diagrams of things that I didn't know you could do. The thought of doing some of the things in that book to Hermione made me hard and caused me to almost run to our dorm.

It had been a couple weeks since we had sex so I was hoping that she would want to take a break from revising and have some fun.

I reached the door and opened it. At first I thought I was in the wrong room. It looked just like a classroom. But then I looked over on the desk at the head of the room and saw a sight that made me want to pass out.

There was Hermione sitting on what I guess was the teacher's desk. Her legs were out and looked smooth like melted chocolate had been painted over it. Upon further observation I noticed what she was dressed up as.

A professor. And I had a feeling that I was about to be taught a very good lesson. One with extra bloody credit.

* * *

Hermione's POV

When Ron walked into the door I felt his eyes on me. I pretended to be concentrating on the book I was reading but the feeling of him undressing me with his eyes was taking over.

I couldn't let that happen. This was all for his revising. I couldn't just jump him right then and there. He had a few lessons to learn first.

"Sit down Mr. Weasley. You're late."

I said in a mock stern voice.

Ron looked at me as if he wanted to pounce on me. He licked his lips and walked towards me, but took the student desk in front of me.

"Blimey, what is this Mione?" he asked not taking his ceruleans off of me. His stare was making me weak, but I held my ground.

"I'm determine to help you with revisions Mr. Weasley." I said hopping off the desk and walking towards him. "Consider this a new form of tutoring." I said as I bent down in his face, showing off the top of my pushed up breasts.

"Bloody hell." whispered Ron looking like he was going to melt.

"One night every week I'm going to go over your N.E.W.T.S subjects. For every answer you get right, I take off an article of clothing. If you get every question correct, you'll get an even better reward."

"Can I pick what gets removed?"

"No"

"Okay. That's fine by me. Can we do DADA first?" asked Ron.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. His best subject next to Charms was DADA and he knew it.

Sure enough 30 minutes in I was wearing undergarments with my uniform shirt still buttoned on. I was basically saving the best for last. Something that I had ordered a few weeks back that I was saving for Valentine's Day.

But I was sure he wouldn't object to an early present.

"Last question. What is the best jinx to use when trying to escape a grindylow?" I asked. I knew he would get this. I gave him an easy one on purpose. The lust in his eyes were driving me crazy and I couldn't resist him anymore.

"A Revulsion Jinx. It shoots jets of boiling hot water at them causing them to loosen their grip." answered Ron proudly with a smirk. "And I feel like my reward for getting them all right is for me to remove that shirt." he said flicking his wand at me. The buttons popped off and the shirt dropped onto the ground.

Ron's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he eyed the black muggle bustier with lacy knickers to match. The way he stared at me was animalistic. As if I was his prey and he was ready to pounce.

He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't put his words together. I took a finger and beckoned him over. I didn't have time for words.

He walked quickly over me and in one fluid movement he had crashed his lips hard into mine while picking me up and putting me onto the teacher's desk. Thanks Merlin I cushioned this thing.

He tasted like a chocolate mint. A combination of his toothpaste and more than likely a chocolate frog he ate before he got here. He pushed me further onto the desk until I was laying down and he was hovering over me.

His kisses got more passionate as he rubbed his hand up my thigh. The touch made my body feel as if it was literally on fire but it didn't hurt, it was like a strong tingle and it felt amazing.

His lips left mine as they trailed down my neck. With every kiss, I felt heat that seemed to linger.

This was new. This was different. Don't get me wrong. Ron's touches always excite me. But this was as if he was touching me for the first time all over again. Only magnified by 10!

He paused and took off his shirt. I never get bored looking at his body. All muscular and hard and glowing...glowing?

Ron had a soft glow about him that seemed to cast a soft light around us. I felt as if I was really looking g at a God like version of him. I was awestruck.

He touched my top and all of a sudden it had caught on fire. I jumped up and yelled. Not in pain but in surprise.

"RONALD! WHAT IS THIS?" I couldn't help but scream as I was practically wearing flames.

Ron grinned. "Bill came by and gave me a book that's been in my family for centuries. It helps me channel my power in a...different way. A more healthier way. I read some of it and I'm testing it out. Let me just say I feel loads better. How about you?"

I looked at myself. My outfit was still on fire but it wasn't burning. I started to feel as if something was waking up inside of me. I couldn't explain it but the more I looked at Ron, the greater my want for him increased. I pulled the pin that was holding my hair in place and shook my head. Whatever I did must have looked good because Ron's jaw dropped.

"What did I do? What's going on?"

Ron said nothing. He transfigured one of the desks into a mirror and told me to look.

When I stepped in front of the mirror, I looked at myself and didn't recognize the woman in front of me. My hair glowed as well as my body. The outfit was still on fire which made me look like some sort of flame goddess. I was impressed and turned on at the same time.

I found myself floating back to the desk. Ron was doing some phenomenal wandless magic that I had never encountered before. My outfit had disappeared and I was now completely naked as he climbed back on top of me.

He planted kisses all over my chest. Again his lips felt like fire against my skin and I felt myself getting stronger and stronger and more sexually alive than I had ever been.

I scratched at his arms and a sizzling sound came from his body as my fingers left streaks of red on his arm. This was getting more and more intense. I couldn't take this teasing anymore. I had to have him. All of him.

"Ron. Please..." I moaned as he continued kissing my chest.

Ron looked at me and his eyes had turned from blue to fire red. The intensity in his gaze almost made me cum even before he touched me down there.

"Tell me what you want Hermione." he said in the most seductive voice I had ever heard.

"Fuck me Ron!" I cried out not even realizing the words that were coming from my mouth.

His smile was wicked almost scary and as he entered me hard all I could do was cry out. It felt as if someone had stuck a burning stick inside of me. I felt instantly warm and soon I lost all control of my body. With every push he went deeper and deeper inside of me, small flames seemed to erupt around us. The glow of his body intensified as did mine and I felt as if he was giving me his power.

I felt stronger, faster. I felt as if I could rule the world.

When he came inside of me it felt like lava was pouring inside of me. I felt everything and it felt absolutely amazing. He collapsed on top of me. Both of us were very much worn out but whatever he had done exhausted every bit of energy he had it seemed.

I kissed his cheek as the glowing on the both of us dimmed. I was speechless.

"That...was...fucking...amazing..." panted Ron finally being able to speak. All I could do was nod my head. I still couldn't find the words to describe what we had just experienced.

"Are you okay love?" asked Ron. Again all I could was nod. And smile.

He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. We could still feel the heat and I had to push him off of me because even though I felt as if I could go like 10 more rounds, he looked put all his energy into it and I didn't want to wear him out.

"I find I really like your powers Ron." I finally managed to say.

"So do I..." said Ron. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron."

"Care for another go?"

I was shocked. "Wait...you're not tired? You look positively exhausted."

"Are you tired?"

"Not at all"

"Neither am I. Now sit back and let me show you what else that book taught me." said Ron with his seductive smile, eyes glowing red once again.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long, very hot, and extremely enjoyable night.


	89. Chapter 89: Confessions Of Firewhiskey

I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the wait for another chapter. I had almost given up on this story because I really didn't know what direction I wanted to go with it. I felt that I had actually overwhelmed myself, especially with adding on Ginny and Ron's powers. Actually I was thinking about rewriting it to enhance it better but that would be a lot.

Anywho, I'm going to try my best to finish this. Imma try to go for an even 100 chapters. So at least you guys know that you have 10 more guaranteed chapters coming to you.

This is just a little something for fun. To give the guys some bonding. And what better way for guys to bond than over drinking lol?

* * *

Chapter 89: Confessions Of Firewhiskey

Ron's POV

Dean, Seamus, Harry, Malfoy, Neville, Zabini, and I decided to have a guys night in the Room of Requirement. As much as the others really didn't trust Slytherins to be there, they were providing the endless firewhiskey for the event so there were no objections on that.

After a few shots we were starting to get snockered. Then Seamus came up with the bright idea to play Truth or Dare.

"Why would we play that without the girls?" asked Harry.

"Shit, even if there were girls here I still wouldn't play." said Draco. "You forget Gin is pregnant and throws hexes flawlessly"

"And I date Hermione. Need I say more?"

"Okay then, how bout just Truth?" asked Seamus, disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to hand put some devilish dares.

"How will we know people are telling the truth?" asked Dean.

"The room." said Neville. "The room can read your mind so if you're lying it can spotlight you or something. And if you do lie or if you don't want to answer the question, you have to do a punishment."

We all agreed that it was a neat idea. We downed two more shots, sat in a circle, and began to play.

"Alright since it was my idea I'll go first." explained Seamus. "Uhh...Zabini! There has been a rumor going around for years about you in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

My eyes grew wide. I knew of the rumor. I actually helped feed into it 5th year.

"Oh really?" inquired Zabini suspiciously. "And what is that?"

"Well word around the castle was that you're a poof and you and Theo Nott have had a go. Care to quell or confirm?" asked Seamus slyly.

Malfoy let out a huge laugh as Zabini's jaw dropped. "I assure you Finnigan that I probably get more pussy than you. There isn't anything gay about me!" he proclaimed, causing us to laugh loudly at the fact that Seamus was blushing out of embarrassment. No light shown so that meant Zabini was telling the truth.

"You think you're so sharp. I get loads of knickers!" said Seamus.

"Yeah. Loads of bloke knickers." snickered Malfoy which made everyone including Seamus himself laugh.

"Okay okay let's stop embarrassing Finnigan about his weekends." said Zabini. "Weasley, I got a question for ya. And you better not lie for the sake of Hermione either."

"Do your worst." I said knowing that the Slytherin didn't have shit on me.

"Well, after you and Lavender Brown broke up sixth year, she let slip to Daphne and Pansy that you sir was lousy in bed and had the cock of a six year old. Is this true?"

Dean and Seamus laughed while Harry looked completely put off his tea. I for one was livid for a few seconds, but after a thought and another shot, I calmly answered.

"I've never even seen that bint's knickers. And you can ask Mione about the rest. She never seems dissatisfied to me when she is saying my name." I said with confidence.

"Unfortunately having overheard them before, I can vouch for my him." said Harry.

"Way to go Weasley." said Zabini looking impressed as the others laughed.

I grinned. I hoped that my statement wouldn't come and bite me in the ass later on. Should have thought about it before opening my bloody big mouth.

"Dean." I said quickly. "Tell me the truth. Did you have a go at my sister or not."

Malfoy instantly stopped laughing and leered aggressively at Dean.

"Absolutely not." said Dean.

"Have you fantasized about her?" asked Malfoy.

"It's not your turn yet Malfoy." said Dean with a quickness, taking two quick shots. "Harry, let's hear from you now eh?"

Harry nodded, taking a swig of firewhiskey.

"Have you and Parvati shagged yet?" asked Dean causing Harry to spit out the drink.

"Hey! Don't be wasteful, that's top shelf!" said Zabini.

"We have done...things." said Harry trying to avoid the initial.

"Meaning that you're still a bloody virgin." snickered Seamus.

"Well shit, back to you then." said Harry. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Of course not!" said Seamus.

As soon as the words left his lips, he started to glow. All of us pointed and laughed at him.

"You lying wanker!" I shouted as I held my sides with laughter. "You told me that you and Romilda Vane shagged before!"

Seamus turned as red as my hair as we all laughed loudly and hard, supercharged by the fire whiskey. "We have to come up with the perfect punishment for this lying sexless prat." I said.

"Stop taking the mickey! All you of are pricks! yelled Seamus.

"Damn Seamus, why so sensitive?" laughed Neville.

"You're one to talk Longbottom. I bet you've never even seen a vagina outside of you wanking off over textbook diagrams." said Seamus.

"I've seen more than you seeing as I'm not the virgin and you are." said Neville. We all waited for the glow.

There wasn't any.

"Shit!" said Malfoy. "You shagged someone other than your sock Longbottom?"

"I wouldn't call Hannah, Susan, and Daphne socks." said Neville with a proud look on his face.

Zabini smirked. "No way did you fuck Daphne Greengrass."

"I did. Three times actually. You see I'm not glowing."

"Wow!" said Blaise surprised. "When did you do that?"

"Well, once during fourth, and the other two times during sixth year." said Neville as if the subject was about flying kites in the summer.

"Bloody hell." I said. "You've been shagging since fourth year?! Well I feel like utter shit."

"Seeing as you've been lusting for the same girl since you discovered your bollocks you shouldn't." said Malfoy, the great git.

"Fuck off, ferret."

"I guess it's my go then?" asked Neville. "Malfoy. Let's see. Tell us the truth. Are you a Death Eater or no."

The room got silent real quick. Malfoy looked as if he was insulted.

"You dare ask Longbottom?" he growled lowly.

If Neville was nervous, he didn't show it. "I do. You act as if no one wants to know the answer to that."

Malfoy's face twisted into looking like something of both anger and amusement.

"I was forced to do shit I didn't like but no, I am not a Death Eater." said Malfoy in a low voice. He didn't glow. The matter was cleared.

* * *

Malfoy took about three more shots. I guess the question hit him harder than Neville thought it would.

Everybody was quiet, waiting on if Malfoy was going to keep the game going.

"Finnigan, I thought of a punishment for you." said Malfoy, smirking.

"And what is that Malfoy?"

"You have to smack Longbottom's bare ass for asking me such a question." snickered Malfoy.

Seamus's jaw dropped. "You've lost your bloody mind Malfoy. I will not do it!"

"You will do it or I'll tell your truth the all of Hogwarts and ensure your virginity for the rest of the school term." said Malfoy in a serious but slurred voice.

Seamus sneered at Malfoy. I couldn't help but laugh. He knew he didn't want his dirty little secret to be out seeing as he had somewhat of a reputation. Even though now we knew it was complete bullock.

Neville stood up and pulled his pants down with apparent dignity. "Give it a good what for Seamus!" I said laughing loudly.

Seamus looked at his shaking hand and then at Neville's pale bum. He sighed, closed his eyes, and gave Neville a firm smack.

All of us erupted with laughter along with Neville, and Seamus used aguamenti to clean off his apparent tainted hand. "Aw don't be so sore Seamus, it's all in good fun." said Neville as he buttoned up his pants.

"First time smacking an ass Finnigan? You do it very well for someone who hasn't shagged a bint before. Maybe it's blokes that you fancy?" joked Neville.

"You're skating on thin ice Longbottom. I am not a poof!" yelled Seamus.

All of a sudden he glowed again. We all stopped laughing at him a d stared. He looked like...how does that muggle expression go? Something about light heads and deers?

"Seamus, really? You're gay?" asked Dean.

"I didn't think you would glow. I was just taking the mickey." said Neville.

"Oh so I guess the lot of you know why now huh? Gonna go and tell all of Hogwarts me secret will ya?" said Seamus with anger and fear in his voice.

"No mate, never." said Dean.

"We wouldn't, would we Harry?" I said.

"No. Not my business to tell Seas." said Harry with understanding.

"And you two?" he yelled looking over at Malfoy and Zabini. "I'm sure you two will go and have a laugh with your house and the news will be around by fucking tomorrow."

Malfoy and Zabini shook their heads. "We're all mates here mate. If you don't want us to say anything, we won't."

"Yeah. More fun in people finding out on their own than me blabbing it." said Malfoy.

I was completely surprised. I thought for sure that they would go around telling everything that walked and breathed Seamus's secret. But neither one of them glowed as they said that they wouldn't so we couldn't help but believe them.

It had been barmy how we had all grown up. We used to all be mortal enemies with the two of them. Malfoy more than Zabini. And now there we were, taking shots, trading secrets, and having genuine fun with the two as if we had all been friends since first year.

We had all came a long way. And had surprisingly matured.

Seamus nodded and smiled at the two. "'Preciate it gents. I really do." he said.

"Okay, let's not turn this into some soft girly pansy shit. Another round?" I said cheerfully as I poured seven shots.

"Quick question Seamus." said Dean. "Did that smack turn you on?"

Seamus blushed deep deep red as the rest of us laughed.


	90. Chapter 90: Life

First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Second I am sooooooooooooo sorry that it took me til this year to update this story. I have more ideas for it now and how to end it, so hopefully by the end of this month it will be fully done.

Since I made it to 90 with the chapters, I've decided that I'll take it to 100. That will be the last chapter.

Hope you enjoy this one. This is what I wanted my pregnancy experience to be like, only it didn't happen lol.

* * *

Chapter 90: Life

Ginny's POV

Weeks passed as we celebrated both Ron and the Patil twins birthdays in March and April. I found myself 8 months pregnant not being able to move. My belly was so big, I couldn't see my feet anymore. I waddled as I walked. I couldn't get up from anywhere without help. I felt absolutely miserable.

Draco would constantly try to reassure me that I was okay. That I was still beautiful. I was an emotional wreck and would never believe him. I felt like a whale.

"I'm so damn fat!" I cried in Draco's shoulder one day after waddling my ass to my room and almost rolling onto the bed.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." said Draco in a monotone voice as he flipped through a muggle baby magazine Hermione had given me. He had said that statement hundreds of times.

"Why do you sound like you're bored with me? Am I boring to you now?"

"Yeah, you are actually." said Draco not looking up at me.

My jaw dropped as I looked at Draco. How fucking dare he speak to me like that!

"How dare you! This is your fault you know, impregnating me with your little Malfoys."

Draco laughed loudly at my words. "Little Malfoys you say? That's kind of nasty isn't it?"

"I don't care. I'm just tired of waddling like a damn duck and not being able to see my feet and not being able to fly a broom and ...and..."

All of a sudden I started to break down in tears. I felt as if the world was crashing down on me and I laid back onto the bed and started to cry. Very hysterically. And very ugly.

Draco laid down beside me, putting his arms around my sobbing, shaking body.

"Shhhhh...it's okay love. Calm down. You're just overwhelmed. You don't have much longer and then our babies will be here and we can start being overwhelmed by other things like how the hell are we gonna take care of two babies."

"That does bring up the subject of what we are going to do once they are born. We never talked about it" I said. We hadn't discussed living arrangements or anything like that.

"You never talked about it., but I have." said Draco, proudly.

"No you haven't, I would remember."

"I haven't to you, but I've talked to Mother, your mother, and others, and it's already taken care of."

I attempted to sit up. "You have? What do you mean 'taken care of'?"

Draco only smirked and got off the bed, pulling my arms so I could sit up. I encouraged him to pull me up even more, as suddenly I felt as if I needed to go to the bathroom.

He pulled me up into a standing position. Suddenly, it felt as if gravity was going to pull me down. I felt what to me was like something gushing out of my body, running down my leg.

I had peed on myself. In front of my boyfriend. How embarrassing.

"Draco?" I hesitantly said. "I think that I just-"

"Shit Ginny look down!". yelled Draco pointing to what looked like clear water with some kind of clear gel floating inside. I had never seen anything like it.

"Ummmmm what's that?!"

"Gin, I think your water just broke!' yelled Draco.

I looked at Draco, fear draped over my face. "WHAT THE I DO?!" I yelled.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, I NEVER HAD A KID BEFORE!"

"DO I SIT DOWN?! SHOULD I GET ON THE FLOOR?!"

"YOU ARE NOT HAVING MY KIDS IN THIS CASTLE! WE HAVE TO GO. POP OVER TO ST MUNGO'S!"

"I CAN'T APPARATE WHILE IN LABOR, DUMBASS!"

Draco started to panic even more. "Right...okay you...just stand there, I'll get McGonagall." said Draco, taking off out of the room, leaving me standing there, legs gapped open, looking completely ridiculous.

* * *

Draco's POV

After getting McGonagall on the job, she flooed over maternity healers to Hogwarts to see to Ginny. Ginny made me go and let the others know what was going on before I could come over.

I was frantic. One minute we were talking and the next second, she is letting out some kind of gook onto the floor.

I raced down to the Heads dorm and knocked. Knowing how Weasley and Granger were, no telling if they would be at it or not.

Potter answered the door and had to endure my rambling nonsense. Somehow he translated it into Ginny is having the babies and gathered up Weasley, Granger,and Parvati while I went to find the others.

Once everyone was rounded up, we flooed over to St Mungo's, where I floo called the Weasley's and Mother. Soon, we had an entire waiting room filled.

I was taken to the room there they had already prepped Ginny for delivery. She looked sweaty, her hair was wet, get cheeks were red, her freckles were prominent, and you could tell she was already over it. She looked absolutely beautiful.

I told her that. She threw her cup at me.

I had never seen Ginny so annoyed in the time I had known her. Everything was bothering her. Sheer wanted to be touched, but would snack your hand away, wanted water, but would regular it when you offered, wanted to hold my hands, but then after a couple seconds, would let go. I felt bad that I couldn't please her, however, Mother and Mrs. Weasley assured me that this was just how it was and not to pay attention to the fact that she has called me every insult she could, both wizard and muggle.

The minutes turned into hours, and after 6 hours of pushing, the healers decided that they had to do what the muggles called a c-section. I was against it. The thought of them slicing my girlfriend open scared the fuck out of me. It took everyone, including Ginny, to convince me to go along with it. Even though, I really didn't have a choice.

They took Ginny and I to another room, the room that they performed surgeries in. They explained everything that was going to happen, and the fact that Ginny would be awake the whole time.

"Wait!" cried out Ginny. "I feel funny. Like I need to use the bathroom, only worse! Shit it hurts!"

The healers looked at Ginny confused as I grabbed onto her hand. One of them lifted the sheet that was covering her and was shocked.

"Wheel her back into the room quickly, she's crown- wait! No time! She is having one of the babies now!" the healer yelled.

I encouraged Ginny to push down as hard as she could.

"Come on baby, you can do it! Just push! You got this!" I said, holding onto her both her hands as she had take my other one.

Ginny scrunched up her face as she pushed as hard as she could.

And then I heard it. It started off as soft as a whisper, then grew into a mighty roar.

The healer held up the first baby. My son. Our son. Dominic Arthur. Bloody and a little blue, but still perfect.

They wrapped him up quickly and placed him into Ginny's chest. She cried as she gazed upon our son.

They quickly wheeled her bed back into the room we were previously in, allowed me to cut his umbilical cord, took our son, one of the healers began to clean him off in a basin that was in the room.

Five minutes later, Ginny had successfully pushed out a girl. Our daughter. Guinevere Narcissa..

She didn't come in roaring like her brother. In fact, you could hardly hear her tiny squeak like cry. I cut her cord as well as Ginny looked at her, instantly falling in love as she had with our son. They then took her and cleaned her off as well.

As they were cleaning the babies and checking their vitals, I took a cool rag and dabbed over Ginny's face.

"You did so damn good love. You did so good." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

Ginny smiled as squeezed my other hand, too weak to really say anything. When the healers were done cleaning the babies, they brought them back to us, handing Guinevere to me, and Dominic to her.

They both had their eyes wide open, looking very alert. They looked like reversed miniature versions of us. Dominic had Ginny's deep auburn hair and brown eyes and was devastatingly handsome, while Guinevere had my platinum blonde with a small blend of light strawberry blonde highlights and my gray eyes. She was almost too beautiful to look at, and I found myself feeling a new sort of protection. Something that I had never felt before.

"We made some gorgeous babies, love." I said as we switched babies around.

"She looks just like you. Why does she look exactly like you?" laughed Ginny in a low but excited voice.

"What are you trying to say? He looks nothing like me, he didn't even get the hair. Are you sure this one is mine?"" I asked teasingly.

Ginny smiled as she smoothed down Guinevere's silky mane.

"I love you." said Ginny as she leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you too. God woman I love you."


	91. Chapter 91: The Magic That Bonds

Chapter 91: The Magic That Bonds

Hermione's POV

"THEY'RE HERE" Draco announced to the waiting room, which erupted into cheers and applause. Harry and Ron went to pat Malfoy on the back, Mr. Weasley shook his hand, and the brothers all congratulated him. Parvati and I just held each other and shed tears over the situation.

Malfoy then looked at me. "She wanted to see you first." he said.

I was surprised. Me? Why me first? Wouldn't she want the family to see their grandchildren as well as niece and nephew?

"Shouldn't one of her brothers go? Or Mr. Weasley?" I asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "Come on Granger. She asked specifically to see your first."

I felt terrible, but everyone was smiling at me as if it was okay, so I followed Malfoy quietly down the hall and to Ginny's room.

When I walked in, I couldn't help but giggle. There Ginny was, holding both babies, trying her best to tandem breastfeed. She seemed to be at a loss are how to get a good hold to both babies. Thankfully, a healer was around to help, and Draco had taken over trying to hold one while Ginny held the other.

"I look like a cow don't I?" asked Ginny, flushed, but giggling.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful." I said truthfully. Ginny had gone from a teenage girl, to a woman in a matter of hours. Her face radiated motherhood, as if she had been one for years.

I sat there as she finished feeding them, watching as she and Draco burped each one. It all felt so surreal. My best female friend having not one, but two babies at once. And by someone I once considered my worst enemy.

Malfoy then brought over the baby he was holding and handed it to me. I was nervous. I had held babies before, but none this tiny. I looked at the little bundle in my arms. The baby's eyes were as brown as dark caramel, with a very light dusting of freckles across the nose. It almost felt like I was holding a miniature Ron.

"His name is Dominic." said Ginny.

"He's all Gin's" joked Malfoy.

"Ron is going to go mental over him, Ginny." I told her. "You look just like your uncle, do you baby handsome?"

Malfoy grinned and took Dominic away, handing him back to Ginny, while he took the other baby and placed her into my arms.

"Guinevere. She's all mine." said Malfoy, winking, and I could see why he would say that. The beauty was an exact copy of her father, only much more radiant. I felt as if I was holding a miniature goddess, rather than a baby pureblood witch.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." I whispered as I took my finger and brushed it lightly against her cheek.

"I'm glad you like them, Hermione." said Ginny. "Because I have a very important question I want to ask."

"Actually we both want this." added Malfoy.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to be the twins godmother." said Ginny, almost squealing it.

My jaw dropped and I felt tears forming in my eyes. "You wish me to be their godmother?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Of course." said Ginny. "I couldn't think of anyone outside of family that I trusted enough with my children's lives if something was to happen with us."

"I'm gonna ask Blaise if he will be the godfather." said Malfoy.

"I'd be honored." I said, mind made up in a flash. I've never had a niece and nephew before.",

"Maybe one day, they will be your real niece and nephew." said Ginny, winking at me.

I laughed and denied it every happening and shrugged the thought away from my head as I took Dominic again. Looking down at the now sleeping redheaded baby, my mind started to go back to what Ginny had said.

Could a family with Ron actually be a possibility? Would I be the one married to him, having his brood, watching them mature, and then grow old together? The old rocking chair on a porch cliche?

It was fun to imagine, but like it usually did, my imagination ran away with me, so I cut it off quick to avoid disappointment.

* * *

Ron's POV

"Merlin, is this my kid?" I laughed as I held my nephew looking like a clone of me, minus the eyes.

"He does look a lot like you, only he doesn't look like a prat." said Malfoy as he took Dominic away and handed me Guinevere.

"Well I'm happy to say that though this lovely here resembles her git of a dad, at least she has her mum so she won't grow up to be a pompous ass." I spat back.

"Leave my darlings alone, both of you are morons." said Ginny as she changed Dominic's nappy. It was fascinating watching how fast Ginny took to mothering. As if she had been doing this as long as Mum.

"You're gonna need some new hexes for this one, mate." I said, as I watched Guinevere open and close her eyes. "And Gin, you know how the ladies flock to redheaded Weasley boys."

"He isn't a Weasley boy." said Ginny, casually.

Both Malfoy and I were stunned by her words. "Not a Weasley?" we asked at the same time.

"Of course they aren't Weasley's. While yes, me being a Weasley makes them who they are, Draco's last name is Malfoy, so of course they will be Malfoy." said Ginny as she finished putting a fresh nappy on the baby.

Malfoy looked as if he wasn't expecting that. "But we aren't married." he said. "Shouldn't we be married for them to have my last name?"

"Not necessarily." said Ginny. "You know Dean? His mum and dad weren't married and he has his dad's last name. Same with Natalie McDonald."

"Is that really what you want though Gin? For them to have my last name?"

I have six brothers that will carry on the Weasley name. If you're gone with it, I'm more than fine with it." said Ginny, beaming at Malfoy, who looked extremely happy.

I suddenly felt as if three was a crowd, but not in a bad way. They needed their family moment. And I needed to think.

I handed Guin back over to Malfoy and left the room. I decided to take a walk to mull things over.

Since my sister had gotten pregnant, I had had that pull. That feeling of wanting that for myself. True, I was only 19 and I hadn't even taken my N.E.W.T.S. yet, but the thought of having a family of my own had been weighing heavily on my mind as of late. Holding my niece and nephew has solidified my thoughts.

I wanted a family. And I wanted one with Hermione. If that was what she wanted.

I just had some things that I had to do first.


End file.
